Letters From No One
by fuchsssy
Summary: TRADUCTION (histoire originale de Dami Enn que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce même site). Harry reçoit une lettre d'un petit garçon de sept ans, l'appelant à l'aide : des monstres se trouvent sous son lit. Le problème ? La lettre date d'il y a 15 ans, et l'expéditeur n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. DH Slash, EWE.
1. Cher Harry Potter

Bonjour !

Voici ma première **TRADUCTION** , d'un fanfiction que j'ai trouvée superbe. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la traduire fidèlement et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi. J'ai traduit les termes de l'univers magique d'Harry Potter mais j'ai gardé l'orthographe originale de Draco Malfoy (une petite obsession personnelle).

 **Disclaimer :** L'Univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à **J. K. Rowling** et l'histoire appartient entièrement à **Dami Enn** qui m'a autorisée à la traduire en français. Si vous êtes familiers avec l'anglais, vous pouvez aller lire l'histoire originale (sur ce même site ffnet)

 **Avertissements de l'auteur :** Slash Draco/Harry, avec un fonds de Ron/Hermione, EWE, langage légèrement osé et éventuelles scènes implicites de sexe

Il s'agit donc bien d'une relation **HOMOSEXUELLE** , pour que vous soyez bien prévenus.

Et c'est parti, bonne lecture !

* * *

1\. Cher Harry Potter

Harry trouva la lettre sur son perron lorsqu'il rentra du travail. Il la confondit presque avec un déchet jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son nom inscrit dessus. L'écriture ne semblait appartenir à personne de sa connaissance, et aucun de ses amis ne s'adressait à lui en tant que « Harry Potter, le Survivant ». Il était sur le point de la jeter et de revérifier ses barrières de protection qui avaient laissé passer un courrier d'un de ses admirateurs, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'autre à propos de l'écriture.

Il s'agissait de l'écriture d'un enfant. Harry se demanda s'il devait se sentir embarrassé que l'écriture d'un enfant soit plus soigneuse que la sienne – plus tôt dans la semaine, Robards avait passé une bonne demi-heure à le ridiculiser, après qu'un collègue ait mal lu un sortilège qu'il avait envoyé et ait fini avec des oreilles d'ânes et un horrible braiement pour le reste de la journée.

Le papier à lettres était de premier choix, ou du moins l'avait été avant que la couleur ne s'estompe et que ses bords ne se froissent. La date écrite à l'intérieur confirma ses soupçons. 11 Janvier 1987. Cette lettre datait de presque 15 ans.

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Il y a un monstre sous mon lit. Mes parents me disent que j'ai une « imagination hyperactive » mais je sais qu'il est là. Il me donne des cauchemars la nuit et fait en sorte que de mauvaises choses arrivent. Tous mes livres d'histoires disent que tu es celui qu'il faut consulter. Si tu peux me débarrasser du monstre, je te donnerai une belle récompense de ton choix. Même mon ours en peluche Orion, qui est mon meilleur ami du monde entier._

Harry gloussa en lisant la dernière partie. Bien que ses plus précieuses possessions qu'il ait eues à cet âge, fussent quelques moutons de poussières, il avait eu plus qu'assez de « meilleurs amis du monde entier ». Peut-être ne devrait-il pas sourire. Après tout, cette affirmation impliquait qu'il était un enfant solitaire.

La dernière ligne le laissa médusé. C'était seulement après avoir nettoyé ses lunettes et s'être pincé assez fort pour former deux bleus, qu'il a pu croire que ses yeux ne lui jouaient aucun tour, que la lettre disait bien ce qu'il pensait qu'elle disait.

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

La ligne suivante était encore plus accablante.

 _P.S. S'il-te-plaît dépêche-toi._

* * *

Au lieu de remplir de la paperasse comme il prétendait être en train de faire, Harry se surprit à regarder fixement la lettre tout au long de la journée suivante. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Sûrement que Malfoy n'ait pas pu l'envoyer lui-même. D'une certaine manière, Harry se doutait que Malfoy ne voulait pas que sa Némésis sache à propos de son meilleur ami Orion, l'ours en peluche.

Peut-être quelqu'un l'avait-il envoyé pour lui faire une farce. Mais celles de George étaient habituellement bien plus tape-à-l'œil. De plus, si on devait envoyer une fausse lettre prétendant être Draco Malfoy, n'y aurait-il pas eu meilleur moyen pour l'humilier qu'une requête d'un gamin effrayé ? Comme par exemple, une lettre d'amour torride.

Secouant ses pensées, Harry fourra la lettre dans sa poche et recula sa chaise.

\- Nouvelle affaire ? demanda Ron.

Ils partageaient un bureau dans le Ministère – ou plutôt, lorsque le Ministère avait insisté pour leur donner des bureaux privés en l'honneur de leur service et leur dévouement, ils avaient fusionné leurs bureaux et collé leurs deux plaques nominatives sur la porte.

Harry secoua la tête. Le nombre de dossiers avait diminué cette semaine. Ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il justifiait sa fixation sur le mystère de la lettre vieille de 15 ans.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Malfoy hier, lui annonça-t-il.

Ron plissa son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Que je le débarrasse du monstre sous son lit.

\- Les détraqueurs l'ont rendu taré ? lança Ron, émettant un son entre l'étranglement et le gloussement.

\- Il n'est pas allé à Azkaban, tu te souviens ?

\- Et à qui la faute ?

Son ton perdit de la légèreté à la mention du procès de Malfoy. Il désapprouvait encore violemment la décision d'Harry de témoigner et mettait un point d'honneur à le lui rappeler à tout moment possible. Harry n'avait jamais pris la peine d'argumenter une part de lui-même savait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur que Ron marque un point.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'i propos du lit de Malfoy ? reprit Ron.

\- Apparemment, il y a un monstre en-dessous.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un monstre dessus ?

\- Il avait sept ans lorsqu'il l'a envoyée, alors je ne crois pas, lui sourit Harry d'un air de reproche.

\- Parle pour toi. Je le connaissais lorsqu'il avait sept ans, et c'était un vrai crétin, répondit Ron fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour t'écrire une lettre ?

\- Quoi, tu n'as jamais envoyé de lettre à Harry Potter lorsque tu avais sept ans ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de signer mon poster. Que, en passant, je n'ai jamais récupéré, reprocha Ron, le regardant d'un mauvais œil.

\- Tu veux ma signature ? Ici, riposta Harry en lui lançant la pile de dossiers sur laquelle il travaillait. Je sors.

\- Avant que tu n'y ailles, pourrais-tu t'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun monstre terré sous mon bureau ? demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Harry donna une tape à son ami en sortant. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas mentionné le meilleur ami de Malfoy du monde entier. Les meilleurs amis pouvaient être de vrais emmerdeurs.

* * *

Douze heures plus tard, Harry fixait avec des yeux fatigués, la poignée de porte de son bureau. La poignée de porte lui rendit son regard, ses gravures se torsionnant en un sourire perfide orné de quelques dents très brillantes et très pointues. _Est-ce que ma poignée de porte vient vraiment de me mordre ?_

Étant donné qu'il était 5 heures du matin, Harry avait des raisons de croire qu'il pouvait être en train de rêver. Particulièrement, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

\- Tu dois l'embrasser.

\- Pardon ?

Il tournoya sur lui-même pour trouver, de toutes les personnes, un Draco Malfoy trempé jusqu'aux os qui le regardait fixement. Le Serpentard avait perdu son regard _Tu Es Si Inférieur A Moi, Tu Es dans la Fosse des Mariannes_ et l'a remplacé avec une variante qui paraissait juste lasse.

\- Tu dois l'embrasser pour qu'il te laisse passer, répéta Malfoy. Ça fait une semaine qu'ils ont commencé à apparaître un peu partout. Au moins, le tien n'a pas encore appris à parler.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes pour parler.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Harry avait enfin réussit à sortir une phrase.

Malfoy se sentit insulté – ou peut-être était-ce son expression naturelle.

\- Je travaille ici.

Il pointa du doigt son badge comme s'il montrait son écusson de Serpentard, ce qui rendait le lettrage du badge encore plus troublant.

\- A la maintenance magique.

\- A 5 heures du matin ?

\- Pour ton information, je me suis porté volontaire pour travailler de nuit, répliqua Malfoy d'un ton sec et se tut aussitôt. Ton doigt saigne.

Regardant les crocs de poignée de porte avec prudence, Harry mit son doigt dans sa bouche. Les yeux de la poignée de porte suivirent le mouvement avec attention, comme s'il en prenait note.

\- Et tu voudrais que j'embrasse cette chose ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Malfoy s'agenouilla devant la porte, prit la poignée entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres contre le métal froid. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, Malfoy se moquant de lui pour regarder ailleurs ou Malfoy suggérant qu'il apprécie secrètement la vue. Au bout du compte, ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. C'était juste si étrange de voir les mêmes lèvres qui traitaient Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe embrasser une poignée de porte parlante.

Harry se prépara à une quelconque insulte blessante, mais à sa surprise, Malfoy haussa simplement ses sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry le fixait.

\- Et voilà, Potter.

Harry réalisa qu'il allait s'éloigner. Qu'était-il arrivé au Malfoy dont la raison de vivre était de faire réagir Harry ? Non pas qu'il ait déjà réussi, se dit Harry, ignorant un durcissement dans son pantalon.

Il s'aperçut que le visage sur la poignée de porte était encore là.

\- Hé ! lança-t-il à Malfoy. Comment est-ce que je m'en débarrasse ?

En réponse, Malfoy lui envoya un cale-porte.

* * *

\- Tu es en retard, la poignée de porte informa Harry d'un air suffisant, une semaine plus tard alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau.

Harry ravala une réplique. Il avait appris à ses dépens que cette poignée de porte pouvait rivaliser avec Walburga Black lorsqu'elle se sentait attaquée.

\- La maintenance va bientôt réussir à s'en débarrasser ou bien ? demanda-t-il à Ron, qui secoua la tête.

\- Les mystères causent les dysfonctionnements des systèmes. Apparemment, ils ont lâché les poignées dans le cadre d'une étude observatrice. Tout ça pour aider au développement d'un nouveau système d'alarme. Taré, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Personne ne te l'a jamais demandé, lança la poignée de porte.

\- Oh, la ferme.

\- Je suis en train de déposer une plainte pour discrimination, l'informa la poignée de porte.

En réponse, Ron jeta un presse-papiers à la poignée de porte, qui l'attrapa immédiatement dans sa bouche et l'avala.

\- Hé! C'était un cadeau de Percy !

\- Tu détestais ce presse-papiers, lui rappela Harry.

\- Ça avait une valeur sentimentale !

\- Tu détestes Percy, fit remarquer Harry.

Ron réagit en lançant sa chaussure sur la porte et lâcha un piaillement surpris lorsque la poignée commença à la dévorer également. Harry soupira alors que son meilleur ami s'engageait dans un jeu assez embarrassant de tir à la corde avec une poignée de porte sensible. C'était ce qui se produisait alors que la plus sérieuse affaire à arriver sur leur bureau de toute la semaine était un Boursouflet fugueur qui avait fini par servir en tant que Souafle.

Laissant Ron à sa folie, il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit la lettre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait déjà mémorisé chaque mot, mais la lettre contenait des informations au-delà des mots. Il a appris, par exemple, que Malfoy aimait le jus de citrouille étant enfant et qu'il oubliait de mettre les points sur les i.

Aurait-il pu être ami avec ce Malfoy ? Leur rivalité a-t-elle commencé à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il avait omis de répondre à la lettre et ensuite refusé de serrer la main de Malfoy ? Leurs vies auraient-elles pu être différentes, s'il avait seulement…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son d'un poing tapant sur la table d'un bureau. Au début, il s'inquiéta d'avoir à intervenir avec Ron mais réalisa rapidement qu'il s'était égaré dans un autre département.

\- … incompétence ! Est-ce que vous savez combien c'est dur de travailler alors que de la neige tombe du plafond ?

Harry se sentit désolé pour l'employé portant le stupide chapeau orange jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive de la personne sur laquelle l'homme hurlait.

\- Je m'excuse, Monsieur, dit Malfoy, probablement pour la troisième ou quatrième fois. Mon service s'est terminé il y a une heure. Peut-être pouvez-vous contacter mon remplacement ?

\- Il y a cette chose qu'on appelle « heures supplémentaires » pour ceux d'entre nous qui n'arrivent pas à faire leur boulot correctement, ricana l'employé. Ah, vous, les Malfoy. Vous n'avez jamais vu une honnête journée de travail.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Malfoy, remplaçant ce nuage gris d'ennui.

\- Non, Monsieur. Vous voyez, je travaille de nuit.

L'employé plissa les yeux.

\- Non plus maintenant, vous ne travaillerez plus.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Harry d'une voix forte, s'immisçant dans la scène.

\- Monsieur Potter ! couina l'employé.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et pointa son doigt en direction de Malfoy, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était bien moins impressionnant avec la paire de moufles en laine qu'il portait.

\- Cet homme insiste pour manquer de respect à ses supérieurs. Je suis juste sur le point de m'entretenir avec son boss. Peut-être voudrez-vous confirmer mes propos ?

\- Son boss ? demanda Harry. Vous voulez dire qu'il ne travaille pas pour vous ?

L'employé hocha la tête et répliqua d'un air suffisant :

\- Nous n'embauchons pas de Mangemorts.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas son supérieur.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Il ne travaille pas pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas son supérieur, et il n'est pas un Mangemort. Je le sais, puisque c'est mon boulot de le savoir. Et non le vôtre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte indiquant le nom de l'employé.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous avez également mentionné des heures supplémentaires, Monsieur Dobson. Assurez-vous que Monsieur Malfoy reçoive une double paie pour ses efforts.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Dobson tressaillir derrière lui.

Malfoy suivit. Harry était à peine surpris de voir le blond le fixer d'un regard furieux, aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue.

\- Alors, c'est ce que le Sauveur du Monde fait, maintenant ? Venir au secours de Mangemorts en proie à des employés esquimau furieux ? Et puis quoi, tu vas vérifier s'il y a des monstres sous mon lit ?

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Où est-ce que la lettre était passée ? Malfoy l'avait-il vue ? Il fourra sa main dans sa poche, en soupirant intérieurement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la lettre. Malfoy ne semblait pas être conscient de l'importance de ses mots.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais comment vous les Serpentards fonctionnez, dit Harry. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Malfoy parut brièvement surpris. Il n'était pas de notoriété publique qu'Harry avait presque été réparti chez les Serpentards, mais parfois il se demandait s'il ne devait pas divulguer l'information lui-même afin de pouvoir mettre des hommes tels que Dobson à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- La poignée de porte ne fait que manger nos affaires, enfin plutôt celles de Ron.

Malfoy avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

\- Je l'ai utilisée comme corbeille à papier, mais la poignée de porte devient impossible à vivre, continua Harry. Tu penses pouvoir résoudre ça ?

Malfoy haussa ses sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie faveur. C'est mon boulot.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre la façon de l'apprivoiser, répondit Harry. C'est ça la faveur.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment les Serpentards fonctionnent, Potter.

Ils tournèrent au coin du couloir pour trouver Ron sans chaussures et jurant d'une voix forte alors que le sort qu'il avait jeté à la poignée de porte ricocha et le frappa en pleine tête.

\- Peut-être pendant ton service, cette nuit, suggéra Harry tandis qu'une épaisse barbe émanait du menton de Ron.

Malfoy sourit simplement d'un air suffisant alors que la poignée de porte commençait à mâchouiller les nouveaux poils sur le visage de Ron.

* * *

Harry trouva Malfoy en train de chatouiller la poignée de porte la nuit-même.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'arrache pas les doigts avec ses dents ?

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai eu ce boulot, Potter, rétorqua Malfoy. De plus, je l'ai nourri avec des biscuits pour chiens. Et je lui ai appris des injures en français. Je lui ai même donné un nom.

\- Orion ? demanda Harry, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Malfoy se figea alors qu'il était en plein chatouillement, laissant son doigt dangereusement proche d'une amputation imprévue.

\- Non, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu supposerais ça ?

\- Euh…

Maintenant était le moment parfait pour lui parler de la lettre.

\- Eh bien, c'est une constellation, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Draco ?

\- Quoi ? frissonna Malfoy.

Quoi que ce fût, Malfoy le dissimula avec un rictus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais comment prononcer mon prénom.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne devrait-on pas nous appeler par nos vrais noms ? Ça pourrait prêter à confusion après un moment si nous ne le faisions pas.

Lorsque Malfoy lui lança un regard interrogateur, Harry clarifia :

\- Car il y aura éventuellement plus qu'un Malfoy. »

\- Il n'y aura pas de Malfoy Junior, le railla Malfoy.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Impossible. Malfoy était-il… ?

\- Je suis un agent d'entretien, Potter, continua Malfoy, chouchoutant la poignée de porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ronronne. Dis-moi quelle famille respectable de Sang-Pur laisserait leur fille se marier avec un agent d'entretien, trop pathétique même pour atterrir à Azkaban.

\- Est-ce que ça doit forcément être un Sang-Pur ? _Ou une fille ?_

\- Tu es à côté de la plaque, Potter. Ce n'est pas important, continua Malfoy, tout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu… Et à propos de toi, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas une tribu de Potter avec un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur ?

\- Ginny s'est fiancée avec Dean Thomas, répondit laconiquement Harry.

Même les journaux à scandale se sont lassés de ce sujet depuis bien longtemps.

\- Jaloux ? sourit Malfoy d'un air suffisant.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Dean n'est pas mon genre.

La tête de Malfoy était tordante.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es… Tu es… balbutia-t-il, secouant la tête, comme pour retirer l'expression abasourdie de son visage. Tu vas recevoir beaucoup de lettres intéressantes lorsque ça sortira.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais que c'était de notoriété publique, désormais. En parlant de lettres intéressantes… _Lorsque tu avais 7 ans, as-tu essayé de me soudoyer avec ton ours en peluche pour vérifier si des monstres se trouvaient sous ton lit ?_ Tu en as déjà reçues ?

Malfoy resta bouche bée.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'être là ? Pour que tu puisses m'interroger ? Je suis un suspect dans une de tes affaires ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Mais ça aurait été confidentiel si tu l'avais été.

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas venu ici au milieu de la nuit pour parler d'une poignée de porte. Alors dis-moi, ou bien j'apprends à Scorpius, ici présent, ce qu'est le cannibalisme, menaça Malfoy, tout en croisant les bras.

\- Scorpius ? Est-ce que c'est au moins un nom ?

\- Évidemment que c'en est un, se moqua Malfoy. Plusieurs membres de ma famille ont porté ce nom.

Harry ne dit rien mais il remercia intérieurement les dieux que le nom ait sauté une génération. Puis, il se força à ne pas réfléchir aux implications d'un Malfoy choisissant un nom de garçon pour une poignée de porte à laquelle il devait régulièrement rouler des pelles. A la place, il répondit à la question de Malfoy :

\- J'ai réfléchi…

Harry se tut, faisant de lui la cible parfaite aux railleries de Malfoy sur l'incapacité d'Harry à réfléchir. Mais le blond ne dit rien.

\- Tu m'as proposé de te serrer la main une fois, continua Harry, et je me suis dit que peut-être, je n'aurais pas dû m'empresser de te rejeter. Je veux dire, tu étais un vrai crétin, mais je ne te connaissais pas vraiment, et peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi… brutal à ce propos.

\- Mais oui, et j'ai pleuré dans mon coussin pendant des semaines. Honnêtement, Potter, tu penses pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Tu aurais pu aller te faire foutre, ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu n'avais pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivant dans ta maison. Tu n'avais pas une famille pour laquelle tu t'inquiétais.

\- J'avais des amis, riposta Harry.

\- C'est la différence entre nous, alors, rit Malfoy sèchement en se levant. Biscuits pour chiens, je te dis. C'est l'astuce.

Harry le regarda partir, voulant désespérément le rappeler mais il était incapable de penser à une raison pour laquelle il voulait ça en premier lieu. Il ne pouvait toujours pas deviner si Malfoy avait changé au point d'être méconnaissable ou s'il n'avait pas changé du tout. Une chose était sûre, il était toujours aussi impossible à comprendre.

\- Beau cul, commenta la poignée de porte alors que Malfoy s'éloignait.

Harry se persuada de n'avoir pas du tout pensé la même chose.

* * *

 **Notes de fin :** Voilà le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ici ou bien directement sur l'histoire originale. Si vous les écrivez en français, je me chargerai de les traduire pour l'auteur !

La suite arrivera dimanche prochain !


	2. Feux d'artifice

Bonjour !

Je fais de mon mieux pour traduire le plus vite possible. Mais les chapitres sont assez longs (même si quand on les lit, ils semblent courts). Et avec les cours et mes oraux qui arrivent, je posterai finalement tous les 5 jours. Donc le prochain chapitre arrive le 15 juin.

Au fait, j'ai remarqué qu'une des lignes de Ron n'était pas passée « Alors qu'est-ce qu'i propos du lit de Malfoy ? » j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le changer, mais ça n'a pas marché. Désolée. Même là j'ai remarqué que ça sort pas non plus.

Merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette fanfic en favori, la suivent et l'ont commentée (Nunaat, Ordalya, Marie la Petite, Amista, EtincelleBleue, Elsa, caence) !

Et merci à Ordalya pour m'avoir prévenue que le site avait été censuré. L'histoire originale se trouve sur ce site, vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil.

Dernière chose : dans ce chapitre se trouvent quelques jeux de mots de l'auteur. J'ai mis des notes à la fin, je n'ai pas toujours réussi à trouver des jeux de mots qui correspond en français.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

2\. Feux d'artifice

Susan Bones ne leva même pas la tête de son bureau pour lui parler :

\- Si vous n'obtenez pas de mandat par les voies habituelles, vous n'allez certainement pas en obtenir un de moi, Auror Potter.

La plupart du temps, ses secs rejets étaient, eh bien, _justifiés_ _ **[i]**_. Si elle s'était donné la peine de lever la tête, elle aurait remarqué qu'il avait sorti sa chemise de son pantalon et qu'il avait enlevé son badge.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour un mandat. Je me demandais si vous pouviez pister certains courriers pour moi.

Susan le regarda d'un air réprobateur qu'elle avait sans nul doute hérité de sa tante.

\- Cela exigerait un mandat.

\- Il s'agit de mon propre courrier, dit Harry, sortant la lettre.

\- Un autre harceleur ? demanda-t-elle, sa plume s'immobilisant.

\- Non.

\- Votre vie est menacée ?

\- Non. Mais c'est… étrange.

Elle souleva un sourcil, comme pour dire : _Étrange comment ?_ Il passa la lettre dans son autre main, ne voulant pas la mettre totalement au courant de l'histoire concernant cette lettre voyageant dans le temps qu'il avait reçue de son ennemi juré. Même s'il avait besoin d'elle pour trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, il n'était pas assez fou pour lui faire totalement confiance. Il n'avait pas oublié les chuchotements parmi les Poufsouffles, lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

\- C'est sûrement une farce. Mais ça a traversé mes barrières, et je voudrais savoir d'où ça vient.

Elle l'étudia un moment avant de tendre sa main.

\- Je ne vais pas demander à la lire.

\- Vous n'allez pas ?

\- Cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas la lire sans demander.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester seulement pour la voir lui faire un large sourire.

\- Désolée. Je suis mariée à un Serpentard après tout. Ou plutôt c'est parce que je suis mariée à un avocat, reconsidéra-t-elle.

Entre les deux, Harry aurait choisi le Serpentard. Mais pas n'importe lequel, disons, un agent d'entretien sarcastique. Ce n'était qu'hypothétique.

Après avoir jeté quelques sorts sur l'enveloppe, Susan consulta ses archives. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle examinait les résultats.

\- Vous avez reçu cette lettre récemment ?

\- Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

\- C'est certain que ça n'a pas été écrit il y a une semaine. C'est bien trop vieux pour la pister. Mais il y a, évidemment une adresse de retour.

Son air pointu demandait plus d'informations. Pour sa défense, elle ne formula pas cette demande à voix haute.

\- Pouvez-vous affirmer que la lettre vient vraiment de cette adresse? demanda-t-il.

\- Sans l'interroger sous Veritaserum, non. Une lettre de ce genre pourrait difficilement requérir un tel interrogatoire. J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous en servir comme d'un tremplin pour une autre enquête.

Harry secoua la tête. Malfoy avait pensé la même chose, hier. Peut-être poussait-il le bouchon un peu trop loin. Ça ne serait certainement pas la première fois.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangée.

\- Aucun problème. La dernière fois que vous avez reçu des lettres de menace, nous avions dû vous citer à comparaître pour que vous acceptiez de coopérer. C'est un pas dans la bonne direction.

Une pensée le traversa alors qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée de porte sans visage heureusement.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux courriers que mes admirateurs m'ont envoyés lorsque j'étais enfant ? Ont-t-ils été jetés ?

\- Le Ministère a fait don de tous les cadeaux, après avoir passé au crible les sortilèges de Magie Noire, bien sûr. Les lettres ont été placées sur le monument près de la vieille maison de vos parents.

Alors qu'elle parlait, les rides sous ses yeux semblaient se creuser, rappelant à Harry que Susan avait elle aussi perdu sa famille dans la guerre.

\- J'ai entendu qu'une statue de votre tante sera placée à l'atrium, dit-il gentiment. Je pense que c'est une idée brillante.

Les rides disparurent, remplacés par de légères fossettes.

\- Viendriez-vous à l'inauguration ? Cela signifierait beaucoup pour elle – pour nous deux.

Harry lui sourit. Les mots « Département de la justice magique » pouvaient être gravés au fond de Susan, mais au fond de son cœur, il y avait la gentillesse d'une Poufsouffle.

* * *

\- _Ça s'est cloné !_

Harry se frotta les yeux alors que Ron fit un geste furieux en direction de la poignée de porte, ou plutôt, en direction des deux poignées qu'arborait maintenant leur porte de bureau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a _deux_ ?

\- Calme-toi, bailla Harry. Je vais juste parler à Malfoy, et…

\- MALFOY ? explosa Ron. Malfoy est derrière tout ça ?

\- Lèche, Weasley, dit la première poignée de porte d'une voix traînante, dans une remarquable imitation de Malfoy.

\- Tu sais que tu veux le faire, ajouta le deuxième, en lançant un clin d'œil de façon sexy.

Harry posa la paume de sa main contre son front.

\- Lequel tu veux, celui de gauche ou celui de droite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lequel je veux ? dit Ron, attirant l'attention d'Harry. Oh non, je ne vais pas embrasser une de ces choses !

\- C'est si dommage, soupira la première poignée. Tu n'auras jamais plus de telles opportunités.

C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir, la combinaison du teint de Ron et de ses cheveux.

\- Hé ! J'ai une femme !

De l'inspiration envahit son visage, comme lorsqu'il avait finalement réalisé qu'Hermione était une fille, en 4e année.

\- J'ai une femme ! lança-t-il de nouveau, soulagé et envoya à Harry un regard compatissant. Désolé, mec, tu sais que je ferai la même chose pour toi, si tu étais à ma place.

\- Il ment, dit la première poignée.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement mais n'en voulait pas à son ami, surtout après qu'il ait repéré leur interne près de la machine à café.

\- Brian !

Le jeune diplômé sautilla vers eux, tenant en équilibre trois tasses de café. Il avait surtout obtenu le poste parce qu'il avait rappelé à Harry, Colin Creevey – c'est pourquoi ça faisait de la peine à Harry de l'exploiter ainsi.

\- Et voilà, Auror Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant à Harry une tasse, puis en tendant une autre à Ron. Auror Weasley.

\- Merci, Brian, dit Harry avec son plus beau sourire. Pourrais-tu nous aider avec un baiser aujourd'hui ?

Brian rougit présumant entendre un lapsus :

\- Vous voulez dire une affaire ?

\- Eh non, rétorqua Harry montrant la porte de sa tête.

Les épaules de Brian s'affaissèrent. Deux rapides bises plus tard, des Aurors arrivèrent à grande enjambée dans leur bureau, laissant Brian se rincer la bouche. Harry arracha une page de son calepin et griffonna une note rapide à Malfoy.

 _Scorpius a pondu un jumeau. De l'aide ?_

 _Harry_

Il rajouta une ligne après que les poignées aient essayé de le caser avec chaque employé qui passait devant leur bureau.

 _P.S. S'il-te-plaît dépêche-toi._

L'ironie ne lui avait pas échappé.

Étonnamment, Malfoy répondit dans l'heure qui vint.

 _Potter,_

 _Est-ce que c'est moi qui dois faire tout le boulot ? Tu choisis un nom pour la nouvelle. Et si tu choisis un truc stupide comme James, je lui apprendrai sûrement à te régaler de chansons d'amour comparant tes yeux à un crapaud frais du matin._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. Je te facture des heures supplémentaires._

Harry poussa un grognement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ron

\- Rapport de maintenance, mentit-il, en quelque sorte.

Il lissa le bout de parchemin avant d'écrire sa réponse.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Albus Severus va très bien, merci beaucoup. Que dirais-tu que je t'emmène dîner pour te remercier de tes oh-si-précieux conseils ? Ou plutôt dîner pour moi et petit-déjeuner pour toi ?_

 _Harry_

Il l'envoya rapidement pour que le blond puisse la lire avant de s'endormir – et avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis. Et lorsqu'il l'envoya, quelque chose capta son regard.

La signature étant identique à l'autre lettre, formulation et tout le reste. Bien sûr, _Sincèrement_ n'était pas la même chose que _Meilleurs Vœux_ ou Dieu m'en préserve, _Ton Ami_ , mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire autrement que de se réjouir d'un simple fait. La lettre était probablement réelle. (Il choisit d'ignorer le fait que quelqu'un aurait facilement pu imiter l'écriture.) Malfoy ne l'a pas toujours détesté.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire en sorte qu'il ressente de nouveau ces sentiments.

* * *

À sa surprise, Malfoy accepta et l'attendait devant le Ministère à la fin de la journée.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas rayé de la liste des suspects, Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter.

\- Al a essayé de me caser avec Terry Boot, durant toute la journée. Scorpius n'est pas d'accord.

\- Il a raison. Ne sors jamais avec quelqu'un, dont le nom de famille est un genre de chaussures. Surtout si ton prénom est Harry.

\- Scorpius pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble, lança Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une idée inutile d'une quelconque poignée de porte du Ministère.

S'il transpirait un peu, eh bien, c'était parce qu'il faisait inhabituellement chaud en ce printemps.

Et la rougeur qu'il sentait monter à ses joues alors que Malfoy commença à rire, c'était seulement un coup de soleil.

\- Merlin. Qu'est-ce que Weasley avait à dire à ce propos ?

\- Il devrait pouvoir sortir de St. Mungos d'ici la fin de la semaine, répondit Harry alors que le restaurant rentrait dans leur champ de vision.

Puisque Malfoy devait aller travailler l'heure suivante, ils ne perdirent aucun temps pour passer leur commande. Harry petit-déjeuna pour son dîner afin de faire plaisir à Malfoy, même s'il mit de côté le café.

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de travailler dans la Maintenance ? demanda-t-il, mastiquant un bout de bacon.

Malfoy lui lança un regard dédaigneux, bien qu'Harry ignorait si Malfoy se sentait offensé par la question ou alors par le fait qu'Harry ose s'adresser à lui la bouche pleine.

\- J'ai entendu que c'était un tremplin pour devenir Ministre. Vraiment, Potter, est-ce qu'ils ont abordé le sujet des interrogations pendant l'entraînement pour devenir Auror ?

\- Bien, répondit Harry en posant sa fourchette. Une question contre une question. A moins que tu n'aies peur de ce que je vais demander.

\- Es-tu sûr de ne pas être un Serpentard dans l'âme ? demanda Malfoy en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Le Choixpeau a sérieusement considéré de me placer à Serpentard, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Et oui, ça comptait pour une question.

\- Eh bien, cette réponse le prouve, grogna Malfoy. Question suivante : pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de ne pas te placer à Serpentard ?

\- Toi.

\- Moi ? s'étrangla Malfoy avec son eau. Sérieusement, Potter ? Tu dis que si je n'avais pas attiré l'attention sur le nombre de taches de rousseur de Weasley ou dit je ne sais quoi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres gouvernerait en ce moment même la Grande Bretagne ?

\- Évidemment, Malfoy. Je suis surpris que personne ne t'ait jamais recommandé pour l'Ordre de Merlin.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi qui étais derrière tout ça.

\- Derrière quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un ne cesse de me nominer pour l'Ordre de Merlin.

Le dégoût avec lequel Malfoy cracha ces mots, fit exploser Harry de rire. Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de paraître offensé, essuyant une tache de ketchup de sa robe.

\- Même si ce n'était pas toi, c'est ton témoignage qui en est la cause.

\- Hé, si j'avais su que mon témoignage t'aurait permis de te faire recommander, je ne l'aurais jamais fait, répondit Harry, levant sa main.

Il disait ça pour plaisanter. Un éclair de panique passa sur le visage de Malfoy avant qu'il ne retrouve son air renfrogné.

\- Oui, Potter. J'adore recevoir une lettre de refus chaque mois, me disant combien le Ministère était désolé que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ou bien pas assez _courageux_ , selon eux. Tu me rends service. Je n'aurais sûrement pas eu de courrier autrement.

Le morceau d'œuf qu'Harry avait avalé semblait former une bosse dans sa gorge. Il avait besoin de détourner la conversation des lettres.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux.

\- Les Mangemorts ne sont-ils pas habituellement à l'autre bout de tes investigations ?

\- Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, dit Harry, haussant les épaules.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec la Marque des Ténèbres de Malfoy.

\- Repose ça ! Les gens nous fixent.

Malfoy obéit, mais ne rabaissa pas sa manche. Dans l'intérêt d'une fillette de 5 ans, assise à la table en face d'eux, Harry le fit pour lui.

\- Cachée derrière une couche de vêtement, ça te fait te sentir mieux ? siffla Malfoy. Je suis un Mangemort. J'ai bien tué des gens.

Harry fut stupéfié par sa réponse. Malfoy ne se prenait tout de même pas encore pour un Mangemort ?

\- Ok, voilà ma question. Qui as-tu tué ?

Malfoy sembla regretter d'avoir amené le sujet.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par quelque chose de simple, comme ma couleur préférée ou si je suis allergique aux chats ?

\- Les Griffondors sont des chats, donc j'imagine que oui.

\- Faux. Crevettes. Je suis allergique aux crevettes.

Si Malfoy n'avait pas été en train d'essayer de son mieux de changer de sujet, Harry en aurait peut-être ri et demandé comment il avait pu trouver ce fait particulier. Comme c'était le cas, Harry garda une expression neutre.

\- Je ne te demande pas ce qui pourrait te tuer. Je veux savoir qui tu as tué. Je sais que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore. J'étais là. Caché derrière une couche de vêtement, ajouta-t-il pour insister.

\- Évidemment que tu étais là, grogna Malfoy.

Harry grimaça. Et pourquoi cela ? Hermione avait toujours essayé d'interpréter les choses trop loin, mais la vérité était, qu'il avait seulement essayé de découvrir ce que Malfoy fabriquait. Elle aurait dû laisser passer lorsqu'il eût prouvé avoir raison. A la place, elle insista qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais de son point de vue, ça n'avait pas été suffisant, puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher que cela arrive.

\- Pour ma défense, Dumbledore m'avait lancé le Maléfice du Saucisson, dit Harry.

Remarquant la façon qu'avait Malfoy de tressaillir à la mention du nom du directeur, Harry ajouta :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour cette nuit. C'était ce que Dumbledore voulait.

\- Mais qu'en est-il des autres nuits ? dit Malfoy fixant au loin, le regard vide. Tu m'as vu échouer cette nuit. Mais qu'en est-il des nuits où j'ai réussi ?

\- Je n'aurais pas appelé ça réussir, mais peu importe comment tu souhaites l'appeler, tu n'as jamais pu t'en rapprocher.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, mais ses yeux restèrent vigilants.

\- Demande-moi quelle est ma couleur préférée.

Parfois, ce n'était simplement pas possible de raisonner avec Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vert est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas, répondu Malfoy. C'est plus…

Il s'arrêta, regardant directement dans les yeux d'Harry.

\- Émeraude.

Si Malfoy lui avait demandé à ce moment-là quelle était sa couleur préférée, Harry aurait répondu le gris d'une toile d'araignée, même s'il avait détesté cette couleur depuis que Tante Pétunia avait teint les vêtements de Dudley avant de les lui faire porter. A la place, Malfoy demanda :

\- Quel boulot tu aurais aimé faire si tu n'avais pas pu être un Auror ?

\- Attrapeur pour le Club de Flaquemare.

Harry vit une ouverture et répéta la question que Malfoy avait esquivée plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de travailler dans la Maintenance ?

Malfoy ne bougea pas, mais fit une pause plus longue que d'habitude. Ça rendit Harry encore plus curieux de savoir sa réponse.

\- Pendant ma sixième année, j'ai réalisé que j'étais bon pour réparer des choses. Tu sais quand. Après un moment, je ne pouvais plus supporter de regarder toutes ces choses brisées. Donc j'ai commencé à les réparer.

Le visage de Malfoy s'assombrit.

\- Pas que ça changeait quelque chose, puisqu'elles se faisaient toutes détruire quand…

Sa voix s'estompa. Harry voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Le silence, finalement, était plus réconfortant que n'importe quels mots.

Malfoy se redressa.

\- Et je n'allais pas être le premier Malfoy en 5 générations à ne pas travailler au Ministère. Voilà, tu as ta réponse. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais garder ce boulot.

Le remerciant pour le repas, Malfoy se hâta d'aller travailler. Harry le regarda partir, notant combien le coucher du soleil reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il marchait. Il se demanda ce que Malfoy penserait du fait d'être temporairement roux. Ça ne lui allait pas. Tout de même, quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine d'Harry, lui rappelant le temps où il pensait être attiré par Ginny. Peut-être y avait-il un signe.

* * *

Bien qu'il voulait transplaner jusqu'à chez lui, Harry se retrouva à regarder fixement la maison qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler son chez-soi, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Pendant la journée, le Ministère faisait des visites guidées autour des ruines, une activité qu'Harry avait approuvée sous la condition que l'argent qui en était générée, était donné à la Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre. Il n'avait jamais mis le pied dans le musée. Il ne voulait pas voir les plaques commémoratives, marquant les endroits où ses parents étaient tombés.

A la place, il se tourna vers le monument, recouvert de fleurs fanées et de post-it sponsorisés par le Ministère pour remplacer les graffitis. Envahi par des slogans tels qu' _Harry est notre héros !_ et par des adresses de cheminée de plusieurs sorcières et sorciers sans gêne, aucune note n'attirait l'attention d'Harry. Aucune d'elles ne disaient « Potter pue » ou « Fais gaffe à toi, Balafré, espèce de stupide Sang-mêlé. »

Si Draco lui avait réécrit, la lettre avait dû être déchirée par le vent depuis bien longtemps, répandue dans tout le pays, et mise en poussière. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver les restes momifiés de lettres du même genre. Même s'il y avait une Archive du Courrier des Admirateurs d'Harry Potter approuvé par le Ministère, Harry doutait qu'il trouverait quelque chose.

Il posa la lettre sur le sol près du monument et attrapa un des bouquets, réarrangeant les fleurs en une couronne pour servir de support à la lettre.

Tremblant, il essaya de ne pas se rappeler combien de tombes il avait décorées avec des arrangements similaires. S'il louchait, il pouvait faire disparaître la lettre dans la marée des honneurs. Excepté pour sa déviation de 15 ans, elle n'était en aucune manière différente des autres.

Elle était toujours là lorsqu'il transplana de nouveau pour la récupérer.

* * *

Après des semaines d'expériences, Harry avait finalement atteint son but.

Il avait appris comment retirer des empreintes des objets, comme les Moldus pouvaient le faire. Il avait ensuite amélioré la technique avec la magie, ce qui avait ensuite résulté en plusieurs explosions et l'incendie d'une petite maison. (Il n'avait jamais aimé ces murs en plâtre. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir brûlé les habits en taie d'oreiller de Kreattur, lorsque l'Elfe avait tenté d'intervenir – bien qu'il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était préoccupé par le bien-être de Kreattur ou bien parce qu'il avait été exposé à ce qui se trouvait sous ses habits.)

Hermione aurait été fière de lui. Elle aurait probablement inventé un meilleur sort en la moitié du temps qu'il lui avait fallu, mais quand même. Son invention pouvait mettre en évidence les empreintes digitales, même celles estompées par le temps, de n'importe quelles surfaces.

Si seulement il était aussi motivé par le vrai boulot qu'il ne l'était par les lettres. Il parlera probablement à Robards de son invention lorsqu'il aura fini. Elle ne servirait sûrement pas à éliminer des gens de la liste des suspects, la potion de Polynectar étant une excuse bien commode, mais il pourrait obtenir quelques points pour sa créativité.

Le cœur battant, Harry sortit la lettre et leva sa baguette. Il en avait fait quelques copies au cas où il y ait un problème, mais ces copies n'auraient pas eu les empreintes sur elles. De plus, il aimait vraiment bien l'idée d'avoir l'original à portée de main. Il pouvait jurer qu'elle sentait comme Malfoy par moments.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrifiant, qu'il avait ces pensées ou bien qu'il sache ce que sentait Malfoy.

Une empreinte partielle commença à scintiller sur la page alors qu'il formula le sort. Alors qu'il recueillit une deuxième empreinte, le papier commença à fumer de manière incontrôlable. Jurant, il arrêta le sort alors que la lettre s'embrasa. Un rapide _Aguamenti_ , suivi d'un sort de séchage, sauva le principal de la lettre. Les bords étaient brûlés et de l'encre avait commencé à couler, mais c'était intact.

Hors de question qu'il essaye de nouveau.

Il regarda les preuves qu'il avait récoltées. Deux empreintes. Deux empreintes de deux mains différentes. Utilisant la serviette de Malfoy qu'il avait prise au restaurant, Harry correspondit l'empreinte partielle à celle de Malfoy. Ça confirmait tout. L'écriture aurait pu avoir été imitée, mais l'empreinte était indéniablement réelle.

La deuxième empreinte était un mystère. Ce n'était pas la sienne (cela aurait été une énorme perte de temps). Mais ce n'était pas non plus celle de Malfoy.

Au moins, il savait que celui qui l'avait envoyée avait un petit doigt. Ce qui éliminait le fantôme de Peter Pettigrew.

Quel Auror il faisait.

* * *

\- Il y a un poste de libre à la Maintenance dans la journée, dit Harry à Malfoy un jour.

Leurs petit-déjeuners-dîners étaient devenus une habitude hebdomadaire. Malfoy avait été trop fier pour de nouveau inviter Harry, et Harry avait été trop inquiet que Malfoy se demande pourquoi le Survivant avait voulu dîner avec lui. D'une certaine manière, c'est arrivé quand même, et assez de fois pour qu'ils y réservent un créneau dans leur emploi du temps.

\- Tu devrais postuler.

Malfoy rit simplement.

\- Quoi ? Tu es plus que qualifié. Tu t'es débarrassé de ces fichues poignées de porte. Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment, d'ailleurs.

\- Ni pourquoi, ajouta Malfoy gentiment.

Harry patienta, mais le blond refusait de développer sa réponse.

\- Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais postuler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne postulerais pas, Potter ? suggéra-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester travailler dans la Maintenance si tu ne veux pas, dit Harry. Il y a quelques postes dans les Jeux et Sports Magiques, et j'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle la Coopération Magique Internationale chercherait à embaucher des…

\- Anciens Mangemorts dont la spécialité est de parler aux poignées de porte ? interrompit Malfoy.

Prenant le silence d'Harry comme un non, il se rassit dans sa chaise.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Et que penses-tu du secteur privé ? insista Harry. Tu étais toujours très bon en potions à Poudlard. Tu ne m'avais pas raconté, la semaine dernière, que tu avais presque réussi à concocter une potion de Goutte Désopilante ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est ?

\- Ça provoque l'hystérie.

\- Je suis impressionné que tu t'en souviennes, répondit Malfoy, prenant une grande gorgée de sa boisson.

Pour être honnête, Harry se surprenait lui-même. Les potions avaient toujours eu tendance à lui rentrer dans une oreille et en ressortir aussitôt par l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Malfoy qui lui donnait envie de se souvenir de chaque mot.

\- Mais tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une grande demande pour ça ? continua Malfoy. Je semble causer cet effet sans avoir à vendre une potion.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu te vantes toujours de ton pull en cachemire à cent gallions…

\- Fabriqué au Luxembourg, interrompit Malfoy.

\- Parfait exemple – devant tout le monde, mais la façon que tu as de parler de toi-même… hésita Harry, ne voulant pas offenser le blond. Tout le monde ne pense pas la même chose que toi.

L'expression de Malfoy semblait dire « C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? » lui rappelant celle d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'achète toutes ces choses pour moi en premier lieu ? Tu peux aller travailler avec tes cheveux tels qu'on dirait que quelque chose y a fait son nid puis est mort dedans et les gens te respecteraient toujours. Évidemment, je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est si difficile de passer une brosse dedans une fois tous les cent ans, mais ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'attend à quelque chose d'autre de ta part. Tandis que moi, je dois avoir certains standards ou je n'ai rien.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Tu as toi. Tu vaux autant que n'importe qui, dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu oublies, que je ne crois pas en l'égalité, ria Malfoy sèchement. Peu importe à quelle extrême je me situe, la guerre n'a pas changé ça. Certaines personnes sont mieux que d'autres. Les sorciers sont mieux que les Moldus. Les Sang-Pur sont mieux que les San – Nés-Moldus[ii].

Harry ferma ses yeux. Il n'avait pas manqué le léger bégaiement sur le dernier mot.

\- Donc, tu es en train de dire que les gens me respectent plus que toi, mais que tu restes mieux que moi puisque les Sang-Pur sont mieux que les Sang-Mêlés ?

\- Non, je voulais dire que les Sang-Pur sont mieux que les Sang-Mêlés en théorie, corrigea Malfoy. N'importe quel Sang-Mêlé peut être mieux que n'importe quel Sang-Pur. Mais, outre ces facteurs, c'est quand même mieux de naître Sang-Pur. Tu as plus de chance d'être riche et d'avoir des contacts, et tu débutes avec onze ans d'expérience de magie.

C'était inutile de se disputer avec Malfoy sur ce sujet, alors Harry choisit de se concentrer sur un point particulier de son argumentation.

\- En gros, tu dis tout simplement que je suis mieux que toi.

\- Je dois admettre que tu possèdes quelques qualités qui compensent tes défauts, céda Malfoy.

\- Par exemple ? _La subtilité pure._

\- Tes yeux.[iii]

Harry dût tousser pour cacher le sourire qui avait apparu sur son visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit, t'es judicieux[iv], se rattrapa Malfoy s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je veux dire, tu es un idiot complet, mais le fait que tu sois toujours vivant suggère le contraire. Et ta présence à mes côtés mettent en valeur mes cheveux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la dernière partie. _Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour mettre en valeur tes cheveux._

\- Mais si tu veux des compliments, tout ce que tu as à faire est ouvrir un journal.

Malfoy se pavana, rejetant une mèche de cheveu.

\- Je veux entendre des choses positives à mon propos.

Harry eut un petit rire, mais surtout pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Il pouvait dire à Malfoy un million de choses positives à son propos, mais il doutait sincèrement que Malfoy voulait entendre la plupart d'entre elles.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il avec éloquence, tu as toujours un sens impeccable de la mode.

\- Venant de toi, c'est pratiquement une insulte, dit Malfoy, les sourcils froncés et feintant l'offense.

\- Et puis il y a ta charmante personnalité, déclara Harry. Tes insultes sont pleines d'imagination. Et…

Ses yeux papillotèrent vers sa main, la cherchant sur toute la table et la trouvant imbriquée en celle de Malfoy comme une pièce de puzzle. Elle avait dû graviter vers elle à un certain moment pendant leur conversation.

\- Tu as la peau douce.

Malfoy remarqua leur position aussi.

\- Toi aussi, retourna-t-il doucement.

Harry se rapprocha.

Un feu d'artifice explosa dans tout le restaurant. Tous deux sursautèrent, cognant accidentellement leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre. Frottant sa cicatrice, Harry remarqua George Weasley tendant des prospectus, à l'autre bout du restaurant, un halo de lumière tournoyant autour de sa tête.

\- Je devrais y aller, dit Malfoy brusquement.

Il avait pratiquement déjà passé la porte avant qu'Harry ne réponde :

\- Moi aussi.

Le timing était parfait, puisque George venait juste de le repérer et bondissait vers lui une poignée de main vibrante en main.

\- S'lut Harry !

\- George. Quoi de neuf ?

Harry espérait ne pas laisser transparaître le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas avoir une conversation décente avec Malfoy sans que des feux d'artifice explosent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Avant de se laisser distraire, il aurait juré que Malfoy se penchait pour l'embrasser. Par la barbe de Merlin, le blond l'avait pratiquement supplié de flirter avec lui.

Ou bien se serait-il trompé ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une douce illusion. Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait cru que les convictions de Malfoy avait miraculeusement changé en une nuit. Mais non, Malfoy avait toujours la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans son bras. Il était toujours convaincu que les Sang-Pur étaient le pilier de la société. Et Harry, pour une raison inconcevable, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par lui.

Ou, du moins, c'était le mot qu'il avait choisi d'utiliser.

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie alors que George éleva la voix.

\- Avec qui étais-tu en train de manger ?

Une lueur taquine dans les yeux du farceur suggérait qu'il avait déjà fini l'explication de son dernier produit depuis longtemps et prenait plaisir à regarder Harry plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Personne, soupira Harry.

Il y avait une autre lettre l'attendant sur son perron lorsqu'il rentra chez lui.

* * *

[i] Jeu de mot de l'auteur : warrant = mandat et warranted = justifié, garanti

[ii] En anglais, la petite hésitation de Draco passait un peu plus inaperçue : Muggleborn=Né-Moldu et Mudblood=Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est pour ça qu'Harry parle de bégaiement.

[iii] [iv] En anglais : your eyes et you're wise, jeu de mot difficile à retranscrire en français.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

L'auteur donne quelques précisions sur le chapitre à venir: Harry aura quelques surprises, Draco fera quelques actes héroïques et on aura l'occasion de rencontrer le mystérieux mari avocat Serpentard de Susan.


	3. Objets en fer

Bonjour!

J'ai cru ne pas réussir à temps, mais voilà le troisième chapitre! Il y a encore quelques jeux de mots dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas toujours réussi à bien les retranscrire.

Je garde encore le nom original de Severus Snape, toujours une petite obsession... Les retranscriptions françaises de Snape et Malfoy me paraissent juste bizarres...

Bonne lecture, et merci pour les nouvelles reviews (brigitte26 et Guest)! Merci à vous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Objets en fer**

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Je peux t'appeler Potty? Je t'écris pour te rappeler ma lettre précédente concernant le monstre qui hante mon lit. Ça a empiré. Cette nuit, j'ai fait pipi au lit. Mère ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que c'était Dobby. Quel stupide Elfe de Maison, il ne sait pas jouer la comédie. Je lui ai mis la tête dans les toilettes à plusieurs reprises en ton nom. (Potty – tu as compris?) Puis j'ai repassé ses oreilles et lui ai fait manger des lucioles._

 _J'attends ta réponse._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry en eut la chair de poule. Il avait vu la peau d'un autre Auror retournée. Il avait vu une petite fille être étranglée par son propre bras. (La jeune fille avait survécu, mais ne pouvait plus que parler en langage des signes, dépendante du bras qui l'avait paralysée.)

Peut-être que le fait qu'il n'en avait jamais rien vu mettait les actions de Malfoy au même pied d'égalité que ces affaires. Harry oubliait souvent que le Manoir Malfoy n'avait non seulement été l'endroit où Dobby était mort ça avait également été l'endroit où Dobby avait servi pendant des années. Lorsqu'il s'en souvenait, dans son esprit ça avait été Lucius qui tenait la canne, non pas sa femme, ni son fils.  
Harry ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : que Dobby ait été maltraité par un petit garçon de sept ans ou que ce garçon soit Malfoy. L'humour enfantin lui manquait presque. Dire que, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il avait été si préoccupé par ça et pas du tout par les crimes moins visibles. Cette lettre lui montra pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas à réfléchi à deux fois avant de refuser l'offre du poste de Présidente du Magenmagot. Dudley n'avait jamais repassé ses oreilles et ne lui avait jamais fait manger des lucioles.

Mais il échange des cartes avec Dudley à Noël, maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment appeler cette drôle de correspondance unilatérale avec le jeune Malfoy. Une chose était certaine : quelqu'un lui envoyait ces lettres intentionnellement. Théoriquement, une lettre pouvait être redirigée par erreur. Mais pas deux.

Avant de rentrer dans la maison, Harry mit une alarme en place pour le prévenir à chaque fois qu'un hibou pénètre ses barrières. La prochaine fois, il sera prêt pour l'expéditeur. Mais peut-être pas pour le contenu.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'Harry entra dans son bureau, Ron le prit d'assaut avec une étreinte.

\- Grande nouvelle, Harry !

\- J'ai eu une autre lettre de Malfoy, laissa Harry échapper.

Il fallut une seconde à Ron pour qu'il saisisse de quoi Harry parlait.

\- Quoi, il a des monstres dans son tiroir à chaussettes maintenant ?

\- Il m'a appelé Potty.

\- Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. Tu penses qu'on peut l'accuser de diffamation ?

\- Je pense que le délai de prescription a été dépassé au moins 5 fois, dit Harry au désarroi de Ron. Tu as dit que tu as une grande nouvelle ?

\- Oh, répondit Ron se grattant la tête. Tu veux venir dîner ce soir ? Hermione prépare des pains de viande.

\- Pains de viande ? C'est ta grande nouvelle ?

Il comprenait que Ron appréciait la nourriture, mais ça devenait ridicule.

\- Super ! répondit Ron avec un grand sourire. Je vais lui dire que tu viens, continua-t-il sortant du bureau, sifflotant un air de Célestina Moldubec.

\- Tu peux pas lui envoyer un hibou ? lui lança Harry.

\- Je veux lui faire une visite surprise !

\- Mais tu l'as vue il y a même pas 5 minutes.

\- Il y a sept minutes et demie ! corrigea Ron, disparaissant à l'angle.

Harry secoua la tête. Peut-être que l'amour était vraiment surestimé.

* * *

\- Alors, dit Harry alors qu'il mâchait son pain de viande. Ron m'a parlé d'une grande nouvelle ?

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda Ron, qui hocha en retour la sienne. Harry se demanda s'il aurait un jour la possibilité de partager de telles conversations silencieuses avec Malfoy – avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

\- Je suis enceinte, annonça finalement Hermione. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

\- Félicitations ! sourit Harry. Papa, dit Harry faisant un signe à Ron de la tête.

Ron grogna, puis plaqua un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- On voudrait que tu sois son parrain. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

\- Moi ?

Ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise, sachant combien ils étaient proches. Malgré tout, Harry était vraiment touché et remerciait Merlin que Ron ait fait pleurer Hermione le jour d'Halloween où Quirell avait laissé entrer ce troll dans Poudlard il y a quelques années.

\- Eh bien, Teddy a plutôt bien tourné, non ? Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai cinq frères et en choisir un déboucherait sur une guerre sans merci.

Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

\- Quatre frères.

Hermione plaça une main sur l'épaule de Ron. La famille était un sujet auquel on ne pouvait pas appliquer la loi des rendements décroissants la perte d'un parent était toujours aussi pénible peu importe combien d'autres il te restait.

Harry essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Choisir le nom est une des responsabilités du parrain, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui serait un beau nom ?

Il voulait dire « Harry ». Juré. Ce qui sortit à la place, ce fut « Draco Malfoy ».

Ron et Hermione parurent tous deux horrifiés. Paniquant, Harry commença à lâcher des excuses à pleine vitesse pour limiter les dégâts.

\- Parce que ce serait ironique ! Ça enverrait un vrai message, d'avoir un bébé qui s'appellerait Malfoy Weasley.

Je l'accorde, ça enverrait un message qui disait « Mettez-moi la tête dans les toilettes, n'hésitez pas, mes parents me détestent. » Justement, ni Ron ni Hermione ne semblaient convaincus, alors Harry fit une dernière tentative.

\- Et que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ça marche !

\- J'essaie de trouver un pire nom pour notre bébé, dit enfin Ron. Ça ne vient pas.

\- Tu pourrais choisir de lui donner le nom de Snape, suggéra Harry alors que Ron grimaça. Hé ! J'ai donné à notre poignée de porte le nom de Snape !

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi elle nous déteste ?

\- Harry, c'est la troisième fois que tu mentionnes Malfoy aujourd'hui, dit Hermione fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quatrième, corrigea Ron. Il y avait la lettre aussi.

\- Quelle lettre ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de lettre, dit Harry rapidement. Oh, regardez l'heure, je devrai y aller !

Hermione se plaça devant lui. Normalement, Harry aurait forcé le passage, mais Hermione était une force à ne pas négliger quand elle n'était pas enceinte. Qui savait comment les hormones l'affecteraient ?

\- Quelle lettre, Harry ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, soupira Harry.

Après qu'il eût résumé les deux lettres qu'il avait reçues, Hermione plaqua sur son visage son expression habituelle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

\- Hum, dit-elle l'étudiant attentivement, puis sourit. Je pense que je sais ce qu'il se passe.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Oh, non. Il avait tellement à sacrifier pour être parrain.

\- C'est ton complexe du héros ! déclara-t-elle.

Harry relâcha son souffle après l'avoir retenu.

\- Ces lettres t'ont montré un côté plus vulnérable de Malfoy et ton instinct te pousse à lui tendre les bras et à essayer de le sauver, dit-elle le regardant avec sympathie. Mais il n'est plus la même personne. Il ne veut pas que tu le sauves et tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter.

\- Exactement ! acquiesça Harry, heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas démasqué.

Bien que le fait que tout ça sonnait parfaitement juste ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je te rappellerai combien Malfoy est un connard, chaque fois que tu ressentiras le besoin de faire un pas vers lui, dit Ron lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

\- Euh…

\- Mais il reste encore la question de qui t'a envoyé ces lettres en premier lieu, continua Hermione. Deux lettres ne peuvent pas se faire perdre pendant 15 ans, puis se faire délivrer avec quelques semaines d'écart. As-tu vérifié si elles étaient ensorcelées ?

\- Non, dit Harry, résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que j'ai vérifié. Je suis un Auror, tu sais.

\- Tu en as parlé à Malfoy ? demanda Hermione, lui lançant un regard strict.

\- Oui. Non. Pas des lettres, mais je lui ai parlé. _Et presque plus que parlé._

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Euh…

Ils ont parlé de beaucoup de choses, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour partager certaines de ces choses avec Ron et Hermione.

\- Eh bien, il travaille de nuit à la Maintenance. Il pense qu'on dirait que quelque chose est mort dans mes cheveux. Il est vraiment beaucoup plus aimable qu'il l'était auparavant.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire sur tes cheveux ? dit Ron fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense que c'est bien de mettre le passé derrière toi, dit Hermione, ignorant son mari. Cette rivalité que vous aviez n'était pas saine.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

Il n'était pas tellement sûr que ce qu'il se passait entre eux soit tellement plus sain, mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir amené les lettres avec lui il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit toujours du même avis si elle savait comment Malfoy traitait ses Elfes. A ce propos…

\- Hé, Hermione, est-ce qu'il y a des bonnes organisations pour les Elfes de Maison que je pourrai joindre ?

Hermione le regarda à travers son verre d'eau.

\- Tu ferais mieux de complimenter mes pains de viande, si tu veux changer de sujet.

\- Non, en fait, il y a quelques… choses que j'ai lues récemment qui m'ont donné envie de les supporter plus activement.

\- Tu as rendu la liberté à Kreattur ? demanda Hermione croisant les bras.

Ses yeux dévièrent vers sa serviette.

\- Ah, oui. Kreattur, dit-il s'éclaircissant la gorge puis fourra une autre bouchée de pain de viande dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites comme nom pour le bébé ?

* * *

Hermione avait raison. Il devait prendre l'enquête sur ces lettres plus au sérieux. Pour en découvrir plus, il regarda dans les archives d'empreintes au Ministère. Bien que les Aurors en avaient rarement besoin pour les enquêtes, ils devaient quand même garder les empreintes des gens qu'ils arrêtaient conformément à loi britannique.

Ayant peu d'indice pour poursuivre son enquête, il passa d'abord au peigne fin les dossiers des anciens Mangemorts. Il voulait savoir la vérité, autant qu'il était heureux de savoir qu'aucune ne corresponde.

\- Tu vas toutes les passer une par une ?

Harry leva les yeux pour trouver Hermione debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- J'essaie de trouver la personne à qui cette empreinte appartient.

\- Tu ne pourras pas utiliser ça devant un tribunal, dit Hermione, levant les sourcils.

\- Je sais. C'est pour un problème personnel.

\- Les lettres ?

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione lui tendit sa main. A contrecœur, Harry lui donna la photo de l'empreinte. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit léviter le papier à travers la salle où tous les tiroirs des meubles s'ouvrirent. Les dossiers virevoltèrent, se comparant à l'empreinte avant de se ranger dans les tiroirs. Un dossier dans le dernier tiroir plana derrière l'empreinte. Une correspondance parfaite.

Harry fit un large sourire, peu fier, alors qu'Hermione lui donnait le dossier.

\- Merci, Hermione.

\- Si je ne connaissais pas la situation, j'aurais dit que tu laissais délibérément traîner les choses en longueur, lança Hermione, regardant par-dessus son épaule le nom sur le dossier. Blaise Zabini. Hum. Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait lui.

\- Eh bien, il a dû faire quelque chose de mal étant donné que ses empreintes sont répertoriées, dit Harry.

\- Chaque employé du Ministère doit soumettre ses empreintes, répondit Hermione secouant la tête.

\- Zabini travaille pour le Ministère ?

Harry devait vraiment apprendre à mieux connaître son lieu de travail. Ça devenait embarrassant.

\- Il travaille à la Maintenance ?

Hermione lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Non, c'est un de nos meilleurs avocats. Un défenseur du droit civil et non un criminel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais qu'il travaillait à la Maintenance ? Parce que Malfoy y travaille ?

\- Euh… Non.

Harry changea de sujet rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse l'accuser de stéréotyper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au Ministère aussi tard ?

Voyant facilement à travers ses tristes tentatives à esquiver les questions, Hermione le punit en rentrant dans les détails sur la nouvelle législation des Elfes de Maison qui allait entrer en vigueur à minuit, ce qui devrait l'intéresser particulièrement maintenant qu'il a été promu comme membre Or de la S.A.L.E. Heureusement, 5 minutes plus tard, elle apprit par une note que sa présence était requise ailleurs, laissant Harry cogiter sur l'indice en face de lui.

Blaise Zabini. Harry ne se rappelait aucune conversation qu'il ait eue avec le Serpentard. Il savait que Zabini s'était marié à Susan Bones, un couple auquel personne ne s'attendait. Il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait jamais mentionner la mère de Zabini si on souhaitait s'en sortir avec des bras intacts.

Pour quelle raison possible Zabini avait pu envoyer les lettres ? S'il les a vraiment envoyées ?

Au bout du couloir, Harry entendit un glapissement familier. Lançant le dossier en l'air, il dévala le couloir en courant.

\- Hermione !

Il la trouva respirant lourdement mais saine et sauve. Alors qu'il balayait le couloir du regard à la recherche d'intrus, il fut nez à nez avec Malfoy, directement face à Hermione.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Avant qu'il ait le temps de présumer des accusations horribles, Hermione lui cria :

\- C'est bon ! Je vais bien.

Harry remarqua alors le gros chien inconscient aux pieds de Malfoy, de la bave pendant de ses crocs pointus.

\- Un chien sauvage a bondi hors d'un des tableaux, expliqua Malfoy, montrant de la tête, la peinture derrière lui arborant maintenant un grand trou au milieu. Je m'en suis occupé.

\- Oh, fit Harry, soulagé. Hors d'un tableau ?

Hermione bondit sur l'explication :

\- Il est impossible de transformer l'encre en un être vivant. Quelqu'un a dû insérer un vrai chien dans le tableau. Probablement pour protester contre les nouvelles régulations concernant les pratiques équitables d'embauche pour les centaures. Est-ce que tu sais que 99% des employés du Ministère sont complètement humains ?

\- Plus important encore, interrompit Malfoy, fixant du regard le tableau crépitant. Est-ce que je vais recevoir une amende pour dégradations de matériel du Ministère ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Hermione avant qu'Harry puisse dire la même chose. Tu m'as protégée.

\- Je me protégeais moi-même, insista Malfoy.

\- Dans tous les cas, impressionnants réflexes, dit Harry examinant les crocs du chien. Tu as dû jeter un puissant sort assez éblouissant.

Malfoy eut un air renfrogné. A en juger par le regard amusé qu'Hermione lui lançait, Harry eut le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui se renfrogna encore plus. Avec réticence, il expliqua :

\- Je l'ai frappé en pleine tête avec ma boîte à outils.

Harry explosa de rire, puis le couvrit avec un toussotement.

\- Eh bien… C'est… Penser en dehors de la boîte[i].

\- Avec la boîte[ii], corrigea Malfoy.

Il avait un ton parfaitement sérieux, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire d'un air suffisant. En y réfléchissant, qui savait quels outils se trouvaient dans cette boîte ? Il pouvait y avoir des instruments de torture. Dit de cette manière, ça semblait assez pervers.

\- Maintenant, parla de nouveau Malfoy, si ça ne vous dérange pas, il y a des sables mouvants au Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? laissa échapper Harry.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour interroger tes suspects ? lança Malfoy furieux.

\- Euh, non. Désolé, tressaillit intérieurement Harry. C'est juste… Sables mouvants. Ouah.

C'était à se demander comment les reporters faisaient pour ne pas trouver de bons slogans pour ses interviews.

\- Oh, s'il-te-plaît, se moqua Malfoy. Ils le font délibérément.

Il partit à grands pas, avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quelque chose d'autre stupide.

\- Tu as raison. Il est différent, dit Hermione le regardant partir.

\- Tu penses qu'ils le font vraiment délibérément ? demanda Harry, l'entendant à peine.

\- J'en doute. Penser ça le fait peut-être se sentir mieux par rapport à son boulot.

Harry ne savait pas quelle réponse il voulait croire. L'une le rendait furieux. L'autre, triste. Lui disant au revoir, il récupéra le dossier de Zabini et se dirigea vers la cheminée, impatient de s'effondrer sur le canapé et de s'assoupir, imaginant ce à quoi Malfoy ressemblait, balançant sa boîte à outils sur le chien.

Alors qu'il traversait le département des Aurors, Auror Gregson bondit sur lui.

\- C'était rapide. Tu es vraiment dévoué corps et âme à ton boulot, comme tout le monde dit.

\- Pardon ? sourcilla Harry.

Gregson avait la réputation d'être brusque dans son choix de mots. Pendant les interrogatoires, Harry se retrouvait souvent du côté du suspect.

\- Tu as entendu parler du dernier meurtre, non ? dit Gregson se penchant en avant. La victime avait la lettre R gravée dans sa poitrine. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas élucider l'affaire en moins de deux, hein ?

\- En fait, dit Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il avait eu sa dose de lettres mystérieuses ces derniers mois.

\- J'enquête sur… le vandalisme.

\- Vandalisme, répéta Gregson fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, quelqu'un a fait des dégradations de matériel du Ministère au Département de la Justice Magique.

Malfoy allait le tuer.

* * *

\- Pour info, je suis tout-à-fait dans mon droit d'exercer comme avocat, dit Zabini le jour suivant alors qu'il sortait son calepin.

\- Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, répondit Harry s'asseyant en face de lui. J'ai juste quelques questions.

\- Tu connais la définition d'interrogatoire ?

Ils étaient assis dans un box d'un café bondé. Harry avait tiré une leçon de sa cinquième année : arranger des rendez-vous privés dans des endroits publics.

\- Ce n'est pas pour une affaire. C'est un problème privé.

\- Dans ce cas, je te facture 20 gallions l'heure.

Harry haussa les sourcils. A quoi d'autre s'attendait-il de la part du Serpentard ?

\- C'est à propos de Malfoy.

\- Ce sera 30 gallions l'heure. Il demande beaucoup d'entretien[iii].

\- Maintenance magique, en fait.

Il lutta pour ne pas grimacer sous le regard incrédule de Zabini. Considérant le temps qu'il passait avec les jumeaux Weasley, il devait vraiment travailler son sens de l'humour.

L'avocat prit enfin une longue gorgée de café.

\- De quoi Malfoy est accusé maintenant ?

\- Rien. Eh bien, il y a cette enquête de dégradations de matériel, mais ce n'est pas… Écoute, ce n'est pas à propos d'une affaire. C'est personnel.

Zabini l'étudia avec attention.

\- Je ne vais pas violer le secret professionnel, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Tu es l'avocat de Malfoy ? Je croyais que tu pratiquais le droit civil.

\- Je m'y essaie. C'est à propos de quoi alors ?

\- Tu as déjà vu cette lettre avant ? lui demanda Harry lui montrant la lettre.

Les lèvres de Zabini formèrent un sourire en coin alors qu'il la lisait.

\- C'est un délit de lire les lettres de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sauf si Malfoy te l'a montrée avant de l'envoyer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?

Résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, Harry montra la deuxième lettre à Zabini.

\- Et celle-là ?

N'affichant aucune émotion sur son visage, Zabini examina la lettre.

\- Combien il y en a comme ça ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Harry tolérait le Département de la Justice Magique, surtout parce qu'Hermione y travaillait, mais des moments comme celui-ci lui rappelait pourquoi des fois il détestait les avocats presque autant que les criminels.

\- Parce que je pense que peut-être tu les as envoyées.

\- Pense ? Peut-être ? ria Zabini. Ça ne tiendra pas devant le tribunal.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon courrier soit une raison suffisante pour justifier une date d'audience, dit Harry.

Si Zabini voulait agir en Serpentard, il n'aurait pas dû s'opposer à la personne qui avait vaincu le Serpentard le plus puissant du siècle.

\- Une affaire d'usurpation d'identité, en revanche…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Tes empreintes digitales sont sur la lettre. Si tu n'avais pas touché cette lettre, alors quelqu'un doit utiliser du Polynectar pour se faire passer pour toi et nuire à ta réputation. Non maîtrisés, qui sait ce qu'ils feront ensuite ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'étaient pas mes empreintes, pointa Zabini mélangeant son café doucement.

\- Tu n'as jamais dit qu'elles l'étaient non plus.

\- J'aime garder mes options ouvertes, dit Zabini croisant les bras. Et si on faisait un marché ? J'accepte de répondre à une de tes questions si tu fais de même.

Harry n'allait pas tomber dans un des pièges de Zabini.

\- Comment est-ce que je saurais si tu es honnête ?

\- Du papier Veritas, répondit Zabini en posant un bout de parchemin sur la table. Une nouvelle invention. C'est supposé empêcher des fausses confessions.

Harry hocha la tête. Le Département des Aurors avait testé leurs premiers échantillons il y avait un mois et jusque-là, les résultats avaient été prometteurs. Zabini serait forcé de dire la vérité. Maintenant, Harry devait seulement décider si la vérité valait ce que Zabini prévoyait de déchaîner sur lui. A des moments comme celui-ci, être une figure importante dans les yeux du public avait ses avantages. Tout le monde savait presque tout de lui de toute façon au pire, quoi que Zabini découvrît finira dans un magazine à scandale entouré d'articles sur le soin capillaire et une liste classée des beaux partis.

Il décida de prendre le risque.

\- Pas de questions sur des enquêtes en cours ou comment entrer par effraction dans ma maison ou blesser mes amis. Et je pose la première question.

Zabini hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Harry prit un moment pour perfectionner la formulation de sa question, puis posa les deux lettres sur la table.

\- Pour autant que tu saches, ou devines, qui m'a envoyé les lettres – celles posées sur la table en face de nous ?

Un sourire en coin, Zabini écrivit dans une écriture cursive sans défaut : _J'aurais dit que Draco Malfoy a envoyé les lettres._

Harry fut désemparé sous le regard satisfait de Zabini.

\- Tu sais quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai seulement accepté de répondre à une question, Potter, répondu Zabini. Mais si ça te permet d'avoir l'esprit tranquille…

Il ajouta une ligne sur le parchemin : _Je ne t'ai pas envoyé ces lettres._

\- Content ?

Harry prit le parchemin et écrivit : _Non_.

\- Mais je te laisse poser une autre question, continua-t-il, se régalant de l'éclair de confusion sur le visage de Zabini.

Zabini ne gâcha pas cette opportunité.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose avec quoi je pourrais te faire du chantage.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Harry bouche bée.

\- C'est une question ouverte, dit Zabini haussant les épaules. Je suis certain que tu vas trouver quelque chose.

\- Faire du chantage est illégal, lui rappela Harry.

\- Seulement si tu en fais.

Secouant la tête, Harry réfléchit sérieusement, puis devenant impatient, gribouilla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Content ?

Zabini fit un large sourire.

\- Si jamais tu dois régler un problème, Potter, tu sais à qui envoyer un hibou.

Alors que Zabini quittait la pièce, Harry jeta un œil à ce qu'il avait écrit.

 _Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy._

* * *

La fois suivante qu'ils dînèrent ensemble, Malfoy avait 20 minutes de retard. Ils avaient déjà été servis avant qu'il n'entre dans le restaurant, troublé, ses cheveux habituellement impeccables légèrement ébouriffés.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Ce mot, autrefois impensable, était si facile à dire du moment que ça se rapportait à quelque chose aussi banale qu'être en retard ou ne pas essayer de se tuer mutuellement.

\- Je me suis endormi.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Harry avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Malfoy levant les yeux de son plat.

\- Tu as dit que tu t'es endormi, dit Harry doucement. Pas que tu ne t'es pas réveillé.

\- Sémantique, dit Draco haussant les épaules.

Harry n'était pas dupe.

\- Malfoy, tu as des troubles de sommeil ?

\- Non.

C'était donc bien un oui, alors.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis une chose pareille, continua Harry. De plus, tu travailles volontairement de nuit.

\- Parce qu'il y a moins de gens qui peuvent me fixer comme si j'étais sorti d'un tas de bouse.

\- Ou bien parce que tu ne peux pas dormir la nuit, riposta Harry.

\- Lâche-moi, Potter, dit Malfoy le fusillant du regard.

\- Harry, corrigea-t-il, résistant à l'envie de lisser la touffe de cheveux qui gravitait autour de son front. Si tu veux me dire de te lâcher, au moins fais-le proprement.

Il était tenté de ponctuer sa phrase avec un _Draco_ , mais il avait déjà assez de difficultés à cerner qui était Malfoy sans avoir à ajouter un nouveau nom.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

\- Je suis presque sûr que je suis l'expert dans ce domaine… Potter.

\- Vraiment, parce que ça ne marche pas.

Harry revint au sujet :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu rêves ?

\- De toi.

Harry attendait la suite, mais Malfoy resta silencieux. Hésitant, Harry leva la tête pour trouver Malfoy le fixant de ses yeux gris clair. Bon sang, qui peut bien avoir des yeux gris de toute façon ? Seul Malfoy pouvait avoir des yeux d'une couleur aussi insipide et en faire quelque chose de désirable. En cet instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un parfait instant de vert sur gris. Puis Malfoy le gâcha en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es une proie tellement facile, Potter.

Harry rougit, détournant le regard. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? C'était de Malfoy qu'il s'agissait, pas de Draco. Draco était un petit garçon de sept ans qui n'existait que sur papier et jugeant d'après sa dernière lettre, pouvait être tout autant déplaisant. Harry laissa le silence planer assez longtemps pour que Malfoy pensât avoir gagné avant de contre-attaquer. Si Malfoy cherchait à l'embarrasser, qu'il ne se gêne pas. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

\- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy. Je sais qui te tient compagnie la nuit.

Un éclair de confusion passa sur le visage de Malfoy – _donc, il est célibataire_ , pensa Harry à l'étourdie – avant d'adopter une expression neutre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter.

\- Donc le nom « Orion » ne te dit rien ? sous-entendit Harry alors que Malfoy rougissait, s'efforçant de garder une posture digne. Les jumeaux Weasley lui ont fait visiter la Salle Commune des Griffondors en Première Année. Plus personne ne pouvait te prendre au sérieux après ça.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ravala les mots qu'il allait dire préférant se moquer.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas d'ours en peluche lorsque tu étais petit.

\- Je n'en avais pas, répondit Harry honnêtement.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Potter, dit Malfoy levant les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde t'envoyait des choses gratuites.

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Une année auparavant, Harry aurait pris son ton pour de la jalousie. Maintenant, en revanche, les lettres lui vint à l'esprit, donnant au ton de Malfoy un nouvel air de… désillusion ?

Peut-être qu'il était temps de briser l'illusion, alors.

\- La première chose que je n'ai jamais reçue était la lettre de Poudlard, dit Harry à voix basse. Si jamais quelqu'un m'avait envoyé quelque chose, je ne l'ai jamais reçue.

Du coin de l'œil, il attendit la réaction de Malfoy, mais le blond bougea à peine, semblant avoir prédit sa réponse. Évidemment, Malfoy étant Malfoy, il se préoccupait probablement que de ses propres lettres. Il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment le poids de son affirmation. Harry était empressé d'éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de jouet.

Ça eut le mérite de provoquer une réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu n'as jamais eu de jouet ?

\- Tu penses que c'est choquant ? se moqua Harry. Je n'ai jamais rien eu ! Je n'avais même pas mes propres vêtements. Je n'avais pas à me soucier de monstres se cachant sous mon lit parce que je dormais dans un placard sous les escaliers. Pendant dix ans, Malfoy ! Et tu ne penses pas que j'ai des problèmes pour dormir ?

C'était une bonne chose que la dernière partie soit rhétorique, puisqu'il semblait avoir brisé Malfoy. Le Serpentard ouvrait et fermait sa bouche plusieurs fois, son expression changeant comme celle d'un Épouvantard qui est confronté à trop de monde. Ce qui sortit finalement fut :

\- Placard ?

\- Évidemment, sourit amèrement Harry. Tu sais tout des placards, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une chose cruelle à dire, mais par la barbe de Merlin, juste parce que Malfoy l'avait transformé en un chiot éperdument amoureux ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas mordre. A en juger par le soudain éclat dans les yeux de Malfoy, il était blessé.

\- Tu attendais avec impatience le moment où tu pourrais dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? cracha Malfoy. Merlin, Potter, je pensais que toi, de toutes les personnes…

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Malfoy, interrompit Harry froidement. Tu n'as donc rien appris de ce que je viens de dire ? Tu ne me connais pas. Mais ce n'est pas ton problème, Malfoy. Ton problème est que, tu ne te connais pas. Tu te traites de Mangemort, d' « agent d'entretien pathétique » - comme si les deux étaient la même chose ! Je pense qu'au fond tu es toujours le même. Tu veux juste être ce que tout le monde veut que tu sois. Le seul problème est que, la plupart des gens pense que tu n'es rien ! Est-ce ce que tu veux être, Malfoy ? Parce que tu vas devoir faire plus d'efforts pour me convaincre !

Il était essoufflé à la fin et devait lutter contre cette étrange envie de rire pour il ne savait quelle raison, ou bien de pleurer.

Le visage de Malfoy était entièrement stoïque, avec les mêmes yeux fatigués qu'il arborait chaque jour au travail.

\- C'est mon tour maintenant ?

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre avant de se lancer dans une tirade.

\- Si mon problème est que je ne suis _rien_ , lâcha-t-il en crachant le dernier mot, alors ton problème est que tu essaies d'être tout à la fois ! Par Merlin, Potter, tu es un héros ! Ce n'est pas assez ? Accepte juste le fait que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, et passe à autre chose !

\- Passer à autre chose ? Tu _me_ dis _à moi_ de passer à autre chose ? Tu es celui qui a besoin de passer à autre chose !

\- Alors laisse-moi !

Ses cheveux volèrent dans toutes les directions possibles, aussi sauvages et intenables que ceux du garçon qu'il avait toujours provoqué. Sa peau de porcelaine était rouge d'efforts et d'épuisement. Et ses yeux – ils n'étaient pas seulement gris, ils étaient fades.

\- Si tu t'attends à ce que j'ai une sorte d'illumination ou – ou que je passe toute une nuit à dormir sans crier, alors pars tout de suite. Je – Je veux bien croire que tu essayes d'aider, mais… dit Malfoy, secouant sa tête. Je ne suis pas – ne me fais pas dire ça.

Le cœur d'Harry éclata presque à cette vue. Est-ce qu'il savait ce que ses mots signifiaient ? Y avait-il un double sens caché là-dedans, ou bien Harry était-il parti tellement loin qu'il ne pouvait plus différencier ses propres sentiments de la réalité ? Il se rappela les mots que Ron avait dits il y avait bien longtemps, juste après qu'Hermione ait mis son poing dans la figure de Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que Malfoy y ferait écho. Doucement, il tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et attrapa la main de Malfoy.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Malfoy. Tu vaux autant que n'importe qui.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce qui blesse le plus, répondit Malfoy fermant ses yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis, en un mouvement décisif, tira d'un coup sec sa main de la poigne d'Harry. Refusant de croiser le regard d'Harry, il dit :

\- Je suis désolé, Potter. Je suis flatté, mais… Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois que je suis.

Puis il prit la fuite, laissant seulement une omelette à moitié entamée derrière. Soupirant, Harry appela le serveur d'un signe de la main aussitôt qu'il le pût, mais à sa surprise, il fut informé que la note avait déjà été payée. Apparemment, Malfoy ne voulait laisser aucune dette entre eux.

Il y avait une autre lettre devant sa porte lorsqu'il rentra, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas, choisissant de s'écrouler sur son canapé à la place et espéra qu'il se réveille pour réaliser que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Évidemment, c'était ce qui avait en premier lieu provoqué leur dispute : les rêves.

Harry pouvait difficilement critiquer Malfoy pour ses habitudes de sommeil. Il ferma à peine l'œil cette nuit-là.

* * *

[i] Harry utilise l'expression « Thinking outside of the box » faisant un jeu de mot avec la boîte à outils. Ça signifie « sortir des chemins battus », « penser différemment ».

[ii] Comme Malfoy répond « with the box », je devais garder une expression avec le mot «boîte » mais je n'en ai pas trouvée, donc j'ai traduit littéralement. Pas génial, désolée.

[iii] «He's high maintenance », d'où le jeu de mot d'Harry avec « maintenance »

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur :** Est-ce que Zabini sait plus qu'il ne dit ? Qui envoie ces mystérieuses lettres ? Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry rencontre un « monstre » et quelques vieux amis réapparaissent.


	4. Toilettes

Bonsoir,

Je l'envoie un peu tard ce soir, désolée.

Merci beaucoup pour ces nouvelles reviews (Jamie-Hairy, Guest, Mini-Yuya, brigitte26, Curtys, auroraaa1) !

Je transmettrai à l'auteur vos commentaires. Et merci pour vos gentils mots !

Eh oui, il y a plein de mystère autour de ces lettres.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterai dans une semaine, le 27 juin. Et le suivant, je le posterai la semaine suivante encore, le 4 juillet. Désolée, mes oraux commencent le 25 juin et se termineront le 11 juillet. Je pensais avoir loupé mes concours mais finalement… Et de plus, les chapitres s'allongent !

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis directement les explications des jeux de mots en-dessous, je me souviens avoir lu des fics où il fallait descendre tout en bas pour les notes, et c'est assez embêtant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **4\. Toilettes**

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Le monstre hante mes toilettes maintenant. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je peux de nouveau dormir la nuit. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je fais pipi au lit encore plus souvent qu'avant, car j'ai peur que mes toilettes ne me mangent si j'essaie de les utiliser. Tu ferais mieux de venir bientôt parce que Mère commence à remarquer l'extra-fertilisant dans le jardin et elle ne va pas me croire lorsque je lui dirai que c'est les paons._

 _J'ai essayé de vaincre le monstre tout seul. J'ai fait un rituel complet. J'ai enlevé les plumes d'un paon une à une. (Après je les ai vendues comme plumes – j'ai gagné 12 Mornilles et 5 Noises ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai gardé une pour écrire cette lettre.) Puis, j'ai retiré ses yeux avec un bâton et j'ai utilisé son sang pour dessiner un cercle magique. (Il en restait assez pour une bataille de peinture.) Finalement, j'ai brisé son cou avec mes mains. Mais j'aurais bien aimé lui couper la tête. J'ai entendu que son corps pouvait s'agiter dans tous les sens pendant près de 15 secondes avant de réaliser qu'il avait perdu sa tête. N'est-ce pas amusant ? Enfin, j'en aurai encore l'occasion, puisque le rituel n'a pas fonctionné._

 _Je pense que j'essaierai mon Croup la prochaine fois. Ou bien un des Elfes de Maison peut-être._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Lire cette lettre juste après ce dîner désastreux avait été une mauvaise idée pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, ce n'était pas le genre de lettre que quelqu'un aurait voulu lire l'estomac plein. Plus important encore, cela avait ruiné ce que les mots de Malfoy auraient pu lui révéler. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, Harry pouvait voir l'oiseau mort, blanc comme neige pour cause d'albinisme, lui rappelant une vieille amie. Harry dû lever la lettre pour l'éclairer à l'aide de la lampe pour se convaincre que Malfoy n'avait pas utilisé le sang de l'oiseau comme encre. Il tressaillit à cette pensée, touchant inconsciemment les mots gravés sur son poignet.

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry s'efforça de se rappeler un Draco interagissant positivement avec des animaux. Des images de Buck donnant des coups de sabots au blond envahirent son esprit. Mais ça ne s'était produit seulement parce que Malfoy n'avait pas écouté Hagrid. Et non pas parce qu'il était une sorte de psychopathe aimant tuer des oiseaux. Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait été qu'un exceptionnel acte de désespoir. Par ailleurs, les gens riches tuaient souvent des oiseaux et considéraient cela comme un sport. _Mais pas avec leurs mains…_

Ça devait plus probablement être une tactique de manipulation pour plaire à la nature héroïque d'Harry, pour le forcer à agir rapidement. D'une certaine manière, ça ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux.

Une chose que Malfoy avait dite lors de leur premier dîner le dérangeait. _Mais qu'en est-il des nuits où j'ai réussi ?_ Malfoy avait admis avoir tué auparavant. Ayant vu l'expression du visage de Malfoy cette nuit-là en haut de la Tour, Harry ne croyait toujours pas Malfoy capable de tuer quelqu'un. Mais des animaux…

Avec un profond soupir, il mit la lettre de côté. L'alarme hibou qu'il avait mise en place n'avait pas fonctionné, il n'était donc pas plus près de trouver qui envoyait ces lettres qu'il ne l'avait été des mois auparavant. Malfoy avait un hibou, non ? Un en vie ? Ça devait signifier qu'il avait passé l'âge de tuer des oiseaux, non ?

Ron ferma brutalement le dossier qu'il avait en main.

\- J'en ai assez. On va partir à l'aventure.

Harry se redressa.

\- Une nouvelle affaire ?

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une bonne vieille scène de chasse immédiate.

Ron ne dit rien alors qu'il le guida vers le Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu et le conduit vers une pièce vide. Après avoir vérifié s'ils étaient seuls, il sortit une petite cassette de sa poche et la rentra dans le magnétoscope.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, une vidéo de surveillance ? demanda Harry. On travaille sur une affaire moldue ?

Ron sourit simplement et pressa le bouton de lecture. Harry fit un bond en arrière alors qu'une forme floue noire et blanche apparut soudainement sur l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? Une chose qui s'est échappée des Mystères ? C'est notre affaire, de la chasser et de la tuer ?

Ron répondit en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le visage.

\- C'est ma fille !

\- Oh, fit Harry fixant du regard l'échographie, alors que les membres pulpeux de la forme floue se transformèrent en un corps et des doigts devant ses yeux.

Tressaillant, il arbora un large sourire.

\- Et elle est magnifique.

\- Et comment qu'elle l'est ! Alors comme de toute façon tu n'arrives pas à bosser correctement, tu peux arrêter d'être misérable pendant 5 secondes et me dire quel super père je vais être, dit Ron, croisant les bras et il lui lança un regard noir, le défiant d'être d'un autre avis.

\- Oui, fit Harry, plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Tu vas être un père fantastique, Harry Junior va t'adorer.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu quand j'ai dit que c'était une fille ?

\- Diminutif d'Harriet.

\- Maintenant, commença Ron levant les yeux au ciel, tu veux bien me dire ce qui fait que tu ressembles à Kreattur, un jour où il s'est levé de mauvais pied [cheveux] ? Ou plutôt de bon pied [bons cheveux].

 **{L'expression anglaise utilise des cheveux et non un pied « bad hair day » : mauvais jour, se lever du mauvais pied jeu de mot ensuite avec « good hair day »}**

Harry soupira. Ron ne pourrait jamais comprendre, mais peut-être que s'il le disait à voix haute, il réaliserait combien il était pathétique et arrêterait de désirer ardemment un homme qui non seulement détestait son courage mais détestait aussi son propre courage.

\- Malfoy et moi nous sommes disputés, dit-il d'un air morose.

\- Félicitations. Maintenant retour au sujet.

\- Je suis tellement foutu, dit Harry enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Harry ! fit Ron horrifié. Il y a des enfants qui sont présents !

Et justement, le petit fœtus oscilla à travers l'écran, semblant tourner ce qu'Harry assumait être sa tête, dans leur direction. Harry sourit à cette vision. Oublié Malfoy. Aurait-il un jour une échographie à lui pour s'en extasier et frimer devant ses plus proches amis ? Évidemment, Harry n'aurait jamais un enfant dans le sens traditionnel du terme, mais il avait toujours su qu'il voulait des enfants, que ce soit par adoption ou par substitution. Peut-être que Malfoy avait raison, et qu'il avait besoin de passer à autre chose.

\- Merci,Ron, dit-il se levant.

Ron fronça les sourcils, inconscient de la soudaine révélation d'Harry.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour elle, répondit Harry montrant l'écran de sa tête. Pour m'avoir montré combien j'étais étroit d'esprit. Et dire que je l'accusais de vivre dans le passé, ajouta-t-il riant tout bas.

S'arrêtant devant l'échographie, il rajouta, subjugué par l'écran:

\- Regarde ces ongles.

Ron sembla penser qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais au dernier commentaire, son visage se fendit d'un sourire abruti.

\- Tu savais que la plupart des bébés n'avaient pas d'ongles avant onze semaines ? Notre petite fille est en avance sur son temps. Exactement comme sa mère.

\- Son père n'est pas trop mal non plus, répondit Harry, voyant Ron rougir et porter son attention vers la boucle répétitive sur l'écran.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, en silence, regardant les séquences discordantes de quelque chose qui pesait le tiers d'une once. **{UNE ONCE EST COMPRISE ENTRE 24 ET 33 GRAMMES.}** Tout ce qu'Harry savait c'était que ça lui enlevait un énorme poids des épaules et il rentra chez lui, se sentant mieux qu'il n'ait pu se sentir en l'espace de plusieurs semaines.

* * *

Évidemment, c'était le moment que Malfoy choisit pour réapparaître dans sa vie. Harry trouva cet imbécile endormi dans sa chaise de bureau – celle qu'il avait spécialement ordonnée, une chaise de massage en peau de dragon – lorsqu'il se rendit au travail, le jour suivant. Heureusement, Ron n'était pas encore arrivé, ou Harry n'aurait probablement jamais revu sa chaise. Rapidement, il songea tirer la chaise de sous Malfoy, lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy.

Il était serein. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien ce regard mort vieillissait le visage de Malfoy. Sans lui, il semblait plus jeune de plusieurs années, presque aussi jeune que le garçon qui avait offert son ours en peluche à Harry Potter.

Sursautant, Harry réalisa que le peu de progrès accompli la veille venait tout juste d'être anéanti. Est-ce que le timing de Malfoy pouvait être pire ?

\- Hé, Harry !

 _Parlant de mauvais timing…_

Frénétiquement, Harry parcourra son bureau des yeux pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas laisser Ron entrer. Son regard se posa sur la boîte à outils de Malfoy ouverte. Attends, c'était… ?

Prenant une décision en une fraction de secondes, il s'empara de l'objet et réagit vivement, claquant la porte (doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Malfoy et rendre le reste de son plan inutile) et tirant d'un coup sec sur la poignée de porte. Il avait à peine le temps de glisser la pièce de remplacement dans le trou avant que Ron ne l'approche.

\- Tu ne peux pas y entrer, dit Harry à son partenaire, dos à la porte, toujours tripotant la poignée de porte. Allons, allons…

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que…

Ça y est ! Il y avait un plaisant cliquetis avant qu'Harry ne s'éloigne de la porte, révélant son chef-d'œuvre. Ron en resta bouche bée.

\- Salut, la belette, dit Scorpius d'une voix traînante. Tu es sûr que tu devrais aller travailler alors que tu as la Dragoncelle ? Ah non, attends, c'est ta tête habituelle.

\- En passant, tu as quelques saletés sur ta bouche, l'informa Albus. Tu devrais vraiment regarder dans un miroir de temps en temps, aussi effroyable que la vue puisse être.

A ce moment-là, le visage de Ron avait perdu la plupart de ses couleurs. Harry lui tapota sur le dos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le reporter à la Maintenance, et j'essaierai de négocier avec les jumeaux, d'accord ?

Ron ne discuta pas. Aussitôt que le rouquin fut hors de vue, Harry se tourna vers les poignées.

\- Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous embrasser ?

\- Oh, non, on préférerait que tu l'embrasses lui, gloussa Albus.

Harry s'étrangla presque à cette idée.

\- Ron est marié ! Avec un enfant en chemin !

\- Beurk, non ! étouffa Scorpius. Pas ce laideron. Blondinet là-dedans.

C'était un peu terrifiant, d'avoir une poignée de porte te faire un clin d'œil.

\- Ça ne le dérangerait certainement pas.

\- Tu continues encore avec ça ? demanda Harry secouant la tête.

Stupides poignées de porte, alimentant ses illusions.

\- Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est endormi dans ta chaise et non celle de la belette ?

Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps à argumenter alors qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il supposa qu'il n'avait qu'environ deux minutes avant que Ron ne revienne de la Maintenance. Lançant un rapide charme Me-Remarque-Pas sur Malfoy, il prit dans ses bras le blond endormi, essayant d'ignorer le frisson qui parcourra son échine.

 **{Le charme « Notice-Me-Not » étant une invention de fans, je ne savais pas vraiment comment le traduire en français.}**

\- Couvrez-moi, dit Harry aux poignées de portes alors qu'il quittait la salle.

\- On va le faire, boss, rappela Albus.

Aussitôt qu'il transplana, Harry eut le sentiment que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée de ramener Malfoy chez lui. Son pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'il trébucha sur son porte-parapluies Pied-de-Troll, envoyant madame Black dans une diatribe qui faisait mal aux oreilles à propos de traîtres à leur sang, de soufre et de lépreux.

A sa grande surprise, malgré avoir été laissé tomber sur le sol, Malfoy ne tressaillit même pas dans son sommeil. Ça mit les choses au point. Malfoy devait avoir une sorte de trouble du sommeil, car aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait dormir pendant l'un des monologues de Madame Black.

Il ramassa Malfoy et le porta jusqu'au canapé. Une fois dessus, Malfoy changea de position mais sinon, il ne donna pas le moindre signe d'éveil. Harry passa plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû debout devant l'homme, immergé devant la scène. Draco Malfoy. Dormant sur son miteux canapé à puces. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis le blond dans une des chambres d'amis. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Malfoy serra dans ses bras un des coussins du canapé. Un sourire se profila sur son visage alors qu'il se penchait en avant et enleva le duvet sortant des coutures des coussins, des cheveux du blond. Il s'attarda quelque peu, même alors que Malfoy tourna son cou. Si ses yeux avaient été ouverts, Harry aurait dit qu'il se penchait pour un bisou.

Harry laissa une rapide note sur le manteau avant de se presser vers le Ministère, pour trouver Ron complètement paniqué.

\- HARRY !

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent, parcourant le corps d'Harry de haut en bas.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui…

Ne le croyant pas sur parole, Ron l'inspecta minutieusement avant de s'avancer et de le secouer vigoureusement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me jouer un tel tour, Harry ! J'ai une famille à laquelle penser maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti très longtemps, protesta Harry. Les poignées ne t'ont pas dit où j'étais allé ?

\- Avec beaucoup de détails, grimaça Ron.

Harry grogna intérieurement. Tellement pour garder ça secret.

\- Ron, je peux expliquer. Tu vois, je l'ai trouvé endormi dans ma chaise, puis _je suis arrivé_ et –

Ron fit un son étranglé. Honnêtement, il savait que les deux ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement, mais il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il avait fait méritait une telle réaction.

\- Harry, je n'ai pas besoin des détails. Et la prochaine fois, utilise un code secret. Comme par exemple, dis que tu vas acheter des navets ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ok ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire dire par une poignée de porte que mon meilleur ami est en train de tirer un coup.

 **{Le "je suis arrivé" d'Harry en anglais donne "I came" ce qui a un double-sens, il y a le verbe venir et le verbe jouir, c'est pour ça que Ron s'étrangle presque, le pauvre}**

\- Désolé, je vais… Attends, quoi ? bafouilla Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire j'étais…

La compréhension le frappa. Vers le même moment, Scorpius et Albus commencèrent à glousser de la porte, souriant innocemment lorsqu'Harry les fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il sèchement, claquant la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Donc qu'en est-il de la Maintenance, détruisant notre porte ?

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui, il trouva Malfoy couché au milieu du couloir sous le porte-parapluies, ses manches remontées. De la sueur perlait à son front. D'une certaine manière, ça le rendait encore plus noble.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry.

Malfoy sursauta, heurtant sa tête au porte-parapluies.

\- Aïe ! Oh, euh, salut. Désolé, j'avais l'intention de ne plus être là lorsque tu serais rentré.

Harry remarqua les outils étalés sur le sol.

\- Tu remets la maison en état ?

\- Eh bien, commença Malfoy rougissant, c'est mon boulot. Et ce n'est pas que j'apprécie être laissé tomber sur le sol et me faire exploser les tympans, mais ce serait beaucoup mieux si le niveau des pieds du porte-parapluies était tel que tu ne puisses pas trébucher dessus.

\- Je savais que personne ne pouvait continuer à dormir avec tout ça, marmonna Harry remerciant Merlin qu'il ait résisté à l'envie de donner un bisou à Malfoy sur la joue.

\- Oh, oui, fit Malfoy avec un rictus, Tante Wally et moi avons dégusté une bonne tasse de thé un peu plus tôt. Elle préférerait beaucoup que tu utilises une couleur plus douce pour le rideau. L'écarlate détonne avec le décor.

\- Est-ce que tu arrives à bien t'entendre avec chaque objet animé que tu rencontres? demanda Harry secouant la tête.

Haussant les épaules, Malfoy répondit:

\- Je n'ai pas tendance à avoir beaucoup de chance avec les êtres vivants, alors je dois faire avec ce que j'ai. Merci pour ton hospitalité, Potter, rajouta-t-il se levant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir ! laissa échapper Harry. Je veux dire, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à remettre la maison en état. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de jeter un coup d'œil aux têtes des Elfes de Maisons sur le mur ?

\- Elles sont fixées au mur avec des vis, l'informa Malfoy levant ses sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à ce propos ?

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas très bon pour fixer une vis.

 **{« Maybe I'm not very good at screwing » double-sens, peut vouloir signifier « Peut-être que je ne suis pas très bon à fixer une vis » mais aussi « Peut-être que je ne suis pas un très bon coup » pour rester poli}**

Malfoy éclata de rire, puis mit sa main devant la bouche. Mortifié, Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. D'abord Ron, et maintenant Malfoy ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! bredouilla-t-il, essayant de conserver un minimum de dignité. Sache, que je suis plutôt doué au lit.

\- Oh ? fit Malfoy, penchant sa tête vers la droite. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sache ça ?

\- Aucune raison, rétorqua Harry. Tu peux juste jeter un œil aux têtes ?

 **{Encore un double-sens, « heads », Harry voulait lui demander de voir les têtes d'Elfes, mais « heads » peut avoir une connotation sexuelle (pipe)}**

Entendant cela, Malfoy s'écroula au sol, riant frénétiquement, se tenant le flanc et respirant bruyamment d'une façon manquant totalement de dignité.

\- Oh, j'abandonne, grommela Harry se versant un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu. Tu as déjà essayé la nourriture chinoise ?

Il n'était pas surprenant que Malfoy ne s'y était jamais essayé, ce qui leur fournit une pléthore de sujets de conversation sûrs qui n'abordèrent pas ce qui avait causé leur dispute, deux semaines auparavant. Lorsque Malfoy s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, Harry fourra sa main dans le sac de Malfoy et en retira ce qui était ostensiblement une sorte d'outil – un orbe translucide qui lévita dans les airs lorsqu'Harry le lâcha. Ça ne semblait pas être un instrument de torture, sauf que ça rappelait à Harry les cours de Divination avec Professeur Trelawney.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Un Auror voleur.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Malfoy. Alors qu'il se retourna, il vit les deux poignées de porte sautillant sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Scorpius s'était certainement amélioré dans son imitation de Malfoy.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester dans mon attaché case !

 **{BRIEFCASE=ATTACHE CASE}**

\- Attaché _case_? fit Albus. _Oh._ On pensait que tu voulais dire là où tu gardes tes slips !

 **{Albus dit « Brief** _ **case**_ **?» BRIEFS=SLIPS}**

\- Oui, on ne savait pas que tu ne portais pas de sous-vêtements, dit Scorpius.

Harry mit sa main contre son front. Imaginer les deux poignées de portes du Ministère fouillant dans le tiroir de ses caleçons lui donnait effectivement envie de mettre leur suggestion à exécution.

\- Je porte des sous-vêtements. Et je ne suis pas un voleur.

Alors qu'il parlait, il essayait de rentrer l'orbe dans un tiroir.

Si Albus et Scorpius avaient eu des sourcils, ils les auraient haussés au moment où l'orbe bondit et fila à toute allure à travers la salle.

\- Vrai, dit Albus. Je suppose que tu ne peux être traité de voleur seulement si tu réussis à voler quelque chose.

Harry fit un grognement alors qu'il luttait avec l'orbe.

Scorpius tressaillit alors que l'orbe monta en flèche le pantalon d'Harry.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il ne mentait pas sur ses sous-vêtements. Parce que sinon –

\- GAH !

Sur un dernier effort, Harry réussit à piéger l'orbe dans le tiroir en plaquant son corps contre ledit tiroir. A bout de souffle, il entendit la chasse d'eau des toilettes. Pointant un doigt menaçant sur les poignées de porte, il dit :

\- Pas un mot là-dessus. Compris ?

\- Il y a quelques conditions… dit Scorpius souriant d'un air suffisant.

Harry grogna. La résistance aux sorts des poignées de porte n'était pas aussi drôle lorsque ce n'était pas Ron qui leur lançait des sortilèges.

\- On peut régler ça plus tard ?

La chasse d'eau avait déjà arrêté de couler. Ça ne dissuada en rien Scorpius.

\- Je veux une vue sur le lac.

\- Je ne vis pas près d'un lac, dit Harry fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Crées-en un. Tu es un sorcier, non ?

\- Je veux du chocolat, dit Al, léchant ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être un lac avec une cascade.

\- Une cascade en chocolat !

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Est-ce que les raviolis chinois te posent des problèmes, Potter ?

Il releva la tête, espérant trouver Scorpius lui tirant la langue. Mais non, Malfoy était revenu des toilettes. Son ton était taquin, mais il y avait une réelle préoccupation dans ses yeux. Al et Scorpius s'étaient retirés sous la table.

\- Non, AÏE !

Refusant de s'admettre vaincu, l'orbe s'écrasa contre l'intérieur du tiroir, enfonçant la poignée du tiroir dans son dos.

\- Euh, les rouleaux de printemps, mentit Harry.

\- La prochaine fois, commença Malfoy en haussant les sourcils alors qu'il attrapait son manteau, on aura un repas de Sang-Pur.

\- Un repas de Sang-Pur ?

Mais ce qu'il voulait hurler était, _la prochaine fois_?

\- Mais oui. L'œil d'un Né-Moldu, la rate d'un Elfe de Maison…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry avant qu'il ne puisse éclater de rire, auquel s'ajouta un soupir de soulagement, qui fut coupé par une autre attaque de l'orbe. Cette fois, Malfoy remarqua le mouvement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelque chose dans ce tiroir ?

\- Non, c'est seulement… qu'il apprécie de faire ça… beaucoup.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Malfoy secouant la tête. Pourquoi tu vis dans cette fosse décrépite quand tu peux acheter un château ? Ou peut-être même un pays entier. Un des plus petits pays les moins importants. Comme la Belgique.

\- Cette fosse décrépite est ta demeure ancestrale.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit bruit. Harry avait assumé que Malfoy aurait reconnu la place de son enfance. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à imaginer les Malfoy passant leurs vacances ici.

\- C'est… ? demanda Malfoy puis reprit son souffle. Évidemment. Le portrait de Tante Walburga. Donc ça signifie…

Sa voix diminua, mais Harry savait ce que Malfoy était sur le point de dire. _Donc ça signifie que c'était les quartiers généraux de l'Ordre du Phénix._

\- Je peux te faire visiter, si tu veux.

Malfoy secoua la tête avant qu'Harry finisse sa phrase.

\- Je dois aller travailler, dit-il faisant un brusque hochement de la tête. Merci de m'avoir accueilli, Potter.

Harry hocha la tête en réponse, voulant montrer à Malfoy la sortie mais était retenu prisonnier des attaques de l'orbe. Il espéra que Malfoy n'avait pas trop besoin de l'orbe pour son travail, parce qu'il réservait d'autres usages à cet orbe.

* * *

Le matin suivant, il fut réveillé par Walburga Black hurlant de couper les doigts de la personne qui frappait à la porte à cette heure-ci. L'ouvrant, il trouva Malfoy, ses yeux virevoltant de maison en maison. Ça traversa l'esprit d'Harry que Malfoy n'avait pas été complètement réveillé la première fois qu'il était entré et n'avait vraisemblablement pas réalisé qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un quartier Moldu.

\- J'ai perdu mon orbe gadget, dit Malfoy, mettant ses mains derrière son dos, une de ses habitudes lorsqu'il était nerveux. Je crois que je l'ai peut-être laissé ici.

Harry bailla. Stupide orbe qui l'a gardé éveillé toute la nuit. Clairement insatisfait avec cet accueil, Malfoy plissa les yeux.

\- Désolé. Oui, jette un coup d'œil. Tu veux un peu de café ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit Malfoy haussant les épaules.

C'était seulement après qu'Harry lui ait versé une tasse qu'Harry se souvint que ce n'était pas le matin pour Malfoy, qui venait juste de finir son service de nuit.

\- C'est cafféiné, juste pour te prévenir, dit Harry alors qu'il lui tendit la tasse.

Il échoua à réprimer un bâillement.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se soucie autant de mon sommeil, tu ne sembles pas t'en sortir tellement mieux.

Harry avait été épargné de répliquer lorsqu'un jet vert de lumière explosa dans la cuisine, se dirigeant droit sur Malfoy. Instinctivement, Harry repoussa Malfoy. La tasse s'écrasa sur le sol, envoyant de fines gouttelettes de café brûlant sur sa jambe. Malfoy était moins chanceux – il était tombé la tête la première dans la flaque de café et de céramique cassée. Sang et café coulaient de son front dans ses yeux, mais il ne les ferma pas. Au contraire, il les ouvrit encore plus alors qu'il leva les yeux. Harry n'avait pas le temps d'en interpréter le sens alors que la lumière le heurta en pleine poitrine.

Au lieu d'être absorbée par son corps, ça lui sortit l'air de ses poumons, puis rebondit à travers la salle. Au souffle court, Harry retomba sur ses genoux et regarda fixement la lumière, maintenant flottant satisfait au-dessus de l'évier.

L'orbe. Le stupide orbe lumineux.

A côté d'Harry, Malfoy était arrivé à la même conclusion. Harry tressaillit à la vue de la méchante entaille sur le front de Malfoy.

\- Malfoy, je suis tellement désolé…

\- Tu as cru que c'était le Sortilège de la Mort, souffla Malfoy.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir embarrassé ou non, Harry alla chercher quelques serviettes. Alors qu'il les pressait contre la blessure de Malfoy, le blond attrapa son poignet.

\- Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Alors qu'il parlait, il tressaillit encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas rappeler à Malfoy cette nuit-là.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, j'ai été entraîné dans ce but pour mon boulot. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

Une partie du choc sembla s'estomper, puisque Malfoy se renfrogna.

\- Je ne suis pas la Gazette du Sorcier, Potter. Tu n'as pas à me sortir ces bêtises.

\- Tu as raison. Si tu avais été la Gazette du Sorcier, je ne t'aurais probablement pas poussé sur le côté.

\- Est-ce que la belette femelle ne travaille pas pour la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire me sentir désolé pour avoir sauvé ta vie.

Malfoy battit des cils – pour en disperser le café, Harry se rappela.

\- Ce n'est pas la première chose que tu m'as dite ? Que tu étais _tellement_ désolé ?

Il marquait un point, là. Plus qu'il ne le croyait, sachant qu'Harry avait volé l'orbe en premier lieu. Mais le mentionner maintenant n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry sincèrement. Non pas pour avoir essayé de sauver ta vie, mais pour la rendre chaotique.

Il laissa du temps à Malfoy pour commencer son inévitable tirade de comment Harry aurait dû mettre son propre visage dans un tas de céramique, étant donné qu'on dirait toujours qu'un chariot de montagnes russes lui étaient passé dessus. A sa surprise, Malfoy esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suppose que ça te blesse toi plus que moi. Tu es celui qui doit poser les yeux sur moi. En fait, je devrai probablement te remercier.

Malfoy se leva. Probablement un mouvement calculé pour faire en sorte qu'Harry soit forcé de rester bouche bée devant lui depuis le sol.

\- J'ai remarqué que tes toilettes faisaient d'étranges bruits cette nuit. Je pourrais y jeter un œil pendant que tu travailles ?

Il laissa la question en suspens. Harry se rappela de la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques jours auparavant. Pas étonnant que Malfoy semblait hésitant.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas. Je pense que quelque chose y a fait son nid, dit-il et déglutit, priant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une espèce d'oiseau. J'avais l'intention de le vérifier.

\- Et je te propose de le faire pour toi.

Ça n'était pas une question. Souriant d'un air suffisant, il utilisa les propres mots d'Harry contre lui.

\- Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui.

\- Tu n'as pas à me rendre la pareille, dit Harry croisant les bras. Tu peux t'occuper des têtes des Elfes de Maison, si tu veux.

Harry se rappela que le blond avait été hésitant à les retirer. Il s'était plaint de l'incompétence d'Harry, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une couverture. Peut-être qu'il appréciait réellement la décoration. Sa seconde lettre allait dans ce sens.

\- Merci, Potter, rétorqua Malfoy plissant le nez, mais je vais m'en tenir avec la plomberie.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ok, Malfoy. J'étais juste préoccupé par ton bien-être. Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été chanceux avec les toilettes.

Malfoy sembla avoir été celui frappé en pleine poitrine par un orbe volant. Voyant cette expression défaite et ces yeux abattus, Harry ne pouvait même pas être heureux d'avoir eu la confirmation que Malfoy avait effectivement bien hanté par ses toilettes. Avait-il vraiment été aussi traumatisé par ce monstre imaginaire lorsqu'il était enfant ?

Une vague d'horreur traversa Harry alors qu'une autre interprétation possible lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Oh non. Malfoy, je ne voulais pas dire… Je ne parlais pas de…

 _Je parlais de quand tu avais six ans. Pas quand tu étais en Sixième Année. Pas ça._

Mais sa négligence ne pouvait être oubliée, peu importe l'explication qu'il donne. Malfoy avait raison de penser qu'Harry était en train d'enquêter sur lui. Le fait que ce n'était pas pour une affaire officielle ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Les mains de Malfoy avaient disparu dans les manches de ses robes. Le sang de l'entaille avait commencé à couler sur son visage de nouveau, bloqué par le mur que ses sourcils ont formé alors qu'il dit avec mépris :

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Potter. Tu es désolé ?

Harry se pencha en avant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre – une épaule, peut-être une joue. Malfoy se redressa brusquement comme si le contact d'Harry était une infection.

\- Je déteste ces mots. Plus que toute autre chose que tu aies pu dire.

Le Serpentard partit en trombe. Des moments plus tard, Harry entendit un craquement bruyant et les cris de surprise de quelques promeneurs de chien choqués, seul signe que Malfoy perdait son sang-froid. Plus probablement, il le faisait exprès pour qu'Harry soit en retard pour son travail.

Harry soupira. Il avait bêtement volé l'orbe pour attirer Malfoy chez lui une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, il aurait préféré s'être décidé pour un marteau ou prendre un risque – ou ne rien prendre du tout.

* * *

 **{L'auteur Dami Enn précise aux Belges qui passeraient par là : Malfoy dit qu'il est désolé. En tout cas il le serait si ça ne gâchait pas son départ en trombe de tout-à-l'heure.}**

A dans une semaine !


	5. Oh Croup

Bonsoir,

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'ai encore 4 oraux mais je ferai de mon mieux pour traduire les chapitres à l'avance et ne pas vous faire attendre.

Merci pour les reviews. Par rapport au texte, j'essaie d'être le plus fidèle possible. En anglais, les phrases sont plus longues et comportent de nombreux adjectifs. Je vais essayer de rendre le texte plus fluide en français, quitte à faire plusieurs phrases peut-être. J'espère que ce sera plus facile à lire.

Pour les dialogues, je les ai arrangés pour faire une mise en page « à la française ». Je vais essayer de les rendre plus clairs. Merci de m'en avoir prévenue !

Je vais reprendre petit à petit les premiers chapitres (tout en faisant la suite). Mais je ne vous promets pas de le faire tout de suite !

Le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt. Et le suivant normalement en début de semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture ! (Il y a 17 pages Word)

* * *

 **5\. Oh Croup**

 _Malfoy,_

 _S'il-te-plaît, n'incinère pas cette lettre avant d'avoir eu le temps de la lire. Ce que j'ai dit était faux et stupide. Étant donné que c'est de moi dont on parle, es-tu vraiment surpris ? Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je n'étais certainement pas en train d'essayer de t'insulter. Peut-on parler ?_

 _Harry_

 _Malfoy,_

 _Tant que nous y sommes, j'aimerai m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, à ce moment-là. Si j'avais su ce que le sort faisait, je ne l'aurais jamais lancé. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse. C'est juste un autre exemple de moi ne réfléchissant pas à ce qui sort de ma bouche._

 _Je ne dis pas que je te prends en pitié ou autre. Je t'aurais donné des oreilles d'ânes en un clin d'œil si j'avais su quel sort il fallait._

 _Harry_

 _Malfoy,_

 _C'est possible que tu aies des problèmes pour lire mon écriture. Pour y remédier, je te dicte ce message en utilisant une des plumes de George « Pas Possible Que Je Bégaye ». Je voulais juste dire que j'aime le beurre de cacahuète. Je suis désolé d'être une pareille antilope bavarde. J'espère que cette lettre t'atteint sexuellement. Licorne._

 _Harry_

 **[Des plumes "I Can't Believe It's Stutter", je voyais pas comment traduire ça]**

 _Malfoy,_

 _Incinère cette dernière lettre. S'il-te-plaît. George adore m'utiliser comme un rat de laboratoire._

 _Harry_

 _Malfoy,_

 _Ça te dit d'aller manger un bout ? Il y a un nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert près du Chaudron Baveur._

 _Harry_

 _Malfoy,_

 _Je te préviens, ne donne jamais de chocolat à Albus. Ce qui sort de l'autre côté semble être du chocolat, mais ça ne l'est pas._

 _Harry_

Le matin suivant l'envoi de sa dernière lettre, Harry trouva trois mots écrits avec de la poussière sur son bureau : BISCUITS POUR CHIEN. Il tenta de faire un large sourire mais finit par éternuer, éparpillant la poussière à travers la pièce et le laissant se demander si ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination. Un regard à sa liste de courses le rendit encore moins sûr. « Biscuits pour chien pour Hagrid » apparaissait tout en haut, lui rappelant qu'il avait accepté de rencontrer ce soir le nouvel animal de compagnie du demi-géant. Hagrid l'avait décrit comme un « adorable petit chéri », ce qui garantissait qu'il ne pouvait être qualifié d'aucun de ces adjectifs.

Mettant sa peur pour ses membres de côté, Harry avait hâte d'y aller. Habituellement, Neville serait passé avec son nouvel hybride, qui aurait finit par se battre avec, copuler avec ou être mangé par le « chéri » d'Hagrid.

Son pied se cogna contre quelque chose sous son bureau lorsqu'il poussa sa chaise. Une boîte de biscuits gastronomiques pour chien. Donc ses lettres pour Malfoy n'avaient pas été dispersées à travers le temps après tout.

* * *

Respirer pouvait être plutôt sympa, mais de temps en temps ça passait après les étreintes d'ours d'Hagrid. La barbe du garde-chasse devenait plus longue que celle de Dumbledore. Ça chatouillait le menton d'Harry. Après une enquête plus approfondie, Harry réalisa que c'était en fait les Veracrasses qui nichaient dans la barbe, qui le chatouillaient, ce qui l'arrêta net dans son rire.

Hagrid le libéra. Des plis se formèrent autour de ses yeux alors qu'il fit un grand sourire.

\- Regarde-toi, Harry ! J'ai toujours su que tu ferais un bon Auror ! Depuis ta Première Année, quand tu avais essayé de me cuisiner pour avoir des informations sur Touffu.

Harry sourit. Rares étaient ses suspects qui savaient aussi peu ne pas tenir sa langue comme Hagrid.

\- Comment va Touffu ?

\- Bien ! Il adore jouer avec Krokmou.

 **[En anglais, c'est « Toothless », littéralement « Sans dent », mais l'auteur fait référence au dragon dans** **Dragons** **, l'auteur en parle dans ses notes à la fin]**

\- Krokmou ?

Hagrid semblait avoir un talent pour nommer des canines après des canines. Des crocs après des crocs. Peut-être que Krokmou avait en fait, eh bien…

Bercé dans un faux sentiment de sécurité, Harry n'entendit pas le grondement sourd avant qu'il ne fut trop tard. Des griffes transpercèrent son dos, l'envoyant la tête la première dans la pelouse. Il entendit Hagrid hurler derrière lui :

\- Méchant Krokmou ! Harry est notre ami ! Essaie de frotter ses gencives, Harry, il adore ça.

Crachant l'herbe qu'il avait en bouche, Harry se retrouva face à face avec une langue pleine de bave, qui envoya ses lunettes à terre. Hagrid arriva à garder la bête sous contrôle, alors qu'Harry tâtonnait autour de lui pour les retrouver.

\- Désolé, Harry, Il est simplement heureux de te revoir !

\- Ça va, Hagrid, je – me revoir ?

Ajustant ses lunettes, Harry put vraiment voir la bête pour la première fois le Croup sauvage qui avait attaqué Hermione. Il resta bouche bée en le regardant et celui-ci, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, se blottit contre la jambe d'Hagrid et commença à ronronner.

\- Où l'avez-vous eu ?

\- Hermione me l'a donné il y a environ un mois. Elle m'a dit que le Ministère pourrait venir après lui comme ils l'ont fait avec Buck. Mais, ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas très bien. En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais le garder un moment afin que Krokmou s'habitue à…

\- Hagrid, je suis l'Auror qui mène l'investigation !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le sourire d'Hagrid disparut derrière sa barbe alors qu'il comprit ce que voulait dire Harry.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça. Pas après Buck.

Harry réprima un soupir. Il n'y avait nul besoin de se fâcher avec deux de ses plus proches amis pour emmener le chien.

\- J'aimerai mieux attraper le propriétaire du chien, dit Harry. Avez-vous vu un quelconque détail qui indiquerait d'où il vient ?

\- Pas un endroit très joyeux, répondit Hagrid en secouant la tête. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un peu d'amour. C'est ce que Dumbledore avait l'habitude de dire.

Sous sa crinière poivre et sel, il fit une moue tellement abattue, que même Harry se sentait obligé de s'avancer et de caresser le chien sauvage.

Krokmou grogna, s'échappant de la poigne d'Hagrid pour sauter sur Harry. Les griffes du chien déchirèrent la robe d'Harry, sous les cris d'Hagrid. Luttant sous le chien, Harry tressaillit alors qu'il imaginait les gros titres du lendemain : MEILLEUR AUROR MIS EN PIÈCE PAR L'ANIMAL D'UN AMI.

Au lieu de viser sa tête, le chien plongea sur sa poche. _Les biscuits pour chien_ , pensa Harry alors que la queue de Krokmou s'écrasait contre son front. Le Croup déchira la boîte, envoyant les biscuits sur la pelouse. Plutôt que de les poursuivre, Krokmou déchiqueta la boîte en petits morceaux.

\- N'est-il pas adorable ? dit Hagrid avec un petit rire.

Se relevant sur ses coudes, Harry regarda, incrédule, alors que Krokmou finit de mettre la boîte en poussière puis retourna près d'Hagrid, ignorant complètement les biscuits.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un chien deviendrait fou à propos d'une boîte de biscuits pour chien mais ignorerait les friandises ? Est-ce que l'odeur adhérait si fortement à la boîte ? A moins qu'il n'y ait une autre odeur qui intéressait Krokmou. _Malfoy. C'était la boîte de Malfoy._

Krokmou n'avait pas visé Hermione après tout.

Il avait visé Malfoy.

* * *

Harry avait à peine fini la nouvelle qu'il était en train de lire lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Il attendit que les pas se rapprochent avant de bondir de sous son bureau.

\- Tout va bien, Malfoy ?

Un coude percuta son visage. Il entendit un craquement alors que Malfoy tendit la main vers sa baguette puis la retira vivement.

\- _Potter_?

\- Je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez. Encore une fois.

Se rappelant comment Malfoy avait réagi au commentaire sur les toilettes, il tressaillit, puis tressaillit une fois encore quand la douleur traversa ses narines.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne prends pas ça comme une insulte. Je commence à manquer d'encre.

\- _Episkey._

Les os de son nez se remirent en place avec plus de force que nécessaire. Malfoy abaissa sa baguette, bien que son expression imperturbable prévenait Harry qu'il était prêt à la relever à tout moment.

\- Je suis en train de travailler, Potter. Tu ne crois pas que ça manque de professionnalisme ?

\- En fait, je suis là pour une affaire officielle, dit Harry. Je t'aurai bien envoyé un hibou, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr que tu aurais vraiment lu ma lettre.

Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop amer.

\- Mets ta fichue poignée de porte au régime, dit Malfoy en croisant les bras. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'ils viennent des Mystères, ça ne compte pas comme une affaire officielle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. Tu te souviens du Croup sauvage qui avait attaqué Hermione ?

Harry n'attendit pas que Malfoy hoche la tête.

\- Il te visait toi.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy se comporte comme une demoiselle en détresse, le suppliant de le protéger, mais il s'attendait certainement à une plus grande réaction qu'un sourcil relevé disant _Alors quoi ?_ Après quelques secondes, Malfoy récompensa sa patience avec un rictus.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis ton amie en danger. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de me faire attaquer dans une aile différente du bâtiment.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as mis mon ami en danger.

Harry se rapprocha d'un pas.

\- Toi, Malfoy. Tu es mon ami.

Il entendit Malfoy inspirer profondément, comme si la déclaration plutôt évidente d'Harry l'effrayait plus que la perspective que quelqu'un essayait de le tuer.

\- Je sais que je dis souvent des choses stupides, mais ce n'en est pas une.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la manche de Malfoy, remontant son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent fermement sur son épaule. Le regard de Malfoy suivait son chemin, mais il ne secoua pas sa main. Prudemment, le Serpentard s'avança et poussa les cheveux d'Harry de son front, plissant les yeux comme s'il lisait des instructions compliquées. Harry retint son souffle alors qu'une sensation de picotement parcourut son corps et finit son trajet dans son pénis. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'épaule de Malfoy.

Soudainement, le blond recula.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces lettres ? demanda Draco.

Le regard d'Harry se dirigea vers ses pieds. Malfoy portait des mocassins qui avait probablement un nom imprononçable en français. **[Évidemment dans la version originale, l'auteur avait écrit « in English »]**

\- Je me suis un peu emporté. Je suis –

Malfoy mit sa main devant la bouche d'Harry.

\- S'il-te-plaît, je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses. Je casserai ton nez sinon.

Harry ria contre la paume de Malfoy. C'était comme un linge chaud contre ses lèvres.

\- Marché conclu.

Malfoy abaissa sa main. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais il semblait encore plus proche qu'avant. Derrière lui, Harry pouvait voir les photos de l'affaire des meurtres en série abécédaires. Même avec tout ce sang et cette chair mutilée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Alors. Tu es toujours intéressé pour vérifier ces toilettes ?

Le regard furieux que Malfoy lui lança le fit brièvement paniquer, mais le sourire qui s'esquissa sur le visage du blond le rassura.

\- Ce restaurant mexicain a intérêt d'être bien, répondit Malfoy.

Les tacos finirent par lui donner une intoxication alimentaire, mais c'était le meilleur diner qu'il n'ait eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque Malfoy retourna travailler la nuit suivante, il laissa comme par hasard sa ventouse au Square Grimmaurd. Harry le trouva endormi sur le canapé lorsqu'il rentra du travail le jour suivant. Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait un menu italien avec deux plats entourés.

Ils entrèrent dans une routine. Petits-déjeuners-dîners et dîners-petits-déjeuners avec quelques fois, des brunchs le week-end. Certaines fois, Harry trouvait Malfoy endormi sur le canapé lorsqu'il rentrait. Plus souvent, il trouvait le blond en train de faire une de ces réparations qui semblaient interminables et dont la maison avait besoin. Ce n'était pas seulement des réparations nécessaires, comme la latte mal fixée du plancher du deuxième étage. Harry voulait en réalité faire des efforts pour rendre la maison plus familiale. Ron et Hermione auront une fille dans quelques mois, et d'une certaine manière, Harry doutait qu'Hermione approuve certaines des décorations les moins sympathiques (particulièrement, les têtes des Elfes de Maisons, qui avaient en fait, été déclarées illégales dans une proposition de loi qu'Hermione avait écrite elle-même).

Scorpius se plaignait amèrement du robinet fuyant en face de lui ça ne pouvait être qualifié de cascade. Il arrêta lorsqu'Harry rentra pour trouver une cuisine inondée et une paire de poignées de porte détraquées qui surfaient sur son service chinois. Harry aurait volontiers donné suite à ses menaces de les faire fondre en un lot d'anneaux péniens, si Malfoy n'avait pas apparu dans son maillot de bain, un seau dans chaque main. Comme c'était le cas, les poignées s'en sortirent avec un avertissement – bien que Malfoy leur ait donné à chacun un biscuit pour chien lorsqu'il crut qu'Harry ne regardait pas.

Souvent, Harry trouvait Malfoy faire des choses qui n'étaient pas strictement liées à son travail, comme concocter des potions sur la cuisinière. Le Serpentard avait refusé de parler à Harry pendant un jour entier après qu'Harry ait fait l'erreur de se moquer de son tablier à fleur – ou plutôt celui de Walburga Black. Le blond avait même commencé un jardin près du perron – strictement pour les ingrédients de potions, avait-il insisté, bien qu'Harry aurait juré que les bourgeons qui commençaient à germer ressemblaient un peu à des narcisses.

Malfoy s'entendait bien avec tous les portraits. Miraculeusement, il avait convaincu Mme Black de s'adresser à Harry seulement en tant que « immonde Sang-Mêlé » plutôt qu'une autre de ses insultes plus inventives.

Kreattur appréciait particulièrement la présence de Malfoy, rôdant autour du blond pour lui offrir ses services à chaque opportunité. Malfoy rappelait à Kreattur le pauvre Maître Regulus, bien que le portrait sur la tapisserie en suggérait autrement. C'était la raison pour laquelle Kreattur avait fondu en larmes plus d'une fois lors du séjour de Malfoy. Malfoy était étonnamment aimable à ce propos, il distrayait Kreattur avec des ordres ridicules et lui demandait des histoires sur Regulus et la famille Black pendant que l'Elfe les accomplissait. Harry suspectait d'être présent dans certaines de ces histoires, car quelques fois, lorsqu'il rentrait, Malfoy le regardait d'un air étrange, puis riait bêtement lorsqu'il tournait son dos.

Très vite, Malfoy manqua d'outils à oublier accidentellement, et Harry avait réservé un endroit sous les escaliers pour entreposer sa boîte à outils. Pas le placard, évidemment. Ils en restaient très loin.

\- Ça devient ridicule, dit finalement Harry, un matin. Emménage avec moi. J'ai la place et je ne serai pas contre un peu de compagnie. Tu finis par rester dormir la plupart des nuits – jours – bref.

Malfoy avala une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, ses yeux méfiants.

\- Seulement parce que mes projets demandent une surveillance 24 heures sur 24.

\- Nos projets, lui rappela Harry. Raison de plus pour accepter mon offre.

Malfoy leva ses sourcils.

\- Tu ne me proposes pas ça, juste parce que tu as peur que je me fasse attaquer si je suis laissé seul ?

Harry n'avait toujours pas avancé sur l'affaire de l'Artiste Animalier. Prétendant d'emmener Krokmou se promener, il avait tenté de faire en sorte que le Croup l'amène à son ancien foyer, mais sans résultat.

\- Non. Tu es capable de te débrouiller seul, répondit Harry.

Derrière son verre, Malfoy sembla froncer les sourcils.

\- Bien, fit Malfoy. Mais j'ai quelques conditions.

Il se pencha en avant, reliant les bouts de ses doigts ensemble.

\- Je veux une vue sur le lac. Un lac en chocolat, ajouta Malfoy.

Harry retomba dans sa chaise en le fusillant du regard.

\- Serre-moi la main, espèce d'idiot, et contente-toi de ça.

Délibérément, Malfoy s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et remis tous ses ustensiles en place avant de tendre la main et de serrer celle d'Harry.

\- Tu saisis l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? dit Malfoy. C'est le 1er septembre, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement.

\- Tu veux dire que nous nous sommes rencontrés à onze ans et nous ne nous sommes serrés la main qu'onze ans plus tard ? ria Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer lorsque nous aurons trente-trois ans ?

\- Peut-être que nous en serons à nous tenir les mains, répondit Malfoy souriant et haussant les épaules.

\- A ce rythme, nous serons mariés à quarante-quatre ans, sourit Harry, bien que ce ne fut pas parce qu'il trouvait l'idée absurde.

Et il voulait bien être maudit, si Malfoy n'avait pas souri à cette idée, ses yeux gris brillant.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il pensa être toujours en train de rêver. La scène avait changé, mais il y avait toujours cet éclat de cheveu blond platine qui brillait dans le noir et murmurait son prénom.

\- Harry.

Il se tourna vers l'ombre, avant de la voir ramper vers lui sur le lit et se cramponner à lui comme à une couverture – bien qu'Harry suspectait qu'il était supposé être la couverture.

\- Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait Malfoy l'appeler par son prénom. Ça ne lui apporta pas autant de joie qu'il pensait que ça lui apporterait, pas quand ça sortait entre des halètements irréguliers. Harry souhaita pouvoir voir le monde à travers les yeux de Malfoy afin de trouver ce qui lui causait autant de souffrance. Comme il ne pouvait pas, il fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de Malfoy, dans ce qu'il espérait être un rythme réconfortant.

\- Je les ai tués.

Les chuchotements sortant de la bouche de Malfoy ne lui étaient pas destinés. Harry aurait préféré que le blond s'en tienne seulement à dire son prénom.

\- Je les ai tous tués.

Ses yeux étaient fermés mais ça n'empêchait pas les larmes de couler et de mouiller l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry l'empêcha de parler.

\- Tout va bien, Malfoy. C'est seulement un cauchemar.

Dans son sommeil, Malfoy serra l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais même pas d'où ils viennent…

\- Chut. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre ici.

Malfoy commença à se tortiller. Harry le rapprocha de lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

\- C'est moi, Draco. C'est Harry. Tu es en sécurité.

Draco sembla se calmer, resserrant sa poigne. Ce n'était pas une position terriblement confortable. La hanche de Draco rentrait dans l'estomac d'Harry. En fait, la seule chose en danger de s'endormir était le pied d'Harry, pris au piège sous le poids de Draco. Mais Harry n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller le blond. Seul son pénis désobéissait obstinément à cette instruction. Harry ne voulait même pas penser aux implications qu'entraînait le fait d'avoir une érection à cause des cauchemars de Draco.

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait pas eu de cauchemars aussi frappants, mais il avait toujours eu des amis vers lesquels se tourner pendant ces nuits. Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement ces quelques premières années jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars ne soient plus qu'une succession d'images saisissantes, submergées par le passage du temps. Harry suspectait que Draco avait choisi de ne pas dormir plutôt que de faire face aux cauchemars seul.

Eh bien, il n'était plus seul dorénavant. Harry allait s'assurer de ça.

* * *

Draco n'était plus dans le lit lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. Heureusement, Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur du café venir de la cuisine, ce qui signifiait que Draco n'avait pas fui la maison. Pas encore. Aucun d'eux ne travaillait le week-end et ils passaient souvent ces journées à travailler dans la maison ensemble.

Le Serpentard semblait plus réveillé qu'à l'ordinaire. Après la nuit dernière, Harry préféra l'attribuer à de l'anxiété plutôt qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Bonjour, Draco.

Il marqua une pause, se demandant si le blond remarquerait le changement de nom. S'il le remarqua, il ne dit rien, alors Harry continua.

\- A propos de la nuit dernière…

Soudainement, Draco posa son café.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Je pensais juste que, c'est un peu idiot que tu dormes sur un canapé, alors qu'il y a un lit parfaitement confortable. Plusieurs en fait, ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas influencer la décision de Draco. J'aurais dû te proposer une chambre d'amis plus tôt.

\- Je n'aurais pas accepté, dit Draco, secouant la tête. Je ne dors pas très bien lorsque je dors dans un lit.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Harry, feignant l'innocence.

\- Je crois, dit Draco, traçant du doigt le cercle que la tasse de café avait laissé sur la table. Merci de m'avoir toléré la nuit dernière.

\- Ce n'était pas un problème, dit Harry. Je fais aussi des cauchemars, tu sais.

\- Tu n'en as pas depuis que je suis là, dit Draco levant la tête..

Harry haussa les épaules. En toute honnêteté, savoir que le blond dormait à l'étage en-dessous était plus un obstacle à son sommeil qu'une aide, mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir pourquoi.

\- Bref, si ton dos devient douloureux à cause du canapé et si tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir… eh bien, tu sais où aller.

Draco hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, pas encore, mais Harry espéra plutôt que Draco accepte son offre.

\- Bref, dit Harry s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je vais rendre visite à mon filleul aujourd'hui.

\- Je croyais que Granger n'avait pas encore donné naissance à sa progéniture, répondit Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry essaya de le réprimander avec un regard furieux, que Draco ignora, prenant une gorgée de son café.

\- Il s'agirait de ma filleule. Je parlais de mon filleul, Teddy. Il vit avec ta tante.

Le visage de Draco perdit sa couleur. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ta tante Andromeda, pas… pas elle.

Harry avait cru que vivre avec les Dursley avait été dur, mais comparée à Bellatrix Lestrange, Petunia Dursley paraissait presque être une sainte.

La tasse de café trembla dans la main de Draco. Harry se demanda si le Serpentard avait d'autres tatouages gravés dans sa peau à part la Marque des Ténèbres, des cicatrices comme celle que Bellatrix avait donnée à Hermione. Il se demanda si Draco avait été puni la nuit où ils se sont échappés.

\- Oh, fit Draco, prenant une autre gorgée pour cacher son malaise. Pourquoi est-ce que ton filleul vit avec ma tante ?

\- Parce que c'est sa grand-mère.

Draco toussa afin d'éviter de s'étouffer avec son café. Harry tressaillit.

\- Je crois comprendre que ta mère n'a jamais mentionné les lettres ? demanda Harry.

\- Quelles lettres ?

\- Après que ton père… euh, eh bien, Andy a pensé que ta mère pouvait apprécier d'avoir de la compagnie. Elle écrit tous les ans pour inviter ta mère. A ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais eu de réponse.

\- Les lettres se perdent dans le courrier, quelques fois, répondit Draco doucement, refusant de rencontrer le regard d'Harry. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je la verrai. Bien que je doute que ce soit avant les vacances. Elle vit en France depuis que…

Harry hocha la tête. L'exécution de Lucius avait été le prix contre la liberté de Narcissa et de Draco. Pas officiellement, évidemment, mais il l'avait vu sur le visage des jurés lorsqu'il avait donné son témoignage pour les Malfoy. Lucius l'avait aussi compris et avait marché jusqu'à sa tombe plus digne qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. Il était possible qu'il ait été plus effrayé d'Azkaban que de la mort. Harry aimait penser qu'il tenait vraiment à sa femme et son fils.

\- Tu pourrais faire plus que ça, si tu le voulais, dit Harry doucement alors que Draco le regardait, d'un air narquois. Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils. C'est ton filleul. Tu le gâtes sûrement énormément.

Harry ne pouvait le nier.

\- Il le mérite, répondit Harry.

Et pas seulement parce qu'il était l'enfant le plus intelligent du monde, selon l'opinion complètement impartiale d'Harry. Harry voulait donner à Teddy tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu avec les Dursley. C'était thérapeutique, bien que pas complètement sain. Il avait honnêtement peur que s'il avait des enfants, qu'ils deviennent tous comme, eh bien, Draco, sans les convictions sur la pureté du sang. _Non pas que ce soit si mauvais_ , pensa-t-il, lançant un subtil regard à Draco.

Draco considéra la requête.

\- Je suppose que je vais venir, dit-il. Mais seulement pour m'assurer que tu ne l'as pas complètement corrompu. Il partage mon sang, après tout. J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'il ait été élevé correctement.

\- Utilise ça comme excuse si tu veux, mais ne le mentionne pas à voix haute, l'avertit Harry. C'est difficile pour Andromeda d'élever un enfant toute seule. Surtout depuis qu'il a développé les capacités de Tonk de Métamorphomage.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ses parents, si tu me permets de demander ? demanda Draco fronçant les sourcils.

Autant, il détestait penser aux morts de Remus et de Tonk, il était heureux que Draco ait pensé à demander.

\- Ils ont tous deux été tués dans la Bataille de Poudlard, juste après sa naissance. Son grand-père a été assassiné par les Rafleurs, la même année.

Harry n'était même pas sût que Draco ait entendu la dernière partie. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de la bataille, le Serpentard recula aussitôt.

\- Oh non. Je ne peux pas… Pas quand… dit Malfoy secouant la tête et battant en retraite jusqu'au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne peux pas ? demanda Harry. C'est un garçon de cinq ans, il ne va pas mordre. Enfin, lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Draco, sa respiration s'accélérant, sa voix tremblant. Je me suis battu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry, vaguement offensé. J'étais là. Je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois ce jour-là, si je me souviens bien.

Il regretta d'avoir mentionné ce fait. Il ne voulait pas que Draco croie devoir une quelconque dette à Harry à cause de ça.

Heureusement, Draco sembla être trop paniqué pour penser comme un parfait Serpentard.

\- Et si j'avais tué un de ses parents ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit Harry automatiquement.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ça, affirma Draco, posant sa main sur son front, comme s'il avait un mal de tête.

\- Je peux le savoir, car tu n'as tué personne.

\- J'en ai tué aussi, insista Draco.

\- Pas directement. Et pas les parents de Teddy.

Draco sembla vouloir argumenter mais abandonna.

\- Alors mon père ou…

\- Ta tante, l'interrompit Harry. La sœur d'Andy.

L'expression dévastée qui envahit le visage de Draco donnait envie à Harry de s'avancer et de le prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Mais il se retint, utilisant des mots à la place.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer le fait que ta tante a pris la famille de Teddy. Mais tu peux donner à Teddy une famille. Tu peux être son cousin. Tu peux lui apprendre toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu apprendre si ses parents avaient survécu. Ce ne sera pas la même chose, mais… sourit-il à Draco. Ce sera quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui apprendre ? se moqua Draco, en se laissant couler au sol. Comment échouer dans la vie ? Comment être un lâche ?

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu serais surpris à ce que les enfants apprennent juste en observant. J'ai fait l'erreur de jurer devant Teddy une fois lorsqu'il était un bambin, et c'était son mot préféré pendant un mois.

Draco grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, à sa manière habituelle qui semblait dire, _Il n'y a que toi, Potter pour ça._

\- Et je sais avec certitude que tu peux transmettre les leçons de son père, continua Harry, parce que tu as eu cours avec son père.

Draco fronça les sourcils, sans aucun doute repassant dans sa tête tous ses professeurs.

\- Qui… ?

\- Remus Lupin, répondit Harry puis il soupira en voyant l'expression surprise de Draco. Non, Teddy n'est pas un loup-garou. Oui, je te jetterai un sort si tu dis quoi que soit de légèrement insultant sur son père…

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

Les mots sortirent si rapidement, qu'Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les croire.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, répéta Draco, apparemment à lui-même il hésita, puis tendit sa main. Emmène-moi le voir.

Au début, Harry était étourdi à l'idée que Draco lui tenait la main. Puis il comprit que Draco ne voulait que transplaner à ses côtés.

\- Bien, dit-il, éclaircissant sa gorge. Suis-moi.

* * *

L'expression d'Andromeda lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Harry et Draco Malfoy, se tenant toujours la main suite à leur transplanage, n'avait pas de prix.

\- Andromeda, salua Harry, lâchant la main de Draco il essaya de sourire, mais son anxiété le fit sourire de travers. C'est…

\- Draco Malfoy, finit Andromeda, ayant recouvert rapidement de sa surprise.

Elle se tourna pour inspecter Draco à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de menace.

Tout autant mal à l'aise, Draco lui fit un poli signe de tête.

\- Madame.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude, et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je m'excuse pour ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt, et pour toutes les difficultés dans lesquelles ma famille vous a mises. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, euh…

C'était rare qu'Harry voie Draco Malfoy à court de mots. Leurs conversations étaient toujours venues facilement, même si elles étaient principalement composées d'insultes lancées ici ou là. Avant, Malfoy avait toujours été si talentueux pour produire toutes sortes de discours poétiques qui remettaient les étrangers à leur place. Maintenant, il hésitait sur ses mots, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'où sa place était.

\- Oh, soupira Andromeda, oublie les formalités et rentre avant que je ne meure de vieillesse. On dirait que nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry d'un air entendu avant d'appeler Teddy.

Le garçon bondit dans la pièce, trébuchant sur le tapis de l'entrée et se relevant avant que quiconque puisse même réagir. Il était bien le fils de sa mère sur cet aspect-là.

\- Oncle Harry !

Harry réceptionna son filleul dans ses bras.

\- Comment ça va, petit ?

Déjà, les cheveux roses de Teddy lui disaient que le garçon était d'humeur particulièrement pétillante.

\- J'ai un nouveau nez ! déclara Teddy fièrement, levant la tête pour qu'Harry puisse admirer son groin ressemblant à un bec. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois, dit Harry hochant la tête et lui lançant un large sourire.

Le garçon remarqua Draco, qui se tenait étrangement près de l'entrée.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Teddy, dis bonjour à ton cousin, Draco.

De derrière Teddy, Harry fit signe ç Draco de se rapprocher, ce que le blond fit en hésitant.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cousin Draco ! cria Teddy.

Draco lui fit un sourire nerveux et tendit sa main, mais à sa surprise, Teddy fonça en avant et entraîna Draco dans une étreinte enthousiaste.

\- Teddy ! le réprimanda Andromeda depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tout va bien, dit Draco par-dessus l'épaule du garçon puis s'agenouillât pour être au niveau de Teddy. Est-ce que tu savais que ma mère était la sœur de ta grand-mère ?

\- Pas possible ! s'exclama Teddy. Tu connaissais mes parents ?

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais Harry la retint. _Laissez-le s'en occuper_ , signala-t-il silencieusement. Pour le tester en quelque sorte.

\- Eh bien, hésita Draco, je ne connaissais pas ta mère, mais ton père a été un de mes professeurs lors de ma Troisième Année à Poudlard.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Teddy en bondissant de haut en bas, tout excité. Il a été un des professeurs de mon Oncle Harry à Poudlard aussi ! Étais-tu dans la même classe qu'Oncle Harry ?

\- J'étais un Serpentard, mais nous étions dans la même année.

\- Grand-mère était une Serpentard aussi, dit Teddy souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais mon papa était un Gryffondor comme Oncle Harry, et ma maman, elle était une Poufsouffle !

Draco ouvrit la bouche, et pendant un moment, Harry eut peur que Draco dise quelque chose d'insultant sur cette Maison. A sa surprise, Draco répondit :

\- Eh bien, peut-être que tu vas compléter le cercle et être un Serdaigle. Tu sembles être assez intelligent pour ton âge.

Teddy bomba le torse et, prenant avantage de l'attention de Draco, commença à lui montrer tous les tours qu'il avait appris à faire avec ses cheveux. Draco fit des oh et des ah aux moments opportuns, inondant le garçon d'attention et retint de faire des remarques narquoises sur ses parents.

Andromeda regardait la scène depuis la porte, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Comment cela s'est-il produit ?

\- Comment quoi s'est produit ? demanda Harry innocemment.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, lui répondit Andromeda en le regardant.

Harry essaya de hausser les épaules de manière décontractée, mais Andromeda n'était pas une Serpentard sans raison.

\- Disons simplement, vous devriez continuer à écrire des lettres à votre sœur. L'une d'elles lui arrivera éventuellement.

\- Mmm, fit Andromeda. Avant ou après que vous soyez mariés ?

Harry rougit, et évidemment Draco choisit ce moment pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Teddy.

\- Il y a un problème, Potter ? cria-t-il à travers la pièce.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry se retourna vers Andromeda.

\- A ce rythme ? Définitivement avant.

* * *

Harry emmena Teddy pour faire une Bataille Explosive et laisser Draco et Andromeda parler une bonne heure. A la fin, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, puisqu'ils se serrèrent la main lorsqu'ils partirent, et Draco promit de revenir avec Harry la prochaine fois.

\- Nous devons nous débarrasser de cette horloge de parquet aussitôt que possible, dit Draco aussitôt qu'ils furent rentrés.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco lui dise bien des choses, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On ne peut pas laisser un garçon de cinq ans rester dans une maison qui possède une horloge qui envoie des flèches à chaque personne qui passe ! cria Draco. Ce serait incroyablement irresponsable. Et nous devrions fermer la chambre de ton parrain. Je comprends que ça ait une valeur sentimentale, mais des femmes en petite tenue sur des motos ne sont tout simplement pas convenables pour un enfant de l'âge de Teddy. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elles me donnent envie de vomir.

Harry sourit, se demandant si Draco s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait juste de dire. _Nous._ Puis, Harry se rendit compte d'une autre chose qu'il venait juste de dire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles te donneraient envie de vomir ? Parce qu'elles sont des Moldues ? demanda Harry.

Il avait cru que Draco avait tourné la page et avait arrêté de détester tout ce qui était relié aux Moldus après qu'il lui ait présenté la télévision, mais peut-être qu'il était sujet à une rechute.

Draco l'étudia d'un air narquois.

\- Tu es vraiment lent, non ? dit-il en secouant la tête en voyant l'expression confuse d'Harry. Je suis gay, Potter.

Harry essaya de ne pas paraître fou de joie. Il n'a pas dû réussir complètement, parce que Draco eut un sourire en coin.

\- Maintenant, aide-moi avec cette horloge avant qu'une flèche ne soit envoyée dans ma direction.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, Harry aurait pu jurer que Draco bougeait intentionnellement d'une façon à faire ressortir son cul, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui fait qu'il n'entendit pas la plupart des grands plans de Draco pour rénover la place. Une flèche filant à toute vitesse dans sa direction , le ramena à la conversation alors que Draco s'exclama :

\- Nous pourrions même lui prendre un chien !

\- Laisse-moi deviner : un Croup ? grimaça Harry, pensant à comment Krokmou pourrait dominer Teddy. Tu avais un Croup quand tu étais plus jeune, non ?

\- Non. Juste des paons. Je les détestais. Enfin, je déteste toujours les oiseaux.

 **[« I still hate birds » qui signifie littéralement « Je détestes toujours les oiseaux » mais « birds » peut aussi signifier « meuf » familièrement]**

Il ria au double-sens, ne remarquant pas la mâchoire d'Harry se décrocher derrière lui.

\- Tu n'avais pas de Croup ?

\- Non, répéta Draco lentement, comme s'il parlait à un gamin de deux ans. Je n'ai sûrement jamais apprécié les Moldus, mais je n'avais pas non plus beaucoup d'affection pour des bêtes qui bavent sur tous mes vêtements. Honnêtement, Potter, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à croire aux stéréotypes.

Harry garda une expression neutre dans l'intérêt de Draco, mais intérieurement, son estomac se retournait. La ligne de la dernière lettre de Draco le hantait et passait en boucle dans son esprit : _Je pense que j'essaierai mon Croup la prochaine fois._

Les lettres ne venaient pas de Draco.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur : Il y a quelqu'un d'autre curieux de savoir à quoi Krokmou de Dragons ressemblerait en tant que chien ? Puisque tous les Croups doivent se faire amputer leur deuxième queue, j'ai pensé qu'il conviendrait bien comme Croup. Qui croyez-vous essaie de tuer Draco ? Qui écrit ces lettres ? Qui écrit des reviews ? Attends, quoi ?**

Je n'ai fait que traduire ses notes, je décline toutes responsabilités. Mais plus sérieusement, j'espère que c'était un petit peu mieux (la traduction) ?


	6. La lettre L

Bonsoir !

J'ai fini en regardant la première mi-temps! J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Je suis désolée, je me dépêche, je ne voudrais pas que vous pleuriez trop !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **6\. La lettre L**

 _Cher Balafré,_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Est-ce que je dois faire tout le travail ? Espèce de stupide fils de Sang-de-Bourbe. Père avait raison à ton sujet. Tu es paresseux et inutile et stupide. J'espère que le monstre te mangera._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la lettre à Draco qui était assis en train de mélanger son café et de rajouter une bonne cuillerée de crème. Comment avait-il pu être amené à penser que cet homme, avec une tête de pissenlit au réveil et de la mousse de café autour de ses lèvres, avait pu écrire les lettres ?

 _Parce qu'il n'avait pas toujours été cet homme,_ lui rappela son cerveau.

Ça l'avait rendu furieux de penser à quel point il avait laissé les fausses lettres influencer ses actions. Il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques mots dans l'écriture de Draco, _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , pour qu'il doute de ce que Draco pensait vraiment au sujet du grand-père Né-Moldu de Teddy. Même si les lettres avaient été réelles, il n'aurait pas dû croire autant ces lettres vieilles de quinze ans. Seul Merlin savait ce qu'il avait écrit à cet âge.

Il y avait un autre problème. Susan avait confirmé que la lettre avait quinze ans. Mais, c'était vrai que Susan était mariée à Blaise Zabini, qui devait en savoir plus sur les lettres que ce qu'il a dit. Mais pour quelle raison, Zabini (ou Susan – il avait pu l'utiliser comme secrétaire pour contourner le Veritas Paper) aurait écrit les lettres ? Même dans la culture Sang-Pur, la mutilation de paons aurait mis Draco dans une mauvaise posture. A moins que Zabini n'ait essayé de susciter un marché de la façon la moins efficace possible, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir blesser son ami. De plus, Zabini aurait su que Draco n'avait pas eu de Croup lorsqu'il était petit.

Si ce n'était pas Zabini, alors qui ?

En allant au travail, il s'arrêta à une boulangerie. Il y acheta le chocolat noir le plus cher qu'il pouvait trouver pour remercier Draco de s'être comporté de façon exemplaire et non pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir cru ces horribles lettres. Il devait se sentir coupable pour se mentir à lui-même, puisqu'il acheta à Ron et à Bryan une boîte de donuts chacun.

Bryan sursauta lorsqu'Harry posa les donuts sur son bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas mon travail de vous apporter de la nourriture ? demanda Bryan.

\- J'ai un travail différent pour toi.

L'interne se rapprocha, projetant une ombre sur sa paperasse. La voix d'Harry s'abaissa jusqu'à devenir un chuchotement.

\- J'ai complètement oublié que la fête prénatale d'Hermione arrivait et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui offrir. Ou est-ce que je suis supposé offrir quelque chose au bébé ?

Les épaules de Bryan s'affaissèrent de quelques pouces. La plupart des gens auraient sauté sur l'occasion de faire les courses d'Harry Potter. Le fait que Bryan soit déçu en disait long sur son caractère, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle Harry s'était confié à lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait demander à Ron et il n'avait confiance en aucune des suggestions de Draco.

\- Aux deux, je crois. Euh, ce n'est pas une vraie douche.

 **["Baby shower" = fête prénatale et "shower" = douche]**

Harry donna un petit coup sur la tête de l'interne.

\- Remets-toi au travail, lui dit Harry.

Il grimaça à la vue de la paperasse qui submergeait son bureau. Il y avait des avantages à avoir une écriture illisible.

\- Je vais essayer de te trouver du travail de terrain bientôt, ajouta Harry.

Les yeux de Bryan s'illuminèrent comme ceux de Teddy lorsqu'il avait un nouveau jouet.

\- Merci, Auror Potter ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se surprit à sourire en voyant l'interne fouiller à travers ses papiers, dégageant religieusement un petit rectangle pour la boîte de donuts. Puis léchant le sucre en poudre de ses doigts, Harry entra dans son bureau, il fourra ensuite un autre donut dans sa bouche avant de tendre la boîte à Ron.

\- Ils ont trouvé un autre cadavre, dit Ron.

\- Même MO ? demanda Harry, le donut en morceaux dans sa bouche.

 **[MO = Modus Operandi, mode opératoire]**

Ron hocha la tête d'un air grave. Durant le dernier mois, ils avaient découvert quatre cadavres, avec chacun une lettre différente gravée dans leur poitrine : R, A, C et H.

\- Un E. On dirait que Gregson avait raison pour Rachel.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, dit une voix venant de derrière eux.

Harry se tourna et trouva Hermione debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ou plutôt Hermione et le futur bébé, corrigea-t-il, prenant note de son ventre arrondi.

\- Rache. C'est le mot allemand pour « revanche ».

\- Ah. Ça semble plus plausible, admit Ron avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? Est-ce que je dois donner un rein – Je donnerai volontiers un rein – est-ce que notre bébé a déjà des reins au fait ?

\- Ronald ! Tes babillements vont me faire accoucher prématurément.

Malheureusement, la seule partie que Ron semblait avoir entendue était « accoucher ». Il bondit hors de sa chaise et attrapa le portoloin d'urgence pour St. Mungo. Il l'aurait aussi activé si Hermione ne l'avait pas repris de sa main.

\- Je ne vais pas accoucher, espèce d'idiot ! Je suis là pour te rappeler que nous avons un cours prénatal ce soir ! Ce dont tu as clairement besoin, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Oh, fit Ron, ayant au moins la décence de paraître embarrassé. Oui. Je serai là. Promis.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Parce que nous allons aborder la technique Lamaze, et je sens que tu vas en avoir plus besoin que moi.

Souriant à Harry, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour ce dîner dans deux semaines ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Harry.

\- Super ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant un large sourire. Il y a cette nouvelle recette de Gombo que je meurs d'envie d'essayer. Le docteur a recommandé 8 à 12 onces de fruits de mer par semaine, après tout et j'ai eu une folle envie de manger épicé depuis le début de la semaine.

Ron soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut partie.

\- Je ne sais pas combien encore je pourrai supporter, dit-il.

\- De nourriture épicée ? demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non ! Eh bien, oui, même si le ketchup sur toast soit pire. Je veux dire, l'attente ! Je pense que je vais faire une dépression nerveuse, dit Ron s'effondrant dans sa chaise.

\- Courage, mec, dit Harry, lui tapotant dans le dos. Au moins maintenant, nous avons une bonne piste pour notre affaire.

\- Oui, se morfondit Ron. Quelqu'un tue ces gens pour se venger. Ça nous fait vraiment avancer.

\- Au moins, nous avons qu'ils parlent allemand, dit Harry essayant de regarder le bon côté des choses.

\- Ou bien Hermione a tort et je dois à Gregson dix gallions, répondit Ron d'un air grave.

\- Bon, et si c'était une anagramme ? suggéra Harry, ignorant le fait que le Département des Aurors ne devrait probablement pas parier sur des meurtriers en série. Peut-être que les lettres ne sont pas dans le bon ordre. Au lieu de Rache, ça pourrait être… Car he ? Ach er ? Oooh, je sais ! Reach !

\- Oui, fit Ron lui lançant un regard noir, tu atteins le but.

 **[Reach = atteindre, arriver à]**

\- Oh, la ferme, marmonna Harry alors qu'il attrapait son manteau. Allez, viens. Allons vérifier la scène de crime.

Malheureusement, la scène de crime n'apporta pas grand-chose. A part les lettres, les victimes semblaient n'avoir rien en commun, excepté le fait qu'ils soient tous des sorciers et sorcières dans leur vingtaine. Excepté cela, ils étaient tous de sexes différents, de morphologies différentes et de races différentes. Aucun d'eux ne partageait le même travail ou les mêmes cercles sociaux.

\- Ce gars est un vrai pro, commenta Auror Gregson. Il n'a pas laissé la moindre trace sur la scène de crime.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose avec les lettres, dit Harry, se triturant les méninges pour penser à toutes les possibilités on aurait dit que tout dans sa vie se rapportait à toutes sortes de lettres dernièrement. Un Cher ?

 **[« A Cher » une autre anagramme]**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Cher ?

\- Marque de mode japonaise, répondit Harry automatiquement. Ils ont des sacs en toiles très sympas.

\- Et tu sais ça parce que… dit Ron, le dévisageant attentivement.

Parce que Draco laissait traîner ses magazines de mode partout dans la maison.

\- Euh… pas de raison particulière, mentit Harry. De plus, c'est probablement… chare.

Ron le regarda d'un air sceptique.

\- Notre meurtrier pourrait être très mauvais en orthographe, expliqua Harry.

\- Peut-être que nous devons chercher un gars qui s'appellerait Harec, suggéra Ron. Ça pourrait être un nom, non ?

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, s'écria Gregson. C'est clairement Rachel !

\- Ha ! Tu ne vas pas avoir ces gallions si – ouah !

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu voir ce qui avait causé la réaction de Ron, il ne vit plus rien. La dernière chose dont il avait souvenir était d'avoir espéré n'avoir pas écrasé le chocolat noir, qui était toujours dans sa poche depuis le matin même.

* * *

\- Harry. Harry. Harry…

Il laisse échapper un grognement alors qu'il clignait des yeux. Est-ce que Draco avait fait un autre cauchemar ? C'était pour ça qu'il faisait tout noir ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que le visage en face de lui n'appartenait pas au blond.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Ron alors qu'il essaya de s'asseoir.

Il ne réussit à se soulever que d'un pouce environ du sol avant que son corps ne l'abandonne, l'envoyant se cogner contre le sol dur en pierre de – qu'est-ce que c'était, une cave ?

\- Le maléfice de Jambencoton, l'informa Ron d'un air grave.

Harry jura. Il ne pouvait jamais se souvenir du contresort de celui-là pour quelques raisons obscures. Non pas que ça aurait fait avancer les choses sans leur baguette.

\- Où est Gregson ?

\- Juste ici.

La voix résonna dans la cave, juste avant qu'une lumière forte ne l'aveugle. Harry eut le souffle coupé aussitôt que ses yeux s'ajustèrent.

\- Toi ! s'exclama-t-il, fixant l'Auror avec de grands yeux. Tu es le meurtrier abécédaire !

Gregson ne le nia pas, il fit simplement un large sourire à l'accusation. Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de son mal de tête grandissant.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire, dit Harry.

\- Oui, parier quand tu connais déjà la réponse est d'un tel mauvais goût, se plaignit Ron.

Harry laissa échapper un petit grognement.

\- Euh, ajouta Ron, et tuer des gens. C'est mal aussi.

\- Tu aurais dû dire ça quand Rachel est morte, siffla Gregson puis il marqua une pause lorsqu'ils ne réagirent pas. Vous connaissez Rachel. Elle est allée à Poudlard.

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard.

\- A Serpentard ? demandèrent-ils puis ils secouèrent la tête.

Gregson parut furieux.

\- Elle était avec vous dans le Club de Duel lors de votre Seconde Année.

\- Oh, tu veux dire quand j'ai parlé au serpent que Dra – euh, Malfoy avait invoqué et quand tout le monde avait cru que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ?

Même si une barrière invisible les séparait, Harry aurait juré qu'il pouvait sentir Gregson cracher sur son visage.

\- Elle a fini troisième à la compétition de duel annuel ! s'écria Gregson puis ses yeux devinrent troubles. Elle m'a battu avec un maléfice de Chauve-Furie classique. Elle m'a offert son mouchoir après. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant de lui demander de sortir avec moi. Nous allions nous marier ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette dans leur direction. Mais les Rafleurs l'ont eue – à cause de vous !

Personnellement, Harry trouvait que son raisonnement présentait des défauts, mais ça semblait être le dernier de leurs problèmes.

\- Et à propos de tous ces gens innocents ? demanda Harry. Aucun d'eux n'avait de liens avec les Rafleurs.

Ron poussa une exclamation de l'autre côté de la pièce, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

\- Ce ne sont pas les lettres. C'est le Club de Duel, c'est ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils étaient tous membres.

Gregson les honora d'un sourire diabolique.

\- Beau travail, Weasley. Pas étonnant que ça ait prit tellement de temps pour rendre justice à ma pauvre Rachel.

\- Tuer plus de gens ne ramènera pas Rachel à la vie, dit Harry essayant de raisonner avec lui. Les procès de guerre…

\- Ne me parle pas des procès ! rugit Gregson. Ce ne sont pas les criminels qui sont le problème, ce sont les gens comme vous ! Tous les gens que les Rafleurs n'ont pas eus ! Pourquoi devraient-ils vivre et Rachel mourir ? Pas alors qu'elle était tellement mieux qu'eux tous réunis.

Harry tressaillit. Il devait vraiment dire à Robards de revoir l'évaluation psychique que les Aurors devaient passer pour leur entraînement.

\- Il me semble que tu as un problème, Gregson, dit-il. Quelqu'un va s'apercevoir que nous ne sommes pas au bureau.

\- Oui, et j'ai Technique de Lamaze à cinq heures, insista Ron puis il ajouta, presque pour lui-même : S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas encore cinq heures. Hermione va me tuer si tu ne le fais pas.

\- Oh, ricana Gregson les regardant avec mépris, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. Je n'ai jamais dit que les Rafleurs l'avaient tuée, si ?

\- En fait, dit Ron, je crois que tu l'as dit.

\- Ils l'ont d'abord affamée, reprit Gregson, arborant un large sourire. Ils lui ont aussi fait d'autres choses impensables. Vous êtes chanceux que je ne sois pas de ce bord.

Éteignant la lumière, il commença à suivre le couloir.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller aiguiser mes lames.

L'estomac de Ron choisit ce moment pour gargouiller.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait fait confiance à ce gars ! se plaignit-il, roulant sur son dos.

A titre expérimental, Harry essaya de bouger chacun de ses membres. Rien ne bougea. Il pouvait un peu rouler sur lui-même, mais Gregson avait condamné le passage avec une barrière invisible. Une qui piquait lorsqu'on se jetait répétitivement dessus. Ron et lui avaient énuméré tous les plans possibles d'évasion, l'un après l'autre, mais sans résultat. Après ce qui semblaient être des heures, ils étaient tous deux exténués et à court d'idées.

\- Mon bébé ne va jamais me connaître, murmura Ron.

Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu des larmes dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Par Merlin, Harry, je ne vais jamais la connaître !

\- Tu vas la connaître, le rassura Harry, d'une façon assez hypocrite, puisque les mêmes doutes planaient dans son esprit.

Qu'arriverait-il à Draco s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas ? Il irait probablement bien – Harry avait laissé la maison à Teddy dans son testament, si quoi que soit devait arriver, mais Andromeda le laisserait sûrement y rester s'il voulait, après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il remercia Merlin de n'avoir pas repoussé la visite d'une semaine, comme il le faisait souvent. Il était heureux d'avoir pu voir une dernière fois Teddy, mais plus important encore, il était heureux d'avoir noué des liens entre Draco et Andromeda.

Mais c'était les liens qu'il avait formé avec Draco, auxquels il pensait le plus. Ça le faisait souffrir de penser à toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient presque touchés. Toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient touchés et n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Toutes ces fois où il n'avait pas dit Draco qu'il…

Frustré, Harry cogna sa tête contre le sol. S'il s'en sortait vivant, il allait arrêter de tourner autour du pot et agir comme le Griffondor qu'il était. Draco vivait dans sa maison. Des fois, il dormait dans son lit. Amener leur relation au niveau supérieur serait pratiquement un pas en arrière dans leur cas.

\- Ron, ça va sembler bizarre, mais tu crois pouvoir atteindre la poche de ma veste avec ta bouche ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Gregson a rassemblé tout ce qui peut être utilisé comme arme lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

\- Je ne crois pas que du chocolat puisse être considéré comme une arme.

Ron n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande une deuxième fois.

\- Pfff ! Ça peluche. Euh… Je ne trouve pas de – Oh, ici il y a quelque ch – merde alors !

Deux formes se précipitèrent hors de sa poche et sautillèrent sur le visage de Ron.

\- Scorpius ? Al ? demanda Harry.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous son incrédulité, ce qui se révéla être une erreur lorsqu'Al fonça à toute vitesse dans sa bouche ouverte, dépassant comme une tétine.

Avec un haut-le-cœur, Harry cracha la poignée de porte, qui laissa échapper un grognement. Elle tourbillonna comme une toupie avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, laissant une traînée de rouille dans son sillage.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit Al.

\- Pas de lac ! bouda Scorpius, ne se rendant pas compte de leur situation délicate. Tes choix immobiliers laissent vraiment à désirer.

Les membres de Ron bougèrent inutilement alors qu'il essayait d'envoyer balader Scorpius.

\- Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans ta poche ? demanda Ron, réessayant d'envoyer balader Scorpius, mais sans résultat.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû leur dire que j'allais à la boulangerie, répondit Harry, plantant sa tête dans le sol.

\- Ça ne ressemble à aucune boulangerie que j'ai vue, protesta Albus.

Étant donné combien la poignée de porte semblait malade, Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre comment la poignée de porte pouvait penser à de la nourriture.

\- D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais vu de boulangerie, continua Al.

\- Et tu n'en verras jamais si nous ne sortons pas de ce pétrin, répondit Harry.

Aussi difficile qu'ils pouvaient être, leur résistance à la magie pouvait être utile contre Gregson.

\- Al, Scorpius – vous pensez pouvoir traverser ce bouclier ? demanda Harry.

Avec cette expression, Ron aurait pu être en train d'assister à la scène de crime qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu as donné à ces choses des noms ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr, Scorpius sonne plus comme une maladie…

\- Cooties ! s'écria Scorpius, se jetant sur Ron, qui s'agita dans tous les sens comme s'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie.

 **[Maladie imaginaire que les enfants croient avoir, que les filles croient avoir au contact des garçons et inversement; il n'y a pas d'équivalent en français.]**

Harry grogna. Derrière lui, Albus vomit.

Une lumière soudaine arrêta le combat et tout le monde se protégea les yeux. (Harry aurait préféré qu'Albus choisisse un autre endroit que son pantalon Gregson pourrait penser qu'Harry était excité de le voir.)

Gregson utilisait délibérément sa lame comme d'un bâton de marche.

\- Vous savez, je fais normalement cette partie post-mortem, annonça-t-il, caressant la poignée arrondie. Mais pour vous, je vais faire une exception.

Harry déglutit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scorpius se rapprocher doucement vers le bouclier. Si seulement il pouvait amener Gregson à baisser sa garde juste une seconde…

\- Tu ne peux pas, dit Harry.

\- Oh, fit Gregson, levant un sourcil, vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'on est deux, laissa échapper Harry. Et il reste une seule lettre.

Ron sembla suivre son train de pensée.

\- Oui, qui de nous deux va être le L ?

\- Facile, répondit Gregson se tournant vers Ron qui pâlit considérablement. Tu penses que parier sur ma fiancée est toujours aussi drôle ?

\- Attendez, attendez, intervint Harry, ce n'est pas ce que Rachel aurait voulu, si ?

Il pouvait voir que rien qu'entendre le nom de sa défunte fiancée mettait l'Auror en colère. Bien. Il voulait que l'Auror soit dans un état d'esprit irrationnel. Les gens irrationnels faisaient des erreurs.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Gregson. Elle était une duelliste. Elle aurait voulu que nous fassions un duel.

\- C'est vrai, dit Gregson, une étincelle s'allumant dans ses yeux et tournant en rond dans la cave. Bien qu'aucun de vous ne soit proche de son niveau.

\- Vrai, répondit Harry.

Bien qu'intérieurement, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, pour l'amour de Merlin. Quelles sortes de qualifications cet homme cherchait donc ?

Gregson les étudia attentivement.

\- Ça pourrait être divertissant, dit-il lentement un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage. Ok, faisons-le, continua-t-il enlevant ce qui les entravait. Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous échapper. Il y a des protections anti-transplanage partout et rien ne peut traverser mon bouclier.

Il devait être assez confiant, s'il comptait vraiment leur rendre leur baguette.

Il se replia derrière le bouclier avant de relâcher leur baguette. Alors que les bouts de bois passèrent à toute vitesse le bouclier, Harry aurait juré avoir vu deux petites taches dans l'obscurité, filant à travers la cave.

\- Bien, voyons voir ! Et si je pense que vous deux ne faites pas assez d'efforts, eh bien… ricana Gregson. Ce bouclier peut empêcher les sorts de sortir mais n'empêchera pas les sorts de rentrer.

Faisant le plus de bruit que possible, Harry se tourna pour faire face à Ron et adopta ce qu'il espérait être une expression menaçante.

\- _Melofors !_

Une citrouille géante fleurit autour de la tête de Ron, de façon à ce que le rouquin ressemble à Jack-o'Lantern. Sa voix résonnant, Ron hurla :

\- Es-tu devenu fou ?

\- Beau travail ! applaudit Gregson, de derrière le bouclier. Rachel aurait utilisé une pastèque, évidemment, mais -, s'interrompit-il reniflant l'air. Quelle _est_ cette odeur ?

\- Désolé, fit un cri penaud.

Gregson fit volte-face et se retrouva cloué au sol par deux poignées de porte tapageuses, dont les crocs avaient grandi pour atteindre la taille d'ongles. Tressaillant, Harry vit une des oreilles de Gregson se projeter contre le bouclier, laissant une brève traînée de sang alors qu'elle glissant sur la barrière invisible.

\- Non !

Les cris incohérents de Gregson suggéraient qu'il venait juste de perdre son nez.

\- ça ne se finira pas ainsi ! _Calligraphus !_

Au même moment, Harry leva sa baguette pour protéger tout le monde du sort de Gregson. Albus et Scorpius furent jetés contre le bouclier et valdingués sur le sol. Il n'y eut aucun impact supplémentaire. Au milieu du nuage de poussière, les cris s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, Harry vit que Gregson avait quand même mené à terme son hommage à Rachel. Le fait qu'il ait choisi de graver le L sur son propre front diminuait considérablement l'impact.

\- Albus ! Scorpius !

Il s'avança mais se fit rejeter par le bouclier. Au milieu des décombres, il vit Scorpius se pencher au-dessus d'Albus, qui utilisait l'oreille de Gregson comme d'un oreiller. La poignée de porte avait un éclat pâle. Est-ce que le sort l'avait touché aussi ? L'expression de Scorpius était sombre lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Albus a eu des gaz, se plaignit-il.

Faisant un trou dans sa citrouille, Ron jeta un œil au corps de Gregson.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

\- Bel et bien mort.

 **[« (Dead) As a doornail » = « Bel et bien mort » littéralement « mort comme un clou de porte »]**

\- Mais j'ai cru que nous l'avions tué, dit Scorpius fronçant les sourcils.

 **[Il croit qu'un clou de porte est aussi vivant que lui.]**

Pour présenter ses hommages, Albus sautilla sur le corps et évacua le contenu de son estomac (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry espérait que c'était) dans la bouche de Gregson.

\- Harry ? couina Ron. S'il est mort, comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ?

\- S'il-te-plaît. Tu ne crois quand même pas que son bouclier est puissant, si ?

* * *

Il l'était. Ils avaient été portés disparus pendant trois jours lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cave. Hermione eut des contractions au moment où elle vit Ron, les envoyant tous trois à St. Mungo pour cinq heures stressantes. Ça se révéla être une fausse alarme, les contractions s'arrêtant aussitôt qu'elle se calma. Lorsque le docteur leur permit de partir, Harry avait laissé Ron rentrer avec sa femme, acceptant de remplir les papiers pour eux deux.

Alors qu'il s'assit pour écrire, il remarqua les lettres de « Draco » à côté de lui. Est-ce qu'il les avait vraiment laissées autant en évidence ? _Concentre-toi sur tes papiers. Le plus tôt tu les finis, le plus tôt tu peux voir le vrai Draco._

Il était toujours en train de remplir le première page lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Équipe de nuit.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à renvoyer l'employé, lorsqu'il reconnut la voix. _Draco._

Effectivement, le blond franchit la porte. Sa boîte à outils tomba de sa main lorsqu'il vit Harry assis dans sa chaise.

\- Tu es… Tu es…

Harry repoussa sa chaise avec un peu trop de force, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Il avait préparé cette rencontre encore et encore dans sa tête alors qu'il remplissait les papiers. Robards allait avoir plusieurs questions à lui poser lorsqu'il le lirait, telles que pourquoi Harry avait écrit « tu as de beaux cheveux » sous « Décrivez le criminel ». Mais rien de tout ça n'importait maintenant. Tout ce qui importait était Draco.

\- Draco…

Le blond donna un coup de pied dans sa boîte à outils, libérant l'orbe translucide et l'envoyant directement sur Harry, qui réussit à l'éviter juste à temps.

\- Trois jours ! cria Draco.

Draco le surplomba, de la fureur dans les yeux. Pour la première fois en des mois, Harry pouvait voir le Mangemort en Draco. Ça l'excitait.

\- Tu as disparu pendant trois jours entiers et tu as pensé que remplir tes papiers était plus important que rentrer par cheminée à la maison, ou Merlin m'en préserve, écrire une lettre pour me dire que tu vas bien ?

\- Non ! répondit Harry, évitant l'orbe. A propos de combien tu comptes pour moi, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire -

\- Tu ne remplis jamais tes papiers !

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, je -

Draco se saisit de l'orbe et poussa Harry contre la vitre.

\- Puisqu'apparemment, tu penses que ce n'est pas important de me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je vais te dire ce qui m'est arrivé, lorsque tu étais parti. Ce foutu lourdaud d'Hagrid a déposé son stupide animal et je l'ai laissé manger tes mocassins ! Les Chardonnay !

\- Draco…

La tirade du blond était spectaculaire, mais tout ce sur quoi Harry pouvait se concentrer était ces lèvres. Gercées et légèrement brillantes. Grimaçantes de rage, mais elles pouvaient s'améliorer. Et plus proches à chaque souffle.

\- … et j'ai peint les murs du salon en une horrible teinte de vert Serpentard que tu vas détester !

Harry empêcha le reste de la tirade de Draco de sortir en couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Puisque l'affaire n'influençait pas sur l'intrigue générale, j'ai décidé de la baser assez librement sur _Une étude en Rouge_ (et _Une étude en Rose_ ) pour disperser l'amour de _Sherlock._ (Vous vous souvenez de Gregson ?) Comment pensez-vous que Draco va réagir au baiser ?


	7. Le très secret Valentin

Bonjour !

Merci pour les reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir et aussi combien ça va faire plaisir à l'auteur quand je lui traduirai tout ça!

Voici la suite !

D'abord une note de l'auteur : Dans les notes de Draco, plus tard dans ce chapitre, les mots en gras et en italique sont des mots que Draco a écrits puis barrés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **7\. Le très secret Valentin**

La langue de Draco dansa sur les lèvres d'Harry avant que le blond ne réalise ce qui se passait et ne ferme sa bouche. Harry ne pouvait dire s'il souriait ou faisait la moue, mais ses lèvres étaient bien trop douces pour former une moue. Pris par une soudaine audace, Harry enroula ses bras autour de Draco pour le rapprocher. Draco battit des paupières puis garda ses yeux fermés. Il semblait être en train de rêver.

Puis quelque chose mordit Harry. Et ce n'était pas Draco.

\- Ah ! dit-il tressautant et trouvant Albus suspendu à son doigt.

\- Mmphguh, fit la poignée de porte les dents serrées.

\- Hé ! Je veux voir ! cria Scorpius de l'autre poche d'Harry. Est-ce qu'ils utilisent la langue ? Tu me dois vingt mouches s'ils utilisent la langue !

La main de Draco fila vers sa bouche, frottant ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait effacer le baiser. _Ou le répandre sur ses doigts,_ pensa Harry optimiste. Au moins, Draco semblait plus choqué que dégouté, bien que son nez se plissait à cause de l'odeur.

Harry était sur le point de gronder Albus lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait transféré tout le sang et toute la saleté de son tee-shirt sur les robes de Draco qui étaient sans aucun doute très chères.

\- Oh, par Merlin, dit Harry, je suis si… Je peux payer la facture du pressing. Et un nouveau lot de robes.

Comme si son regard furieux n'était pas suffisant pour communiquer sa réponse, Draco enleva ses robes, restant debout au milieu du bureau d'Harry avec rien d'autre que son pantalon.

Après avoir transplané dans la chambre d'Harry, son pantalon fut aussitôt enlevé. Lorsque leur dos heurta le matelas, Draco attrapa Harry qui eut peur pendant une seconde que le blond n'essaie de l'étrangler. Mais il mit cette pensée de côté assez rapidement. Draco ne serait pas assez idiot pour l'étrangler dans sa propre maison. Ou pour commencer à ronfler en même temps.

Harry ajusta sa position malgré l'emprise – s'il n'accordait pas de l'importance à ses parties intimes, il l'aurait appelée un câlin – et rejoignit Draco dans son sommeil. Alors que ses yeux se fermèrent, il jura avoir vu deux ombres marcher sur la pointe des pieds à travers la pièce et faire leur nid dans les plis de la couverture.

* * *

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua lorsqu'il se réveilla était qu'il était seul. Il ne trouva pas ça inhabituel jusqu'à ce que des souvenirs de la nuit précédente ne commencent à envahir sa tête en urgence. Il se glissa hors du lit et remarqua que les couvertures avaient été jetées en un tas sur le sol. Ça semblait étrange venant de quelqu'un comme Draco, qui pliait même ses sous-vêtements. (Harry préférait ne pas avoir à expliquer comment il avait su ça, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que ça avait été une découverte accidentelle tout-à-fait légitime.) Il ne se détendit que lorsque l'odeur de café et de vanille dériva jusqu'à l'escalier. Draco insistait que le café avait été découvert par un maître des potions qui avait été trompé par un Moldu perfide (comme s'il en existait d'autres genres) et avait partagé ses recettes avec lui.

Il trouva effectivement Draco dans la cuisine, surmontant un latte avec une couche de crème fouettée.

\- Hé, dit Harry.

\- Bonjour, répondit Draco, évitant son regard et se concentrant plutôt à perfectionner son tourbillon de crème fouettée.

\- Alors, commença Harry, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Euh. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Est-ce que j'ai bien dormi ?

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Est-ce qu'ils étaient revenus aux Potter maintenant ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils n'en étaient jamais partis ?

\- Ecoute, Draco, je suis désolé –

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Harry tressaillit, se rappelant combien le blond détestait cette association particulière de mots. Il faisait sa plus mauvaise tête – Harry avait des noms pour chacune d'elles. Celle-ci ressemblait à un mélange de _Comment Oses-Tu Porter le Même Tee-Shirt Que Moi, Espèce de Vieille Peau_ et de _Nous Sommes A Court de Café_. Puisque la dernière n'était clairement pas possible, c'était de mauvais augure.

\- Le Grand Méchant Mangemort n'a pas besoin d'être pris avec des pincettes. Dis simplement ce que tu as à dire et tourne la page.

\- Ok.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration – pourquoi est-ce que Draco devait utiliser une métaphore qui impliquait comment il devait être pris juste avant qu'Harry ne fasse la plus importante confession de sa vie ? – puis laissa échapper :

\- Je t'aime.

Draco se figea. Puis, en un geste très calculé, il prit une gorgée de son café, avala, et expira profondément. Harry tressaillit. _Et voilà, on y est…_

\- Tu peux répéter ça ?

\- Euh… Je t'aime, répéta Harry lentement. Je t'aime et depuis un bon bout de temps.

La bouche de Draco s'entrouvrit juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse apercevoir ses dents, qui évidemment, étaient parfaites, exceptée pour la petite sur la gauche qui ressemblait un peu trop à un croc.

\- Est-ce que Weasley t'a payé pour dire ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il en avait les moyens. Mais je suppose qu'avec Granger –

\- Personne ne me paie pour dire quoi que ce soit.

S'il prenait le temps de réprimander Draco pour se moquer de Ron, alors il pourrait ne plus avoir de courage pour dire à Draco ce qu'il ressentait ?

\- Je sais, continua Harry, tu penses que c'est fou, et je l'ai pensé aussi au début. Je pensais que c'était juste une attirance physique qui passerait avec le temps. Mais ça n'est pas passé. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Il s'assit à côté de Draco et attrapa sa main. Draco la tira à contrecœur vers sa tasse mais autrement il laissa Harry caresser ses doigts.

\- Tu es aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, mais personne ne sait si tu l'utilises pour inventer une potion qui guérit le cancer ou pour cracher des insultes créatives. Tu as cette attitude bourgeoise que je ne comprends simplement pas, mais c'est soit incroyablement impressionnant, soit incroyablement insultant. Tu veux toujours être le meilleur, ce qui signifie que soit tu te la joues, soit tu fais des pieds et des mains pour essayer d'être un bon élève, agent d'entretien, cousin même. Tu… Tu es… Tu es si agaçant !

\- Oh, merci Merlin, soupira Draco. Je pensais que tu me déclarais ta flamme.

\- Tu vois ? renvoya Harry levant les bras. Ça ! C'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu es un salopard, et pour une raison ou une autre, j'aime ça !

Les lèvres de Draco tressaillirent en un sourire narquois alors qu'il prit une gorgée de son café essayant de cacher son amusement, en vain.

\- Tu sais, continua Harry secouant la tête, je dis seulement ce genre de choses devant toi.

\- Bien, répondit Draco.

Il poussa soudainement sa tasse de côté et se glissa plus près d'Harry. Il murmura dans l'oreille d'Harry :

\- Parce que je n'aime pas partager.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

Draco répondit en lui roulant la meilleure pelle qu'il n'ait eue de toute sa vie.

* * *

\- Dites cheddar ! annonça Arthur Weasley avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

La caméra envoya un flash dans ses yeux alors qu'une photo d'yeux louchant sortait de l'autre côté.

\- Huh. Il semble qu'il y ait un problème avec la caméron.

\- Caméra, rectifia Hermione depuis sa chaise au milieu du groupe posant pour la photo. Vous devez la retourner.

\- Oh, je vois ! s'exclama M. Weasley la renversant et prenant une photo de la pelouse.

Le groupe grogna. Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Hermione, qui commençait à regretter d'avoir invité sa famille Moldue à sa fête prénatale. M. Weasley, évidemment, était ravi de s'imprégner de la culture, au point qu'Hermione avait dû inventer plusieurs maladies desquelles son beau-père était supposé souffrir et qui faisaient qu'il était aussi excentrique.

\- Oh, merde, soupira M. Weasley. Il y a une lumière rouge qui clignote. Est-ce que je dois y attacher une de mes prises électriques ?

\- En fait, interrompit Ron, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne prendrions pas des photos après avoir mangé ? De cette façon, nous prendrons tous de la brioche et ressembler plus à mon Hermione.

\- Oh, Ron, gloussa Hermione.

Derrière leur dos, Harry fit une grimace et pria que si jamais il devenait comme eux, Draco le frapperait. Il y avait des chances qu'il le fasse il le faisait assez déjà de toute façon. Rien que d'y penser faisait rougir Harry. Il n'avait pas amené le blond à la fête prénatale, évidemment. Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être responsable de la naissance prématurée de sa filleule.

Au beau milieu de sa propre grimace, George rencontra ses yeux et se dirigea vers Harry. A part Harry et ses neveux et nièces plus jeunes, il était le seul ici à ne pas être accompagné, un sujet qui inquiétait ses parents au plus haut point. Ils pensaient que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Fred. Ils avaient aussi cru qu'Harry ferait sa demande en mariage à Ginny aussitôt qu'ils furent tous deux sortis de l'école, mais dans ce cas-là, Harry soupçonnait M. et Mme Weasley d'avoir raison.

George tendit à Harry un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Si tu vas tomber malade, autant que ce ne soit pas sans raison, hein ? dit George.

\- Tu n'avais pas à être coincé dans une cave avec lui alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir de faim.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, grimaça George, Ron qui se languit d'amour ou Ron sans nourriture.

Ils rirent alors que Ron choisit ce moment exact pour s'étouffer avec une des crevettes qu'Hermione avait mise dans sa bouche. Apparemment, elle était toujours sur sa recette de gombo.

Sirotant son Whisky Pur Feu, Harry tourna le dos aux amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis, George ? J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté ensemble dernièrement.

\- Oh, fit George, agitant sa main, les affaires habituelles. Je travaille toujours sur les défauts des plumes « Pas Possible Que Je Bégaye »

\- Tu veux dire qu'elles n'étaient pas supposées faire en sorte que mes lettres soient des baragouinages incohérents ?

\- Si, répondit George faisant un large sourire. J'espérais juste qu'elle puisse faire d'autres choses aussi.

D'habitude, Harry riait aux farces de George, mais l'éclat étrange dans les yeux de George éveilla sa méfiance.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je te laisserai savoir lorsqu'elles commenceront à fonctionner, répondit George, haussant les épaules.

Harry prit note de ne plus emprunter les ustensiles pour écrire de George.

\- D'accord, dit Harry. Et à propos des choses en dehors du travail ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? demanda George, penchant sa tête. Je joue toute la journée.

Bien qu'Harry le croyait, il insista.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu as vu quelqu'un récemment ?

\- Quoi, Harry, dit George, battant des paupières, je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé.

\- Je ne suis pas – je fais juste la conversation.

\- Tu sais, à l'époque Victorienne, c'était le synonyme pour sexe.

\- Je laisse tomber, répondit Harry, plaquant sa main contre son front, puis une idée le frappa. Mais si tu n'as pas rencontré de nouvelles personnes, peut-être que tu pourrais considérer le fait de renouer avec quelqu'un de Poudlard. Pas pour – « faire la conversation ». Juste, tu sais, pour parler.

\- Fantastique idée, Harry, ria George. Un thé avec Millicent Bullstrode. Un safari en Afrique avec Romilda Vane. Un festival de saucisses avec Draco Malfoy.

\- Je songeais plutôt à un café avec Angelina Johnson, mais tout peut arriver.

Penser à un lien entre Draco et des saucisses recourait au cliché.

\- Malfoy, alors, proclama George. Tu penses qu'il est plus Bratwurst ou chorizo ? Et puis il y a la garniture. Choucroute, sans aucun doute, saupoudrée de condiments verts Serpentard.

\- Euh…

George l'avait perdu au mot « garniture ».

\- Puis, continua George, peut-être que nous pourrions parler de comment il a empoisonné mon frère, laissé un loup-garou estropier mon autre frère, tué – s'interrompit-il, prenant une rapide inspiration, _Combattu_ aux côtés de l'homme qui a tué mon autre, autre frère.

Apparemment, encore maintenant, il ne pouvait s'amener à dire le nom de Fred. Il descendit le reste de son verre et avec, le reste de sa tirade.

\- Tout ce qu'il a à me dire, il peut me le dire à mon oreille gauche.

George tourna sa tête pour présenter le géant trou dans sa tête, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, aurait été plus efficace s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé pour porter sa serviette.

Harry mordit sa langue, qui mourait d'envie de défendre Draco. Il avait été jeune, conditionné, seul et effrayé. Mais c'étaient des excuses, pas des justifications. Et ce n'était pas à propos de Draco, mais à propos de George. Ou plutôt, Fred. Les deux avaient toujours été indissociables.

\- Et autre chose, rajouta George, levant son doigt, Romilda Vane a…

\- J'ai compris, coupa Harry, tendant son verre à George. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais… s'interrompit-il, se levant. La plupart des choses qui font que la vie vaille la peine de vivre ne sont pas du travail du tout.

\- Toi, mon ami, commença George, haussant les épaules, tu ne travailles pas dans un magasin de farces.

Il leva son verre.

\- Être célibataire – Il tressaillit à son propre choix de mot. – Un célibataire n'est pas si mal. Tu dois savoir ça. Pas vrai ?

 **[George dit d'abord « Being single » mais choisit ensuite l'expression « a bachelor », tous deux veulent dire « célibataire », mais comme il n'y a pas vraiment de synonyme en français, j'ai laissé le même mot le deuxième sonne plus noble, comme un jeune bon parti, quelque chose dans le genre.]**

Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà eu une fois où pas si mal sonnait bien ? Harry réprima un soupir.

\- Vrai.

* * *

\- Bon, c'est pas ça.

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, examinant la feuille de parchemin posée devant lui. Derrière lui, Krokmou était en train de noyer avec sa bave l'ours en peluche qu'Hagrid lui avait envoyé.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'Harry tentait d'insérer Krokmou dans un portrait, comme l'Artiste Animalier avait fait. Même avec l'aide d'Hermione, tout avait fini en parchemin qui aboyait et en marques de dents sur son poignet. Soupirant à la vue de sa dernière expérience ratée, il se tourna vers une pile différente de parchemins.

Il n'avait toujours rien dit à Draco à propos des lettres. Le fait était que, malgré qu'il ait changé, Draco avait toujours assez de fierté pour remplir un tas de lions. Harry avait gardé ce secret trop longtemps pour que Draco ne se sente pas froissé. Et si les lettres rappelaient Draco de leur rivalité écolière ? Et s'il en voulait à Harry pour lui avoir menti ? Ça semblait idiot dans sa tête mais pas pour son cœur. Draco était toujours plus prudent avec ses marques d'affection. Quelques fois, les contacts dans le noir rendaient le blond déchaîné, et bien qu'Harry soit presque certain que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, le fait était qu'il avait une fois été l'ennemi de Draco.

Et si le blond pensait qu'être un ennemi soit tout ce qu'il méritait ? C'était une pensée noire, vraiment noire, mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'enlever de son esprit, pas après que Draco lui ait dit d'un ton léger, il n'y avait même pas un an, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de fiancée Sang-Pur.

Il ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment laissé la première lettre de Draco sur son bureau autant en évidence ? Qui aurait pu avoir fouillé dans ses affaires ? Ron avait été avec lui, comme Albus et Scorpius l'avaient été. Personne d'autre ne pouvait passer les barrières de leur bureau.

Il feuilletait les vieilles lettres sans but lorsqu'une note tomba. Au début, il crut qu'il l'avait mal classée, mais après l'avoir lue, il sourit. Et la relut. Et sourit encore plus alors qu'il se leva et chercha Draco.

Draco réarrangeait les papiers sur lesquels il travaillait lorsqu'il vit Harry s'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry agitait la note dans les airs.

\- La note que tu m'as envoyée avant que nous n'allions dîner ensemble cette première fois. Ça m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? redemanda Draco, un bref éclair de panique passant sur son visage.

Harry lut la ligne compromettante :

\- « _je lui apprendrai sûrement à te régaler de chansons d'amour comparant tes yeux à un crapaud frais du matin.»_ C'est drôle que tu t'en souviennes mot pour mot.

\- C'était drôle, répondit Draco, semblant soulagé, de voir la femelle belette s'embarrasser comme ça.

\- Certainement, en convint Harry. Sauf que ce n'était pas d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'a admis.

\- SI je me souviens bien, c'était toi qui avais dit que ça venait d'elle, répondit Harry, reposant son cou sur l'épaule de Draco. Tu as dit que je n'ai pas dû beaucoup aimé sa carte de la Saint Valentin.

\- Mmmm, et maintenant nous savons tous pourquoi, dit Draco, essayant d'embrasser Harry.

Harry évita avec habileté – et avec regret – son amant.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'a trahit ? demanda-t-il avant de se pencher si près que son souffle sifflait contre l'oreille de Draco. Tu l'as appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls les Mangemorts l'appellent le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mort depuis cinq ans, fit Draco avec un air renfrogné, et il ruine toujours ma vie. Bien. Je t'ai envoyé cette carte de la Saint Valentin. Mais seulement pour t'humilier devant tout le monde. Je n'avais certainement pas le béguin pour toi.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit Harry d'un air narquois. C'est pourquoi tu as prétendu que ça venait de Ginny lorsque je n'y ai porté aucun intérêt.

\- Tout faisait partie de mon plan directeur ! Et aussi, est-ce que tu peux m'accuser d'avoir utilisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui rime avec Vol –

 **[Dans le poème original, « the Dark Lord » se situe à la fin, contrairement à « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » qui, dans la traduction, se trouve au début j'ai mis le poème à la fin avec la version originale et la traduction officielle.]**

Draco s'interrompit soudainement, pâlissant. Harry se demanda s'il l'avait déjà prononcé à voix haute auparavant. S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait dit trois fois de suite, juste pour prouver que le nom n'était pas empoisonné. Mais pour Draco, une simple syllabe était une victoire.

\- Chéri, dit Harry, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, tu as fini par utiliser tableau noir. Tu n'étais clairement pas très sélectif.

 **[Version originale : « His hair is as dark as a blackboard » soit littéralement « ses cheveux noirs comme un tableau noir » mais traduit officiellement par « Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau […] ».]**

Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, et puis :

\- Chéri ?

\- Tu as tellement de noms créatifs pour moi, je n'en mérite pas quelques-uns ?

\- Pas ceux qui me font passer pour un Poufsouffle ! Je ne suis pas _si_ amoureux de toi.

\- Ha ! s'écria Harry, se levant d'un bond triomphalement. Tu viens juste d'admettre que tu étais amoureux de moi.

\- Je pensais que ce point était évident, dit Draco, se blottissant contre lui. D'un autre côté, j'ai toujours dit que tu étais idiot.

\- Peut-être que j'ai besoin qu'on me le dise clairement, répondit Harry, haussant les épaules.

\- Pauvre bébé, dit Draco, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux que je t'envoie une autre carte de Saint Valentin ?

Sans attendre une réponse, il prit une plume et gribouilla quelques lignes sur un parchemin. Après quelques minutes et plusieurs modifications, il le tendit à Harry.

\- Et voilà, _chéri_ , dit Draco.

 **[Je rappelle que les mots en italique et en gras sont des mots que Draco a raturés.]**

 _Ses yeux sont verts comme_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _un avocat._

 _Ses cheveux noirs comme_ _ **ma Marque des Ténèbres**_ _ceux de Snape (qui n'utilise pas de shampooing)._

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi – non, attends, il est à moi,_

 _Le héros qui a conquis_ _ **mon cœur**_ _Tu-Sais-Qui, par deux fois._

 _Maintenant, allons baiser._

\- Tellement romantique, dit Harry. Et légèrement perturbant.

\- C'est tout-à-fait moi, répondit Draco. Tu as lu la dernière ligne ?

Harry hocha la tête et suivit la suggestion. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait oublier le reste de la note, une manifestation des cauchemars de Draco. Un de ces jours, Harry allait devoir aborder le sujet. Mais pour le moment, la meilleure manière de guérir était de créer des souvenirs joyeux sur lesquels retomber.

 _Souvenirs._

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Harry s'arrête aussi soudainement, Draco tira en avant d'un coup sec sur le bras d'Harry et trébucha presque lorsque le reste du corps ne suivit pas.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco.

L'esprit d'Harry était focalisé sur les lettres, encore. S'il revoyait les souvenirs dans une Pensine, il aurait pu voir s'il avait vraiment laissé la lettre comme ça ou non. Plus il attendait et plus vagues les souvenirs seront.

\- J'essaie de trouver quelque chose qui rime avec perfection, sourit Harry.

Draco envoya un regard éloquent vers son pantalon.

Ils ne réussirent pas à arriver en haut des escaliers.

* * *

\- _J'ai complètement oublié que la fête prénatale d'Hermione arrivait et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui offrir. Ou est-ce que je suis supposé offrir quelque chose au bébé ?_

Harry souhaita pouvoir abandonner son soi du passé et se diriger directement vers le bureau. Regarder les donuts le faisait saliver.

\- _Aux deux, je crois. Euh, ce n'est pas une vraie douche._

Harry renifla. C'était probablement une perte de temps. Il ferait mieux de mettre ses souvenirs de cette après-midi dans la Pensine. Draco avait enfin réalisé qu'Harry avait menti à propos de pouvoir toujours parler en Fourchelang et son expression lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé avait été hilarante.

\- _Remets-toi au travail._

Et c'était là. Seulement pour une petite seconde, mais indéniablement réel.

 _\- Je vais essayer de te trouver du travail de terrain bientôt._

Ce n'était pas son bureau qui détenait les réponses après tout c'était le bureau de Brian. Il avait cru que les épaules affaissées de Brian montraient sa déception, alors qu'en fait, ça avait été une façon de cacher ce qui reposait sur son bureau. Seulement deux mots ressortaient, à peine visibles dans le brouillard sombre.

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 **[Le poème de « Ginny » (version originale et la traduction officielle)**

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._ _Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _I wish he was mine, he's truly divine, C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _the hero who conquered the Dark Lord._ _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues_. **]**


	8. Le porte-parapluies Pied-de-Troll

Hey !

Je suis en vacances ! Vous vous en fichez sûrement complètement, MAIS ! Ça veut dire que j'aurai plus de temps pour traduire et donc ! Je vais poster plus vite !

Donc voilà le chapitre 8 ! L'auteur adore laisser ses lecteurs sur leur faim, donc préparez-vous…

Merci pour toutes les reviews adorables !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **8\. Le porte-parapluies Pied-de-Troll**

\- Ma première affaire ! Vous pouvez y croire, Auror Potter ? Enfin, techniquement, j'assiste juste à un interrogatoire. Mais quand même ! C'est une affaire bien ? Non pas que les meurtres, ce soit bien. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un meurtre. Dîtes-moi juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose nulle comme traverser en dehors des passages avec un balai. Ça manquerait de professionnalisme si je prenais une photo de moi dans la salle d'interrogatoire ?

\- Tu veux dire une photo d'identité ?

 **[Il entend par là les sortes de portraits que la police fait des criminels, enfin ici que les Aurors font des criminels]**

\- Elle est bien bonne, celle-là, Auror Potter, ria Brian.

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira légèrement. L'humeur joyeuse de l'interne l'empêchait de le laisser dans l'ignorance à propos des lettres. Pendant presque un an, Brian s'était contenté de paperasse insignifiante, de chercher continuellement du café et de rencontres ennuyantes avec des « témoins » qui ne voulaient que voir Harry Potter. Il semblait même apprécier de faire tout ça, mais Harry savait d'expérience que c'était difficilement le cas. Avant d'utiliser la Pensine, Harry avait apporté les touches finales à la lettre recommandant Brian pour la formation spéciale. Harry aurait donné beaucoup pour perdre cette lettre accidentellement pendant les quinze années qui venaient, mais il n'allait pas détruire le futur de Brian à cause d'une farce qui avait mal tourné. Si c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les yeux de Brian virevoltèrent à travers la salle d'interrogatoire vide.

\- On fait un discours d'encouragement avant ? demanda-t-il, tressaillant. Je devrai dire plutôt compte-rendu, non ?

\- Assieds-toi, dit Harry, envoyant la chaise contre les jambes de Brian d'un large geste de la main.

Brian obéit, un large sourire sur le visage, qui vacilla lorsqu'Harry prit le siège en face de lui.

\- Les suspects ne sont pas normalement assis en face des Aurors ?

Au lieu de répondre, Harry ouvrit son dossier et aplanit les fausses lettres devant Brian.

\- Jette un œil à ces lettres, dit Harry.

Les ayant déjà mémorisées, Harry saisit l'opportunité d'observer Brian. Il s'agitait dans son siège, un signe classique de déception. Pourtant, le Brian qui était crevé et tapotait la table avec ses doigts, reflétait la nervosité et le trac, aidés par la caféine, d'un interne sur sa première affaire. Ça ne semblait pas être le tic nerveux d'une personne essayant de cacher un crime.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Harry, espérant recevoir une réponse, de préférence une confession.

Finalement, il vit un éclair de conflit dans les yeux de Brian. Il refusa de rencontrer le regard d'Harry, bien qu'il semble plus réticent que coupable.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le droit légal d'arrêter Malfoy, dit finalement Brian.

Harry réajusta ses lunettes, l'examinant à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Soit Brian était un menteur particulièrement doué, soit il ne reconnaissait pas du tout les lettres et croyait toujours avoir été assigné une affaire.

\- Il était mineur, continua Brian, et même sans le délai de prescription, on ne peut pas l'accuser d'avoir enfreint les lois contre l'abus des Elfes de Maison qui n'avaient pas encore été adoptées. Vous savez, ex post facto, dit Brian avec un petit rire amusé, montrant la lettre d'un geste. Poste. Vous comprenez ? Pas de blagues pendant les interrogatoires, ajouta-t-il, en baissant la tête, lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry ne réagissait pas. J'ai compris.

\- Donc, tu ne penses pas que ces lettres sont des blagues ? _Allez, Brian. Tu sais que je ne vais pas être content, mais si c'est seulement une blague, je ne vais pas te punir très sévèrement._

\- Euh, eh bien, commença Brian, se grattant la tête, je commence à penser que ce n'est pas du tout une vraie affaire, et que vous me testez seulement. Est-ce que ça compte ?

\- Tu n'as jamais vu ces lettres auparavant ?

\- Non.

Les doigts de Brian avaient arrêté de tapoter nerveusement et pendaient le long de ses flancs. Même s'il n'en avait pas du tout eu l'intention, Harry se retrouva penché à moitié sur la table, examinant les yeux de Brian au moindre signe de de tromperie. La dernière fois où ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette position, Harry avait offert à Brian son tout premier sandwich de trente centimètres. Maintenant, avec les lumières baissées, ça semblait être un réel interrogatoire.

\- Parce que j'ai vu quelque chose sur ton bureau l'autre jour, dit finalement Harry. Je n'ai pas pu bien voir, mais j'ai reconnu la signature.

La bouche de Brian s'ouvrit en grand. Il se reprit vite et se remit correctement dans sa chaise. Harry se rassit, croisant les bras, et attendit.

\- Je ne vous les ai pas envoyées, dit Brian. Vous pouvez me donner du Veritaserum, je jure –

\- Ce que je veux est la vérité. Sans Veritaserum, ajouta Harry rapidement pour ne pas que Brian croie qu'il doutait de lui. Donc, tu n'as pas envoyé les lettres. Mais tu faisais quelque chose avec la signature de Draco.

Les yeux de Brian vacillèrent au nom. Harry se rappela qu'il était supposé appeler Draco par son nom de famille. Il ressentit une pointe de fierté d'avoir formé Brian assez bien pour qu'il remarque de tels détails.

\- C'est vrai, admit Brian, baissant la tête.

Harry regrettait presque les babillements de Brian. Ça aurait rendu l'interrogatoire tellement plus facile. Prêt à bousculer l'interne pour des informations, Harry se rappela soudainement un deuxième lot de lettres mystérieuses auxquelles Malfoy et lui avaient fait attention. Des lettres _pour_ Malfoy, non de lui.

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent.

\- Tu es celui qui a soumis son nom au comité en charge de l'Ordre de Merlin.

Les lèvres de Brian tressaillirent, comme s'il essayait de ne pas rire à une mauvaise blague. Harry se frotta le front, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir embarrassé, soulagé ou frustré.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas nominer Voldemort ?

Brian tressaillit au nom. Pour sa défense, il avait pris cette habitude de Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Auror Potter, dit-il calmement.

\- Tu veux dire que les lettres étaient sincères ? demanda Harry, levant un sourcil.

Puisque les lettres qu'il avait crues vraies s'étaient avérées être fausses, il semblait évident que celles qu'il avait écrit pour faire une farce d'amateur étaient vraies. Peut-être que le travail de détective n'était pas sa vocation, après tout.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Brian, anéantissant ses espoirs. Je… soupira-t-il. L'année où vous – j'étais dans ma Deuxième Année à Poudlard lorsque Malfoy était dans sa Septième Année.

Bien que l'information ne soit pas nouvelle, Harry fut décontenancé. La Bataille de Poudlard semblait si loin qu'Harry avait cru que Brian avait été un bambin lorsqu'elle s'était déroulée. L'âge de Teddy, tout au plus. Mais non – dans la faible lumière, Brian paraissait son âge pour une fois. Remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux, Harry comprit enfin pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux que Brian avait poursuivi une carrière d'Auror.

\- J'évitais les Carrow la plupart du temps. Je n'étais pas un Sang-Pur, alors ils ne voulaient pas me recruter, et ma famille était neutre, alors ils ne me persécutaient pas non plus. Au moins, pas… déglutit-il. Une nuit, je m'étais endormi dans la bibliothèque. Je ne me suis réveillé que lorsqu'un des laquais de Malfoy fit tomber une pile de livres.

Entendre parler de Crabbe et de Goyle de cette manière rendit Harry étonnamment triste. Ils n'ont jamais eu tellement de chance avec les livres dans leur vie.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas réussi à me cacher assez vite sus la table, continua Brian. Mes documents de travail se trouvaient à la vue de tous. Lorsque Malfoy s'arrêta juste à côté de ma table, j'ai commencé à pleurer, tellement fort que Madame Pince m'aurait chassé de la bibliothèque si elle avait été ouverte.

Même s'il le disait avec humour, Brian fixait la table d'interrogatoire avec méfiance, comme si celle-ci allait se transformer en celle de son passé.

\- Puis Malfoy me regarda dans les yeux et dit « Fausse alarme ». Comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Mais je sais qu'il m'a vu.

Il y avait une réticente admiration dans les yeux de Brian alors qu'il parlait. Dans sa tête, Harry pouvait voir Draco debout près de la table, adoptant la même expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait nié avoir reconnu Harry au Manoir Malfoy. Sa mère avait eu la même vaillance dans les yeux lorsqu'elle avait mentit à Voldemort. Ce n'était pas une expression héroïque – ça aurait trahi le mensonge. C'était l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait arrêté de se battre. Évidemment, Voldemort n'avait pas considéré que Narcissa puisse arrêter de se battre pour lui.

Le visage de Brian se tordit en un air renfrogné.

\- Et ensuite il m'a couvrit de boutons.

L'ajout soudain étouffa le rire d'Harry. Évidemment. Brian pensait probablement que Draco l'avait fait simplement par cruauté, mais Harry en savait plus. Draco n'aurait pas été capable de mentir à sa tante si Hermione ne lui avait pas jeté le Maléfice Cuisant avant. Il avait toujours besoin d'une assurance.

\- Comprenez-moi bien, je le détestais, lui et la façon avec laquelle il utilisait son pouvoir, continua Brian. Mais il n'en avait jamais abusé pour être vicieux. Je pense que c'était par lâcheté, mais quand même, dit-il, haussant les épaules. Lorsqu'Auror Weasley m'a fait trier les vieux dossiers de la guerre, j'ai vu les comptes-rendus de son procès. Ça m'a rendu furieux. J'aurai aimé avoir été assez vieux pour témoigner. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurai défendu ou condamné. Mais après avoir gardé ce secret pendant toutes ces années, j'avais juste ressenti le besoin de faire quelque chose. Et je ne savais pas quoi.

Brian soupira, puis en continuant sur sa lancée, il redressa les épaules et regarda Harry fixement dans les yeux.

\- Alors j'ai copié sa signature et je l'ai utilisée pour remplir le formulaire de nomination. Je pouvais ainsi le remercier et l'envoyer se faire voir en même temps. Et j'ai continué à le faire parce que ça me faisait me sentir mieux. Et puis, c'était amusant, ajouta-t-il, un brin honteux.

Même si Harry aurait volontiers eut ri lorsqu'il eut appris de l'existence des lettres de réjection, il ne ria pas à ce moment-là.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Mais lorsque tu remplis ces formulaires, tu ne te moques pas seulement de Malfoy. Tu manques de respect à tous les hommes et femmes qui méritent vraiment la récompense.

Se rappelant que ses deux mentors avaient reçu ladite récompense, Brian s'avachit dans sa chaise.

\- Je suis désolé, Auror Potter. Comment est-ce que je peux arranger les choses ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix vacillante.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce que Brian avait fait était immature, mais étant donné son excellent travail, Harry ne voulait pas punir le garçon trop sévèrement. L'humilité était un trait rare chez les Aurors en formation, ce que Brian avait en grappes; à ce moment-là, il s'était plutôt fait humilié. Assis maintenant à la table, Harry pouvait voir ce garçon de vingt ans qui s'était caché sous la table pour éviter Draco. Tout le monde, Harry inclus, avait supposé que Brian s'en était sorti indemne de la guerre et qu'il avait été trop jeune pour avoir besoin d'aide psychologique. Sûrement les mêmes personnes qui avaient supposé que Draco ne faisait pas de cauchemars à cause de la guerre.

\- Tu peux commencer par remplir un autre de ces formulaires, dit finalement Harry.

\- Mais… fit Brian, paraissant surpris.

\- Pas pour l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe, continua Harry. Raconte ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là et ce que tu ressens. Dis que tu ne sais pas quelle serait la bonne façon de remercier Malfoy. Puis signe ton propre nom.

Brian hocha la tête. Harry pouvait déjà voir un voile se lever des yeux de l'interne.

\- Je voudrais une copie sur mon bureau pour ce soir, dit Harry, rassemblant ses dossiers. Tu m'as déçu. Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Si tu as besoin de parler… ajouta-t-il sur le point de sortir, en posant la main sur l'épaule de Brian.

Brian hocha la tête, souriant pour la première fois.

\- Merci, Auror Potter.

\- Appelle-moi Harry.

Brian saisit l'opportunité plus tôt qu'Harry pensait. A l'appel de son prénom, Harry s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Et qu'en est-il des autres lettres ? demanda Brian.

Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait accueilli Brian à bras ouverts dans l'enquête. Même maintenant, il ne doutait pas que l'interne soit professionnel dans son enquête. Mais après avoir entendu l'histoire de Brian, Harry réalisa qu'il était tombé dans le même piège. Ces lettres n'étaient pas censées faire partie de sa vie professionnelle. Elles étaient personnelles.

\- Juste un exercice, mentit Harry.

Oublions son enquête ratée. Le peu d'information utile qu'il avait récoltée était que les lettres avaient été délivrées en main propre.

Alors qu'il transplana dans sa maison, il appela :

\- Kreattur !

Cette fois, il serait prêt.

* * *

\- Et le troisième jour, Ron essaya vraiment de manger sa chaussure. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait après que l'idée de « Créer un Portoloin » ne nous explose à la figure. Littéralement.

Neville éclata de rire alors qu'Harry racontait la mésaventure Rachel. C'était beaucoup plus amusant de raconter l'histoire que ça n'avait été de la vivre.

\- Mon travail n'est pas aussi excitant que le tien, dit le professeur de Botanique. Au pire des cas, de l'épazote commence à sortir du nombril d'un Première Année.

 **[« Wormseed » qui signifie « épazote », « dans le langage Moldu hors Harry Potter, j'entends. Dans le monde HP, c'est une plante qui est un ingrédient de la Tarte à la Mélasse, mais n'a pas de terme officiel en français. Littéralement ça veut dire « graine de vers »]**

\- Épazote ? grimaça Harry. J'espère que ce n'est pas à prendre littéralement.

\- En fait, c'est utilisé pour faire la Tarte à la Mélasse, répondit Neville, lui donnant un coup de coude amical. Tu en sais beaucoup plus sur les plantes que tu laisses sous-entendre.

Remarquant le froncement de sourcil d'Harry, il continua :

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais commencé un jardin. Il est très bien.

\- Oh.

Évidemment que Neville remarquerait les carrés de terre que Draco réservait pour ses potions.

\- Merci, continua Harry. Ça me touche beaucoup, venant de toi.

\- Comment tu t'en sors avec la Nuria Bactalus ? demanda Neville, faisant un large sourire.

\- Euh… Je, euh… du soleil. Et de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau.

\- C'est une mauvaise herbe, dit Neville, le regardant de travers.

\- Oh. C'est vrai, répondit Harry, décontenancé avant de reprendre une grande gorgée d'hydromel. C'est le jardin de Kreattur, en fait.

\- Celui de Kreattur ?

S'occuper de plantes toute la journée avait rendu Neville particulièrement perspicace, plus même qu'Hermione, en tout ce qui concernait les possibilités inconcevables.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le dîner a commencé à être vraiment meilleur, dit Harry, haussant les épaules.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Draco n'était pas un tellement meilleur cuisinier qu'Harry, mais vivre ensemble les avait encouragés à se diversifier pour impressionner l'autre.

Neville n'avait pas arrêté de sourire.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais complimenter Kreattur pour sa centaurée.

C'était une façon polie de dire : _Je vais garder ton secret, mais je ne te crois pas une seconde._

Dès que Neville fut parti, Harry commença à nettoyer la table. Il sursauta et cogna sa tête contre la porte du placard lorsqu'il entendit parler en-dessous de lui d'une voix traînante :

\- Londubat a raison. C'est une centaurée de première qualité.

Se frottant le front, Harry se retourna et vit Draco ramper de dessous la table, un sourire en coin ornant son visage.

\- Nous devrions vraiment donner à _Kreattur_ une augmentation, ajouta Draco.

\- Tu étais là depuis le début ?

Déjà, Harry était en train de revoir tout ce dont Neville et lui avaient parlé, heureusement la discussion avait été dépourvue d'informations gênantes ou délicates. Merci Merlin qu'ils n'aient pas sorti l'hydromel plus tôt.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment prévenu, dit Draco, haussant les épaules.

\- Je croyais que tu étais parti rendre visite à Pansy !

\- J'ai dû partir plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry prit une autre gorgée d'hydromel. A en juger par l'intensité de son air menaçant, il en aurait bien besoin.

\- Elle m'a demandé de l'épouser.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. Il n'y avait qu'environ la moitié de l'hydromel qu'il était en train d'avaler qui atterrit de nouveau dans le verre.

\- Elle _quoi_?

\- Pas besoin d'être jaloux, mon cœur, dit Draco, son air menaçant s'adoucissant. J'ai refusé, évidemment.

\- Mais… bafouilla Harry. Elle sait que tu es…

\- Gay ? Évidemment. C'est même pour ça qu'elle a demandé.

Remarquant l'expression perplexe d'Harry, Draco eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on est sorti ensemble pendant si longtemps à Poudlard ?

\- Pansy Parkinson est lesbienne ?

\- En fait, répondit Draco, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle a un faible pour les tritons. Évidemment, si tu lui demandes, elle va prétendre qu'elle me prenait en pitié. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je lui ai dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

D'une façon inexplicable, les mots firent Harry se sentir aussi terrifié qu'il n'était fier.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas dit qui, si ? demanda Harry.

\- A vrai dire, je l'ai fait. Elle m'a ri au nez et m'a dit que mes parents auraient dû m'appeler Pansy si je n'avais pas de cran pour lui dire la vérité. J'ai prétendu être offensé et je suis parti.

Draco fit un tour autour de la table, posant ses coudes sur le meuble de la cuisine et s'appuyant contre de façon à faire face à Harry.

\- Tu n'as rien dit à aucun de tes amis à notre propos, continua Draco.

\- Je voulais nous donner quelques jours de paix sans que tout le monde ne devienne fou autour de nous, dit Harry, commençant à jouer avec un fil lâche de son tee-shirt.

L'excuse sonnait fausse.

\- Je ne parle pas seulement des dernières semaines, dit Draco. Je parle des derniers mois.

En dehors de la maison, ils vivaient complètement séparément. A chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient, comme par exemple lorsque c'était le tour de Malfoy de tirer Gregory Goyle d'affaire pour avoir sniffé de la poussière de lutin (un incident bihebdomadaire), ils agissaient comme de simples connaissances le feraient – parler de la pluie et du beau temps, une pincée d'insultes, rien qui n'indiquait que quoi que ce soit ait changé entre eux. Si Ron n'était pas aussi insouciant, ou si Goyle n'était pas constamment défoncé, ils auraient peut-être remarqué que les chamailleries frôlaient le flirt, bien avant qu'Harry et Draco l'auraient fait. En l'état actuel des choses, seule Hermione soupçonnait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Harry avait encore un bleu de quand il avait fait porter le chapeau à ses hormones.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Je ne voulais juste pas aborder le sujet. J'aimais ce que nous avions. Je ne voulais pas le gâcher.

Ça sonnait faux aussi, mais ça lui valut un baiser.

\- Je connais ça, chuchota Draco dans son oreille, avant de reculer. Ça peut être le jardin de Kreattur pour le moment. Mais éventuellement, nous allons devoir en parler à quelqu'un.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant que Draco n'insista pas. Il y avait une différence entre se cacher du monde et prendre refuge. L'un impliquait être traîné dans la lumière, donnant des coups de pied et hurlant l'autre, attendre patiemment le bon moment. Un lâche calculateur. Ginny aurait vu ça comme un acte honteux. Draco savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je crois savoir avec qui commencer.

* * *

Le Square Grimmaurd ressemblait à peine à la maison hantée qu'il avait été pendant la guerre. Les seules chambres qui étaient restées intactes étaient les chambres de Sirius et de Regulus, la dernière parce que Kreattur aurait fait une dépression nerveuse s'ils n'avaient qu'ajusté un cadre photo. A part ça, l'elfe avait été étonnamment agréable aux changements, probablement parce que Draco l'avait amadoué en lui faisant croire que le rose était le nouveau Noir.

 **[Jeu de mot voulu par l'auteur avec « Pink is the new Black » avec double-sens de Black]**

Peut-être que le rose était un peu exagéré, mais Grimmaurd était certainement plus coloré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Pas aussi coloré que les paons du Manoir Malfoy, mais presque autant. Par ailleurs, contrairement aux paons, la maison ne mordait pas. Ou presque. A certains moments, Scorpius et Albus devenaient un peu grincheux du haut de leur perchoir sur le garde-manger. C'était la plupart du temps parce qu'ils avaient échoués dans leurs efforts de mettre Mme Black et Phineas Nigellus ensemble. Vraiment, quels couples certaines personnes imaginaient, pensa Harry, secouant la tête.

Pour tout dire, Grimmaurd commençait à ressembler à un foyer. En conséquence, Draco pensa qu'il était approprié d'organiser une petite pendaison de crémaillère avec Andromeda et Teddy.

Harry pouvait dire que le blond était aussi nerveux qu'il n'était excité. Il faisait toute une histoire à propos de la disposition des meubles. Il faisait toute une histoire à propos du menu. Harry tapa du poing sur la table après que le blond ait rejeté sa cinquième tenue pour la soirée et lui ait dit qu'il le préférait sans vêtement de toute façon, ce qui les amena à plusieurs rapports sexuels plutôt athlétiques. Tous deux furent donc assez déboussolés lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte.

Andromeda leur lança un regard complice. Évidemment, la Serpentard avait su qu'ils étaient un couple avant même qu'ils n'en aient été un, si, effectivement, c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient. Comme ils n'en avaient encore rien dit à personne à propos de leur relation, Harry n'avait pas encore eu à la définir.

Teddy, évidemment, ne remarqua rien du tout, avec ses cheveux de vive nuance turquoise.

\- Oncle Harry ! Cousin Draco ! Grand-mère a dit que nous allons faire une fête. Est-ce qu'il y aura des cadeaux ?

\- Teddy, le réprimanda Andromeda. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu ne demandes pas de cadeaux.

\- Ta grand-mère a raison, répondit Draco sévèrement, avant de faire un clin d'œil au garçon de cinq ans et de murmurer, Mais vérifie la salle au bout du couloir.

Le garçon sautilla tout excité. Harry ressentit une brève poussée de légère jalousie que Draco le remplaçait en tant qu'oncle préféré, mais il la balaya de la main rapidement. Surtout lorsque Teddy trébucha sur le porte-parapluies Pied-de-Troll.

Draco et Andromeda se précipitèrent au secours de Teddy. Le garçon de cinq ans se hâta de s'asseoir et d'essuyer ses larmes, essayant sans aucun doute d'impressionner ses oncles avec sa bravoure Griffondor, malgré que son large sourire ait faibli en un air renfrogné.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire.

\- Harry ! siffla Draco. Tu es devenu fou ?

\- Il a trébuché sur le porte-parapluies ! dit Harry, tapant des mains, alors qu'il se maintint contre le mur en riant hystériquement. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Le porte-parapluies !

Draco et Andromeda échangèrent un regard inquiet. Teddy sembla confus au début mais, habitué aux grandes personnes qui riaient aux choses qu'il faisait, il perdit vite tout intérêt à l'affaire et courut pour voir ses cadeaux.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda Andromeda, ses sourcils tressautant.

\- Je vais bien. Non, vraiment, dit-il, évitant la tentative de Draco de sentir son front, avant d'expliquer, reprenant son souffle, sa mère trébuchait sur ce porte-parapluies tout le temps. Vraiment, chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la maison, il y aurait eu ce grand fracas, et puis Mme Black aurait commencé à crier à tue-tête les dix minutes suivantes. C'était… Eh bien, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait attachant.

L'esprit d'Harry rattrapa finalement son cœur, et il enleva le sourire de son visage.

\- Désolé, ajouta-t-il, je n'aurai probablement pas dû rire comme ça.

Pas étonnant que Draco le surpassait en tant qu'oncle cool.

A sa grande surprise, Andromeda fit un large sourire.

\- ça sonne tout juste comme ma Dora. Elle a probablement passé la moitié de son enfance sur le sol. Mais elle se relevait toujours tout de suite après.

Le sourire fana de son visage alors qu'elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, réalisant que, là où Tonks était tombée, ce n'était pas possible de se relever. Elle détourna le regard.

\- Alors, reprit-elle, les garçons, je vois que vous avez repris vos esprits.

Harry se délecta de l'expression choquée qui passa sur le visage de Draco.

\- Repris nos – vous _saviez_?

\- C'était évident à en juger par la façon qu'avait Harry de parler de toi, lorsqu'il racontait des histoires de Poudlard à Teddy, répondit Andromeda.

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit Draco, donnant un coup de coude à Harry, qui sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Comment ça se fait que tu ne me racontes pas ces histoires du soir ? Bien que, cela dit, j'ai du mal à trouver quoi que ce soit de bien à mon propos du temps de Poudlard.

L'histoire de Brian traversa l'esprit d'Harry. A la vue du sourire narquois que Draco arborait, Harry savait que le blond attendait des compliments.

\- Eh bien, tu faisais un ferret plutôt adorable.

\- S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas la première chose que mon cousin n'a jamais entendu sur moi, dit Draco d'un air renfrogné.

\- Évidemment que non.

De derrière Draco, Andromeda lui lança un regard amusé. Harry changea rapidement de sujet.

\- Alors vous êtes toujours d'accord pour laisser Teddy passer la nuit ici ? On pensait que ça l'aiderait à comprendre… eh bien… enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on lui dise que…

\- Évidemment, l'interrompit Andromeda. Je ne vais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que celles que mes parents ont commises avec moi. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, levant un doigt, si Teddy rentre à la maison me demander comment on fait les bébés…

\- On restera tout public, promit Harry.

 **[« keep it G-rated »]**

Les visages vides de toute expression qu'il reçut lui rappelèrent qu'il parlait à deux Sang-Pur. Était-ce étonnant que Draco soit devenu ce qu'il était s'il avait grandi sans voir les films Disney ?

\- Désolé, expression Moldue. On restera simple.

Les cris excités de l'autre pièce les informèrent que Teddy avait fini d'ouvrir son cadeau. Harry grimaça.

\- Bien que nous devons faire en sorte que Teddy arrête de t'appeler Cousin Draco, marmonna-t-il alors qu'Andromeda se dépêchait de rejoindre Teddy.

\- On ne peut pas le faire m'appeler quelque chose comme – comment était-ce que tu appelais ton cousin – Big D ? demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai que tu l'es, taquina Harry, ce qui lui valut un regard mi réprimandeur, mi appréciateur de son amant. Mais sérieusement, Oncle Harry et Cousin Draco ? reprit-il, grimaçant à l'implication.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je suppose que Second Cousin, Une Fois Retiré fera l'affaire.

Harry bouscula d'un air taquin le blond, qui rit.

\- Bien, Oncle Draco ça ira.

Après suffisamment d'effusions de ooh et aah à la vue du nouveau kit miniature de potions de Teddy (l'équivalent d'un Easy-Bake Oven Moldu), Harry e Draco firent une brève visite de la maison à leurs invités. Teddy finit vite par s'ennuyer après quelques pièces mais il était ravi de rencontrer Kreattur. Grâce aux cajoleries de Draco et aux menaces d'Harry, l'Elfe de Maison toléra les petits coups et les piques du gamin de cinq ans. Harry s'écroula presque de rire lorsque Teddy copia les yeux de l'Elfe en forme de balles de tennis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

Entendant la voix, Teddy fit volte-face. Ça lui prit un moment pour comprendre que le hululement venait du sol, sur lequel Albus et Scorpius sautillaient.

\- Comment ça se fait que les poignées de porte dans ma maison ne parlent pas ? demanda Teddy.

\- Elles ne parlent pas ? fit Albus, horrifié. Je croyais que les voisins étaient juste timides !

\- Mensonges, dit Scorpius. Je sais que le garde-manger m'a fusillé du regard, hier. Il est jaloux de mon nouveau lustre.

\- Tu veux dire de quand tu es tombé dans les toilettes ?

\- Oui, à ce propos, fit Scorpius, le regard menaçant. Qui de vous ne tire pas la chasse lorsque vous allez faire pipi durant la nuit ?

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains – à cause des singeries des poignées de porte, non parce qu'il était le coupable tout désigné – puis commença les introductions.

Les yeux de Teddy rayonnèrent alors que les poignées de porte sautillèrent dans ses paumes de main ouvertes.

\- Hé, je peux faire ça aussi ! s'écria Teddy.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu demander ce que « ça » c'était, le nez et la bouche de Teddy fusionnèrent en une forme en bulbe, qui dit à travers un petit trou de serrure :

\- Toc, toc !

\- Qui est là ? demanda Albus.

\- Tu sais.

\- Tu sais qui ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Exactement !

Teddy jeta ses bras en l'air alors que les poignées de porte commencèrent à glousser de manière incontrôlable. Harry secoua la tête. Le garçon de cinq ans avait entendu la blague à l'école et avait trouvé ça hilarant que des parents aient nommé leur enfant « Tu-sais-qui ». Il ne savait pas que Voldemort avait été à l'origine de la mort de ses parents, bien qu'Harry ait abordé le sujet avec Andromeda plusieurs fois. Il lui jeta un regard en biais pour s'assurer que la blague de Teddy ne l'avait pas trop contrariée.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'Andromeda n'était plus avec eux.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de Draco, lui demanda sans rien dire de surveiller Teddy, puis s'esquiva hors de la pièce.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il trouva Andromeda pétrifiée devant la tapisserie de la famille Black, traçant de son doigt un nom. _Nymphadora Tonks_. Puis deux fils qui y étaient connectés, _Ted Tonks_ et _Remus Lupin_.

\- La maison n'est plus du tout comme j'en avais le souvenir, remarqua Andromeda, fixant les visages brodés. Prends-le comme un compliment.

\- Je n'ai pratiquement touché à rien avant que Draco n'arrive, dit Harry, la rejoignant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça semblait être… un sacrilège de changer quoi que ce soit. Comme si je détruisais une partie d'eux.

Il fixa tristement le petit carré de tissu noir de _Sirius Black_ et le petit chien noir qui se trouvait derrière. Les quelques premières fois où il avait tenté de reconstituer le visage de son parrain, il n'avait pu que recréer ce trou noir brûlé. Son visage ne s'était jamais intégré sur le mur. C'était comme si c'était une sorte d'honneur d'avoir été rejeté de cette famille.

Il avait fermé ses yeux et avait agité à contrecœur sa baguette, repensant à la première fois où il avait vu Sirius. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le Sinistros se trouvait face à lui, le fixant du regard et il sut alors qu'il avait réussi. C'était ainsi que Sirius aurait voulu que l'on se souvienne de lui. En tant que Patmol, le Maraudeur. En tant que Sniffle, le meilleur parrain qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu espérer avoir autrement.

\- Mais ensuite, j'ai compris, dit Harry, laissant un sourire triste s'étendre sur son visage. Si je ne changeais rien, jamais je ne pourrais créer quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

Gentiment, Harry guida le doigt d'Andromeda vers les fleurs au sommet de l'arbre, _Teddy Lupin_.

\- Pas tous les changements étaient mauvais. Certaines choses ont changé pour le meilleur, continua Harry, guidant son autre main vers _Draco Malfoy_. Ils ont créé ce monde pour nous, et ils auraient voulu que nous y vivions.

\- J'espérais juste qu'ils puissent y vivre aussi, dit Andromeda, reniflant.

\- Moi aussi, admit Harry. Mais un homme sage m'a une fois dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'appesantir sur les rêves et en oublier de vivre. Il est mort maintenant, et il me manque aussi. Mais…

Il regarda fixement le nom de Draco alors qu'il se rappelait cette nuit-là. D'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas aussi terrifiant que ce ne l'avait été quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant qu'il connaissait aussi bien Draco, il pouvait interpréter toutes les ombres planant dans les yeux du blond, toutes les lignes de son front, tous les tremblements dans sa voix. Et pas un seul d'entre eux, pas même le crâne sur son bras, ne disait _Mangemort_.

\- Mais, malgré tout, je suis heureux. Je suis heureux d'avoir un merveilleux filleul qui trébuche sur les porte-parapluies, et un merveilleux petit-ami qui l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds, dit-il avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Andromeda. Et la grand-mère merveilleuse de mon filleul qui est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de finir son discours si son but avait été de l'empêcher de pleurer. Mais les Black ne pleure pas, c'était la règle et lorsqu'Andromeda commença à sangloter dans ses bras, Harry savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

Après qu'Andromeda fut repartie, Harry trouva Draco détendu dans un fauteuil.

\- Où est Teddy ? demanda Harry.

\- Défilé de mode, répondit Draco, pointant du doigt la penderie.

Sans surprise, ils purent entendre un bruit de froissement depuis l'intérieur de la penderie alors qu'une voix couina, toute excitée :

\- Oooh, Cousin – Je veux dire, Oncle Draco, celui-là va être vraiment bien !

\- Voyons voir ça, appela Draco.

Le garçon de cinq ans bondit hors de la penderie, tourbillonnant sur lui-même de façon dramatique. A l'exception d'une paire de mocassins de Draco qui faisait paraître ses pieds minuscules, la tenue de Teddy n'était pas très différente de celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était arrivé à la maison; mais ses cheveux étaient maintenant rouges vifs et on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée dedans. Il arborait une paire de dents de castor gigantesques et son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur.

\- On essaie d'imaginer à quoi son nouveau cousin pourrait ressembler, expliqua Draco, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Harry.

\- Le dîner est prêt, dit Harry.

\- Encore un ! s'écria Teddy en faisant la moue.

\- D'accord, céda immédiatement Harry. Mais ne te moque plus de ton cousin !

\- Ok… gloussa Teddy. Je ne me moque plus de mon _cousin_.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard alors que Teddy battit en retraite dans la penderie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Draco.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire que tu ferais mieux de faire attention, répondit Harry, se rappelant les liens de Draco avec Teddy.

Depuis la penderie, Teddy gloussa comme le digne fils d'un Maraudeur, et il ne déçut pas.

\- Beau travail, Teddy, applaudit Harry, impressionné que le garçon de cinq ans ait réussi à répliquer cette unique teinte de cheveux que Draco avait.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu la meilleure partie ! protesta Teddy, qui, sans prévenir, releva sa manche.

Et là, imprimé sur son avant-bras, se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

Héhé, à bientôt !


	9. Des gros mots

Bonjour !

Merci pour vos reviews !

Lalive, « Easy-Bake Oven » est le nom d'une marque, c'est une sorte de cuisinière en plastique pour les enfants et non un kit de chimiste, même si c'est vrai que beaucoup de gens diraient que c'est presque la même chose.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **9\. Des gros mots**

 _Et là, imprimé sur son avant-bras, se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres_

Des années de travail avec les Aurors avaient entraîné Harry à dégainer sa baguette à la vue du crâne. Seul le poignet fin, qui arborait le tatouage, interrompit le mouvement d'Harry et le fit gratter une piqûre de moustique imaginaire sur sa cuisse à la place, et comme par hasard celle-ci se trouvait à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

A côté de lui, Draco avait arrêté de respirer. Ses yeux semblaient plus blancs que gris alors qu'il fixait sans ciller le bras de Teddy. Inconscient des regards choqués des adultes, Teddy faisait un large sourire, racontant combien il s'était entraîné et combien il voulait être juste comme son Oncle Draco lorsqu'il serait grand.

A ces mots, Draco sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Enlève ça ! Enlève ça tout de suite ! cria Draco.

Le garçon de cinq ans s'arrêta net, surpris du déchaînement de son oncle. Son sourire s'effaça lorsque Draco bondit en avant et attrapa son bras.

\- En-lè-ve-ça !

Dans son état de choc, Teddy n'aurait probablement pas pu réussir à maintenir l'illusion même s'il avait essayé. Le tatouage se volatilisa. De même que ses cheveux blonds. Tout ce qui resta était un petit garçon se noyant dans des robes de Draco.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? hurla Draco. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Il y avait plus de désespoir dans son ton que de la fureur, mais Teddy ne l'interpréterait pas comme ça. Tout ce que le garçon savait, était que c'était une transformation normale et que son oncle si gentil lui hurlait dessus sans raison. Harry s'avança d'un pas.

\- Draco… dit Harry.

\- Non ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? cria Draco, secouant le bras de Teddy. Il veut être comme moi lorsqu'il sera grand !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas, pleura Teddy, tirant son bras hors de la poignée de Draco. Laisse-moi !

Draco remarqua enfin les larmes coulant des yeux du garçon et se figea.

\- Teddy… tenta-t-il.

Le garçon éclata en sanglots et courut hors de la pièce, ses pieds glissant des mocassins de Draco. Draco resta figé à genoux, regardant fixement là où Teddy s'était tenu avec des yeux vitreux.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il. Merde, Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je vais aller le découvrir, répondit Harry, déjà sur ses pieds. Tu restes ici.

Il fut un peu déçu lorsqu'il vit que Draco ne le suivait pas.

Il entendit des reniflements venant de la pièce avec tapisserie. Alors qu'il y entra, il surprit Teddy à essuyer ses crottes de nez sur la tapisserie. Le garçon de cinq ans mit rapidement ses mains derrière son dos, où il crut qu'Harry ne le verrait pas racler le reste de la substance visqueuse sur le visage brodé d'un duc particulièrement infortuné du douzième siècle.

En temps normal, Harry aurait pu avoir une discussion avec Teddy à propos des dégradations des objets de famille. En l'état actuel des choses, il traversa la pièce avec un sourire sur son visage. Une paire d'yeux rouges jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry d'entre deux genoux bosselés.

\- Tu vas me hurler dessus, toi aussi ?

\- Non, promit Harry en s'asseyant à côté du garçon qui renifla une nouvelle fois. Et Draco n'avait pas l'intention de te hurler dessus non plus. Il ne va plus hurler.

Teddy recommença à pleurer. Essayant de ne pas paraître paniqué, Harry enroula son bras autour de son filleul. La plupart des gens croyaient qu'il avait un talent inné avec les enfants, mais la vérité était qu'il était novice en matière de discussions avec des enfants. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait eu aucun autre enfant avec qui jouer ou aucun adulte pour essuyer les larmes de ses joues. La plupart du Monde Magique l'avait traité comme une grande personne. Il s'était même énervé lorsque Dumbledore ne l'avait pas traité de cette manière.

\- Je l'ai fait partir, non ? renifla Teddy. Il a décidé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et maintenant, il va partir de nouveau !

 _Quoi ?_ Le visage d'Harry se tordit en un froncement de sourcils. Malheureusement, c'était un sentiment qu'il pouvait très bien comprendre.

\- Non, non, non, Teddy, Draco t'aime énormément. En fait, c'est parce qu'il t'aime qu'il t'a hurlé dessus.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Teddy en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Vraiment, affirma Harry, hochant la tête. Draco et moi, nous nous aimons tous les deux, et nous nous hurlons dessus tout le temps.

\- Vraiment ? répéta Teddy.

\- Hier, nous nous sommes disputés pendant une demi-heure à propos du savon.

Ça ne sembla pas répondre à la question de Teddy. Harry réfléchit et réalisa ce que le garçon avait vraiment demandé.

\- Tu veux dire, est-ce que nous nous aimons ?

Embarrassé, Teddy hocha la tête. Comme promis, Harry resta simple.

\- Ouaip.

\- Comme Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione ?

Draco n'apprécierait sûrement pas la comparaison, ce qui fit Harry hocher la tête de manière enthousiaste.

\- Oui, affirma Harry. Comme eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Oncle Draco n'est pas une Tante ? songea Teddy.

Harry essaya d'étouffer son rire. Ça ressortit comme un grognement.

\- Quelques fois, commença Harry, je me demande la même chose. Deux oncles peuvent s'aimer, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Deux tantes peuvent s'aimer. Ça n'est peut-être pas aussi commun, mais c'est parfaitement normal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Oncle Draco m'a hurlé dessus ? demanda Teddy qui sembla l'accepter.

De quelle façon le formuler pour ne pas donner de cauchemars à Teddy ?

\- Tu sais qu'il y a certains gros mots que ta grand-mère n'apprécierait pas que tu dises ?

\- Comme… gloussa Teddy. Bordel de merde ! ajouta-t-il en imitant la voix de Ron.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit Harry. Eh bien, ce tatouage est comme un très gros mot.

La mâchoire de Teddy se décrocha d'ébahissement.

\- Oncle Draco a eu un gros mot tatoué sur son bras ? Est-ce que son oncle lui a hurlé dessus, lui aussi ?

Harry pensa aux Lestrange et réprima un soupir, sachant que Teddy en ferait une mauvaise interprétation.

\- Non, Teddy. La plupart de sa famille avait le même tatouage.

\- Mais… commença Teddy, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de tout comprendre. Grand-mère n'a pas de tatouage. Sauf si elle en a un sur ses fesses ! ajouta-t-il, ses yeux s'illuminant.

Imaginant Andromeda avec un tramp stamp, Harry rit avec Teddy et se sentit après, comme un horrible parrain. Il ne serait pas capable de regarder Andromeda de la même manière pendant des semaines et elle allait forcément le remarquer.

 **[Je ne sais pas du tout si le terme « tramp stamp » est commun en français, mais ça signifie un tatouage que les femmes peuvent avoir dans le creux de leurs fesses.]**

\- Non, ta grand-mère n'a pas de tatouage. Tes parents n'en avaient pas non plus, ni ton grand-père. Ils n'aimaient pas ce que ça signifiait.

\- Ce n'est pas très joli, dit Teddy après avoir hoché la tête, faisant une grimace. Ça serait mieux en rose.

\- Une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle Draco ne l'aime pas.

En y pensant, Voldemort aurait été beaucoup plus facile à vaincre s'il avait suivi la suggestion de Teddy. Se balader avec un tatouage rose aurait offensé les principes de quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy, probablement plus que s'allier avec des Sang-Mêlés et des Nés-Moldus.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se l'est fait, s'il ne l'aime pas ?

\- Pour la même raison que toi, répondit Harry. Parce que les personnes qu'il aimait avaient ce même tatouage, et il a voulu les impressionner.

Évidemment, la vraie raison était bien plus compliquée que ça, mais Harry pensa qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti pour se faire comprendre d'un garçon de cinq ans.

\- Mais comme toi, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, continua Harry. Il a mis beaucoup de personnes en colère. Il ne veut pas que la même chose t'arrive.

\- Il aurait pu juste me dire ça, dit Teddy en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche. J'aurai compris. J'ai cinq ans trois quarts !

Harry gloussa en entendant la dernière partie, mais c'était aussi un sombre rappel que Teddy allait atteindre l'âge où il ne pourrait plus se contenter de réponses vagues. Chaque histoire du soir se rapprochait de plus en plus de la vérité. Bientôt, ils auraient à lui parler de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Survivant. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Regarde derrière toi, Teddy. Tu vois cet arbre ? C'est l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, et tu es dessus.

Rapidement, il montra au garçon les noms de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et le laissa admirer les illustrations pour aller chercher Draco.

\- Oncle Harry ? appela Teddy, ce qui fit s'arrêter Harry à l'embrasure de la porte. Qu'est-ce que signifie le tatouage ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir attendre tes six ans trois quarts avant de savoir ça, répondit Harry à la grande déception de Teddy.

Alors qu'il sortit, il entendit plusieurs bruits sourds métalliques, suivis de deux voix apaisantes disant combien Draco était un méchant, combien le chocolat était le remède à chaque crise de larmes, et est-ce que Teddy avait un lac dans sa chambre ?

Harry trouva Draco dans la chambre, fourrant tous ses vêtements dans sa valise.

\- Teddy va bien, annonça-t-il, faisant sursauter le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Draco, après avoir fermé les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Que tu l'aimes énormément et que tu n'allais pas le quitter, répondit Harry, jetant un œil à la valise avec prudence. Devrais-je aller lui dire que j'avais tort ?

\- Non, dit Draco, puis il regarda le tee-shirt dans sa main, avant de le jeter sur le sol.

\- Bien, répondit Harry, vidant le contenu de la valise dans la penderie. Parce que je t'aurais lancé un Maléfice du Saucisson avant même que tu aies pu dire hippogriffe. Je me fiche de ce que tu as comme tatouage et où, tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça.

\- Je n'étais pas en train de fuir, protesta Draco. Je fais mes valises à chaque fois que je suis nerveux. C'est une mauvaise habitude, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry leva un sourcil.

\- J'ai tendance à laver notre nappe rose avec les chemises blanches de quelqu'un lorsque je suis en pétard, dit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur et en croisant les bras. C'est une mauvaise habitude.

Draco donna un coup de pied dans sa valise à travers la pièce. Elle s'approcha dangereusement proche du tibia d'Harry.

\- J'ai énormément de mauvaises habitudes que tu ne connais pas. Cette – _chose_ est juste l'une d'elles. Voir ça sur Teddy… s'interrompit Draco, secouant la tête. Il n'est pas en sécurité auprès de moi.

\- C'est ridicule ! C'était un faux tatouage.

\- Et j'en ai un vrai.

\- Oui, tu en as un.

La bouche de Draco tressauta. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry soit plus indulgent qu'il ne l'avait été envers lui-même.

\- Tu es un ancien Mangemort. Tu es aussi l'oncle de Teddy. Tu choisis le plus important.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je fais ça ? Parce qu'il _n'_ est _pas_ important pour moi ?

\- Je pense que tu fais ça parce que tu as peur, dit Harry d'un ton sec.

Draco marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos des Gryffondor, qu'Harry ignora.

\- Tu as peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra ce que tu as fait, alors tu essaies de faire le choix à sa place, continua Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, protesta Draco. Tu ne comprends pas.

Harry pensa que c'était une faible excuse, mais c'est vrai qu'insulter l'intelligence d'Harry avait toujours été le passe-temps favori de Draco.

\- Peut-être pas, concéda Harry. Mais si je ne comprends pas, imagine ce que ressent Teddy ? Juste – soupira Harry avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était frustré. Juste va le voir, lui dire que tu l'aimes et donne-lui un câlin, ok ? C'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

 _Pour l'instant_ , voulait-il ajouter mais il ravala les mots. Il ne voulait pas penser au temps futur, à quand Teddy aurait sûrement plus envie de donner un coup de poing à Draco que de lui faire un câlin.

Draco fronça les sourcils et dit quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Mais c'est vraiment ce dont il a besoin ? laissa échapper Draco, d'un ton plus convaincu. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas exactement le meilleur exemple à suivre du monde. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, quoi, cinq fois ? Je ne lui manquerai pas.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Si Teddy n'avait pas cruellement besoin de deux gardiens à moitié responsables, Harry aurait volontiers donné un coup de poing au blond. Ou alors il l'aurait volontiers pris dans ses bras et refusé de le laisser partir.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que la famille marche, Draco.

Draco ouvrit sa bouche, puis se figea. S'il était en train d'avoir une illumination, ça ne sembla pas en être une très bonne. Sans prévenir, le Serpentard commença à rire et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu sais ce que je pensais à l'instant ? demanda Draco. _Tu saurais._ Toi, qui collecte les adorateurs, et moi, sans famille, assis sur un lit et pensant _, Tu saurais._ C'est la personne avec qui tu couches, Harry. J'ai juste pensé que tu devais savoir.

Harry mentirait s'il disait que ça ne l'avait pas du tout blessé. Mais il pouvait se charger de l'écolier immature qui sortait les mêmes insultes bidons. C'était l'autre personne qui l'effrayait.

\- Eh bien, répondit Harry, la personne avec qui je couche, n'a pas pour habitude de penser à voix haute. Il nous aurait épargné bien des soucis s'il l'avait, mais il ne l'a pas, alors je pense que tout va bien. Et je suis celui qui couche avec lui, alors… s'interrompit-il, son regard rencontrant celui de Draco. Je saurais.

Draco baissa les yeux. Déterminé à enfoncer son opinion dans le crâne épais de Draco, Harry rejoignit Draco sur le lit.

\- Parle à Teddy. Dis-lui pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait. Les enfants écoutent si tu es prêt à leur parler.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? demanda Draco, impuissant. Que je suis un meurtrier qui a travaillé pour le monstre le plus diabolique du siècle ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Si je ne dis rien, il va me détester. Si je le lui dis, il va me détester encore plus.

\- Il ne sait pas encore comment détester, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry l'empêcha de parler.

\- Il ne le sait pas encore, insista Harry. C'est quelque chose que tu n'apprends pas avant que ce ne te soit inculqué par quelqu'un que tu aimes ou avant que tu n'aies plus les gens que tu aimes. Tu l'as souligné tout-à-l'heure.

Harry leva l'ourlet de son tee-shirt pour révéler une cicatrice fine sur son dos. Contrairement à sa fameuse cicatrice, elle était cachée au reste du monde et ça n'était sûrement pas en forme d'éclair. C'était juste une ligne ambiguë qui aurait pu venir de n'importe où et de n'importe qui.

\- Je saurais, continua Harry.

Gentiment, Draco s'approcha et caressa la cicatrice.

\- Harry…

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, dit Harry, le repoussant. J'ai lancé le sortilège Doloris. J'ai vécu dans la tête de Voldemort. J'aime et je déteste. Ce navire a pris la mer il y a longtemps déjà, et tu as manqué ta chance de faire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Maintenant que tu en as une autre, tu veux la rejeter ?

Sa voix s'était accidentellement élevée en un cri vers la fin. Draco tressaillit.

\- Évidemment que je ne veux pas ça ! s'écria Draco. Je suis juste… Je suis juste une personne horrible.

Harry plaqua sa main contre son front. Pas étonnant qu'il savait si bien si prendre pour discuter avec des enfants de cinq ans. Il avait habité, les quelques derniers mois, avec un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Ce n'est pas la leçon que tu es sensé tirer de tout ça, dit Harry.

\- J'avais promis d'être meilleur que mon père, continua Draco. Ça allait être facile, puisque je n'allais jamais être père. Pas après – et puis toi et Teddy… Sache que fuir n'est pas toujours une action lâche. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire pendant la guerre, dit-il tristement en regardant son avant-bras fixement. Et je n'en ai pas le courage maintenant non plus. Mais voir ce tatouage sur lui… Ce n'était pas seulement les souvenirs. C'était comme regarder dans une boule de cristal. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver à Teddy.

\- Voldemort est mort. Ça ne peut pas arriver.

\- Je sais, dit Draco, essuyant ses yeux. Mais beaucoup de choses qui ne peuvent pas arriver, arrivent, juste pour que mes cauchemars deviennent réalité.

Draco plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

\- On devrait aller trouver Teddy, continua Draco. J'ai besoin de lui dire beaucoup de choses.

\- Draco.

Harry attrapa le bras de Draco alors qu'il se leva, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la Marque des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que Draco venait juste de dire ? Que les cauchemars devenaient réalité ? Non pas que les souvenirs devenaient des cauchemars ? Harry avait écarté le sujet bien trop longtemps. Maintenant n'était pas le moment idéal, mais c'était mieux que jamais.

\- Nous devons parler de tes cauchemars, dit Harry.

\- Je suis exposé, tout nu dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, dit Draco. C'est assez traumatisant.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je peux voir qu'ils te posent problème.

\- Ils ne me posent pas tant de problèmes lorsque tu es dans les environs, dit Draco après une courte pause.

Le fait que Draco l'admettait de bonne grâce une telle chose rendait Harry certain qu'il cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Ils n'avaient même pas monté la moitié de l'escalier lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires venant de la pièce avec tapisserie. Draco lança un regard circonspect à Harry.

\- Peut-être que je devrais lui hurler dessus plus souvent, dit Draco.

\- Il s'amuse probablement à essuyer des crottes de nez sur ton visage, répondit Harry en donnant un coup de coude au blond.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Draco lever le bras pour frotter sa joue, comme pour évaluer les dégâts. Si Harry n'avait pas trouvé son expression attendrissante, il aurait trouvé l'image mentale hilarante.

\- … les queues de cheval, je te dis, insista une voix qu'Harry identifia comme celle de Scorpius. C'est comme ça qu'on fait pour toucher le cœur d'une fille. J'ai essayé avec Albus, une fois. Et en fait, il s'est avéré que ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec la queue d'un cheval.

 **[En anglais, c'est « pig tails » avec littéralement un cochon, mais l'expression en française est avec les chevaux]**

\- Ou tu peux lui proposer du chewing-gum, dit Albus. Puis, lorsqu'elle dit oui, tu sors le bout que tu mâchais de ta bouche. C'est, genre, un baiser indirect.

\- Et si elle est un oncle au lieu d'une tante ? demanda Teddy.

Les poignées de porte arrêtèrent de danser sur le sol et échangèrent un regard. Peut-être qu'Harry aurait dû préciser que deux hommes qui sortaient ensemble n'étaient pas forcément tous deux des oncles.

\- Alors, tu as des plus gros problèmes qu'attirer son attention, dit Albus.

\- Je peux te caser avec un grille-pain, si tu es intéressé, proposa gentiment Scorpius.

 **[« set you up with a toaster oven »]**

\- Et je pourrai te caser dans un grille-pain, dit Harry, interrompant la conversation avant que ça ne devienne encore plus bizarre. Vous deux, vous n'avez pas des, euh, serrures à crocheter, ou quelque chose d'autre ?

 **[« set you into a toaster oven »]**

\- Beurk! fit Scorpius, paraissant horrifié. Je ne crochète pas ma serrure en public. Albus le fait, ajouta-t-il en inclinant sa tête vers Albus.

\- Il y avait un scarabée qui s'y trouvait, se plaignit Albus.

\- Oncle Draco ! s'écria Teddy, bondissant sur ses pieds. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir copié ton tatouage. Grand-mère m'a toujours dit que personne n'aimait les copieurs.

Même après tout ce qui s'était passé, Draco ne put effacer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux copier mes cheveux quand tu veux, Teddy. Mais ta grand-mère a raison, tu ne devrais pas copier tout ce que tu vois, dit-il avant de faire asseoir Teddy dans une chaise et de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus un peu plus tôt. Est-ce qu'Oncle Harry t'a expliqué ce que le tatouage signifiait ?

\- Il a dit que c'était un très gros mot. Comme caca.

\- Eh bien, oui, répondit Draco en luttant pour contenir son rire, mais ce n'est pas toute l'histoire. Et je suis un bien meilleur conteur d'histoire qu'Harry, alors je vais te raconter toute l'histoire.

Merde. Peut-être que dire à Draco d'être honnête avec Teddy n'était pas la meilleure idée.

\- Draco, commença Harry, tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ?

\- Lorsque tu avais quatre ans, tu as cru que tes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, dit simplement le blond.

\- C'est quoi un accident de voiture ? demanda Teddy.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement sûr moi-même, mais ça sonne comme une sorte d'infection, répondit Draco avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de remonter sa manche pour montrer à Teddy sa Marque des Ténèbres. Tu vois ce tatouage.

Les yeux de Teddy sortirent de leurs orbites en une forme de jumelles.

\- Oui, affirma Teddy. Tu as un tatouage sur tes fesses ?

\- Non, répondit Draco en clignant des yeux.

Il croisa les bras délibérément. Harry pouvait dire que c'était une excuse pour cacher le tatouage à Teddy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Oncle Harry t'a dit exactement ? demanda Draco.

Les yeux de Teddy reprirent leur forme habituelle, même s'ils semblaient toujours plus larges que d'ordinaire.

\- Est-ce qu'Oncle Harry peut voir tes fesses ? continua Teddy.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors que Draco commençait à bégayer. Andromeda allait le tuer.

\- Euh, non, pas – laisse-moi te parler du tatouage.

Derrière ses mains, Harry sourit. Remets-toi s'en à Teddy pour rendre les Mangemorts un sujet confortable en comparaison.

\- Tu vois, Teddy, continua Draco, il y avait un gang, dirigé par un homme très méchant, et chaque membre de ce gang avait le même tatouage – celui-ci. Mon père était membre du gang, tout comme la plupart de ma famille.

\- Pourquoi ?

Question perpétuelle des enfants de cinq ans.

\- Parce que j'étais un copieur moi aussi, répondit Draco. Ce tatouage est un rappel de tout ce que j'ai fait de stupide lorsque j'étais jeune. Lorsque je l'ai vu sur toi, je me suis effrayé. C'est pourquoi j'ai hurlé. J'avais peur.

\- Les grandes personnes ont peur ? demanda Teddy, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Parfois, elles ont peur, répondit Draco en rencontrant le regard d'Harry.

Un silence bref s'installa dans la pièce que Teddy cassa rapidement.

\- Alors, dit-il, tu n'es plus fou de rage contre moi ?

 **[« mad at me » avec « mad » = « fou », mais aussi « furieux, fou de rage»]**

\- Non, je ne suis pas fou de rage, dit Draco. Je n'ai jamais été fou de rage.

 **[Sonne comme si Draco disait qu'il n'était pas fou, mais en même temps il répond à Teddy qu'il n'est plus en colère.]**

Une lueur brève passa dans ses yeux, presque comme si ça faisait écho à quelque chose mais il la secoua.

\- Mais j'aimerai mieux ne plus jamais revoir ce tatouage sur ton bras, continua-t-il. Pas de tatouage, point barre. Jusqu'à tes trente ans – au moins !

\- Mais si tu veux un piercing, dit Scorpius, sautillant sur l'épaule de Teddy, Albus a un clou de porte qui irait parfaitement avec tes yeux !

Les yeux de Teddy passèrent rapidement de brun à vert émeraude.

\- Maintenant, dit Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je meurs de faim.

Alors qu'ils sortirent de la pièce, Teddy reprit la parole.

\- Oncle Draco ? Cet homme très méchant qui dirigeait le gang – qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

C'était la première fois qu'Harry avait vu Draco sourire à la mention de Voldemort.

\- Ton oncle Harry m'a sauvé de lui, dit le blond, attrapant subtilement la main d'Harry et la serrant. Il ne peut plus nous faire de mal.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors qu'il mettait Teddy au lit, le garçon demanda :

\- Oncle Draco ? Tu as dit que tu étais un bien meilleur conteur d'histoire qu'Oncle Harry, non ?

\- Je suis à presque tout, meilleur qu'Oncle Harry, dit Draco au garçon, ce qui lui valut des gros yeux de la part d'Harry.

\- Raconte-moi une histoire ! s'écria Teddy, bondissant de haut en bas.

\- Si tu insistes, répondit Draco, savourant clairement le moment. Tu en as une en tête ?

\- Je veux entendre ma préférée !

\- Et c'est laquelle ? demanda Draco.

\- Draco L'Extraordinaire Furet Sautillant.

Lorsqu'Harry revint dans la pièce vingt minutes après, un garçon de cinq ans incroyablement stupéfait était assis sur son lit, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

\- Oncle Harry, tu t'es complètement trompé en racontant l'histoire !

\- Oh ? fit Harry.

\- Oui ! C'était la faute de la Belette depuis le début !

Harry soupira en secouant sa tête. D'une certaine façon, Draco n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

\- C'est le moment de dormir, dit Draco.

Draco lui fit un bisou pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et quitta la pièce. Harry s'attarda dans l'embrasure de la porte regardant le garçon se mettre à l'aise.

\- Teddy ? appela Harry.

Le garçon fit un grognement ensommeillé.

\- Le furet se transforme en princesse lorsque le garçon au visage balafré l'embrasse, dit Harry.

La réponse endormie arriva :

\- Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Harry regarda au bout du couloir Draco se préparer à prendre une douche.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est ça, dit Harry.

Il percuta Kreattur en sortant de la pièce.

\- Maître Harry ! cria l'Elfe.

Harry essaya de faire taire l'Elfe, mais Kreattur continua avec la passion qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à pinailler à propos des affaires de Regulus.

\- Kreattur voit quelqu'un s'approcher avec une lettre ! cria Kreattur. Immonde Traître à son sang !

\- Harry ? appela Draco de l'autre pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien ! lança Harry en réponse, avant de transplaner sur le seuil de sa porte

Une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire s'accroupit sur le perron, une lettre en main. _Des gants en peau de dragon_ , remarqua Harry. _Silhouette._ La silhouette entra presque en collision avec Harry alors qu'elle leva la tête, surprise par le son. Elle essaya d'esquiver la poigne d'Harry, mais Harry saisit la capuche de la silhouette et tira d'un coup sec, la déchirant pour révéler…

Harry eut le souffle coupé.

\- Toi.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Dernière chance pour deviner qui c'est !


	10. Jeter des choses dans des bennes

Bonsoir !

Désolée du retard! J'ai eu mes résultats ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai eu mon premier choix ! Du coup j'ai eu à remplir pleins de papiers, trouver un appart'…

Merci pour vos reviews, vous allez enfin voir qui c'est...

Bonne lecture !

Lalive,  
Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de PM, parce que je trouve que ce système n'est pas trop au point. Certains messages ne passent pas, enfin.  
Oui, tu as raison. C'est vrai que la marque n'est pas (du tout) connue. J'ai pensé à remplacer le Easy Bake Oven par seulement « une cuisinière Moldue ».  
Merci pour ta traduction de tramp stamp ! Je le remplacerai bientôt. Oui, je pense que la vulgarité du terme est voulue. Harry sait qu'il n'arriverait plus à la regarder en face, maintenant qu'il l'a imaginée avec un tel tatouage.

* * *

 **10\. Jeter des choses dans des bennes à ordures**

 _Harry eut le souffle coupé._

 _\- Toi._

George Weasley se tenait devant lui, les cheveux roux et la main dans le sac. Ou du moins, quelqu'un qui ressemblait à George Weasley, parce que le vrai George Weasley aurait inventé des singes de poussière volant pour délivrer les lettres plutôt que de les délivrer de façon stupide en personne.

 **[Ça sonne idiot en français, « red-haired and red-handed » soit littéralement « de cheveux roux et de mains rouges »]**

Le George qu'Harry connaissait n'aurait pas écrit des lettres aussi blessantes à la base. Mais bon, George n'écrivait pas vraiment les lettres, si ? « Draco » les écrivait. George Weasley était trop joyeux et de trop bonne humeur pour écrire des mots aussi pleins de colère et de haine, mais « Draco Malfoy » n'était pas connu pour se censurer.

Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à dégainer sa baguette. Il attendait que George explose de rire et crie « J't'ai eu ! » Dans un sens, il était soulagé que le rouquin croise son regard avec de la culpabilité dans les yeux. Au moins, George n'était pas cruel sans raison. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Tout prenait sens pour Harry maintenant. La plume « Pas Possible Que Je Bégaye » n'avait été ni un prototype, ni une farce. George l'avait utilisée pour manipuler la lettre d'Harry pour Draco, pour la rendre incompréhensible ou pire. Harry pouvait seulement deviner quelles « autres choses » George avait espéré que la plume fasse. Les choses que la lettre était censée faire.

\- Harry !

George recula d'un pas en entendant le cri. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry leva sa baguette.

\- Ne bouge pas, articula-t-il silencieusement avant d'abaisser sa baguette alors que Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco.

Il s'arrêta net, remarquant George qui se tenait à l'entrée.

\- Weasley, fit Draco, faisant comme toujours résonner le nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie.

Harry remarqua que Draco ne portait pas de tee-shirt. Apparemment, George le remarqua également.

\- Malfoy, cracha George.

\- Potter, ajouta Harry pour faire bonne mesure.

Pour une fois, George ne sembla pas apprécier son humour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda George.

\- Toi le premier, répondit Draco en croisant les bras.

Harry décida d'intervenir, même s'il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas que George réponde à la question de Draco.

\- George voulait juste me montrer une nouvelle farce, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, en soi.

\- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, dit George, ses yeux vacillant entre Harry et Draco.

Harry comprit ce à quoi il pensait et lui lança un regard sévère que Draco sembla remarquer.

\- Je passerai pendant le déjeuner demain, dit Harry. Et tu pourras m'expliquer comment la farce fonctionne.

George hocha la tête avec seulement une pointe de réticence. Draco ne sembla pas convaincu.

\- Si c'est seulement une stupide farce, autant la voir tout de suite. Ce serait dommage que Weasmoche ait fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

 **[En anglais c'est « Weaselbee », je l'ai traduit par une insulte de Draco connue.]**

\- Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras ça très drôle, ricana George.

Draco s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Eh bien, le sens de l'humour d'Harry n'est pas aussi raffiné que le mien. Allez. Montre-nous, ajouta-t-il en tendant ses mains.

\- Draco, commença Harry. Je ne pense vraiment pas…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, George sortit d'un mouvement rapide la main de sa cape et déposa au creux de la paume de Draco, un tonic orange.

\- Bois ça, expliqua George, et tu péteras partout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque paierait pour ça ? demanda Draco en plissant le nez. Est-ce que ça les ennuie tant que ça d'aller se cuisiner une boîte de flageolets ?

Offensé, George sembla être lui-même pour la première fois dans la soirée.

\- _Flageolets_! Il croit que les _flageolets_ sont mon ingrédient secret ! Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une quantité _minime_ de flageolets dans la composante à la salsa…

\- Salsa ? fit une voix.

Un gros morceau de métal volant arracha la bouteille de la main de Draco. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la bouteille voler en éclats sur le sol, puis il y eut quelques bruits de lèchements frénétiques et une éruption de gaz tonitruant.

\- ALBUS ! cria Draco en dévalant le couloir.

\- C'était la faute du garde-manger !

Tirant parti de l'absence de Draco, George se tourna vers Harry, sa voix plus forte cette fois :

\- Harry…

\- Non, dit Harry. Pas maintenant. Demain. A midi.

George ne sembla pas content, mais il hocha la tête et partit sans dire un mot alors que Draco revint en aérant l'air de la pièce avec sa main.

\- Il est parti ? demanda Draco.

\- Comme tu l'as dit. Il est tard, dit Harry en baillant, puis il remarqua que Draco le regardait d'un air étrange. Quoi ?

\- Il ne m'a pas joué de tour, dit Draco, perplexe. Il doit avoir un problème, sinon il m'aurait donné des oreilles de furet ou quelque chose.

\- Peut-être qu'il pense que tu ne remarquerais pas la différence ? dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Albus laissa échapper une autre poussée de gaz, ce qui l'envoya en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse à leurs pieds. Draco souffla.

\- Au moins, dit Draco, il ne m'a pas donné de nez de furet.

Alors que Draco s'en alla, Harry examina le porche à la recherche de la lettre de George. A son soulagement, George semblait l'avoir prise avec lui. Bien. Harry ne voulait pas savoir quels mensonges George avait concoctés cette fois.

* * *

Draco resta à la maison pour rattraper son sommeil en prévision de son travail de nuit, laissant Harry déposer Teddy avant d'aller travailler.

Le garçon parlait tout excité de ses nouveaux amis, qui étaient tous deux en ce moment-même, confinés dans des couches depuis la crise d'explosion de gaz. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Teddy appelait Albus et Scorpius ses « jeunes cousins » pour la troisième fois. Il ne savait pas comment Teddy s'était rentré dans la tête qu'ils étaient les enfants d'Harry et Draco.

Teddy entra en trombe dans le salon.

\- Grand-mère ! Grand-mère ! cria-t-il. Regarde ce qu'Oncle Harry – s'interrompit soudainement Teddy alors que la femme dans la chaise tourna sa tête. Vous n'êtes pas Grand-mère, dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Tu dois être Teddy, répondit Narcissa Malfoy, lui souriant comme si elle s'entraînait devant un miroir.

Le garçon se cacha derrière les genoux d'Harry. Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. S'il avait été en train de parler à ce moment-là, il était sûr qu'il aurait bégayé, rien qu'au choc de la vue de Narcissa – la mère de son petit-ami, pas moins – dans la maison de sa sœur. Il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et pria pour qu'elle ne remarque pas ses chaussettes dépareillées. Ou bien le fait qu'une de ses chaussettes appartenait à Draco.

\- Teddy ! s'écria Andromeda en s'empressant de sortir de la cuisine. Tu t'es bien comporté hier soir ?

Teddy hocha la tête, jetant un regard de côté à Harry. Andromeda remarqua et haussa les sourcils. Harry secoua légèrement sa tête, ne voulant pas évoquer l'incident de la Marque des Ténèbres devant la mère de Draco.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre, continua Andromeda en mettant le problème de côté pour le moment. Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerai que tu rencontres.

Alors que Narcissa se leva de sa chaise pour se tenir près de sa sœur, Andromeda ajouta :

\- Teddy, voici ma sœur, Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Vous êtes la maman d'Oncle Draco ? demanda Teddy en relâchant sa prise sur les robes d'Harry.

\- Draco est mon fils, affirma Narcissa.

Elle avait prononcée chaque mot avec attention. C'était évident que la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à un enfant, remontait à longtemps.

\- Oh, fit Teddy en y songeant. Vous avez un tatouage aussi ?

 **[« Do you have a tattoo too ? »]**

Il gloussa et répéta la phrase « tatouage aussi » plusieurs fois.

 **[Il répète « tatto too »]**

Narcissa ne bougea pas, elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son bras gauche. Harry aurait été impressionné s'il n'avait pas été aussi mortifié. Mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Teddy, il demanda :

\- Hé, Teddy, tu veux aller me faire une potion avec ton nouveau kit ?

\- Je vais aller en faire une qui te transformera en hippopotame, répondit le garçon, le regard s'éclairant.

Alors que Teddy s'esquiva hors de la pièce, Harry se tourna vers les sœurs Black.

\- Je suis désolé. On a été obligé de lui en parler hier soir.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave, M. Potter, dit Narcissa avant qu'Andromeda n'ait pu prendre la parole. Si je me souviens bien, Draco en a dessiné une, une fois, sur le bras de Blaise Zabini pendant la sieste. Je me rappelle que sa mère était furieuse lorsqu'elle n'est pas partie assez vite pour les photos de son troisième mariage. Ou était-ce son quatrième ? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Andromeda fit un bruit qui ressemblait terriblement à un gloussement.

\- Mais Blaise et Draco s'entendent bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Andromeda.

\- En réalité, répondit Narcissa en souriant plus naturellement cette fois, c'est ce qui a consolidé leur amitié. J'ai vu justement Blaise hier, en fait. Il m'aide à remettre mes affaires en ordre depuis l'année dernière.

\- Oh ? fit Andromeda en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as aucun problème, si ?

\- Les réparations sont presque payées, répondit Narcissa en secouant la tête. Mais les papiers sont dans une situation dramatique, et si jamais quelque chose devait m'arriver, je veux m'assurer qu'on prenne soin de Draco. Ce qui nous amène à vous, M. Potter, ajouta-t-elle, son regard passant sur lui.

\- Euh… Moi ? fit Harry, revenant à lui après être resté bouche bée devant le bavardage des deux sœurs.

\- Je vais faire du thé, proposa Andromeda en fuyant la pièce avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester.

Narcissa posa sa main sur une chaise, ce qui était une invitation claire. Il l'accepta alors qu'elle prit place en face de lui.

\- Comment va mon fils, M. Potter ?

\- Euh…

\- Je sais que vous résidez ensemble depuis quelques temps.

Sa manière de marquer une pause avant le mot « résidez » convainquit Harry qu'elle connaissait la nature exacte de leur relation, même si Draco n'avait pas mentionné lui avoir écrit. Harry ne pensait pas qu'Andromeda lui ait dit quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, il n'était pas surpris que Narcissa ait réussi à le découvrir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Narcissa hocha la tête et relâcha ses épaules.

\- Saviez-vous que Draco s'était déguisé en vous pour Halloween lorsqu'il avait huit ans ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Non, il ne l'a pas mentionné, répondit Harry, se retenant de sourire en imaginant ce que ça avait dû coûter à Draco de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Je vous amènerai des photos, la prochaine fois. Lucius et moi ne l'avons pas encouragé, mais il était plutôt attaché à vous, lorsqu'il était enfant. Quelque chose me dit qu'il l'est toujours.

Harry fondit sous son regard, ses joues se réchauffant.

\- Nous nous entendons bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, dit Harry.

Est-ce que Draco avait même dit à ses parents qu'il était gay ? L'absence d'un mariage arrangé suggérait que Narcissa acceptait que Draco choisisse son propre futur, mais ça ne signifiait pas que certaines options n'étaient pas inaccessibles.

\- Votre silence est admirable, M. Potter, mais inutile, dit Narcissa, en lisant dans ses pensées. J'ai su depuis un certain temps, les préférences de mon fils.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que vous savez ? demanda Harry, ne s'embêtant pas à nier.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne le sait pas, répondit-elle.

C'était probablement le plus proche d'un oui pour un Sang-Pur. Elle semblait mal à l'aise dans sa chaise.

\- Est-il heureux ? demanda-t-elle, sur le même ton qu'elle avait eu pour murmurer dans son oreille derrière le dos de Voldemort.

Alors qu'Andromeda entrait avec le thé, Harry lui donna le même genre de réponse.

\- Oui. Je crois bien.

Narcissa ne fit pas attention à sa réponse, mais il pensa qu'elle avait peut-être caché un sourire dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Un thé merveilleux, Andromeda, dit-elle en posant sa tasse. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois utiliser les toilettes.

Harry remarqua qu'elle prit le long chemin, qui la ferait passer par la pièce où Teddy jouait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Andromeda avait pris son siège.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle passait en Angleterre, dit Harry.

\- Elle non plus, répondit Andromeda avec un large sourire qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui des Maraudeurs. Ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière, m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait une autre personne sur la tapisserie qui m'était chère, et que j'avais attendu assez longtemps qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Harry choisit de ne pas demander comment elle avait fait pour aller en France, sachant que les Portoloins étaient réservés des jours en avance.

\- Et ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'avais pas fait de tel duel depuis que Ted avait essayé de m'emmener chez Madame Pieddodu lors de notre Sixième Année.

Harry prit note de ne jamais finir dans un duel contre les sœurs Black. Andromeda continua :

\- Mais après que nous ayons arrêté de hurler – et après que sa théière ait arrêté de yodler – nous avons eu une discussion agréable. J'avais oublié combien nous nous ressemblions.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. Harry savait à quelle similarité elle pensait. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pleurerait devant lui deux jours de suite, mais ne voulant pas prendre de risques, il détourna la discussion de la mort de Ted.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas répondu à vos lettres ?

\- Elle ne les a pas reçues ! rit Andromeda. Les Elfes de Maison filtrait encore le courrier selon le système de Lucius d'il y a quelques années. Apparemment, mon courrier s'est rangé sous la catégorie « courriers indésirables ». A côté des taxes.

Harry eut un petit rire. De l'autre côté du couloir, il pouvait entendre Teddy rire aussi. Apparemment, le garçon avait décidé de montrer à sa Tante Narcissa son interprétation visuelle de Poudlard. Narcissa applaudissait poliment, et c'était tout à son honneur.

\- Tu ne vas pas être en retard pour le travail ? demanda Andromeda en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry grimaça en voyant l'heure. Il était tenté de prendre un Nougat Néansang et de se porter malade. Évidemment, il avait utilisé tout ce qui lui restait lors de la réunion du mois dernier avec les gobelins qui étaient en charge de la finance. En obtenir davantage aurait exigé qu'il rende visite à George.

Passer par les réseaux de cheminée sembla soudainement une très, très bonne idée.

 **[Petite explication : Harry était tenté de « floo in sick », jeu de mot avec « call in sick » qui tous deux signifient « se porter malade ». Mais le premier implique les réseaux de cheminées, c'est-à-dire, passer par les réseaux de cheminée pour se faire porter malade et non par téléphone.]**

* * *

Harry aurait préféré que George ne soit pas en train de faire des papouilles à un Fléreur alors qu'il entra dans la boutique. Cela lui rappela le paon mort. Il trembla pour la santé du Fléreur.

Le sourire de George disparut lorsqu'il remarqua Harry debout dans l'entrée.

\- Harry, dit George. Je suis content de te voir.

\- Tu as déjà des ennuis pour m'avoir menti. Ne pousse pas.

\- Exact.

George jongla avec le Fléreur qui atterrit ensuite sur son épaule. Il ronronna.

\- Euh… Thé ? proposa George.

\- Tu dois être fou si tu crois que je vais boire quoi que ce soit qui vienne de toi, répondit Harry en croisant les bras.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? dit George en posant le Fléreur sur la table. Écoute, Harry. Je suis désolé d'avoir écrit ces choses sur ta mère.

Le Fléreur se frotta contre son bras.

\- Et le paon, ajouta George. Je me suis senti horrible après avoir fait ça, j'ai vraiment…

\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? l'interrompit Harry.

\- J'essayais juste d'être réaliste, dit George, sa voix diminuant en un murmure.

Harry rit. George l'avait toujours fait rire. Cette fois, par contre, c'était d'incrédulité.

\- D'être r – Je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu as écrit les lettres, et non pas pourquoi tu les as rendues aussi répugnantes que possibles. Par Merlin. Tu es désolé pour avoir blessé un paon imaginaire, mais pas pour te faire passer pour Draco. C'est ce que tu essaies de dire, non ?

\- J'aurais aimé que tu comprennes mon premier message aussi facilement, dit George, son regard croisant celui d'Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire, répondit Harry, jetant ses bras en l'air. Draco ne m'a jamais dit une seule fois d'arrêter d'être ami avec toi, ou Ron, ou Hermione. De quel droit tu décides qui sont mes amis ou avec qui je sors ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais jeté un _Imperium_!

\- Si ça te posait un problème, tu aurais dû m'en parler face à face. Je n'aurai pas été d'accord avec toi, mais j'aurai compris. Ça… Ça… hésita Harry en secouant la tête. Eh bien, non seulement, c'est cruel, mais ça semble assez inefficace, si ton but était de nous séparer.

\- L'idée me vient de Ron, répondit George en baissant les yeux.

\- _Ron_ était dans le coup ?

Il savait que Ron détestait Draco, mais pas qu'il le détestait autant. Sans mentionner qu'il ne pensait pas que Ron puisse garder un secret aussi longtemps.

\- Non, il ne savait rien à ce sujet, dit George au soulagement d'Harry. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de la première lettre. J'ai pensé que ça serait une super idée comme farce. Je n'allais pas l'intention de le faire, mais ensuite je t'ai vu Malfoy et toi, assis dans le café, semblant… eh bien. Je devais faire quelque chose ! Je voulais juste me moquer de lui. Mais quand je me suis assis, ce qui est sorti… s'interrompit George en fermant les yeux. Ma rage s'est juste enflammée. J'ai pensé à toutes les choses les plus répugnantes que possible, et… j'ai juste pensé « c'est ce que Fred aurait fait ».

Sa voix avait diminué et était entrecoupée de profondes inspirations.

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

\- Attends, commença Harry, Ron t'a parlé de la première lettre ? Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas envoyée ?

Surpris, George secoua la tête.

\- Des monstres sous le lit ? Allez. J'aurai été bien plus créatif. Je suis désolé, Harry, ajouta-t-il, se rappelant de sa « créativité » en question et baissant sa tête.

\- Je ne te pardonne pas.

Il était trop tôt pour ça. Le visage de George s'assombrit. Harry continua :

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui doive te pardonner.

Il lui fallut un moment pour que George saisisse ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Malfoy ? Tu veux que je présente mes excuses à Malfoy ?

\- Pas exactement, soupira Harry. Heureusement pour toi, je ne lui ai jamais parlé des lettres, et je pense que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien à lui dire maintenant. Mais lorsque je l'amènerai pour Noël au Terrier –

George lutta pour garder un air sérieux. Harry blaguait partiellement, mais maintenant il était déterminé à l'amener.

\- J'espère bien que tu nous soutiendras. Tu n'as pas à être son ami, continua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. En fait, je préférerai que tu ne sois pas son ami. Mais ne nous cherche pas.

George hocha la tête. Ne voulant pas renoncer à son avantage, Harry ajouta une condition.

\- Et tu dois voir quelqu'un.

\- J'ai essayé de voir une psy une fois, dit George en fronçant les sourcils. A la fin de la session, elle aurait pu entrer dans un dé à coudre. Pour ma défense, ils s'appellent eux-mêmes des psys.

George remarqua le regard qu'Harry lui lançait.

\- Hé, continua George, tu n'as pas fait gonfler ta Tante en Troisième Année ?

\- Pas une psy. Quelqu'un. Olivier. Katie. Angelina. Quelqu'un qui n'est ni un membre de la famille, ni un client.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, répondit George en détournant le regard. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Harry mit sa main dans la poche et déplia une des lettres.

\- _Espèce de stupide fils de Sang-de-Bourbe_ , dit-il avant d'abaisser la lettre. Je parie que tu n'avais jamais cru un jour m'appeler ainsi.

Il laissa les lettres sur la table de George. Il n'avait plus besoin de lettres de Fako (ça avait semblé être un nom futé à l'époque). Sa main oscilla au-dessus de la première lettre, celle que George n'avait pas envoyée, pour en fin de compte, la laisser dans sa poche. Il n'y avait aucun mal à la garder comme preuve, juste au cas où.

Alors qu'il partit, il crut entendre le Fléreur faire pipi sur la pile.

* * *

\- J'ai enfin vu Malfoy au Ministère, dit Ron le jour suivant. Un agent d'entretien ! Je vais peut-être venir plus tôt demain, rien que pour le voir encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec être un agent d'entretien ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en levant les yeux de sa liste d'artefacts volés.

\- Rien. Mais Malfoy ? Sérieux, Harry, il porte des robes Cezare Armandi avec une combinaison-pantalon. Il a l'air complètement ridicule !

\- Un peu, admit Harry.

Personnellement, il trouvait ça adorable et attachant, ce que Malfoy aurait trouvé encore plus insultant.

\- Évidemment, continua Ron, je pense qu'il aurait l'air mieux avec des rayures. Des rayures noires et blanches.

\- Tu n'as pas des papiers de congé paternité à remplir ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Durant les quelques derniers mois, Harry avait appris que chaque fois que Ron refusait de se taire, Harry n'avait qu'à mentionner quelque chose qui soit liée aux bébés pour qu'il oublie tout son discours précédant.

\- J'ai encore quelques semaines, dit Ron, rappelant à Harry toutes les fois où ils avaient reporté leurs devoirs de Transfiguration jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Hé, ça te dit de manger Mexicain ? J'ai une folle envie de tacos. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione dit que les envies par procuration sont réelles. C'est ma façon de me lier avec le bébé.

Harry eut un petit rire. Hermione avait créé les « envies par procuration » pour gérer les anxiétés parentales de Ron. Ron avait tout exagéré, hors de toutes proportions. Ça commençait à changer ses proportions aussi. Mais tant qu'Hermione était susceptible au sujet des gains de poids, le problème restait non traité.

\- Bien, céda Harry, mais pas de haricots noirs. J'ai à partager un bureau avec toi.

La réplique de Ron fut coupée alors qu'ils tournèrent dans le couloir en dehors du ministère, juste à temps pour voir un homme avec une capuche pousser une femme contre le mur. L'homme mit sa baguette sur la gorge de la femme, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, Harry et Ron l'avait encerclé.

\- Les mains en l'air ! cria Ron.

Ron pouvait rivaliser avec sa propre mère lorsqu'il s'agissait de crier. Les criminels présumaient toujours qu'Harry était le plus intimidant. Après trente secondes dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Ron, ils changèrent d'avis – ou ils auraient s'ils pouvaient toujours contrôler leurs membres.

Harry retira la baguette brusquement de la main de l'assaillant, ne rencontrant que peu de résistance. Elle semblait familière dans sa main, comme s'il l'avait déjà eue en main. Comme s'il l'avait déjà utilisée. _Merde…_

\- _Draco_ ? s'écria-t-il en arrachant la capuche de la tête de l'assaillant.

Le blond ne semblait pas heureux de le voir. Harry pouvait comprendre.

\- I' m'a attaquée ! cria la femme.

Draco sembla sauter sur l'occasion de détourner le regard d'Harry. Son mécanisme habituel de défense se mit en route : un ricanement arrogant.

\- Vous avez jeté un cadavre dans la benne à ordures de l'autre côté de la rue ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Menteur ! cria-t-elle.

La femme regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, ses yeux brillants de confiance. Ce qui était un peu surprenant, sachant qu'elle était entourée d'Aurors (des Aurors célèbres, en plus) et qu'elle était encore clouée au mur par un ancien Mangemort.

\- C'était 'ui qui a jeté 'e cadavre. Je ''ai vu moi-même.

\- Malfoy ! aboya Ron. Les mains derrière ton dos !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? fit Draco en regardant Harry et cherchant son appui.

Son esprit cogitant, Harry pointa sa baguette sur la femme.

\- Donnez-moi votre baguette, ordonna Harry.

Draco, visiblement soulagé, commença à bouger avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

\- Non. Tu restes. On vous emmène tous les deux.

Draco lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Politique du Ministère, ajouta Harry. Nous allons arranger les choses.

 _Aie confiance en moi_. Harry ne se sentait même pas mal de dire ça. Draco devrait être celui qui lançait des regards subtiles disant, _Aie confiance en moi_. Et pas dans l'autre sens.

La femme avait un sourire en coin. Harry reconnaissait ce sourire en coin. Il l'avait affectueusement appelé le sourire en coin _Allons Épingler Ça Sur le Mangemort Dans la Salle_ _ **[d'interrogatoire, sous-entendu].**_ Même cinq ans après la guerre, les criminels ordinaires utilisaient encore Voldemort comme excuse. Harry s'assurait que c'était ce genre de criminels qui recevaient la peine la plus sévère.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y avait un cadavre dans la benne à ordures de l'autre côté de la rue. On s'en occupa rapidement et, heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de la signature magique de Draco. Il se sentit lâche d'envoyer Ron surveiller Draco alors que celui-ci écrivait sa déposition de témoin, pendant qu'Harry s'occupait d'interroger la femme. Il obtenu un aveu en un temps record.

Draco, en revanche, prit des « siècles », selon Ron. La déposition de témoin du blond était plus une plainte, écrite en traits lents et délibérés – comment il avait repéré le suspect, Mme Drusilla Flemming, jeter le cadavre comment il n'avait jamais vu ledit cadavre ou assassiné le Moldu, M. William Blake comment il avait été grandement offensé par la conduite des officiers qui l'avaient arrêté, en particulier le rouquin. Une chose était sûre, Draco avait du talent avec l'écriture.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on peut pas l'accuser de diffamation ? demanda Ron alors qu'il lit attentivement la déposition.

Harry n'était pas d'humeur pour gérer le comportement de Ron.

\- Non, Ron. On peut pas. C' _était_ écrabouillé dans la cabine téléphonique parce que tu _gagnes_ du poids. Et ton haleine sent les oignons.

\- Putain de merde, Harry, s'écria Ron, sa mâchoire se décrochant, c'était une blague. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'est glissé dans le slip ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à cette question. N'attendant pas de réponse, Ron s'en alla, rouspétant combien ça n'aurait pas tué ce con d'écrire quoi que ce soit de méchant sur Harry.

Harry en savait davantage. La déposition était écrite sur du papier Veritas.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra à neuf heures du soir – bien après l'heure à laquelle Draco aurait dû partir travailler – il fut accueilli par des applaudissements, tous les portraits applaudissaient de manière synchronisée.

\- Beau travail, dit Draco d'une voix traînante, alors qu'Harry jetait sa veste sur le porte-manteau. C'est officiel. Employé du mois !

\- Tu ne le seras pas, si tu sèches le travail.

\- Apparemment, se faire arrêter _par ton petit-ami_ te permet d'avoir un jour de congé. Qui aurait pu le savoir ?

\- Allez, Draco, tu savais que je devais t'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais cru une seconde que tu étais coupable. Je faisais juste mon boulot.

\- Oh, je sais comment ton boulot fonctionne, se moqua Draco. Première étape **:** jaser sur combien Malfoy a l'air ridicule, dans son piètre uniforme d'agent d'entretien – ce qui est tellement hypocrite, étant donné ton sens de la mode.

\- Comment as-tu…? se tut Harry. Tu m'espionnais? C'est pour ça que tu étais au Ministère?

\- Waouh, Potter. Tu ne donnes même pas une seule excuse pas du tout convaincante comme quoi tu ne voulais pas dire ce que tu as dit. C'est bien. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal un peu d'honnêteté.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as été entièrement honnête avec moi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas été.

La rapidité de la réaction de Draco troubla Harry.

\- Mais tu es un Auror, continua Draco. C'est ton _boulot_ de dévoiler les mensonges.

\- Et tu es un agent d'entretien. C'est ton boulot de jeter des choses dans des bennes à ordures, non ?

Le visage de Draco perdit toutes ses couleurs. Quelque chose en Draco faisait dire à Harry des choses qu'il regrettait tout de suite après, mais quoi ? Qu'il aille au diable. Pourquoi devrait-il regretter quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il avait dit était pire que ce que Draco avait dit. Pourtant, l'expression blessée de Draco donnait l'impression à Harry d'avoir pris son cœur dans son poing et de l'avoir serré. Peut-être qu'il avait lui-même une expression pareille qui affectait Draco tout autant. Ou peut-être que Draco n'avait tout simplement pas de nerfs assez solides.

\- Écoute, commença Harry en mettant sa main sur la peau de Draco, je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas.

 **[« Draco simply didn't have thick enough skin » ce qui littéralement signifie « Draco n'avait tout simplement pas la peau assez épaisse » ce qui fait que l'auteur a écrit ensuite qu'Harry a mis sa main sur LADITE peau. ]**

\- Non, dit Draco en se dérobant de l'étreinte d'Harry. Tu l'as pensé. Tu as raison. Nous devrions être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

\- Honnêtement ? fit Harry en faisant un pas vers lui. Je t'aime.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria Draco avant de jeter ses bras en l'air, pour empêcher Harry de se rapprocher. Tu ne comprends pas que quand tu dis ça, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de te dire la vérité ?

\- Quelle vérité ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il crut paraître calme, mais son cœur frémit. Est-ce que l'incident au travail avait fait réaliser à Draco qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments pour Harry ? Lorsqu'il avait fait ses valises, juste quelques jours auparavant, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu partir ?

Draco était tourné de profil, de l'angoisse dans les yeux et cela coupa le souffle à Harry. Si Draco était furieux à cause des moqueries légères de Ron, imaginez combien il serait furieux s'il découvrait les lettres de George. Probablement bien plus que ce qu'il semblait être maintenant.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit sa bouche, seulement un murmure en sortit, mais cela fit souffrir les oreilles d'Harry comme s'il s'était agi d'un cri.

\- Cette femme m'a vraiment vu jeter un cadavre.

A bientôt! La suite sera dispo le 3 août! Promis!


	11. Vingt-cinq personnes

**11\. Vingt-cinq personnes**

 _\- Cette femme m'a vraiment vu jeter un cadavre._

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il tendit instinctivement la main vers sa baguette. Puis, il se maudit en voyant les yeux de Draco suivre le mouvement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à rire plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu. « Sérieux, mon cul ouais » pensa Harry.

\- Tu m'as eu, dit Harry. Peut-être que j'ai des problèmes de confiance. Évidemment, je pourrais dire que tout ça, c'est la faute de Dumbledore, pour –

\- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? cria Draco. J'ai tué quelqu'un !

La conviction dans son ton effaça le sourire du visage d'Harry. Si c'était une blague, ça avait cessé d'être drôle.

\- Non, nia Harry, tu n'as tué personne. C'est juste une sorte de test tordu que tu veux que j'échoue.

Il commença à sortir les affaires de son sac et jeta son badge sur la table.

\- Je ne vais plus me justifier, continua Harry. Je faisais mon boulot. Et je vais continuer à le faire.

\- Alors fais-le ton boulot ! s'écria Draco d'un ton sec, transpirant de manière incontrôlable. Je ne mens pas. J'ai vraiment jeté un cadavre dans la benne.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il parlait. Il ne clignait pas des yeux, ni ne tremblait. Cela effraya Harry plus que les mots de Draco.

\- Il n'y avait aucun autre cadavre. De plus, tu n'es pas assez stupide pour te débarrasser d'un cadavre à moins de dix mètres du Ministère.

\- Je sais, déclara Draco puis il se tourna, mettant sa main sur la rampe d'escalier alors que sa voix devint plus douce. Je ne le fais pas d'habitude.

 _D'habitude ?_ Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent. La maison entière semblait s'agiter avec – ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui en était la cause ?

\- Draco, arrête ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

\- De quoi tu veux être désolé ? demanda Draco en faisant volte-face, ses yeux rouges pleins de larmes. Tu avais raison ! J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Ce n'est pas la première fois !

\- _Par Merlin…_

Harry se sentait sur le point de vomir. Le Draco qu'il connaissait – les versions du Draco qu'il connaissait – aucune d'elles n'étaient un meurtrier. Pas l'agent d'entretien sarcastique, pas la petite brute ado, pas l'enfant effrayé. Ça lui laissa deux options. Pour une raison mystérieuse, Draco mentait.

Ou bien ce n'était pas Draco.

C'était le moment de mettre cette théorie à l'épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, ce n'est pas la première fois ?

\- J'ai tué cinq personnes dans ma chambre, répondit Draco, relevant son menton d'un air de défi et essuyant une larme sur son nez.

Si quelqu'un se passait pour Draco, il n'avait pas fait de recherches.

\- Tu n'as pas pu. Ça aurait été dit lors de ton procès.

\- Pas si ça s'est passé après mon procès.

Harry frappa du poing contre le mur, faisant un trou dans n'importe quel portrait qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là. Une nonne. Une nonne sans tête, maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas tué cinq personnes dans ta chambre, insista Harry.

\- Cinq personnes après mon procès, corrigea Draco. Avant… Au moins vingt.

Vingt-cinq personnes. Par Merlin.

\- Le Veritaserum suggère autre chose.

\- Alors le Veritaserum ment, dit Draco. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. J'ai même _Finité_ ma baguette après, pour en être sûr.

De l'hystérie calme apparut de nouveau dans sa voix.

\- J'ai lancé le sortilège. J'ai tué vingt-cinq personnes.

Harry croisa les bras, décidant de jouer le jeu. Peut-être qu'en prétendant coopérer, il pourrait découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Bien. Qui as-tu tué ?

\- Vingt-cinq personnes, répondit Draco semblant confus.

\- Pas combien, qui ? _Une incapacité à se souvenir des détails – ça pourrait être le signe d'un sortilège de Confusion, ou même un Imperium…_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embêterais à retenir les noms d'un tas de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Durant tous les mois pendant lesquels Draco avait été là, il n'avait jamais utilisé ce mot. En recourant maintenant, n'était pas instinctif. C'était un choix délibéré. Ou une piètre imitation. Son esprit se tourna brusquement vers George. Aurait-il pu trafiquer l'esprit de Draco ? Même après leur conversation de la veille, Harry ne pouvait l'exclure.

\- Alors ils étaient tous _Nés-Moldus_? demanda Harry en appuyant sur le dernier mot, le faisant sonner sans le vouloir, comme la chose la plus immonde du monde.

\- Nés-Moldus, Mangemorts, ça n'a aucune importance. Ils sont morts. Je les ai tués.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils, montrant son désarroi. Harry répéta sa question. Cela sembla pousser Draco à bout. Pour la première fois depuis son aveu, il s'avança, des flammes dans les yeux.

\- Je suis un Mangemort ! A quoi tu t'attendais ?

Coupant court à sa question, Harry fit venir à lui la baguette de Draco et en même temps, menotta le Serpentard à l'escalier. Contrairement à cet après-midi, Draco ne fit aucun geste pour lui résister.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je me ferai avoir comme ça ? demanda Harry, dirigeant sa baguette vers le blond. Dis-moi qui tu es en réalité.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te l'épelle ? dit Draco, le regardant de travers. Je. Suis. Un. Meurtrier.

\- J'ai bien entendu les trois premières fois. Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Draco ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai – répéta Draco, le regardant d'un air incrédule. Je suis juste là, espèce d'abruti !

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry, jetant un œil à sa montre. Ce Polynectar devrait s'estomper d'une minute à l'autre, et tu vas souhaiter n'avoir jamais été né.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco était toujours enchaîné à l'escalier devant lui, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Tu as raison, dit Draco. Je souhaite en effet n'avoir jamais été né.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Le Serpentard avait réussi chaque épreuve qu'Harry lui avait fait traverser. Il avait répondu à des questions dont seul Draco aurait pu connaître la réponse. Il avait fabriqué la bonne signature magique. Harry avait même amené Krokmou pour sentir le blond, espérant que la bête sentirait quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Le Croup avait léché le visage de Draco (au grand déplaisir de Draco), puis immédiatement vomi sur lui (ce qui était une amélioration, considérant ce à quoi l'Artiste Animalier l'avait entraîné à faire). Pour le dire plus simplement, la personne assise en face de lui était bel et bien Draco.

De plus, Draco n'était pas envoûté quel qu'en soit l'angle par lequel Harry prenait la situation. A l'exception de son insistance obstinée qu'il était un meurtrier de masse, Draco n'affichait aucun signe d'avoir été possédé ou d'avoir eu sa mémoire trafiquée. Lorsqu'Harry lui administrait du Veritaserum, il répondait aux questions d'une manière parfaite, puis avouait avoir tué vingt-cinq personnes dans sa chambre. Harry l'accusa d'avoir contaminé la réserve de Veritaserum. Draco l'accusa d'être un stupide Gryffondor balafré.

Harry essaya d'envisager d'autres possibilités, ais la vérité était qu'il était dans une impasse terrifiante. Il ne pouvait croire Draco. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas le croire.

\- J'ai une Pensine, dit enfin Harry.

Il s'assit contre le mur à une distance prudente de Draco, qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer depuis une bonne heure.

\- Montre-moi les souvenirs, continua Harry, et je te croirai.

Harry ne savait pas s'il mentait ou non.

Il fut presque soulagé lorsque Draco refusa. Au moins, aussi soulagé qu'il puisse être lorsque son amant venait de lui avouer être un meurtrier de masse, et lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement lui donner tort.

\- Où vas-tu ? lança Draco alors qu'Harry attrapa sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

\- Réunir des preuves.

\- Pour l'accusation ou la défense ?

Harry s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte pour répondre honnêtement :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Draco savait mieux que de se plaindre d'être laissé enchaîné à l'escalier. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors c'est l'endroit le plus confortable où il serait pour un long, long moment.

* * *

Du Veritaserum (pris avec une dose de gaz tonique explosif) confirma l'innocence de George dans ce problème. Harry ajouta l'insaisissable Artiste Animalier à sa liste de suspects, mais considérant que ça pouvait être un pseudonyme pour chacun d'entre eux, on pouvait difficilement parler de progrès. Le soleil se leva après une nuit sans repos, laissant Harry pas mieux que lorsque tout avait commencé. Se demandant s'il ne sortait pas avec un meurtrier depuis le début.

\- Harry ?

Il leva la tête pour trouver Brian rôder autour de lui, deux tasses de café en main.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Brian.

Voyant la préoccupation dans les yeux de l'interne, Harry s'empêcha de dire oui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tapota sa plume contre la table.

\- Tu veux que Draco Malfoy te pardonne ? demanda Harry.

Brian hocha la tête. Harry fit venir une chaise.

\- Voilà ta chance, répondit Harry.

Ron fut surpris de trouver Harry recroquevillé au-dessus d'une pile de dossiers lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau ce matin-là.

\- Tu es là tôt, dit Ron.

Harry fit un grognement évasif.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy aujourd'hui, continua Ron d'un ton jovial.

Le dossier qu'Harry était à ce moment-là en train de lire s'enflamma, faisant sursauter Ron. Harry fut lent pour l'éteindre avec sa baguette.

\- Merveilleux, répondit Harry en saisissant le dossier suivant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas nous chercher du café ?

Ne se rendant pas compte de l'exaspération dans la voix d'Harry, Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda Ron.

\- Rien, lâcha Harry d'un ton sec.

Ignorant l'avertissement d'Harry, Ron tria la pile.

\- Des affaires non résolues ? continua Ron. Quelque chose à signaler, qui mériterait de lever les drapeaux rouges ?

\- Non. Juste une intuition.

\- Ok, fit Ron, attendant la suite.

\- C'est rien d'important, tu n'as pas à perdre ton temps avec ça, dit Harry en espaçant bien entre chaque mot dans l'espoir que Ron comprendrait enfin et le laisserait tranquille.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que t'aider est devenu une perte de temps ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et si tu dis rien, je cherche Hermione.

Harry grogna. Enceinte de 8 mois, Hermione était supposée être confinée à du travail de bureau sans stresse. Elle était donc à ce moment-même en train de réécrire trois lois controversées. Harry ne voulait pas être responsable pour la faire accoucher prématurément.

\- J'apprécie l'offre, mais c'est quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper tout seul.

\- Tu fais ça beaucoup ces derniers temps, dit Ron, croisant les bras. Tes lèvres sont terriblement scellées depuis quelques mois. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué.

\- Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes dont tu as à te préoccuper ? Comme ta femme enceinte ?

\- Hé ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ça non plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une des seules personnes qui écoute vraiment ce genre de choses, que je suis un idiot, dit Ron, faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'à être à côté d'Harry. Alors. Qu'est-ce qui te ronge ?

Harry soupira. Si ça avait été Hermione, il se serait peut-être confié à elle. Mais c'était Ron. Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, Harry ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour rester objectif dans cette affaire. Merde, Ron courrait probablement voir directement Robards – ou pire, Kingsley – aussitôt que les mots « Draco Malfoy » et « meurtre » sortiraient de ses lèvres, et il irait plus vite en entendant « petit-ami ».

\- Je – La nuit dernière, quelqu'un – un ami à moi – en quelque sorte- m'a dit qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Plusieurs quelqu'un.

En entendant la dernière partie, Ron se redressa.

\- Est-ce qu'on l'a en garde à vue ? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas supposés enquêter sur des affaires avec lesquelles on a des liens personnels, mais si on tire quelques ficelles, on pourrait s'assurer que je suis l'interrogateur –

\- Il n'est pas en garde à vue, interrompit Harry avant que son ami ne puisse concocter un plan élaboré.

\- Il s'est enfui ? Il y a une chasse à l'homme déjà lancée ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sois au courant de rien ?

\- Il ne s'est pas enfui, en soi. Je l'ai, euh, en quelque sorte, euh, menotté à mon escalier.

Trente bonnes secondes furent nécessaires pour que Ron retrouve sa voix.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Ron. Tu l'as menotté à ton _escalier_?

Tressaillant, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Il a avoué être un meurtrier, continua Ron, et tu ne l'as pas amené ?

\- Je sais, j'enfreins un million de protocoles en faisant ça, mais c'est une situation inhabituelle. Il ne peut pas s'échapper, ajouta-t-il avant que Ron ne puisse exploser complètement.

\- Définis inhabituel, dit Ron, croisant les bras, mécontent.

\- Premièrement, commença Harry en étalant les dossiers sur son bureau, il n'y a pas assez de personnes portées disparues ou de meurtres non résolus qui répondent aux critères. Une ou deux auraient pu nous échapper, mais nous l'aurions remarqué si vingt-cinq –

\- VINGT-CINQ ?

\- Chut ! murmura Harry en lançant un rapide sortilège silencieux autour de leur bureau. Oui, je te l'ai dit, c'est inhabituel.

\- Quelqu'un a tué vingt-cinq personnes et tu n'as pas trouvé adéquat de l'amener ? Oui, je dirai que c'est inhabituel.

Lorsque Ron le formulait ainsi, ça sonnait vraiment stupide. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Il y a plus. Je sais exactement où et quand un des corps a été jeté. Seulement, il n'y a pas de corps et pas de personnes portées disparues.

Harry avait vérifié trois fois la scène de crime de la veille. Draco avait été en garde à vue pendant toute la durée durant laquelle leurs hommes avaient fouillé la scène la veille. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bougé le corps de la benne à ordures. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

\- Alors il se fiche de toi, dit Ron. Il te donne de fausses informations pour le faire paraître innocent

\- Je suis certain qu'il n'a tué personne, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

Au moins, devant Ron, il devait l'être.

\- Et l'amener aurait complètement ruiné sa réputation. Il se passe autre chose.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique, avant de lui dire :

\- Je dois l'admettre, ça semble étrange. Mais s'il est innocent, alors l'amener pourrait peut-être être la seule manière de le prouver. S'il a été envoûté ou quelque chose, nos équipes découvriront tout.

\- Tu te souviens que Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban sans un procès ?

\- Allez, Harry, c'était une administration complètement différente !

\- Pas si différente.

Tandis que personne n'enverrait Draco à Azkaban sans un procès, il n'en aurait sûrement pas un très bon. Naturellement, Harry serait interdit de participer à l'investigation, et l'aveu de Draco apaiserait les consciences de quiconque avait souhaité qu'il finisse comme son père. Personne ne s'embêterait à chercher des théories de conspiration alors que ce qu'ils voulaient se trouvaient juste en face d'eux.

Mais comment montrer ça à Ron ? Une anecdote vint à l'esprit d'Harry.

\- Lorsque je faisais des recherches sur les empreintes génétiques, je suis tombé sur l'histoire d'une femme en Amérique. Le gouvernement fédéral voulait lui enlever ses enfants car l'ADN – euh, pense signature magique – ont montré qu'ils n'étaient pas ses enfants biologiques. Son docteur a attesté avoir vu les enfants naître. Un agent du gouvernement a même assisté à la naissance de son troisième enfant, mais lorsque les résultats ADN ont encore été déclarés négatifs, il a quand même menacé de lui enlever ses enfants. Tout ça parce que la preuve ADN était infaillible, se moqua Harry dans le cas de Draco, ce serait le Veritaserum. Des scientifiques ont ensuite découvert que cette femme était un cas incroyablement rare, elle avait absorbé sa jumelle dans le ventre de leur mère, rendant l'ADN dans son utérus différent que celui dans son sang. Ce bout de preuve « infaillible » a presque brisé une famille, même avec des preuves écrasantes contre.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as fait des recherches sur les empreintes génétiques ? demanda Ron en le fixant du regard.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! s'écria Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans se ses mains.

\- Peut-être que ça devrait l'être ! Les derniers mois, tu ne m'as rien dit du tout ! Et maintenant, tu veux que je joue le jeu ? Sans même me raconter toute l'histoire ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Un peu que tu l'es ! s'exclama Ron avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Ce… Quelqu'un – C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Non, déglutit Harry.

C'était vrai. Ron ne connaissait pas Draco. Il connaissait Malfoy, mais il ne connaissait pas Draco.

Ron soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas mentir si quelqu'un me pose des questions à ce propos/ Et si tu n'as rien trouvé d'ici demain, tu l'amènes. Ou j'entrerai par effraction chez toi et je le ferai pour toi.

\- Si je trouve quoi que ce soit, je te laisserai savoir. C'est juste que plus je cherche et plus il y a d'impasses. A ce stade, la seule chose que j'ai contre lui, c'est sa propre parole. En laquelle je ne peux clairement pas avoir confiance.

Ron ne sembla pas trop satisfait de cet arrangement, mais il resta silencieux. Harry se nota mentalement d'offrir à durée illimitée ses services de baby-sitting lorsqu'Hermione donnerait enfin naissance. Il avait vraiment des amis remarquables.

* * *

Ron ne prit pas la peine d'inviter Harry à prendre part à leur habituelle et traditionnelle soirée Gaufre du Mercredi. Juste au cas où Harry ne se sentait pas assez ignoré, il se donna en spectacle pour demander à Brian de dîner avec lui, chuchotant assez fort qu'il le prenait sous son aile. Brian déclina l'invitation, rencontrant pour un bref moment le regard d'Harry, et c'était tout à son honneur ou alors peut-être que l'Ordre de Merlin était posé sur son bureau.

Harry resta seul pour profiter d'une soirée Crackers Rassis du Mercredi pendant qu'il épluchait affaire après affaire, remplissant les détails dans sa tête : Draco avec un bougeoir dans la salle de bal, Draco avec un tuyau en plomb dans le parloir, Draco, Draco, Draco…

\- Auror Potter.

De toutes les personnes, Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir Blaise Zabini, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Mon client m'a informé que ma présence pourrait être nécessaire, dit l'avocat, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de demander de quel client il s'agissait.

\- Est-ce que tu savais quoi que ce soit à propos de – s'interrompit Harry, à court de mots, montrant d'un geste le tas de dossiers – ça ?

\- Relation privilégiée avocat-client, répondit Zabini d'un air ambigu, avant de s'asseoir au bureau de Ron et de croiser les jambes. Je suis seulement là pour te rappeler que tu n'as en aucun cas droit d'enquêter sur cette affaire, étant donné que tu as en ce moment-même des rapports intimes avec mon client.

\- Tu ne m'as pas cru la dernière fois non plus, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le droit.

\- Alors tu ne nies pas avoir des rapports intimes avec lui ?

\- Je déteste les Serpentards, grogna Harry.

\- J'ai des preuves du contraire, dit Zabini, même si son petit sourire suffisant ruinait son ton professionnel. Ça t'a pris assez de temps comme ça. J'ai été tenté de faire réellement ce dont tu m'as accusé et d'envoyer une note à son égard.

Harry poussa un grognement en pensant à l'information qu'il avait offerte à Zabini pour son « chantage » quelques mois auparavant.

\- Apparemment, le papier Veritas ne fonctionne pas.

\- Tu ne pensais pas être en train de tomber amoureux de lui ? se moqua Zabini. Peut-être parce que tu étais déjà amoureux de lui ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, dit Harry, ne réalisant que trop tard que ce n'était pas un démenti. Je parle de ça, continua-t-il, l'aveu de Draco de la veille en main, dans lequel il niait les accusations de la femme. Si c'est vrai, alors tout ce qu'il m'a dit sous Veritaserum est un mensonge. Ce qui ne peut pas être vrai. Conclusion : le papier Veritas ne fonctionne pas.

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

Pour une fois, Zabini ne donnait pas l'impression d'être au milieu d'une accusation qu'il avait orchestrée à la seconde près. Harry suspectait que c'était l'approche la plus sincère qu'il pourrait obtenir du Serpentard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve que ce soit vrai. Mais pourquoi Draco me mentirait-il – s'il en était même capable ?

\- Oh, bien, dit Zabini, retrouvant sa supériorité habituelle. J'espérais que je n'aurais pas à te faire comprendre ce point-là. J'ai un rendez-vous à deux heures que je dois vraiment honorer.

La façon qu'il avait de s'attarder sur le mot « rendez-vous » convaincu Harry que ledit rendez-vous n'avait rien à voir avec la branche légale – l'exact contraire, plus probablement. Est-ce que son ami ne signifiait rien à ses yeux ?

\- Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une incertitude raisonnable. J'ai besoin de savoir !

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que Draco sache, dit Zabini, sortant une lime à ongles de sa poche avant de commencer à l'utiliser.

Harry dût se retenir d'enfoncer une bouteille de Veritaserum dans la gorge de l'homme et de demander des réponses. La patience a toujours été la meilleure attitude dans ce genre de situation. De plus, il était habitué à satisfaire l'égo d'un Serpentard pourquoi est-ce qu'un de plus poserait problème ?

\- Mais toi, tu sais ?

Le grincement ralentit alors que Zabini leva les yeux de ses ongles et fit à Harry un signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Je crois oui.

Harry attendit.

\- Juste pour que tu saches, je fais payer…

\- Bien, interrompit Harry Zabini eut l'air amusé. Oui. Je sais. Tu peux bien me faire payer un millions de gallions l'heure. Mais tu ne vas pas le faire.

\- Ce serait comme voler un bonbon à un Poufsouffle, dit Zabini s'installant confortablement dans sa chaise. Il y a environ cinq ans, la première fois que Draco – la première fois que _ça_ s'est passé après la guerre, Draco m'appela. C'était la nuit de l'exécution de son père. Je doute qu'il m'aurait appelé autrement.

Harry hocha la tête. Regarder sa propre mère mourir, du haut de ses un ans, avait été traumatisant. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment ça l'aurait affecté en tant que jeune adulte, particulièrement avec la marque d'infamie de l'exécution.

\- Il n'était pas particulièrement cohérent à propos de ce qu'il avait fait, continua Zabini. De ce que j'ai compris, il y avait une sorte d'intrus et au lieu de le maîtriser comme une personne rationnelle, il y va et lance le Sortilège de la Mort, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ça aurait pu être de la légitime défense. Je ne suis pas en mesure de le savoir. Il aurait certainement pu plaider être fou, avec le traumatisme, mais… s'interrompit-il, avec, pour la première fois, les signes de défaites sur son visage. Ils venaient juste d'exécuter son père. Aurais-tu pu garantir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite ?

\- Alors… commença Harry, le cœur serré, tu as vu le corps ?

\- Non. Il s'en était déjà débarrassé. Mais… s'interrompit-il, l'étudiant attentivement. Ça reste confidentiel, pas vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- J'ai utilisé l'Imperium, continua Zabini. Je lui ai fait me dire où le corps était. Après tout – Zabini lui lança un regard qui en disait long – il ne semblait pas être en état pour se débarrasser correctement d'un corps.

C'était donc pour ça que Zabini vouait que ça reste confidentiel. Non pas parce qu'il avait utilisé un Impardonnable, mais parce qu'il l'avait utilisé avec l'intention de couvrir le meurtre. Harry s'aperçut que ça ne lui importait pas le moins du monde.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est là que ça devient étrange, dit Zabini, semblant mal à l'aise. Je suis allé à l'endroit exact qu'il m'a dit et j'ai trouvé le trou fraîchement creusé. Lorsque j'ai creusé, il n'y avait aucun corps.

\- Tu aurais pu le manquer ?

Zabini le fusilla du regard, ce qui rappela à Harry le nombre exact de pères Zabini avait eu dans sa vie. S'il y avait une chose avec laquelle il était familier, c'était les cadavres.

\- J'ai trouvé la bâche qu'il avait utilisée pour envelopper le corps. Mais ça n'avait pas été utilisé. J'en suis sûr. Il a enterré une bâche vide.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu voler le corps ? demanda Harry.

\- théoriquement, dit Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel, un hippogriffe aurait pu venir du ciel et l'arracher du sol.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois s'être passé, conclut Harry.

\- De surcroît, les meurtres se produisent toujours la nuit, répondit Zabini, ne s'embêtant pas à hocher la tête.

\- Ce dernier ne s'est pas produit la nuit, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Il ne dort plus la nuit, si ?

Le poids de l'argument de Zabini le frappa.

\- Alors tu dis… hésita Harry.

\- Cauchemars, affirma Zabini en hochant la tête.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Cauchemars. Ça semblait impossible que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un rêve puisse causer autant de problèmes à Draco. Pourtant, les faits concordaient. Souvent, le blond oubliait quand et où il était, paralysé par des crises déconcertantes. Plusieurs cajoleries de la part d'Harry étaient nécessaires pour le faire croire que les cauchemars n'étaient pas réels ou, s'ils l'avaient été, ils étaient arrivés des années auparavant.

De plus, ça expliquait comment Draco avait franchi l'obstacle du Veritaserum. S'il croyait vraiment qu'il avait commis les meurtres, la potion le laisserait dire oui. S'il était trop effrayé pour avouer les crimes, comme il l'avait été lors du procès, la potion le laisserait dire non.

Ce n'était pas une preuve absolue. Draco pouvait être d'une façon inconcevable, talentueux à choisir des victimes au-delà du radar du Ministère, et Zabini pouvait lui faire avaler des fables pour protéger son ami. Harry choisit de croire autre chose.

Il choisit non pas de croire Draco mais de croire _en_ Draco.

\- Combien tu as dit que tu faisais payer l'heure ? demanda Harry, lançant un regard à Zabini, qui le fixait avec un sourire suffisant dans les yeux.

* * *

Il laissa une note sur le bureau de Ron pour éclaircir le problème du « meurtrier mystérieux ». Il avait dit la vérité pour la plus grande partie – que le présumé meurtrier était vraiment juste un somnambule actif, qu'il y avait un témoin pour confirmer ces faits, qu'Harry ne demanderait plus jamais à son ami de le couvrir ainsi. Il avait aussi laissé un tiroir rempli de vins rouges avec un post-it « Pour le rapprochement père-fille ».

Appelons-le un cadeau d'après-fête prénatal. Pas un pot-de-vin. De même que le café qu'il amenait pour Draco n'était pas un pot-de-vin. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Draco prétendait être absorbé par un magazine de mode que Kreattur était allé lui chercher.

\- Je t'ai apporté du café.

\- Je le prends habituellement sans Veritaserum, dit Draco, ne levant pas le regard de la page.

\- Je sais comment tu te comportes lorsque tu n'as pas eu de café de toute la journée, dit Harry, après avoir pris une gorgée de café et le lui avoir tendu. Bois.

Tournant la page, Draco fit tinter les menottes contre la rambarde, comme pour dire, _Mes mains sont pleines._ Répondant à son problème, Harry s'empara du magazine et l'envoya par-dessus son épaule.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, tu peux l'atteindre.

Draco prit une petite gorgée avec réluctance. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé, pour parler.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est étrange que le Ministère n'ait jamais relevé ça avant ? Vingt-cinq meurtres. Pas étonnant que tu croies que nous soyons incompétents.

Draco choisit avec à-propos de lui lancer le regard furieux _Mes Paons Sont Plus Compétents Que Toi_.

\- Tu m'as laissé menotté à un escalier avec mon kit à outils à portée de main. Tu préférerais que je te traite d'idiot ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas enfui, fit remarquer Harry.

\- J'ai fait mes bagages cinq fois.

\- Et pourtant tu es toujours menotté à l'escalier.

\- J'imagine que je suis un peu stupide aussi, dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Un mélange de et de soulagement passa sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste d'avouer.

Harry sourit et s'assit à côté du blond.

\- Draco, as-tu tué vingt-cinq personnes ?

Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Harry l'interrompit.

\- A propos, je veux que tu répondes non.

\- Mais… hésita Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Fais-moi plaisir.

 **[« Humor me »]**

Son ton était tout sauf plein d'humour. Draco chercha dans son expression un quelconque signe d'un piège. N'en trouvant aucun, il répondit avec une voix monotone :

\- Non.

\- Dis « je n'ai jamais tué personne ».

\- Je n'ai jamais tué – c'est ridicule !

Lorsqu'Harry ne fléchit pas sous son regard, Draco soupira.

\- Bien. Je n'ai jamais tué personne.

\- Bien, fit Harry en lui retirant les menottes.

Draco le fixa comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- _Ça_ c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu ? Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait des prisonniers à Azkaban ?

\- Tu avais raison, répondit Harry, mettant les menottes de côté. Le café était mélangé à du Veritaserum.

Il fallut un moment à Draco pour réaliser ce que ça impliquait.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai, dit Draco.

\- Quel est le titre de la chanson que tu chantes dans la douche lorsque tu crois que je suis endormi ?

\- Danke Schoen, répondit Draco, rougissant immédiatement. Mais… Je… _Tu n'étais pas endormi ?_

Harry n'allait certainement pas admettre que la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il avait cru qu'une fille était entrée par effraction dans sa maison.

\- Le principal est que tu es innocent, dit Harry. Si tu avais tué quelqu'un, tu n'aurais pas été capable de le nier.

\- J'ai tué des gens, dit Draco. Si je suis innocent, comment est-ce que je pourrais dire ça ?

\- Tu sais comment le Veritaserum fonctionne. C'est un jeu d'esprit. Ça te laisse seulement dire la vérité. Ou ce que tu crois être la vérité, ajouta-t-il en rencontrant le regard de Draco. C'est pourquoi tu peux dire les deux.

\- Donc tu es en train de dire – quoi, que tout a été une hallucination ?

\- Pas exactement.

Rapidement, Harry expliqua la théorie du cauchemar de Zabini. Comme il l'avait prédit, Draco ne le prit pas très bien.

\- Tu as vu mes cauchemars, dit Draco. Est-ce qu'ils semblent ainsi selon toi ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance de ce à quoi ils semblent selon moi. C'est ce qu'ils semblent selon toi.

\- Ils ne peuvent avoir été des cauchemars, dit Draco en secouant la tête. Je n'étais pas endormi.

Malgré tout, de la lassitude teinta son ton alors que son esprit s'accrocha à l'idée. Ce n'était pas plus une bataille intérieure qu'un armistice, une capitulation sous condition, un mensonge pour le libérer.

Harry n'était pas près de le laisser tranquille aussi facilement.

\- Juste parce que c'était des cauchemars, ne signifie pas que je te pardonne. Tu m'as quand même menti. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt.

\- C'était quand, plus tôt ? La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés ? La première fois qu'on a mangé ensemble ?

Harry prit une inspiration brève, se rappelant des bribes confuses qui prirent soudainement une nouvelle signification. Draco lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Draco. Tu ne m'avais pas cru non plus à ce moment-là.

\- Tu ne m'as pas raconté toute l'histoire.

\- Et si je l'avais fait ?

La dureté dans son ton, montra à Harry que ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco se posait cette question. Il aurait pu la poser un million de fois et inventer une réponse différente et tout autant possible pour chacune de ces fois. Pas beaucoup d'entre elles, étaient bien.

 _Un lâche calculateur._ C'est de ça qu'il s'était traité quelques jours auparavant. Draco portait mieux le titre. Il agissait rarement avec malveillance. De la peur ou de l'égoïsme motivait son cœur. C'était son erreur : agir avec son cœur et non son cerveau. Harry avait fait la même erreur en faisant confiance à Draco.

Une erreur qu'il allait forcément refaire.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avant de relâcher son souffle qu'il avait retenu sans le vouloir. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais voulu.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, dit Draco. Mais j'aurais aimé l'avoir fait.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment, perdu dans des mondes imaginaires, où Draco aurait tout avoué plus tôt, où Harry aurait mobilisé le Magenmagot pour le défendre, où il l'aurait embrassé devant la tribune pendant que le jury rendrait un jugement l'innocentant. Où Draco aurait fait ses valises une sixième fois, laissé une lettre sur le perron, et fuit à Nice, ou à Palo Alto, ou en Antarctique. Où Draco aurait fini dans la même cellule que celle que son père avait occupée des années auparavant et Harry dans un lit vide. Harry ne pouvait dire lequel semblait pire.

\- J'ai vraiment jeté des corps, dit Draco doucement.

\- Draco… commença Harry en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry.

\- Pendant la guerre, je veux dire. Une fois qu' _il_ en avait fini avec eux, frémit Draco. Une fois, il est venu avec moi. M'a fait faire des choses. Couper un crâne sur le bras. Pisser sur le corps, continua-t-il en retenant ses larmes. Ça m'a fait vomir. Mais il a cru que ça faisait partie du jeu.

Draco serra ses dents. Mais sa bouche refusa de rester fermée.

\- Le garçon, continua Draco. Il avait douze ans. Douze, Harry.

Draco leva les yeux pour voir les larmes couler des yeux d'Harry. Harry ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que le blond arrêta de se battre contre lui-même, enfouissant son visage dans les robes d'Harry. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent assis là, pleurant un garçon inconnu qui avait été décédé depuis des années. C'était à ce garçon, réalisa Harry, auquel Draco avait pensé lorsqu'il avait épargné Brian. Une bonne action alimentée par un mal incompréhensible.

Le paon mutilé n'était rien comparé à la vérité. Oui, Voldemort était sur son dos à cette époque, mais il ne l'était pas maintenant. Draco avait sincèrement cru avoir tué vingt-cinq personnes, pourtant il ne s'était pas rendu.

Les pleurs faisaient souffrir son cœur. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je déteste vraiment dire ça, mais tu crois qu'on devrait aller se reposer un peu ?

Draco haussa les épaules et blagua sans sourire :

\- Dans le pire des scénarios, quelqu'un finit mort.

Harry refusa de lire les mots non prononcé derrière les yeux de Draco : _Peut-être que ce sera toi._

 _-_ Après réflexion, dit Harry en lançant une couverture à Draco, tu as déjà campé dans le jardin ?

* * *

Je pars pour une semaine demain, je prévois une nuit blanche pour continuer le chapitre, et je vous l'envoie dans 7 jours ! (normalement)


	12. Triplement défié

**12.** **Triplement défié**

Harry avait fait la grasse matinée dans la tente, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Draco et il y avait un remarquable manque de café. Est-ce qu'il avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas du tout allé travailler la nuit dernière ? Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu en Sixième Année, passant la Carte des Maraudeurs au peigne fin pour trouver le petit point Draco, en vain.

Le sommeil n'avait pas enlevé ce sentiment désagréable dans sa poitrine de la nuit dernière. Au contraire, ça l'avait amplifié. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

Les lettres. L' « abonnement » comme Draco les avait appelées. Le blond n'était pas encore au courant. Draco était là, avouant ses meurtres, et Harry ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à admettre quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'avoir ouvert une lettre. Draco avait raison. Il était hypocrite.

Etant donné le récent fiasco cauchemardesque, il pouvait probablement culpabiliser Draco pour ne pas étriper George. Il perdrait peut-être son autre oreille. Harry était toujours assez en colère contre George pour rire à cette pensée, pendant quelques secondes, au moins. En y réfléchissant bien, George aurait probablement apprécié cette réaction.

Harry se calma, pensant à ce que Draco pourrait dire sur le fait qu'il lui ait menti pendant des mois. Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait une importance ? Ils avaient échangé des insultes pendant la plupart de leur vie. La seule différence maintenant, était qu'ils les appelaient les préliminaires.

Puis il y avait cette première lettre…

Peut-être que Draco saurait d'où elle vient.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au travail, il trouva un Vin Rouge sur son bureau avec une note « Pour les relations entre meilleurs amis ». De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ron leva les yeux des papiers sur lesquels il travaillait et lui offrit un sourire.

Aucun d'eux ne réussit à travailler pendant toute l'heure suivante. Au lieu de travailler, ils ensorcellèrent la plume de Brian à écrire « Tarte à la Noix de Pécan » chaque fois qu'il essayait d'écrire le mot « Auror ». Ils espionnèrent le remplaçant de Gregson, Lestrade, enregistrant toute activité suspecte au cas où il se révélerait être un psychopathe. Leurs deux farces entrèrent en collision lorsque Lestrade força un Brian horrifié à cirer ses chaussures après que l'interne l'ait appelé « Tarte à la Noix de Pécan Lestrade » dans une note pour la troisième fois.

Même alors qu'Harry riait aux côtés de Ron, Harry se rendait compte avec difficulté qu'il y avait une autre personne à qui il avait menti pendant des mois. Alors que Ron alla aux toilettes, Harry prit note de remédier ça le plus rapidement possible. Demain, peut-être. Si on prenait les choses du bon côté, si Draco l'avait plaqué, ça aurait rendu les choses plus faciles.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il repéra le blond hors de son bureau, armé de son sourire caractéristique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry.

Il était un peu inquiet mais toujours aussi incapable d'empêcher un sourire d'envahir son visage à la vue de Draco. Il semblait mieux que la nuit dernière. Peut-être était-ce l'uniforme. Ridicule ? Ha.

\- Je travaille, répondit Draco en montrant son kit à outils. Ils m'ont promu à un job de journée.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais donné ta candidature. Félicitations ! s'exclama Harry alors que les pièces s'assemblèrent dans sa tête. C'est pour ça que tu étais au Ministère l'autre jour ! Euh, comment tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit dans mon bureau, je veux dire. Pas la – l'autre partie.

Draco hocha la tête, puis regarda avec appréhension derrière lui.

\- A propos de la nuit dernière… commença Draco.

\- Pas maintenant, coupa Harry. Pas ici. Ce soir. Nous pouvons fêter ta promotion. Tourner la page. Avouer toutes les autres choses qui nous posent problème.

Il espéra que ça ne sonnait pas trop inquiétant.

Le silence prit la suite de la conversation. Même si Harry savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Ron ne revienne, il ne voulait pas que Draco parte déjà. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

\- Hé, fit Harry. On n'aura pas à petit-déjeuner pour le dîner, pour une fois.

\- Merci Merlin, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter encore longtemps cette infernale nourriture pour chiens Moldue que tu me donnais à manger.

\- Les Coco Pops sont délicieux !

Hermione avait la théorie selon laquelle son choix de céréales était une triste tentative à reprendre son enfance des Dursley plutôt que le reflet de ses vrais goûts culinaires. Harry avait la théorie selon laquelle avoir des parents dentistes disqualifiait leurs enfants de faire des commentaires à propos d'enfants privés de sucre.

\- On a l'impression que tu manges ta propre merde, répondit Draco, plein de dignité.

Voilà pour les Coco Pops. Il n'en mangera plus jamais.

\- C'est pour ça que Weasley s'est précipité aux toilettes ? Tu l'as aussi empoisonné ?

\- Disons seulement que je n'aurais probablement pas dû lui faire goûter le Vin Rouge, dit Harry. Tu devrais y aller. On ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses virer pour ton tout premier jour.

\- Je ne sais pas, lança Draco par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il quitta le bureau. Plusieurs façons assez tentantes me sont venues à l'esprit.

Lorsque Ron revint, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'aller aux toilettes.

* * *

Il était à peine cinq heures lorsqu'Harry entendit la Cheminée s'allumer.

\- Tu es arrivé tôt, appela-t-il, lançant un œil à l'horloge. Pourquoi tu as utilisé la Cheminée ? Les barrières sont activées, c'est – Il tourna au coin et trouva Ron et Hermione, debout au milieu de son salon, Hermione avec un plat couvert de papier aluminium posé sur son ventre arrondi. Gombo. Le dîner qu'ils avaient planifié deux semaines auparavant. _Oh. –_ ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas bien de transplaner durant les trois derniers mois, répondit Hermione en humant l'air. Kreattur ne s'est pas embêté à faire quoi que ce soit pour nous, si ?

 **[En anglais, il n'y a pas de différence entre « tu » et « vous », du coup, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas remarqué qu'Harry pensait parler à Draco.]**

 **-** Non, dit Harry. Je me suis essayé à – bah, ça n'a aucune importance. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne rentreriez pas ?

Peut-être qu'il aurait le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Draco avant que le blond ne parte du Ministère.

\- Par Merlin, s'écria Ron les yeux écarquillés, Harry, tu as cuisiné ?

\- Euh, en quelque sorte.

Comment avait-il oublié leurs plans ? Pour être honnête, ces deux semaines avaient été délirantes, d'abord avec la mission qui était allée de travers, puis la visite de Teddy, puis, eh bien, tout ce qui s'était passé avec Draco. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir vécu une double-vie les quelques derniers mois. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait intentionnellement caché à Ron et Hermione, mais au début, il ne savait pas si quelque chose en ressortirait, et il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre la tête de Ron juste pour quelques dîners. Il aurait difficilement pu parler de leurs dispositions pour dormir sans mentionner les cauchemars de Draco, et ça aurait certainement mis fin à leur relation. Et après ça – eh bien, il ne pouvait pas y avoir une fin sans un début, si ?

\- Et tu as rénové la maison ! s'écria Hermione en regardant fixement le nouveau décor d'un air incrédule. Je t'ai harcelé pendant des années pour que tu te débarrasses de ces horribles têtes d'Elfes, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard pénétrant. Quelque chose s'est passée. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait quelque chose de différent !

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il voit quelqu'un, soutint Ron. Elle s'est mise l'idée dans la tête que tu vois quelqu'un. Je lui ai dit que je l'aurais remarqué.

Pauvre Ron. Harry avait le sentiment que le rouquin s'attendait encore inconsciemment qu'il demande Ginny en mariage lors de son mariage à Dean Thomas l'été dernier. Ou peut-être Charlie. Les compétences d'entremetteurs de Ron étaient assez limitées, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Pour rendre Harry heureux, qu'il prétendait.

\- Ronald, la table est mise pour deux, dit Hermione, exaspérée. Et ce n'est pas la veste d'Harry sur le porte-manteau là-bas.

\- Alors à qui elle est ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils le fixaient tous deux du regard maintenant, attendant une réponse. Harry ouvrit la bouche.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

\- Tu as encore oublié de vérifier le courrier ! Celui-là semble avoir été dehors pendant des jours.

Ron fronça les sourcils, essayant de remettre la voix familière. Hermione se contenta de lancer à Harry une version résignée de son regard de Je-Sais-Tout. Harry décida d'étudier ses lacets de chaussures.

La voix de Draco devenait plus forte alors qu'il approchait.

\- Peux-tu croire que je suis en fait payé moins pour travailler dans la journée ? Promotion ? Ha ! Et il ferait mieux de ne pas y avoir de cornflakes qui m'attendent sur la table parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour trouver des métaphores qui vont te dégoûter de ta nourriture pour – oh, fit Draco alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine pour trouver Ron et Hermione le regardant bouche bée. Tu aurais dû me dire que Weasley passait. Il fait le boulot pour moi.

\- Non. Pas. Possible, dit Ron, ayant l'air sur le point de rendre son repas. Pas lui. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui, Harry !

\- Peut-être que vous devriez vous asseoir, dit Harry.

\- Putain, Harry ? s'écria Ron en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu es devenu fou ? Il t'a ensorcelé ou quelque chose ?

\- Il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Je ne dirai pas vraiment ça, dit Draco, passant son bras sur les épaules d'Harry et fit un sourire de mépris à Ron, comme lorsqu'il était de nouveau en Quatrième Année, portant un de ses badges Potter Pue.

\- Pas maintenant, Draco… fit Harry en réprimant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que – _ça_ – ça dure ? dit Ron, après avoir eu un haut-le-cœur.

\- Deux semaines, répondit Harry alors que Draco disait « Septembre. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Le sourire de Draco ne s'effaça pas, mais Harry put voir un éclair de doute passer sur son visage. Oups.

\- Septembre ! explosa Ron, ne se rendant pas compte de l'échange silencieux. Tu couches avec le furet depuis – Il compta sur ses doigts, marmonnant dans sa barbe, - six, sept, sept mois !

\- Je dors avec lui depuis trois mois, mais je ne couche _avec_ lui que depuis deux semaines, corrigea Harry, alors que les doigts de Draco se serrèrent sur son épaule. C'est une assez longue histoire.

 **[en anglais « sleep with him » signifie à la fois « dormir avec lui » et « coucher avec lui »]**

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait régler ça en mangeant, suggéra Hermione, remarquablement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de découvrir que leur Némésis d'école, le neveu de la femme qui l'avait torturée sortait avec son meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, elle a toujours été perspicace.

\- Comme s'il mangerait quoi que ce soit que tu as cuisiné, se moqua Ron.

\- Je mangerai le plat de Granger.

Draco fourra une fourchetée de gombo dans sa bouche.

\- Tu vois ? Mmmm – hmph –

Il cracha la bouchée et commença à s'étouffer.

\- Oh, c'est mature, dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. De quoi tu as peur, des cooties Moldues ?

 **[Vous vous souvenez, Scorpius en avait parlé, lors de l'incident avec Gregson, maladie imaginaire que les enfants s'imaginent avoir au contact de personnes différentes]**

\- Ron ! le gronda Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Draco continua à tousser.

\- Ok, Draco, on a compris. C'est ass – Draco !

La langue de Draco enflait. Il tomba à genoux, se griffant la gorge. Harry lançait déjà un sort sur le gombo pour vérifier la présence de poisons, lorsqu'il sentit Draco s'agripper à ses robes, secouant la tête et pointant vers un bout de nourriture sur le sol. Crevette. Quelque chose que Draco lui avait dit lors de leur premier dîner, quelque chose à laquelle il avait levé les yeux au ciel, lui revint à l'esprit : _Je suis allergique aux crevettes._

Le souffle d'Harry fut coupé. Dans le fond, il entendait Hermione suffoquer soudainement. Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Elle disait quelque chose presque trop doucement pour l'entendre – « Prends une profonde inspiration. » A Ron ?

De sa position au sol, Draco la regardait avec une envie de meurtre. Harry pouvait lire la réponse dans ses yeux : _Bien sûr, Granger, une profonde inspiration va me sauver d'un étouffement mortel._

\- Tu as un EpiPen? demanda Harry en l'attirant plus près de lui.

 **[Marque d'adrénaline auto-injectable, je pense que peu de gens connaissent ? Ou alors il n'y a que moi…]**

Même en s'étouffant, Draco réussit à créer un regard _Qu'Est-Ce Que Par Merlin Est un Stylo, et Pourquoi Est-Ce Qu'On Est En Train De Parler De Ses Problèmes de Vessie Pendant Que Je Suis Occupé à M'Étouffer ?_

 **[Alors, dans Epipen on a « pee » qui signifie « pipi » et « pen », je pense que vous le savez, est un « stylo ».]**

\- Harry, commença Hermione.

Il aida Draco à se lever et rencontra le regard d'Hermione.

\- Nous devons aller à Ste Mangouste, dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Il est allergique aux crevettes, expliqua Harry.

\- J'ai perdu les eaux, dit Hermione.

* * *

Ron faisait les cent pas avec agitation dans la salle d'attente. Hermione, d'un mouvement qui rappela à Harry, Molly Weasley, avait chassé son mari de la salle d'opération après les cinq premières minutes. Harry ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit durant ce temps, et avait, très judicieusement, décidé de ne pas demander à Ron ce que signifiaient les tulipes qui sortaient de ses oreilles.

Un pas. Un pas. Un pas. Virement à gauche.

\- Je jure que si l'allergie aux crustacés de ce connard fait que mon bébé soit déformée d'une façon ou d'une autre…

\- Hermione va bien, dit Harry automatiquement.

Ron fit quelques pas de plus, puis secoua sa tête.

\- C'est tellement aristocrate d'être allergique aux crevettes ! Je veux dire, qui a déjà entendu parler d'une réaction allergique aux crevettes ?

\- Pas les docteurs, marmonna Harry, les mains pressées contre ses jambes.

\- Si seulement on avait su à Poudlard, on aurait pu… s'interrompit Ron en jetant un œil à l'expression d'Harry. Euh, essayer le _Crache-Limaces_ avec une baguette qui marche vraiment ?

\- Les limaces ressemblent beaucoup aux crevettes, non ? dit Harry en se redressant.

\- Ils n'ont sûrement pas le même goût, ça c'est sûr.

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu avoir une réaction allergique aux limaces ?

Ron le regarda bizarrement.

\- C'est sérieux entre vous, non ? demanda Ron.

Lorsqu'Harry hocha la tête, Ron s'écroula dans le siège à côté de lui.

\- Quand est-ce que tu allais nous en parler, Harry ?

\- Ça va sembler vraiment horrible, tressaillit Harry, mais demain.

\- Ça semble horrible peu importe ce que tu dis, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses jambes.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher Ron. Je ne savais juste pas ce que _ça_ c'était. Tu as tourné autour d'Hermione pendant des années.

\- Ne compare pas Draco Malfoy à ma femme, avertit Ron. Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il avant d'écarquiller ses yeux. S'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas qu'il est le « quelqu'un » qui a avoué avoir tué vingt-cinq personnes.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse parler, Ron répondit lui-même à sa question.

\- Attends. Tu as dit que je ne connaissais pas la personne. Donc ça ne peut pas être lui.

Harry ne corrigea pas son erreur. Même s'ils étaient dans un hôpital, ce n'était en aucun cas nécessaire que Ron fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Comment c'est arrivé, alors ? continua Ron ? C'était les lettres ?

\- Il, euh, n'est pas vraiment au courant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il n'est pas au courant ? demanda Ron, paraissant choqué. Il a écrit ces foutus trucs !

\- Non, soupira Harry, ton frère les a écrits.

\- Par Merlin ! Je savais que George riait trop fort lorsque je lui ai montré la première lettre. J'aurai dû savoir qu'il se moquait de moi.

\- En fait…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Percy ! s'écria Ron en le regardant bouche bée. Il ne peut même pas faire des blagues toc-toc.

\- Non, c'était George. Seulement, pas la première lettre.

\- Tu veux dire que Malfoy a en fait envoyé cette lettre ?

\- … Peut-être ?

\- Peut-être ? Tu vis avec lui depuis des mois, et tout ce que tu peux répondre est peut-être ? fit Ron en secouant la tête. Et tu croyais qu'Hermione et moi étions bouchés !

\- Je croyais qu'on était pas supposé comparer Draco à Hermione, dit Harry, un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

\- Je suis pas – il – écoute, bredouilla Ron, je n'aime ni ne déteste même particulièrement ce connard, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux. Tu sais ça, pas vrai ?

\- Si tu es un père à moitié aussi bon que tu n'es un ami, tu auras une enfant chanceuse, dit Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Peut-être deux, dit Ron. J'ai toujours cru que deux était un bon chiffre. Et je ne crois pas qu'Hermione me pardonnerait si on en avait sept.

\- Au moins, c'est une chose dont je n'ai pas à me préoccuper, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton sec.

Plus tôt, dans sa vie, si le Miroir du Riséd lui avait montré Cho et lui entourés de hordes d'enfants, il aurait peut-être pris cela pour une malédiction. Plus maintenant. Il y avait déjà tant de choses à se préoccuper.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait vu Draco presque mourir – merde, il en avait même été la cause, certaines de ces fois – mais Harry était déterminé à ce que ce soit la dernière. Penser à la réaction de Draco lorsqu'il apprendrait l'existence des lettres, n'était plus autant angoissant, pas après avoir entendu Draco s'étouffer. Évidemment, ça pourrait être parce que Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment lui crier dessus avec une langue enflée.

Quelque chose se froissa derrière lui. Au moment où Harry se tourna, Ron avait enlevé l'aluminium du plat d'Hermione et était en train de fourrer des fourchetées de gombo dans sa bouche. Il haussa les épaules sans conviction.

\- T'en veux ? demanda Ron.

Harry leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Une heure auparavant, la dernière Weasley avait fait son entrée dans le monde. Ron, lors de son tour de piste victorieux, avait marqué une pause pour hurler quelques chiffres – « Six pouces, huit livres, le plus beau bébé que tu ne verras jamais » - avant de se précipiter – « Je ne peux pas risquer de manquer une de ses premières fois – elle m'a souri, Harry, elle a souri ! »

Et Harry sourit aussi. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas sourire ? Il était parrain pour la deuxième fois. C'était presque aussi bien que d'être un petit-ami pour la troisième fois.

\- Harry !

De toutes les personnes, Harry s'était le moins attendu à voir George Weasley courir vers lui. Il croyait que Molly Weasley serait la première à faire la queue pour dorloter Rose. A sa surprise, George ne suivit pas Ron dans la maternité, mais se planta plutôt à côté d'Harry.

\- J'ai entendu que Malfoy était à l'hôpital. Je voulais juste te dire que je n'avais rien à voir avec ça –

\- Je sais, coupa Harry. C'était Hermione.

\- – _parce que_ je prenais un café avec Angelina ! finit George avec un air triomphant, avant de marquer une pause. Hermione ?

\- Un accident. Angelina, tu disais ?

\- Tu avais raison, dit George qui, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, parut modeste. N'importe quoi peut arriver.

\- N'importe quoi ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être, dit George.

Harry le comprit complètement.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir le bébé avant que Ron ne défile dans tout l'hôpital avec elle.

\- En fait… Ce n'est pas que pour ça que je suis venu. J'ai écrit ça ce matin, dit George en tenant une lettre à contrecœur.

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Est-ce que ça te tuerait de répondre à une de mes lettres ? Peut-être que tu voudrais que je transmette cette information au Seigneur des Ténèbres – Père jure qu'il est toujours en vie, et un jour, je serai son Mangemort le plus loyal – non, ça me donne l'air d'un Poufsouffle – son Mangemort le plus important, responsable d'ouvrir les veines des Sang-de-Bourbe et de transformer leur sang en saleté._

 _Mais je pourrai être ton Mangemort, si tu tuais le monstre sous mon lit. Ou il pourrait te tuer, et alors je deviendrai le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans les deux cas, je suis gagnant._

 _Viens, alors. Je te défie triplement._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 **[En anglais, il est écrit « I triple-Crup dare you », on peut dire « je te défie triplement » mais il n'y a pas d'expression avec le Crup]**

Harry laissa la lettre glisser de ses doigts.

\- Tu as des problèmes de maîtrise de soi, dit Harry.

\- J'imagine, répondit George, paraissant gêné. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je le jure. C'était supposé être une liste d'ingrédients pour le labo.

Autant George détestait Draco, autant Harry ne pensait pas que le rouquin mentait. Peut-être que les lettres n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles ne le semblaient. Peut-être que George n'avait pas du tout été derrière tout ça – ou du moins, pas entièrement. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre influençait ses actions. _Comme la personne qui a envoyé la première lettre._ Les yeux d'Harry se centrèrent sur un seul mot de la lettre.

\- Tu fais des expériences sur des Croup ?

\- J'utilise des oiseaux principalement, répondit George en secouant la tête.

Harry soupira. N'était-ce pas le travail de l'Artiste Animalier ? Il ne comprenait pas. A quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir d'envoyer des lettres perturbantes pour quelqu'un qui voulait la mort de Draco. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait écarter la possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas non plus écarter la possibilité que c'était encore une autre personne que Draco avait réussi à emmerder.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander plus de renseignements, une Médicomage l'interrompit.

\- M. Potter ? appela-t-elle, regardant fixement son porte-bloc d'un air incrédule. M. Malfoy – il est sous votre garde, est-ce correct ?

\- Je l'ai amené, dit Harry, mettant la lettre dans sa poche. Il n'est pas sous ma garde.

\- Évidemment, dit-elle, ne semblant pas le croire. Il vous demande. Ou, du moins, je crois qu'il vous demande. C'est un peu difficile, avec sa langue… s'interrompit-elle, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Dois-je lui dire que vous êtes occupé?

\- Ça fait une bonne heure que j'ensorcelle mon lacet de chaussure à se nouer et à se dénouer. Est-ce que j'ai l'air occupé ?

\- Si vous voulez bien venir par ici, alors, dit-elle.

Elle le fit monter plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à l'aile où Draco se faisait traiter. Harry hésita près de la porte assez longtemps pour que la Médicomage comprenne que sa présence n'était pas requise et que non, _Sorcière-Hebdo_ n'était pas les plus proches parents de Draco et par conséquent, n'avait aucune raison d'être notifié de la présence de Draco ou d'Harry à Ste Mangouste.

Draco essaya de s'asseoir, au moment où il repéra Harry.

\- Harry !

Évidemment, avec sa langue encore enflée, ça sortit comme « Huwy ». Harry aurait ri si le blond n'avait pas un air si fragile, avec des aiguilles plantées dans ses bras et de l'urticaire sur son visage. Harry s'imagina que le blond serait mortifié s'il se regardait dans un miroir. D'une certaine manière, ça le rendait encore plus attirant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry. Tu as faim ?

Draco arracha une de ses intraveineuses de sa peau et donna un petit coup à Harry avec.

\- Pas la bonne question, désolé... euh, écoute, ils disent que tu vas… euh, que tu vas devoir rester cette nuit.

Draco ne réagit pas, mais Harry le connaissait assez bien pour reconnaître la panique qui s'entassait derrière ses yeux. Harry essaya de prendre la situation à la légère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a une chose à laquelle je suis vraiment bon, c'est rester la nuit à Ste Mangouste.

Les débuts d'un sourire apparurent sur le visage de Draco. Il fit un son qui était supposé être un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Draco croisa les bras et fit comme s'il berçait quelque chose dans ses bras alors qu'il répéta le son.

\- Oh, le bébé. Non, le bébé va bien, le rassura Harry. Tout comme Hermione.

Au même moment, il fit fonctionner son esprit à toute vitesse. Draco Malfoy ? Inquiet pour Hermione Granger et son bébé ? Harry se demanda quels médicaments l'hôpital lui donnait.

\- Sexe, dit Draco.

\- Draco, commença Harry, les yeux écarquillés, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas ici. Pas dans ta condition.

Sérieusement, quels médicaments ils lui donnaient ?

\- Bébé, dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Le sexse tu bébé.

\- Oh. Euh, c'est une fille. Rose.

\- Beau nom, fit Draco en hochant la tête.

Harry eut un petit rire. En comprenant de travers, Draco lui lança un regard sur la défensive. Il avait tendance à se mettre sur la défensive lorsqu'il suspectait que des gens se moquaient de son nom. Une des multiples raisons pour laquelle ils avaient pris un départ instable, plusieurs années auparavant.

\- Je ne doute pas de ton jugement. Je pense juste que c'est drôle que tu te préoccupes du nom du bébé alors que tu te moquais de son père, il n'y a même pas quelques heures.

\- Si Ros afait la moitié t'un cerfeau, i' sauraient qu'e'e tient ça te sa mère, dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- De sa mère Née-Moldue, fit remarquer Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules poliment, puis trembla. Il gémit un peu lorsqu'Harry retira son manteau pour l'étendre sur Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture, mais même une langue enflée ne pouvait empêcher ce fameux sourire d'auto-satisfaction. De l'autre côté de la pièce, deux chevaliers dans un portrait ronflaient fortement.

La Médicomage entra dans la pièce.

\- Nous avons sorti les restes de la crevette de votre système. Vous pouvez boire ça maintenant. Ça devrait réduire l'enflure.

Draco avala la potion de bon cœur. La Médicomage fit ensuite signe à Harry de la suivre :

\- M. Potter, je voudrais vous parler un instant.

\- Je reviens vite, promit-il à Draco.

Draco hocha la tête, mettant ses mains dans les poches de la veste d'Harry pour les réchauffer.

Il s'est avéré que le « vite » n'était pas assez tôt. Harry revint et trouva Draco en position assise sur son lit, lisant une page de parchemin. Le parchemin tremblait dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas encore avoir aussi froid, pas avec la veste.

Harry jura, comprenant soudainement ce que Draco lisait. _La lettre de George._

Il ne pouvait voir l'expression de Draco derrière le parchemin. Sa voix, monotone et inexpressive, ne donna pas le moindre indice.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Draco.

\- C'est… C'est… fit Harry, en se mordant la lèvre. Compliqué ?

\- J'ai toujours été plus intelligent que toi. Peut-être que je peux le « décompliquer ».

Il lâcha la lettre afin qu'Harry puisse voir sa grimace mal dissimulée. Harry espéra que c'était une conséquence des médicaments.

\- J'espère, répondit Harry. J'allais te montrer ça –

\- Il y a deux semaines ? coupa Draco. C'était pour ça que cette lettre était cachée dans le tiroir de ton bureau ?

Harry se rappela être revenu à son bureau après l'incident avec Gregson et avoir trouvé la première lettre grande ouverte sur son bureau. Il avait présumé que Brian avait fait ça, mais il avait oublié l'autre groupe qui avait accès à son bureau : les agents d'entretien.

\- Tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires.

\- S'il-te-plaît, dit Draco en laissant échapper un rire incrédule. Si tu n'avais pas voulu que je la trouve, tu l'aurais protégée de barrières. De plus – sa voix coupa les protestations d'Harry. – tu étais porté disparu depuis trois jours. Je cherchais des indices pour savoir où tu aurais pu être parti.

\- C'est vrai. Je… hésita Harry en baissant ses yeux. Je voulais vraiment t'en parler. J'avais juste tellement peur de tout faire foirer…

\- Tout ce que je ne ferai pas pour avoir un Épouvantard maintenant, songea Draco, n'avalant clairement pas son excuse. J'adorerais voir comment ça agirait dans ce scénario particulièrement.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'était une bonne excuse, mais c'est vrai, dit Harry en traînant les pids.

\- Oh, maintenant tu veux parler de vérité ?

Le large sourire de Draco était effrayant. Ses mains disparurent sous les couvertures. Trop tard, Harry réalisa que cette bosse sous les couvertures était sa baguette, pas ses doigts, ni aucune autre partie de son anatomie d'ailleurs. Une brume grise s'effondra sur Harry, formant un nuage orageux au-dessus de sa tête. Un coup de tonnerre plus tard, Draco se pencha en arrière dans son coussin.

Plutôt que d'essayer d'éviter la pluie, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute amusé Draco au plus haut point, Harry métamorphosa un des magazines du blond en un parapluie.

\- Je sais que j'ai foiré, et je suis désolé. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me rattraper.

Un autre coup de tonnerre. Un chevalier dans le portrait se réveilla d'un seul coup, lâchant sa lance sur l'autre chevalier par surprise. Draco ne réagit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est plus ce que j'aurai voulu que tu dises il y a longtemps.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je comprends. J'aurai dû te parler des lettres…

\- Je me fous du fait que tu me parles ou non de ces fichues lettres, tu aurais dû m'écrire en retour!

Un éclair jaillit du nuage, faisant tomber le parapluie de la main d'Harry. Le nuage grossit rapidement alors que le grondement fit trembler la pièce. Harry attrapa la colonne de lit pour assurer son équilibre, puis essaya de faire disparaître le nuage. Ça ne marcha pas entièrement, mais au moins, la tempête se calma en une bruine inoffensive.

Il se tourna et trouva Draco fixer du regard le parchemin trempé, son masque inexpressif parti. Des gouttes de pluie coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit en retour? répéta Draco, plus doucement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écrirais en retour alors que je pouvais juste te parler ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, tu ne pouvais pas, se moqua Draco. Et même quand tu pouvais, tu étais à peine sympa.

 **[« hardly nice »]**

 _A peine sympa ?_ Harry lui donnerait la partie « dure » **[jeu de mot avec « hardly » qui veut plus dire en français « à peine » ou « difficilement »]** , mais « à peine sympa » n'était certainement pas la façon dont il aurait décrit leurs premiers dîners.

\- C'est vrai, nous nous sommes disputés, mais ces disputes n'étaient rien comparées à celles qu'on avait à Poudlard.

Draco lui lança encore le regard _Un Veracrasse A Un Plus Gros Cerveau Que Toi_.

\- Est-ce que cet éclair t'a grillé le cerveau ? De quoi tu crois que je parle ?

\- Poudlard ? dit Harry en le fixant du regard d'un air ahuri.

\- Oui, espèce de demeuré ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai cru que mes lettres s'étaient perdues dans le courrier parce que mon stupide hibou s'était avéré être un paon que mon père avait métamorphosé. Mais tu les avais toutes, depuis le début ! Et tu ne les as mêmes jamais mentionnées ! s'écria Draco, faisant des gestes avec emphase, faisant tomber une de ses aiguilles de son bras. Si tu m'avais écrit des lettres, je t'aurai sans aucun doute taquiné à ce propos. Crabbe adorait entendre mes reproductions de cette dissertation de Potions que j'ai piquée dans ton sac à dos, l'heure précédant celle du rendu. C'est-à-dire, si tu m'avais écrit des lettres sans que je ne t'aie écrit, parce que si tu avais vraiment répondu aux miennes, les choses se seraient passées bien autrement.

Harry posa sa paume contre son front alors qu'il essaya de comprendre la tirade de Draco. Quelque chose sur son hibou qui est un paon ? Et merde, _Draco_ avait été derrière cette dissertation de Potions disparue lors de sa Quatrième Année ? Il se força à se concentrer sur le vrai problème.

\- Attends… Tu dis que tu as écrit _ça_? demanda Harry.

\- C'est mon nom sur la lettre, non ?

\- Mais… bredouilla Harry.

\- Oui, j'ai écrit des lettres à Harry Potter quand j'étais un enfant, remets-toi s'en, dit Draco en se renfrognant. J'en ai écrit.

Draco lui avait écrit des lettres ? Lettres qui étaient restées sans réponses, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'insulte sur le train ? Harry commença à comprendre pourquoi Draco l'avait détesté autant lorsqu'il était enfant. La première lettre avait été de lui, alors. Néanmoins…

\- Mais tu n'as pas écrit ça, affirma Harry.

\- Oh, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ça aussi ? Sérieusement, Potter, tu ne peux pas continuer à rejeter la responsabilité de toutes mes erreurs sur les cauchemars.

Ça fit souffrir Harry que Draco croie que lui écrire était une erreur. Ça le fit d'autant plus souffrir que Draco en revienne à l'appeler Potter, mais il n'allait certainement pas riposter en faisant de même.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'as pas écrit. Je dis juste que tu n'as pas écrit cette lettre en particulier. Regarde. _Tempus !_

Des lettres brillantes apparurent au-dessus de la lettre, révélant qu'elle avait été écrite quelques heures auparavant.

\- Mais… fit Draco, semblant à court de mots, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu as écrit ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'écrirais des lettres à moi-même ?

\- Je m'écris des lettres des fois, dit Draco avec indignation. Ça rendait Pansy jalouse. Ça ne marche pas avec toi, par contre.

\- Eh bien, commença Harry en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, _je_ ne m'écris pas de lettres. Quelqu'un a vu la lettre que tu m'as envoyée – que j'ai, soit dit en passant, reçu cette année, et non lorsque j'étais enfant – et m'a envoyé celle-ci pour me faire une farce.

\- Quelqu'un ? insista Draco. C'était George Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça m'a pris des mois pour trouver ! s'écria Harry, restant bouche bée.

\- Ça t'aurait pris quelques secondes pour trouver si tu m'en avais parlé, se moqua Draco. Je savais qu'il n'était pas arrivé au pas de notre porte par hasard pour te montrer un tour. Laisse-moi les voir, dit Draco en faisant un geste avec sa main.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les autres lettres, dit Draco. Si celle-ci a été écrite aujourd'hui, et que ça t'a pris des mois pour trouver, George a dû t'envoyer d'autres lettres.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles les lire.

\- Pardonne-moi si je ne me fie pas actuellement à ton jugement, dit Draco, lui offrant un sourire condescendant.

Harry traîna des pieds. Lire les lettres ne pouvait que le faire souffrir davantage. Pourtant, quel droit avait-il pour l'en empêcher ? C'était ce qui lui avait attiré des ennuis pour commencer. Ça ne recommencerait plus.

\- Bien. Laisse-moi les chercher.

Il revint avec les copies des lettres que George avait envoyées. (Avec un peu de chance, les originales étaient maintenant alignées dans la litière d'un Boursouflet.) Un sentiment désagréable l'envahit alors qu'il reprit sa précédente tâche de nouer et dénouer ses lacets de chaussures.

La première lettre fit trembler Draco. La deuxième le fit pleurer. Il forma une boulette avec et la lança à Harry.

\- Sors, dit Draco, les dents serrées.

\- Draco…

\- Infirmière Atwood, il me fait mal ! cria Draco.

Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle, Harry se saisit de sa veste sur le sol.

\- Je vais revenir, promit-il.

\- Essaie, dit Draco d'un air méprisant. Je te défie triplement.

 **[On retrouve encore le « triple-Crup dare »]**

* * *

Je ne rentre que vers le 11/ 12 donc je pense que le prochain chapite sera posté vrrs le 15, peut être avant.


	13. Les dragons qui mangent le chevalier

**13\. Les dragons qui mangent le chevalier**

Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'Hermione.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Bordée avec soin sous ses draps, Hermione semblait de nouveau en Première Année, avec ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens. Ses sourcils étaient trempés de sueur, mais elle avait le plus large sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Harry ! Oui, s'il-te-plaît, entre ! Tu l'as vue ? N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

\- Tout comme sa mère, approuva Harry.

Si c'était encore possible, le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit.

\- Comment va Draco ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Draco ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'appelles encore Malfoy, dit Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

\- Non, je l'appelle Draco. Je pensais seulement que tu l'appellerais Malfoy.

Harry s'assit à côté de son lit. Ce n'était pas la peine de la déranger avec sa vie personnelle maintenant.

\- Il va bien. Par contre, je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il apprécie ta cuisine.

\- Je me sens affreusement mal à ce propos. J'ai pensé lui envoyer un panier de fruits ou quelque chose, mais avec ma chance, il serait allergique aux abricots ou quelque chose.

\- Il va bien, répéta Harry. Il a pris des nouvelles de Rose et de toi. Je lui ai dit que vous alliez bien.

\- Je vois.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry, attendant la suite.

\- Je viens juste de passer quatre heures à accoucher, dit Hermione. Il avait à prendre une potion antiallergique. S'il va _bien_ , alors il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Harry James Potter.

\- Comment tu as deviné ? soupira Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas un très bon menteur.

\- Apparemment, je suis meilleur que tu ne le croies, se renfrogna Harry.

N'ayant besoin d'aucun autre coup de pouce, il lui parla des lettres, de comment George les lui avait (peut-être) envoyées, de comment Draco avait appris à leur propos, de comment Draco était un hypocrite pour s'attendre à ce qu'Harry soit complètement honnête après tout ce fiasco meurtrier. Hermione attendit patiemment la fin de la tirade, hochant la tête aux moments opportuns. Elle ferait une mère fantastique, pensa Harry. Après une longue pause, il ajouta :

\- Et Rose est vraiment belle.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, intervint Hermione, se rasseyant dans son lit d'hôpital. Alors vous vous mentiez tous deux l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne crois pas que dissimuler des meurtres et négliger de mentionner quelques lettres peuvent entrer dans la même catégorie, grogna Harry.

\- Peut-être dans un tribunal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu agis comme s'il était un de tes suspects dans une affaire ! Harry, il est ton… s'interrompit Hermione. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne nous as jamais dit ce qu'il était pour toi. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est assez évident. Tu l'aimes.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry en la regardant fixement.

\- Tu l'aimes peut-être, Harry, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas l'aimer à chaque moment de chaque jour. J'ai envie de tuer Ron certaines fois.

\- Draco et moi n'avons jamais eu de problèmes avec ça, marmonna Harry.

\- Harry… commença Hermione avant de marquer une pause. J'ai aussi eu une lettre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et elle expliqua rapidement :

\- Pas une comme les tiennes, une vraie. Draco l'a envoyée il y a quelques jours. Il disait qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre et m'a félicitée pour mon premier enfant.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, se rappelant le moment où Draco avait rapidement caché ce sur quoi il travaillait lorsqu'Harry était arrivé pour l'appeler pour le dîner l'autre jour.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à qui j'ai menti, dit Harry. J'aurai dû te parler de Draco plus tôt.

\- J'avais mes suspicions, dit Hermione. Mais, c'est vrai que j'aurai préféré l'apprendre par toi que de le lire dans une lettre – non pas que Draco l'ait affirmé clairement, mais ce n'était pas difficile de lire entre les lignes. J'imagine que Draco ressent la même chose.

\- C'est seulement pire à cause de toutes les choses affreuses que George a écrites sur lui, soupira Harry. Comment je pourrais lui dire que pendant longtemps, je les ai crues ?

\- En lui disant que tu les as crues et que tu es tout de même tombé amoureux de lui.

Harry bredouilla, mais elle lui lança le regard signé Hermione, celui qui disait, _J'ai raison, et tu le sais. Tu n'as pas lu L'Histoire de Poudlard ?_

Quelque chose le percuta alors qu'il se leva.

\- Ron n'a pas reçu de lettre.

\- Je sais, sourit Hermione. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Draco était sincère.

* * *

Draco était endormi lorsqu'Harry passa la tête par la porte. Il recula immédiatement. C'était mieux de laisser Draco dormir. Le blond n'avait pas assez dormi avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Et où tu crois aller comme ça ?

Harry tressaillit. Apparemment, sa fuite n'avait pas été aussi silencieuse qu'il n'avait cru.

\- Drac – oh.

A la place du blond, Scorpius se tenait dans le couloir, essayant d'imiter le rictus de Draco. Se basant sur le bruit venant de la poubelle la plus proche, Albus était aussi là, cherchant de la nourriture.

\- Comment est-ce que vous deux êtes arrivés là ? demanda Harry ?

\- C'est nous qui posons les questions ! cria Scorpius.

Ignorant Scorpius, Albus sortit sa tête de la poubelle et répondit :

\- Scorpius a prétendu être enceinte.

\- Comment j'aurais pu savoir que seules les filles peuvent être enceintes ? bouda Scorpius.

\- Puis alors j'ai prétendu être toi et j'ai dit que j'avais été transformé en une poignée de porte pendant une attaque, continua Al. La réceptionniste m'a demandé mon autographe.

Harry commença à protester avant de réaliser que se transformer en une poignée de porte n'était pas si différent que de se faire jeter un sort qui transformait ses cheveux en algues, ce qui lui était arrivé lors de sa dernière attaque. (Le sort n'aurait pas été si grave si ça avait seulement impliqué les cheveux sur sa tête.)

 **[Harry parle d'abord de ses cheveux (« hair ») mais en anglais, les cheveux (« hair ») et les poils (« hairs ») sont assez proches.]**

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Scorpius en s'éclaircissant la gorge, je voulais juste m'assurer que lorsque tout partira en morceaux, j'obtiendrai la garde du lavabo.

Harry eut la sensation que la deuxième partie de la phrase aurait dû le déranger plus que la première.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que la garde fonctionne. Et deuxièmement, Draco et moi, on ne se sépare pas.

La réaction de Draco face aux lettres le fit ajouter :

\- Probablement pas.

Harry sentit qu'on tirait sur sa robe. En baissant le regard, il trouva Albus qui le regardait avec des yeux incroyablement écarquillés.

\- Scorpius et moi, on va devoir être séparés ?

Harry eut du mal à se rappeler que c'était une poignée de porte du Ministère, et non un enfant. Un animal de compagnie, peut-être, qu'Harry et Draco avait nourri et à qui ils avaient enseigné à aller sur le pot. Un animal de compagnie dont les yeux commençaient à rouiller à cause des larmes qui en jaillissaient. Harry s'agenouilla et caressa la tête d'Albus.

\- Evidemment que non. Tout va s'arranger.

 **[« Everything will** _ **work**_ **out. »]**

Comme Scorpius n'aimait pas être laissé de côté, il sautilla sous l'autre main d'Harry et commença à ronronner.

\- En fait, déclara Harry, je vais immédiatement m'y mettre.

 **[« that's what I'm going to** _ **work**_ **on right now. »]**

Hermione l'avait prévenu de ne pas agir comme un Auror, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelques enquêtes. C'était ce qui lui avait attiré des ennuis en premier lieu. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui permettrait de se racheter. Il fit un geste vers la chambre de Draco.

\- Surveillez-le, voulez-vous ?

Albus et Scorpius ricanèrent.

\- Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi c'est drôle ? demanda Harry, espérant que ça ne concernait pas le lavabo de la cuisine.

\- D'habitude, il est celui qui nous demande de te surveiller, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin. Il n'a pas confiance en la Belette pour surveiller tes arrières.

\- Ou ton visage, ajouta Albus gentiment.

Harry pensa qu'il devait probablement se sentir insulté pour Ron et irrité que Draco ressente le besoin de l'espionner, mais à ce moment-là, ça le fit seulement sourire.

* * *

George sembla surpris lorsqu'Harry apparut dans sa Cheminée.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu as dit que tu faisais des expériences sur des oiseaux. C'était des paons ?

George sembla sur le point de secouer encore la tête, puis marqua une pause.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, oui. J'ai utilisé leurs plumes pour la plume « Pas Possible Que Je Bégaye »

Harry recula du feu. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, que la lettre la plus perturbante de George ait contenu un paon, alors qu'il faisait des expériences sur des plumes à peu près au même moment. Tout comme ça n'était pas une coïncidence qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule place en Grande-Bretagne Magique qui abrite des paons.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda George. Ça ne va pas à l'encontre du règlement du Ministère, si ?

La seule réponse que George reçut, fut les cendres qui se soulevèrent alors que le visage d'Harry disparut.

* * *

Le Manoir Malfoy ne ressemblait pas à une maison hantée. Les Elfes de Maison qui étaient restés s'assuraient que les mauvaises herbes soient arrachées, que les paons soient nourris, et que les buissons soient taillés en de belles formes. Est-ce que ça avait toujours été ainsi ? Harry voulait désespérément se souvenir de la cour comme d'un champ de ruines envahi par les mauvaises herbes mais malgré tous ses efforts, les images de quelle que fut l'apparence de la maison lors de l'occupation de Voldemort, refusèrent de lui venir à l'esprit.

Il ne put dire la même chose de l'intérieur. Bien que les Elfes de Maison aient nettoyé après les attaques des Aurors, personne ne s'était embêté à remettre les meubles en place ou à couvrir les espaces vides sur le mur où les portraits étaient habituellement accrochés. Harry pensa alors qu'être élevé dans un manoir avait dû être aussi solitaire que de grandir dans un placard.

A côté de lui, Krokmou grogna. Suite à son échec pour trouve comment Krokmou avait été inséré dans le portrait, Harry avait compris qu'il y avait une autre manière de trouver d'où Krokmou venait : trouver où Krokmou avait obtenu l'odeur de Draco en premier lieu. La réponse, si le grognement de Krokmou était à considérer, était le Manoir Malfoy.

Harry tira d'un coup sec sur la laisse de Krokmou pour l'empêcher de dévorer un paon errant. Si les plumes de paons avaient contribué aux lettres de George, Harry ne voulait pas que Krokmou soit infecté par quelles que furent les propriétés magiques qu'ils possédaient. Le Croup avait l'habitude d'uriner sur les meubles et c'était suffisant.

Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy avait vraiment laissé les oiseaux traîner dans la maison sans surveillance ? Le paon ne sembla pas décontenancé par cette confrontation qui avait failli lui être fatale. Il croassa une fois, puis reprit la chasse des plumes de sa queue. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ressemblait plus au comportement d'un Croup qu'à celui d'un paon. Il se sentit un peu stupide après avoir jeté quelques sorts qui confirmèrent que le paon était bien seulement un paon. Entre l'occupation de Voldemort et les attaques de tous les Aurors (et apparemment celles de boutiques de farce), il ne blâmait pas la créature pour devenir un peu folle. Il caressa la tête du pauvre oiseau.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais faire un million de blagues sur toi qui aimerait les pénis, et puis un million d'autres sur toi qui aimerait les filles.

 **[« bird » qui signifie à la fois « oiseau » et « fille » assez familièrement]**

\- Draco ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry se retourna en entendant la voix de Draco mais le blond ne se trouvait nulle part.

Celui-qui-sonnait-comme-Draco soupira derrière lui.

\- Par ici, Potter. Je croyais que ces lunettes étaient supposées t'aider à voir.

Se retournant, Harry se trouva face à face avec un portrait de Draco dans son uniforme de Poudlard. Si Harry avait à deviner, il aurait dit que le portrait avait été pris quelques temps avant leur Cinquième Année, assez jeune pour ne pas porter l'ombre de la Marque des Ténèbres dans ses yeux mais assez vieux pour qu'Harry puisse admirer son visage sans se sentir comme un pédophile.

\- Malfoy, salua-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait être neutre. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un portrait.

\- Considérant que je suis un portrait, je pense que l'expression appropriée serait « Je savais que tu avais un homologue humain », répondit Malfoy d'un air suffisant d'une manière insupportable. Alors, Potter. Tu es venu nous piller comme ceux de ton département ? Es-tu enfin prêt à admettre que j'ai des goûts impeccables ?

\- Ce serait légèrement narcissique de ma part, ne put résister Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues, répondit le portrait dont les lèvres se restreignirent en un froncement de sourcils qui pouvait être plus facilement appelé une moue.

\- Que toutes tes blagues sur moi qui aimerais les pénis ont probablement déjà été utilisées comme préliminaires, répondit Harry.

\- Je ne m'associerais jamais avec des gens comme _toi_ , cracha Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il commençait à se rappeler pourquoi il avait l'habitude de penser que Draco était un tel con. D'un autre côté, il avait aussi agi comme un con lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Il était juste chanceux que personne n'ait choisi de capturer son soi de quinze ans pour l'exhiber devant un public.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu es le portrait et qu'il est l'homologue humain.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir mais n'eut pas le temps de faire son grand retour. Krokmou s'était enfin lassé de renifler ses propres testicules et avait commencé à aboyer. Il donna de petits coups espiègles avec sa patte sur le portrait.

Malfoy recula plus loin dans le portrait en direction d'une cheminée flambante, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle du salon du Manoir. Le peintre avait inclus quelques fioritures, comme un œuf en or sur la cape et quelques coussins Parisiens sur le sol.

\- Potter, si tu ne peux pas contenir ta bête, je vais appeler les Aurors par la Cheminée, insista Malfoy.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? demanda Harry, jetant un œil à la cheminée d'un air sceptique.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de faire de la magie comme toi, mais je ne suis pas un Moldu, se moqua Malfoy.

Krokmou commença à lécher le bas du cadre. Malfoy tapa du pied, soit pour faire suite à ses crises de colère, soit pour tenter de secouer le cadre et d'effrayer Krokmou pour qu'il s'en aille.

\- Enlève-toi de là, espèce de bête stupide !

Quelque peu réticent, Harry tira sur le collier de Krokmou. Il ne voulait pas que l'incident Buck se répète, bien que ça soit bien amusant.

\- Je parie que tu gardes un œil sur tout ce qui se passe dans le Manoir.

\- Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça si tu veux de l'aide pour je ne sais quelle affaire, dit Malfoy en plissant ses yeux.

Harry pensa qu'il serait sage de ne pas mentionner les lettres.

\- Le vrai Draco Malfoy est en ce moment même à l'hôpital. Nous pensons que quelqu'un a glissé quelque chose dans sa nourriture.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de mentionner que ce quelque chose était une crevette et n'avait aucune importance dans l'affaire en cours.

\- Quiconque a organisé cette attaque, aurait pu être venu par ici pour récolter des informations. As-tu vu quoi que ce soit de suspicieux depuis le début de l'année ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir vu beaucoup de choses autres que ce carré poussiéreux de papier-peint, répondit Malfoy. Pour un agent d'entretien, le _vrai_ Draco Malfoy ne semble pas vraiment s'occuper de l'entretien de sa maison ancestrale.

\- Techniquement, le Square Grimmaurd est aussi sa maison ancestrale, et il l'a bien retapée, elle est bien mieux que des siècles auparavant, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Alors peut-être que tu devrais demander aux portraits du Square Grimmaurd, s'ils n'ont rien vu de suspect dernièrement, renifla Malfoy. Je suis certain que ceux dans ta chambre auraient pleins de choses à dire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Harry tressaillit alors que Malfoy commença à s'éloigner. Il avait oublié combien l'égo de Malfoy était délicat à cette époque.

-Malfoy, attends ! s'écria Harry, s'efforçant de penser à quels arguments pourraient plaire au Serpentard. Si Draco meurt, c'est la fin de la lignée des Malfoy. Plus de Malfoy.

\- Et s'il vit, ce qui se rapproche le plus pour continuer la lignée, sera d'adopter des orphelins Sang-de-Bourbe dont le nom de famille commence avec Potter et un trait d'union.

Malfoy lui sourit avec mépris. Harry ne pensa pas que mentionner qu'ils étaient actuellement en train d'élever deux poignées de porte du Ministère lui ferait gagner des points.

\- Je prends le risque, Potter.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que tu vas devoir t'habituer à me voir souvent dans ce cas, répondit Harry, serrant son poing sur la laisse de Krokmou, comme s'il était sur le point de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Draco m'a légué sa maison, mentit Harry. S'il meurt, j'hérite du Manoir Malfoy.

\- Il ne peut pas faire ça! bredouilla Malfoy. Le Manoir Malfoy est dans la famille depuis des siècles.

\- De même que le Square Grimmaurd, dit Harry en souriant par sympathie, et regarde ce qui lui est arrivé. Je me sens vraiment coupable. J'ai difficilement besoin de deux maisons ancestrales de familles avec lesquelles je n'ai même aucun lien. Mais j'imagine que ça me fera un souvenir de Draco lorsqu'il sera parti.

Les mots avaient le goût amer de la vérité. A en juger par la réaction de Draco face aux lettres de George, il n'est peut-être pas en train de mentir.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Malfoy.

\- Parti ?

\- Draco, dit Malfoy en plissant son nez de dégoût. C'est… déconcertant.

Si Harry avait su que c'était tout ce qui suffisait pour mettre Malfoy mal à l'aise, ils se seraient appelés par leur prénom depuis des années.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, Draco. Tu vois, Draco m'a spécifiquement dit que je devais l'appeler Draco. Surtout quand on couche ensemble. Surtout quand on fait des jeux de rôles, et quand Draco est l'Auror…

Malfoy couvrit ses oreilles et cria quelque chose sur un plaid ou des braises. En toute honnêteté, Harry n'était pas trop surpris que Malfoy le menace de lui mettre le feu, même s'il ne pensait pas que ce soit l'acte le plus sage, étant donné que Malfoy était celui qui était fait en papier.

\- Pardon ? fit Harry.

\- J'ai dit, Blaise Zabini, répéta Malfoy en évitant son regard.

 **[Harry comprend au début « blade » ou « blaze », le premier signifie « lame » et le deuxième « incendie » entre autres]**

Il sembla un peu nauséeux – bien qu'en y repensant, le portrait avait toujours semblé plus pâle que le vrai Draco.

\- Il était là, il y a un moment, fouillant dans nos affaires. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Sa mère a essayé de flirter avec moi une fois.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Merci –Harry eut un sourire narquois. – Draco.

Derrière lui, Malfoy eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Potter.

Harry se tourna.

\- Si j'avais combattu dans la guerre, continua Malfoy, nous aurions gagné.

\- De la façon dont je le vois, nous avons gagné, répondit Harry avant de continuer de marcher.

A côté de lui, Krokmou s'affaissa d'un air découragé. Il aboya encore lorsqu'ils passèrent près du paon, qui était maintenant en train de tourner en rond sans but devant un cadre vide. Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que penser que le paon était un Croup déguisé, n'était pas si stupide. Après tout, Krokmou n'était pas vraiment un Croup, il était…

 _Une peinture._

Quelques sorts qui avaient été jugés trop invasifs à jeter sur des humains, révélèrent que le paon était en réalité fait de pastel à l'huile et de parchemin Bohémien. Harry aurait parié la totalité de la fortune des Black que George avait pris ses plumes de ce paon, ou bien une, juste comme ça.

Harry arracha quelques plumes du paon et remercia Merlin qu'il n'ait pas jeté la plume « Pas Possible Que Je Bégaye » de George, des mois auparavant. D'une certaine manière, l'Artiste Animalier avait utilisé les plumes pour manipuler ce que George écrivait. Harry frémit, ne voulant pas penser à qui ou à quoi, qui serait assez puissant pour faire une telle chose. Ça avait probablement aidé que George haïssait déjà Draco. Et cet Artiste Animalier le détestait encore plus.

* * *

Harry déposa Krokmou avant de retourner à Ste Mangouste. Amener le Croup près du lit de Draco serait une façon certaine de se faire plaquer. Il regretta d'avoir laissé le Croup lorsqu'il entendit des cris et un grand fracas venir de la chambre de Draco. Principalement, parce qu'une des voix appartenait à Blaise Zabini.

Harry fonça dans la pièce pour trouver Albus et Scorpius se lancer contre une armure complète. La même armure, remarqua Harry, que celle dans le portrait sur le mur le plus éloigné. Un coup d'œil rapide confirma que le cadre ne contenait maintenant plus qu'un chevalier dont le gantelet avait été coupé par la large déchirure en plein milieu du portrait.

Draco se défendit du mieux qu'il pouvait en lançant l'objet le plus proche sur le chevalier. Malheureusement pour Draco, cet objet s'avéra être sa baguette. Près du mur le plus éloigné, Blaise Zabini se tenait, sa baguette dégainée.

Harry leva sa propre baguette. Simultanément, ils visèrent tous deux le chevalier.

\- IMEDIMENTA !

 **[Alors, il y a un sort qui est « Impédimenta » et qui fait tomber quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si l'auteur pensait utiliser celui-ci ou voulait en inventer un, je lui demanderai.]**

L'armure explosa d'une façon spectaculaire. Entre ça et l'orage de tout-à-l'heure, les patients dans la salle à l'étage devaient être curieux. Ou furieux, peut-être, mais il n'y avait qu'une lettre de différence.

 **[Haha, ça marche aussi en français ! Pardon…]**

Les poignées de porte sortirent de l'armure fumante.

\- Voilà comment on le surveille ! C'était comment ? demanda Albus avec un large sourire.

Derrière lui, Draco leva les sourcils, interprétant correctement qui « le » était. Harry détourna le regard honteusement.

\- J'irais même jusqu'à dire que nous étions ses preux chevaliers dans leur armure étincelante, se vanta Scorpius.

\- Ou peut-être les dragons qui mangent le chevalier, ajouta Albus en examinant l'armure vide.

\- Tu n'es jamais fatigué de jouer le héros, Potter ? demanda Zabini, un sourire en coin. J'avais la situation sous contrôle.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry avant de le pousser contre le mur.

\- Harry ! fit Draco horrifié. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il est derrière l'attaque, cria Harry, posant fermement sa baguette contre le front de Zabini. Ou il sait qui est derrière l'attaque.

\- C'est ridicule, insista Draco. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ordonnerait à un portrait de m'attaquer lorsqu'il passe me rendre visite ? Il aurait pu se blesser.

\- Je me suis blessé, en réalité, dit Zabini. Je me suis cogné le pied contre ma chaise lorsque l'armure complète –

Il se tut à la vue du regard noir d'Harry.

\- Harry, il n'a rien fait, protesta Draco. Ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire à ton sujet.

Harry ne baissa pas sa baguette. Il dirigea son attention vers Zabini.

\- Tu as fureté dans le Manoir Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

Zabini cligna des yeux, perdant contenance pour la première fois. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé lors de leurs rencontres.

\- Je ne m'y suis pas rendu depuis des années. Quoi que… s'interrompit-il, songeant un moment. Je m'y suis rendu plus tôt, cette année, afin de recueillir quelques informations financières. La mère de Draco voulait que je jette un œil à tous les papiers qui se sont désorganisés lors de la guerre.

Narcissa avait mentionné avoir embauché Zabini pour remettre ses papiers en ordre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Zabini. Qu'est-ce que Potter a fait ?

\- Un de ses amis lui a écrit quelques lettres désagréables qui étaient supposées venir de moi, répondit Draco.

Le fait qu'il donne l'information si facilement suggérait que l'opinion de Draco sur Zabini avait changé depuis que son portrait avait été créé.

Zabini jeta un œil au sol, où quelques lettres étaient tombées dans la confusion. Il grimaça.

\- Bien que ça me peine de l'admettre, Potter a peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

Harry donna un coup avec sa baguette à Zabini, envoyant accidentellement des étincelles inoffensives sur le mur.

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur l'attaque !

\- Non, dit Zabini lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Mais lorsque je parcourais les papiers de Mme Malfoy, j'ai trouvé une tonne de vieilles lettres de Draco pour toi. Et je commençais à en avoir marre des plaintes de Draco. Selon lui, tes cheveux semblaient stupides et ta voix était agaçante. Alors j'ai peut-être envoyé une des lettres. Soit pour que tu commences à parler, soit pour que lui, se taise.

Il ne semblait pas très confus.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que sa voix était agaçante, protesta Draco.

\- Et tu as dit que tu n'as pas envoyé les lettres, ajouta Harry. Sur du papier Veritas.

\- Lorsqu'il dit des trucs pareils, grimaça Zabini, sa voix est vraiment agaçante.

Il poussa la baguette d'Harry de son front.

\- Si je me souviens bien, j'ai écrit que Draco les avait envoyées. Ce qu'il a fait. Et je n'ai envoyé qu'une d'entre elles, donc je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je ne les ai pas envoyées toutes les deux. Vraiment, Potter, je pense que Draco serait plus intéressé par ce que tu as écrit.

Heureusement, Draco ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé en quoi qu'eux deux n'aient écrit, à ce moment-là. Il fixait du regard les lettres éparpillées.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère avait mes lettres dans ses dossiers ? demanda-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même.

\- J'imagine, commença Zabini en lui lançant un regard sceptique, qu'ils avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient que les amoureux se ressemblent de plus en plus chaque jour. Honnêtement, Draco. Tu croyais vraiment que tes parents t'auraient laissé écrire à Harry Potter ?

\- Tu veux dire… s'interrompit Draco, les yeux s'écarquillant, elles n'ont jamais été envoyées en premier lieu ?

Peut-être que s'il avait été moins médicamenté, il aurait pris plus de soin à paraître moins idiot. En l'état actuel des choses, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans l'espace comme s'il assemblait un puzzle derrière ses yeux.

\- Mais… continua Draco, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les aurait gardées ? Pourquoi ne pas les brûler ?

\- C'est ta mère, répondit Zabini, haussant les épaules.

Ce qui aurait été une raison suffisante.

\- Demande-lui, continua Zabini. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, Potter, j'ai un rendez-vous que je dois vraiment honorer.

Lorsque les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent, il ajouta :

\- Un rendez-vous avec ma _femme_ et un pot de crème fouettée.

Il saisit sa cape.

\- J'espère que ton rétablissement se passera bien, Draco.

\- Merci, Blaise, répondit Draco.

Harry ne voyait pas comment c'était possible qu'il reste aussi calme après ce que Zabini lui avait dit.

\- Et je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon – il renifla dans la direction d'Harry – Gryffondor.

Harry tressaillit alors que Zabini partit. _Mon Gryffondor_ était certainement un déclassement par rapport à _mon petit-ami_ , mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se tourna pour faire face à Draco.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. En quelque sorte. Je sais que tu détestes quand je fais ça.

\- Je pense que je déteste ça encore plus lorsque tu accuses à tort mes amis.

\- Hermione dit que j'ai agi comme un Auror alors que j'aurais dû agir comme un petit-ami, soupira Harry. Si c'est ce que je suis toujours, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard prudent dans la direction de Draco.

\- Tu m'as laissé m'en tirer avec les meurtres, soupira Draco. Ça ne sonne pas trop comme le comportement d'un Auror pour moi.

Il se déplaça un peu pour qu'Harry puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il mordit sa lèvre.

\- Tu as cru que j'ai écrit ces lettres. Que j'ai fait ces choses.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Harry répondit quand même.

\- Au début, oui.

\- Mais tu n'as pas cru que j'avais tué des gens ? demanda Draco. Ça semble la suite logique, après avoir mutilé des pans et joint une cellule terroriste.

\- Ça semble, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda si l'Artiste Animalier influençait également les cauchemars de Draco d'une certaine manière, pour essayer de le piéger. Puis, il rejeta la pensée. Il avait eu des cauchemars après la guerre où il devenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres suivant. Ron lui avait même dit qu'il parlait en fourchelangue dans son sommeil. Les cauchemars de Draco, même s'ils duraient plus longtemps, étaient totalement naturels. Il avait des bleus d'avoir été frappé par le blond dans son sommeil pour le prouver.

\- C'était pour ça que tu étais attiré par moi ? demanda Draco. Parce que j'ai torturé des Elfes de Maison, parce que je – Il fit un geste vers sa Marque des Ténèbres, vers l'intraveineuse plantée dans le crâne. – ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux du garçon des lettres, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je suis tombé amoureux de l'agent d'entretien sarcastique qui donnait des biscuits pour chien à ma poignée de porte.

\- Mais je _suis_ le garçon des lettres, soupira Draco. Pas totalement, mais j'ai bien poussé des Elfes de Maison du haut des escaliers. J'ai bien essayé de monter sur le dos des paons.

\- Et j'ai une fois donné au chat de Mme Figg quelques laxatifs, dit Harry. Il y a une différence. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus une bonne personne.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit Harry en attrapant sa main et la serrant. Très peu de personnes le sont, et je ne voudrais pas être dans le même lit qu'elles.

 **[Harry dit « I wouldn't want to sleep with them »]**

\- Même si je te donne des coups de pied dans mon sommeil et rêve que je tue des gens ? demanda Draco en levant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était pas de ça dont je parlais, répondit Harry en se penchant et en donnant un baiser à Draco sur les lèvres.

 **[Je rappelle que « sleep with someone » veut dire à la fois « dormir avec quelqu'un » et « coucher avec quelqu'un ». Draco l'entend dans le premier sens, tandis qu'Harry pensait au deuxième sens.]**

Draco ne protesta pas. Les lèvres d'Harry formèrent un sourire, pensant à ce que le portrait Malfoy aurait dit s'il avait pu les voir maintenant.

\- J'allais te faire me supplier pour que je te pardonne, admit Draco.

\- Je ne serais pas contre me mettre à genoux, taquina Harry en riant alors que Draco lui donna un coup et le manqua, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Plus de mensonges ? Quoi ? ajouta-t-il alors que Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On ment à tous nos amis depuis des mois, fit remarquer Draco.

\- Plus maintenant, dit Harry en attrapant sa main, avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas…

La Médicomage entra avec les médicaments de Draco. En réponse, Draco le poussa contre le cadre du lit et coinçant sa langue qui était encore légèrement enflée, entre les lèvres d'Harry.


	14. Parce que Draco était un lâche

Merci pour vos reviews, les mises en favoris et les follows ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise !

* * *

 **14\. Parce que Draco était un lâche**

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _On n'a de nouveau plus de lait._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

\- Tu es allé chercher le journal ? demanda Draco en remuant son thé.

\- Tu ne te demandes jamais si ce mystérieux Harry Potter va te répondre ? dit Harry, la lettre en main.

\- Je préférerais qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre avec ses mains.

Ils avaient fait ça souvent ces derniers temps. Après que Draco ait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, Harry demanda un congé d'une semaine à Robards, qui, comme tous ceux du Département, présuma qu'il passerait du temps avec sa nouvelle filleule. En fait, il verrait Rose pour la première fois depuis Sainte Mangouste ce soir. Draco et lui avaient décidé que la meilleure façon pour se rattraper de tous ces mois de secret était de faire une petite fête avec tous leurs amis et de commencer à se peloter devant tout le monde. Ou peut-être à faire un petit discours. Draco et lui n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur ce point-là.

Harry prit un siège à côté de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cuisine pour ce soir ? demanda Harry.

La première chose que Draco avait faite après avoir accepté la petite fête, avait été d'insister sur un dîner fait maison. C'était ça ou utiliser Kreattur comme goûteur, ce qui offenserait Hermione encore davantage. Ce qui était probablement l'intérêt.

\- Ça dépend, dit Draco. La Belette est allergique à quoi ?

\- Ne pousse pas. La dernière fois qu'il a bu quelque chose de toi, ça l'a presque tué.

Le visage de Draco se renfrogna, et Harry souhaita ne pas l'avoir mentionné. Mais s'ils allaient vivre ensemble pour ce qu'Harry espérait être le reste de leurs vies, c'était préférable de se débarrasser de tous les souvenirs déplaisants plus tôt que trop tard. Ils ne blesseront pas autant la fois suivante.

Passant à un souvenir plus léger, Harry ajouta :

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il a essayé de te faire manger des limaces.

\- J'aime les escargots.

Harry grogna. Remets-toi s'en à Draco pour tourner une farce immature en quelque chose qui sonnait comme si ça avait appartenu à la Reine d'Angleterre.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas sur le menu de ce soir.

\- Je pensais à un _filet mignon_ avec des _haricots verts_ , dit Draco en secouant la tête. _**[« filet mignon »**_ **et** _ **« haricots verts »**_ **en français dans le texte]**

\- Donc du poisson et des haricots verts ? **[En anglais, cette fois]**

 **[Je crois que l'auteur – ou bien Harry et Draco – ne sait/savent pas ce que c'est exactement]**

\- Ce serait laisser l'ingrédient secret de côté.

\- Quel est l'ingrédient secret ?

\- Le nom. Donne un nom français et prétend que c'est un ingrédient secret. Les gens diront toujours que ça a un meilleur goût.

\- Oui, sauf pour un garçon de cinq ans qui refuse de manger tout ce qu'il ne peut pas prononcer.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Draco en claquant des doigts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne servirait pas à la Belette, – tiens-toi bien – de la BELETTE ?

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- On a besoin de quelque chose de simple, insista Harry lorsqu'il put de nouveau respirer. Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais lorsque tu avais l'âge de Teddy ?

\- Eh bien, il y avait ce plat de pâtes qu'on avait quelques fois lorsque Père était parti pour des voyages d'affaires. Dobby l'avait eu d'un certain vendeur de rue Italien. En réalité, je pense que j'ai toujours la recette au… s'interrompit Draco. Laisse tomber.

\- Mentionner Dobby ne me vexe pas, dit Harry en posant sa main sur celle de Draco. Hermione serait folle de joie de goûter à son plat.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Harry attendit que Draco développe, mais le blond sembla se contenter de regarder les doigts d'Harry alors qu'ils caressaient sa main. Il allait falloir le pousser un peu dans le dos, réalisa Harry. Les caresses s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Je n'ai pas la recette.

\- Tu viens juste de dire que tu l'avais.

\- J'avais tort.

Doutant du fait que Draco lui mentirait aussi ouvertement après l'épreuve de la lettre, Harry se remémora les mots exacts de Draco.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir la recette parce que c'est au Manoir Malfoy ? demanda Harry, avant de voir que Draco refusait de croiser son regard, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. On a le temps de transplaner là-bas.

\- Non.

Dans sa hâte pour répondre, Draco lâcha la main d'Harry et renversa presque son thé.

\- Draco, commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu es rentré à la maison?

\- Je suis à la maison, maintenant, répondit Draco en prenant une gorgée de thé avec prudence et en glissant sa main sous celle d'Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais.

\- La semaine dernière. J'y étais la semaine dernière, répéta Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. J'avais besoin de mon certificat de naissance pour les papiers à remplir pour postuler pour le travail en journée.

Selon Harry, ça ne comptait pas.

\- Et avant ça ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Mais tu n'as pas cherché des affaires lorsque tu as emménagé ici ? insista Harry.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, même dans leur fièvre décorative, Draco n'avait pas vraiment posé des affaires à lui dans la maison. Seulement un placard de vêtements et sa boîte à outils. Ce qui n'étaient certainement pas des objets de valeurs avec lesquels Harry avait imaginé Draco grandir.

\- Tu ne vivais pas au Manoir Malfoy ? continua Harry.

\- Tout était en morceaux, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Ça m'a presque rendu fou d'essayer de tout remettre en place. Finalement, je me suis rendu compte que c'était mieux couvert de poussière, continua-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Ça sonnait très bien, non ?

Dans le silence, Harry pouvait entendre Buck piétiner partout à l'étage, chassant probablement les souris qui vivaient toujours dans les murs du Square Grimmaurd. Quelques fois, la nuit, Harry aurait juré en avoir vu une à laquelle il manquait un doigt, qui ressemblait à un rat dans l'obscurité.

Avec hésitation, Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Tu es fier de ta famille. Je sais que tu l'es. Il doit y avoir quelques moments dont tu veux te rappeler. Et ne dis pas que je suis ta famille maintenant.

\- Tu l'es, insista Draco. Et Teddy et Andromeda et ma mère. Une stupide maison n'est pas ma famille.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le portrait de Draco n'aurait jamais traité sa maison de stupide.

\- Mais ça fait tout de même partie de ton passé.

\- En toute franchise, je suis plus préoccupé par mon avenir, répondit Draco en se penchant pour embrasser Harry.

\- Moi aussi, dit Harry en le repoussant gentiment. Mais je ne veux pas oublier tout ce qui est arrivé non plus.

\- Évidemment que _tu_ ne le veuilles pas, se renfrogna Draco. J'ai cru qu'au moins tu comprendrais pourquoi je le voudrais.

\- Non, dit honnêtement Harry. Notre passé est ce qui nous a rendu aussi fort que nous le sommes. Je suis tombé amoureux du garçon qui portait le badge _Potter Pue_ bien avant que je ne sois tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, je suis tombé amoureux du Survivant bien avant que je ne te rencontre !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux pour enregistrer ce que l'autre avait dit.

\- Amoureux ? répéta Draco. De… ?

\- J'avais les fantasmes stupides d'un garçon de quatorze ans sur ton utilisation de l'image sur le badge, rougit Harry.

A en juger par l'expression de Draco, ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tu veux dire cette année, avant que tu n'apprennes à connaître le vrai moi, c'est ça ?

Draco baissa les yeux. Harry eut le souffle coupé.

\- S'il-te-plaît, continua Harry, ne me dis pas…

\- Non, l'interrompit Draco. Je n'ai pas – je n'étais pas _amoureux_ de toi. J'avais onze ans, par Merlin. J'aurais cru que tu avais attrapé des cooties par Granger si tu m'avais fait des avances. Mais – j'ai voulu – vraiment voulu que tu me serres la main, continua Draco avant de pousser un cheveu de ses yeux. Je suis tombé amoureux des coupures de journaux. Et des articles de Sorcière-Hebdo. Et probablement une carte de Chocogrenouille…

 **[« cooties », Scorpius en avait déjà parlé, « maladie imaginaire que les enfants croient attraper au contact des enfants** _ **différents**_ **(de sexe différent, ou bien différent tout court, dans le cas présent, Hermione est une fille** et **une Née-Moldue). »]**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien de matériel de masturbation sur lui il y avait.

\- Mais j'aime le vrai toi encore plus, finit Draco.

Cette fois, Harry le laissa déposer quelques baisers avant de ruiner le moment.

\- Tu es effrayé de retourner au Manoir Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne le suis pas ! s'écria Draco en repoussant sa chaise. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu serais si insistant à propos de visiter l'endroit où ton pire ennemi a massacré des gens, où ta meilleure amie a été torturée, et où ton Elfe de Maison préféré est mort. Tu n'aimerais pas que je suggère que nous allions à Privet Drive, si ?

\- Privet Drive n'est pas ma maison ancestrale, répondit Harry.

Il prit la tasse de thé de la main de Draco mais ne la lâcha plus.

\- Et la recette des meilleures pâtes de l'hémisphère Ouest ne s'y trouve pas, ajouta Harry.

\- Bien, fit Draco en le fusillant du regard. On peut aller prendre la recette. Mais on ne peut pas y passer plus d'une heure là-bas.

A en juger par le regard dans les yeux de Draco, on pourrait croire qu'une heure était une éternité.

\- Le _pain à l'ail_ pourrait brûler, ajouta Draco.

 **[« pain à l'ail » en français dans le texte]**

Harry accepta les conditions avec un baiser, puis se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller.

* * *

Ils y arrivèrent aux alentours de midi, mais au Manoir Malfoy, ça semblait comme toujours le milieu de la nuit. Une morosité invisible planait sur le domaine comme des Détraqueurs, un beau jour d'été.

Alors que Draco se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour rassembler quelques-unes de ses affaires, Harry se mit à la recherche de la recette.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il à un des tableaux, pouvez-vous me dire où les aliments sont stockés ?

Le portrait – un aristocrate au crâne dégarni qui rappelait à Harry d'une façon sinistre, ce à quoi Lucius aurait pu ressembler s'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour perdre ses cheveux – grogna.

\- Vous les Aurors, n'êtes jamais satisfaits, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas profaner notre maison, l'estomac vide ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Auror, dit Harry. Euh, je suis un Auror, mais je ne suis pas là pour faire une descente. Je viens chercher quelque chose pour Draco.

Dans un portrait à côté de celui de l'aristocrate, une vieille dame arrosant des tulipes, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu dois lui répondre, Tiberius. Il est sans aucun doute venu chercher quelque chose.

\- Venant de ma femme, dit l'aristocrate après avoir soufflé, ça me rend encore plus enclin à refuser de lui répondre. Bonne journée.

Il recommença à se pomponner dans son miroir.

\- Prends deux fois à gauche, descends une volée de marches, et tu y seras, lui indiqua la vieille après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Harry eut descendit un escalier familier, qu'il s'immobilisa et se remémora ce qu'il avait dit à l'aristocrate.

Là où les aliments étaient stockés. Pas la cuisine. La cave.

Non, les cachots. Mais ça avait été une cave lorsque Draco lui avait écrit cette première lettre quinze ans auparavant. Quinze ans auparavant, le contenu de cette cave – probablement quelque chose de pompeux, comme du **boa** – avait fini sur la table de dîner de Draco. Ça n'avait pas changé sept ans plus tard. Seules les places avaient été échangées. Et celui qui dînait à la table, était une autre espèce de serpent.

 **[Cette dernière phrase m'incite à penser que l'auteur s'est trompée. Elle a écrit quelque chose de pompeux, comme du « boar ». Mais « boar » veut dire « sanglier ». Je pense qu'elle voulait écrire « boa », comme autre espèce de serpent.]**

La colère enflamma sa poitrine. Draco s'était assis à la même table et avait regardé ça se produire. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tenu un couteau et une fourchette, mais de bien des façons, il était tout de même un cannibale. Un vrai Mangemort. Au moins, ce stupide nom sembla enfin sensé.

La partie rationnelle d'Harry savait que si Draco avait fait quelque chose, il aurait été le repas suivant de Nagini. Ou pire, sa mère l'aurait été. Et ensuite un autre Mangemort aurait été envoyé pour prendre le pouls d'Harry, ou peut-être que Nagini serait devenu le maître de la Baguette de Sureau, ou quelque chose de tout aussi bizarre. Selon toute probabilité, l'un d'entre eux ou bien tous deux n'auraient pas survécu à cette guerre pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Tout ça parce que Draco était un lâche.

Évidemment, il y avait une sorte de bravoure malsaine à devenir un monstre, qui protège sa famille à tout prix. Et il y en avait encore plus à vivre avec les conséquences et à devenir quelqu'un de mieux.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'Harry sut qu'il avait entièrement pardonné Draco. Pour avoir ouvert la porte à ce qui avait mutilé le visage de Bill Weasley et poussé Dumbledore de la tour d'Astronomie. Pour avoir empoisonné Ron et entendu Hermione crier. Pour avoir été effrayé. La cave était vide maintenant, et Harry ne voulait certainement pas y vivre.

Il erra dans les environs, à la recherche de la cuisine, lorsqu'il entendit une voix traînante familière derrière lui.

\- Oh, par Merlin. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas vraiment légué la maison.

Harry se tourna et trouva le portrait de Draco, le fixer avec horreur.

\- Draco n'est pas mort, répondit Harry.

Malfoy sembla un peu surpris. Même si, peut-être que c'était sa façon de contenir sa réaction allergique au mot « Draco ».

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as un mandat ?

\- Je suis ici pour une recette de pâtes, répondit Harry sincèrement.

\- T'aider dans une enquête criminelle n'était pas suffisant ? demanda Draco, bouche bée. Maintenant, tu veux commencer un club de gourmet ? Et ne dis pas « pâtes », dis « rigatoni » ou bien « lasagna bolognese ». « Pâtes » sonne tout-à-fait plébéien.

\- Si tu veux, Malfoy, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'indiquer le chemin de la cuisine. Ou devrais-je dire, _la cuisine_? **[En français dans le texte]**

\- Prends à droite, puis à gauche, monte les escaliers puis suis le couloir, dit Malfoy en se détournant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, avant qu'il ne réalise que Malfoy avait en fait répondu à sa question. _C'était bien trop facile._

\- Euh… Merci ? fit Harry.

Malfoy sourit tout simplement et s'appuya contre le manteau de cheminée. Harry était surpris que l'artiste ne lui ait pas fourni un sofa, étant donné la quantité de suie que Malfoy se mettrait forcément sur ses robes. Il y avait ces coussins Parisiens sur le sol, mais Harry supposait que Malfoy paraîtrait un peu ridicule assis dessus. Un artiste plus pragmatique n'aurait pas gâché autant d'espace sur un objet aussi inutile. A moins que…

Harry eut le souffle coupé. A moins que ce n'étaient pas seulement des coussins. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement décoratifs. Peut-être qu'ils étaient là pour qu'un animal de compagnie puisse s'asseoir dessus. Un Croup.

\- Quoi, Potter ? fit Malfoy, remarquant qu'il le fixait du regard. Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? **[Ce serait plus « Tu as perdu ta langue ? »]**

\- Pas à un chat, dit Harry. A un Croup.

Malfoy ne réagit pas, un signe certain de culpabilité – autrement, il aurait fait un commentaire sarcastique à propos de la stupidité d'Harry et de son manque général de raffinement.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies amené ta bête avec toi, dit Malfoy.

\- Sauf que c'est ta bête, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

Tout commençait à prendre sens. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas réussi à refaire le sort qui avait transformé Krokmou en un vrai Croup, parce que ça n'avait pas du tout été un sort. Ça avait été un portrait magique. Tout comme le paon dont George avait utilisé les plumes.

\- Krokmou fait partie de ton portrait. C'est pour ça qu'il jouait avec ton cadre avant. C'est pour ça que tu disais que tu avais un Croup dans les lettres de George. Draco n'en avait pas, mais _toi_ oui.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Potter ? demanda Malfoy.

\- Tu es l'Artiste Animalier, dit Harry en donnant un coup de baguette sur le portrait. Tu es celui qui essaie d'attaquer Draco.

Harry voulait se frapper. C'est ainsi que Malfoy avait su enchanter le chevalier dans la chambre d'hôpital de Draco. Harry l'avait amené directement à Draco.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attaquerais? demanda Harry.

\- Nous ne sommes pas la même personne, répondit Malfoy, le visage s'assombrissant. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il est le _vrai_ Draco Malfoy.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- A peine, dit-il avant que ses lèvres ne déformèrent en un large sourire. Pas après ce qui va lui arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? demanda Harry, son cœur battant.

\- Je ne vais pas faire quoi que ce soit, ricana Malfoy. Crois-le ou non, Potter, ces attaques étaient mes tentatives de le sauver, et non de le détruire. Il a cru pouvoir fuir et me laisser derrière. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule façon de fuir. Je le soupçonne de découvrir cela en ce moment-même, continua-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry entendit Draco crier.

* * *

Ses instincts d'Auror s'enclenchèrent. Il courut vers le cri, mais déjà, il s'était transformé en écho, allant dans toutes les directions. Lorsqu'il appela le nom de Draco, seul le silence l'accueillit. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco devait avoir une maison aussi grande ?

 _Prends à droite, puis à gauche, monte les escaliers puis suis le couloir,_ avait dit Malfoy. S'il avait tendu un piège, c'était certain que c'était à cet endroit-là.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le chemin mena à la chambre de Draco, même si le blond n'était en vue nulle part. A en juger par le désordre – des robes triées par piles sur le lit et une boîte en carton avec des papiers qui en débordaient – Draco avait été là récemment.

Dans une pièce au bout du couloir, Harry entendit quelque chose tomber.

\- Draco ?

Il courut vers l'avant et se trouva face à face avec le blond. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Draco qui criait Azkaban – peut-être les cheveux rebelles ou le front tendu. A ce moment-ci, Harry aurait juré que Draco ressemblait plus à Sirius ou à Bellatrix qu'à son père.

Puis Draco leva sa baguette.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Harry s'attendit à ce que le sort file à toute allure à côté de lui et frappe quelque monstre derrière lui. A la dernière seconde, il parvint à se baisser rapidement alors que le sort effleura les pointes de ses cheveux et rebondit contre le mur. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lever un bouclier que Draco fit de nouveau feu, cette fois visant la poitrine d'Harry. C'était indéniable : Draco, pour une quelconque raison, le visait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Harry.

L'Auror en lui était déjà en train de dresser une liste des possibilités : le sortilège de l'Imperium, une potion de Polynectar, une dépression nerveuse…

Draco s'immobilisa alors que son dernier sort rebondit contre le bouclier d'Harry.

\- H-Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête mais n'abaissa pas son bouclier.

Le Serpentard le fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de foncer vers sa chambre et de claquer la porte. Harry put l'entendre s'écrouler au sol et barricader la porte avec son dos.

\- Draco ? appela Harry en tambourinant à la porte.

\- Non, non, non, fit un murmure de l'intérieur. Ne rentre pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry pouvait presque sentir les souffles profonds de Draco à travers la porte.

\- Draco ? répéta Harry, incapable d'empêcher de l'irritation de s'insinuer dans son ton.

Il était sur le point de menacer de faire exploser la porte si Draco ne l'ouvrait pas dans les trois secondes qui suivaient lorsqu'il entendit une voix venir de l'intérieur.

Sa propre voix.

Il entendit Draco sursauter.

\- Comment tu es rentré ?

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ici ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute sa propre voix qui venait de l'intérieur de la chambre, mais pas ses mots. Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il découvrirait un Retourneur de Temps dans les prochaines minutes, et que celui qui sonnait comme lui était une version future de lui qui était revenu dans le temps pour empêcher Draco de faire une quelconque action idiote qu'il était sur le point de faire. D'une certaine manière, Harry ne trouvait pas ça probable.

\- C'est ton problème, n'est-ce pas ? continua celui qui sonnait comme Harry –Potter ? Tu m'as toujours voulu plus que je ne t'ai voulu.

Draco ne sembla pas convaincu et c'était tout à son honneur.

\- Si tu étais vraiment Harry, tu saurais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Potter rit.

\- Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière, quand je t'ai dit que j'agissais plus comme un Auror que comme un petit-ami ? Disons seulement que c'était un peu trop proche de la vérité.

Comment cet imposteur avait-il pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit à Draco ? Harry jura. Le maudit portrait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Draco. Le deuxième chevalier avait dû reporter tout ce qu'il avait entendu à Malfoy.

Il tambourina à la porte et appela le nom de Draco. Il insulta l'ascendance Malfoy. Il annonça qu'il avait des fantasmes sexuels sur Rita Skeeter et qu'il appréciait porter des sous-vêtements féminins. Ça n'avait aucune utilité. Quelqu'un avait lancé un charme silencieux Harry pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit Draco.

\- Tu m'as cru lorsque je t'ai dit que tous tes meurtres étaient seulement des _cauchemars_ , dit Potter avant de rire en voyant la réaction de Draco. Si j'avais su que coucher avec toi était tout ce qui fallait pour te transformer en Poufsouffle, je l'aurais fait des années plus tôt. Tu aurais apprécié ça aussi.

\- La ferme ! cria Draco alors que le charme d'explosion qu'Harry avait envoyé sur la porte, lui revint à la tête. Tu n'es pas toi-même.

\- Désolé, répondit Potter d'un air pas du tout désolé. Mais je suis moi-même. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié coucher avec toi, mais le travail vient avant le plaisir.

Harry se demanda si c'était ce à quoi il aurait ressemblé s'il avait été envoyé chez les Serpentards.

\- Le Manoir Malfoy était la dernière pièce dont j'avais besoin pour t'envoyer à Azkaban pour le reste de ta vie. Exactement là où tu devrais être.

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement. Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce que Potter avait fait pour le provoquer. Le cœur battant, il essaya des variations plus puissantes d' _Alohomora_ sur la porte. Rien. Des sorts qui avaient habituellement des résultats plus explosifs n'avaient aucun effet non plus. Donner des coups de pied dans la porte ne lui fit que mal à l'orteil. Des sorts se heurtèrent continuellement à la porte, et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était écouter :

\- Ça – ça ne peut être vrai, bégaya Draco. Tu as dit – tu as dit que je n'ai blessé personne…

\- Oh, j'étais donc supposé t'arrêter ? Avant que je n'ai assez de preuve, afin que le Magenmagot n'ait qu'à te relâcher ? ricana Potter. J'espérais que tu te montres assez lâche pour essayer de sauver ta propre peau plutôt que de faire face à la vérité.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

Harry cogna sa tête contre la porte – ce qui, sans surprise, ne marcha pas. _Ça_ n'était pas ce avec quoi Draco était supposé se disputer.

\- Ah oui ? le défia Potter. Alors viens avec moi sans discuter.

\- Je vais venir, dit Draco d'un ton sec. Et Weasley verra que tu as été envoûté, ou possédé, ou…

Il eut le souffle coupé.

\- … quelque chose… continua Draco.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui.

Un filet de doute se mêla à la voix de Draco.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lèves ta baguette ? demanda Potter comme s'il jubilait. Oh, et je ne parle pas de celle que tu as dans le pantalon.

\- Je t'ai presque étourdi auparavant, le prévint Draco. Je peux le refaire.

\- Oh ?

\- Une fois que je me serais souvenu des mots…

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda Potter d'une voix plus forte. Force-moi.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

De la panique s'insinua dans le ton de Draco.

\- Je t'aime, continua Draco. Même si tu me détestes, je t'aime. Je t'ai –

\- Force-moi !

La voix de Draco trembla, trébuchant sur chaque syllabe.

\- _Av – Ava – Avada –_

\- FORCE-MOI !

\- AVADA –

* * *

Héhé, à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !


	15. Sincèrement, Draco Malfoy

Merci pour les reviews, mises en favoris et les follows !

NarcisseYaourt et Elsa Kisiel, je m'explique simplement pour le boa :

Vers la fin du paragraphe, l'auteur écrit que les gens mangeaient du « BOAR », et après que les places aient été échangées, c'est une autre espèce de serpent qui mangeait les gens. Donc je pense que ce que les gens mangeaient, était « une autre espèce de serpent », soit du boa. Je ne pense pas que ce soit comestible, mais on est du POV d'Harry qui veut juste trouver quelque chose qui paraisse pompeux à manger.

Dernier chapitre, donc profitez !

* * *

 **15\. Sincèrement, Draco Malfoy**

 _\- FORCE-MOI !_

 _\- AVADA –_

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément. Harry franchit les barrières protégeant la porte et fit irruption dans la pièce. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Draco qui dirigeait sa baguette vers celui qui sonnait comme lui – qui, comme Harry le soupçonnait, lui ressemblait aussi – changer d'avis et la diriger à son propre front. Harry aurait pu essayer de lancer un sortilège d'Attraction ou même son _Expelliarmus_ habituel, mais la seule chose à laquelle il put penser à faire était de crier le nom de Draco. Comme si ça stopperait Draco de crier la deuxième partie du Sortilège de la Mort et disparaître de sa vie pour toujours.

\- Kkkk –

Draco fit un son étouffé alors qu'il ouvrit ses yeux. Sa baguette était toujours pressée contre sa tempe alors qu'il repéra Harry – ou plutôt, l'Harry près de la porte – et eut le souffle coupé.

\- Harry…

Étant un Auror, Harry savait qu'il aurait dû désactiver la menace (en l'occurrence, celui qui lui ressemblait) lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha de Draco et retira d'un coup sec la baguette de la main de Draco.

\- Ne pense jamais à refaire ça, dit-il, attrapant le poignet de Draco et le serrant. Si tu le fais, tu ferais mieux de me tuer d'abord, parce que c'est ce qui arrivera ensuite.

\- Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, dit Draco, le regard hébété. Avant, j'ai toujours… j'ai tué…

Sa voix baissa tandis qu'il fusillait du regard Potter, dont les lunettes auraient pu se fendre à cause de son regard venimeux.

\- Tu avais tort, Harry. Ce n'était pas des cauchemars.

Du brouillard commença à sortir des membres de Potter.

\- Ce n'était pas des gens non plus, dit Harry, dévisageant Potter avec prudence. C'est qui – quoi ?

Potter commença à siffler. Derrière lui, Draco s'immobilisa, resserrant sa poigne sur le bras d'Harry.

\- Le monstre sous mon lit, répondit Draco.

A ce moment précis, Potter disparut complètement en fumée et commença à se transformer en une silhouette avec une cape noire qui rappela à Harry celle d'un Détraqueur. Était-ce un Épouvantard ? Harry ne pensait pas que son Épouvantard prenait encore la forme d'un Détraqueur.

\- Est-ce que ça fait ça d'habitude ? demanda Harry alors qu'il érigea un bouclier autour d'eux.

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry remarqua qu'il fixait du regard une boîte en carton qui se trouvait près de la penderie.

\- Draco ? répéta-t-il.

Le blond le poussa et atteint la boîte. Les vrilles de la créature le suivirent.

\- Draco ! siffla Harry alors que le brouillard les séparait tous deux. Draco leva enfin les yeux à travers la fine couche de brouillard et croisa le regard d'Harry. Harry était surpris de voir combien il semblait calme. A ce moment, même lorsque les vrilles de brume encerclèrent le crâne de Draco, le seul mot auquel Harry put penser pour décrire le regard de Draco était intrépide.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Draco eut un sourire narquois et tira une pile de papiers de la boîte. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se préparer à prononcer un sort. A la place, il commença à lire à voix haute.

* * *

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Je crains que ma première lettre ne se soit perdue dans le courrier. Mon Elfe de Maison Dobby est très désolé et dit qu'il va se repasser les oreilles en ton honneur. Tu vois, il y a un monstre qui se cache sous mon lit, et j'ai peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal si tu ne le fais pas partir._

 _J'ai vu la chose la plus belle du monde aujourd'hui. J'avais un cauchemar, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu le ciel s'illuminer d'un million de couleurs. As-tu déjà vu un lever de soleil ? J'ai entendu qu'à Poudlard, il y a un couloir qui montre le ciel au plafond. Peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder le soleil se lever ensemble, un de ces jours._

 _Bref, j'espère que tu vas bien et que ma lettre t'atteint bien._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. Tu aimes le Quidditch ? J'aime le Quidditch. Je vais être le meilleur Gardien que Serpentard n'aura jamais eu. C'est ce que Père dit._

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Je viens de réaliser que je ne m'étais encore jamais présenté convenablement. Ma mère dit que les premières impressions sont très importantes. Alors, laisse-moi te parler de moi. (C'est un de mes passe-temps favoris après tout.)_

 _J'adore le chocolat noir. Plus il est amer, meilleur il est. N'essaie même pas de me donner des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, par contre. La version Moldue – jello beans ? – est de loin supérieure, même si je le dénierai si tu le dis à quiconque. Je développe aussi une réaction allergique mortelle aux crevettes. Père dit que je ne devrais le dire à personne parce qu'une telle information pourrait être utile pour comploter mon assassinat et conduire la famille Malfoy à la ruine. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne seras jamais en position de vouloir me tuer. (Mais je sais que tu ne le seras jamais, parce que tout le monde m'aime. C'est l'un de mes nombreux talents.)_

 _Enfin, tout le monde sauf les paons. Les paons me détestent. Je suis là, à partager ledit chocolat noir avec eux – le plus cher, évidemment, rien de moins pour un Malfoy – et ils m'ont presque arraché le doigt ! Ma mère insiste sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas carnivores, mais je ne la crois pas. Alors maintenant, j'ai peur de tout ce qui a des ailes. Sauf les hiboux, bien sûr, parce que ce sont des petites boules de plumes incompétentes qui persistent à égarer tes réponses._

 _Ma personne préférée dans le monde est mon Oncle Severus. Il est Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, et il enseigne les Potions à Poudlard. Il fait aussi une super sauce aux haricots. Je veux être exactement comme lui quand je serai grand. Juste avec de meilleurs cheveux. (J'aurais bien dit que je voudrais être exactement comme toi quand je serai grand, mais tu es plus jeune que moi.)_

 _Si tu veux savoir d'autres de mes secrets, tu vas devoir me rendre visite en personne. Je promets que j'en vaux la peine._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _C'est impoli de laisser quelqu'un attendre aussi longtemps, même si tu es le Survivant. Je commence à soupçonner que tu es un gros escroc. Alors montre-toi, stupide Sang-Mêlé. Ou j'envoie les paons après toi._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. Ils mordent._

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Il y a eu une erreur avec le courrier hier. Tu vois, le monstre m'a lancé le sortilège impérial et m'a fait écrit toutes ces choses horribles. Je sais tout à propos du sortilège impérial parce que Père a déjà été placé sous ce sortilège, une fois. Un homme méchant l'a forcé à avoir un tatouage laid sur son bras. Je ne vois pas comment il peut le supporter – je pense que j'aurais coupé mon bras si jamais ça devait m'arriver. Enfin, bref, je vais bien maintenant, si on ne tient pas compte du fait que je suis hanté par un monstre. Alors si tu pouvais venir t'en débarrasser, ce serait sympa d'une façon complètement non-Poufsouffle._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. C'est mon anniversaire dans une semaine, et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu viennes à ma fête. J'ai jeté un œil dans la cuisine, et le gâteau est plus grand que moi !_

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Si tu ne peux pas m'aider avec le monstre sous mon lit, peut-être que tu peux m'aider à résoudre un autre mystère. Qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort ? Le stupide Charlie Weasley a traité mon père de Mangemort et a dit que je deviendrai comme lui. (Je suppose qu'un traître à son sang aussi sot que lui pense que c'est une insulte. Je serai, un jour, quelqu'un de très important.) J'ai posé la question à Père, et il a menacé de me donner à manger aux paons, comme il l'avait fait avec Orion. Tu crois que c'est en référence à son haleine ? Parce que son haleine sent vraiment comme la mort quelques fois, surtout quand il mange de l'ail. Mais c'était quand même malpoli de la part de Weasley._

 _Tu ferais mieux de répondre à cette lettre. Ou bien tu es un Mangemort aussi !_

 _Sincèrement_ _,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _J'ai vu un homme mourir aujourd'hui. Ça m'a donné la chair de poule._

 _J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Cher Balafré,_

 _Je te déteste._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

L'imposteur avait explosé en poussière bien avant que Draco n'ait fini de lire les lettres. A un moment donné, Harry avait commencé à pleurer. Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry prétendit nettoyer ses lunettes. C'était trop flou pour dire si Draco avait cru son petit numéro ou non. Lorsqu'il les remit, il vit Draco à ses côtés, tendant ses bras. Harry s'y laissa tomber de bon cœur.

\- C'était réel, souffla Draco. Le monstre sous mon lit. Pendant tout ce temps…

Il fronça les sourcils alors que le choc s'apaisa.

\- Mas qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois connaître quelqu'un qui connait la réponse, répondit Harry avec une grimace.

* * *

Le portrait de Malfoy les défiait du regard, son sourire narquois disparu de son visage. Ce Malfoy ne semblait pas aussi jeune qu'il n'avait semblé auparavant. Il semblait avoir combattu dans une guerre. Et avoir perdu.

\- C'est parti, alors ? demanda-t-il. Évidemment que tu y arriverais, Potter. D'abord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant le Seigneur Ténébreux.

 **[« the Dark Lord » traduit en français par « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », donc j'ai traduit « the Lord of the Dark » par « le Seigneur Ténébreux ». Même si, techniquement, l'inverse serait mieux.]**

\- Pas moi, dit Harry. Draco.

Malfoy grimaça – bien qu'Harry ne soit pas sûr si c'était à la mention du nom, ou bien de l'exploit.

\- J'en doute, fit Malfoy. Nous en avons été victimes tellement de fois.

Le « nous » n'échappa pas à Harry.

\- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me tuer ? demanda Draco.

\- Parce que les portraits n'ont pas le luxe d'avoir des cauchemars, rétorqua Malfoy.

\- Les garçons, prévint Harry.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit Draco en croisant les bras. Tu aurais pu m'aider.

\- Tu aurais pu m'emmener avec toi.

\- Ça aurait été de mauvais goût, protesta Draco. En plus, ta voix n'a pas encore mué, ce qui est juste bizarre –

\- En parlant de bizarre, interrompit Harry avant que Draco ne puisse se battre contre lui-même (car si quelqu'un pouvait y arriver, c'était évident que ce serait lui). Qu'était cette chose ? Tu l'as appelée le Seigneur Ténébreux ?

\- Évidemment, renifla Malfoy. Si tu dois te faire hanter par quelqu'un, autant que ce soit par une personne royale. On appelle cela un Phoggart. La progéniture d'un Détraqueur avec un Épouvantard.

 **[Comme certains doivent le savoir, en anglais, « Épouvantard » se dit « Boggart ». L'auteur donne des précisions à la fin du chapitre.]**

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard incrédule.

\- Comment est-ce que ça peut arriver ? demanda Harry.

\- Si tu veux une démonstration, tu demandes au mauvais Malfoy, dit Malfoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Il flirte avec toi, tu sais, dit Draco à Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne flirte pas ! protesta Malfoy. Enfin, tout ce que je sais est qu'un Phoggart hérite du pire de chacun de ses parents. Il s'accroche à sa victime et ne la lâche plus jamais. Ça ne devient pas juste tes peurs. Ça s'en nourrit. Ça rend les gens fous, mais ça ne les tue pas. Même les choses qui ne peuvent être tuées, à proprement parler.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était identique à son petit-ami, moins quelques années cruciales, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sympathiser avec Malfoy. Même si le garçon s'était moqué d'Harry pour avoir régi aussi violemment face aux Détraqueurs en Troisième Année, personne ne méritait de vivre dans un état de peur constante. Ça n'excusait pas Malfoy pour avoir essayé de tuer Draco, tout comme ça n'excusait pas George d'avoir envoyé les lettres. Mais si Malfoy disait la vérité, alors le Phoggart s'était nourri de Draco depuis qu'il avait sept ans. Lorsque Draco avait fui, ça s'était tourné vers le portrait. Et lorsque ça n'était pas suffisant, ça avait utilisé le portrait pour atteindre Draco de toutes les façons possibles : à travers George, à travers Krokmou, à travers le chevalier…

Quoi qu'ait ressenti Draco lorsqu'il lisait ses vieilles lettres, ça avait dû être très fort pour vaincre la créature.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Phoggart, dit Draco en croisant les bras. Comment est-ce qu'on sait que tu n'as pas tout inventé ?

\- J'imagine que tu peux toujours demander à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Par Merlin. Elle lancerait probablement une campagne pour les mettre dans le Cabinet du Ministre, dit Draco, horrifié par l'idée. Et, euh, n'appelle pas Granger comme ça.

\- Je ne serais pas surpris s'il y en avait un dans le Cabinet du Ministre, soupira Malfoy. Il va causer la perte du Ministère, crois-moi.

\- Hourra, marmonna Harry.

\- Parle pour toi, dit Draco. C'est moi qui vais devoir nettoyer les dégâts.

Il souriait un peu.

Harry glissa ses doigts dans la main de Draco.

\- Mais je te parie que tu apprends plus de secrets d'état que n'importe quel autre Malfoy, M. l'Agent d'Entretien, dit Harry.

\- Tu es un _agent d'entretien_? demanda Malfoy, bouche bée.

\- Tu es un bout d'arbre moulu, dit Draco d'un ton sec.

\- Du sequoia, rétorqua Malfoy. Je parie que je coûte plus que ce que tu gagnes en un an.

\- Vous savez, interrompit Harry. Kennedy a une fois demandé à un agent d'entretien de la NASA ce qu'il faisait. Il a dit qu'il aidait à envoyer un homme sur la lune.

Les deux Sang-Purs le fixèrent du regard, confus.

\- Qui est Kennedy ? demanda Draco.

\- Et qui se préoccupe de la lune ? renifla Malfoy. Mars est bien plus impressionnante.

\- Ça veut seulement dire que tu es une personne très importante, soupira Harry.

Se rappelant sa lettre, Draco sourit. Il devint plus méfiant lorsqu'il se tourna vers Malfoy.

\- Harry avait raison, alors ? Les personnes que j'ai tuées n'étaient pas réelles ?

Malfoy secoua la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu essayé de me tuer ? demanda Draco. Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser des victimes imaginaires ?

\- Ça a grandi avec nous, dit Malfoy avec un regard effrayant. J'avais espéré qu'il meure avec toi.

\- Je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose à ton âge, répondit Draco en semblant plus résigné que déçu.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Harry commença à le suivre.

\- Potter !

Harry soupira. Si Malfoy disait quelque chose de stupide sur la guerre, ou sur les agents d'entretien, ou quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas une excuse, il passerait le reste de ses jours en nappe.

\- Quoi, Malfoy ?

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre, semblant étonnamment penaud.

\- Je pourrais ravoir mon Croup ?

* * *

\- Tu croyais vraiment que le Phoggart était moi ? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent de retour au Square Grimmaurd, pelotonnés sur le canapé sous une couverture.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais écrit les lettres ? riposta Draco.

\- Eh bien…

\- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi, dit Draco. Mais je ne savais pas si tu étais possédé ou si c'était un imposteur. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas risquer…

\- Je sais, dit Harry.

\- Le Phoggart ne t'a pas atteint, dit Draco d'une voix plus calme.

\- Évidemment, ça avait une emprise plus forte sur toi. Tu y as résisté pendant quinze ans.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Lorsque je pense à toutes les choses que j'ai faites…

Harry le serra un peu plus dans ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui, pensant aux lettres que Draco avait lues à voix haute. Draco ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il avait pensé que lire les lettres aurait chassé le Phoggart, ce qui permit Harry de se former ses propres théories. Pour la même raison, Draco avait été capable de résister au fait de tuer Potter.

\- Amour, dit Harry.

\- C'est supposé être un petit nom ou une suggestion ? demanda Draco en levant les sourcils.

\- Tu as vaincu le Phoggart avec l'amour, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'adhère aux absurdités de Dumbledore, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa version de l'amour a irrémédiablement retardé ta croissance.

Harry ne s'embêta pas à protester. _De l'aide sera toujours donnée à Poudlard à ceux qui le demandent_ , avait une fois dit Dumbledore. Les appels à l'aide de Draco étaient juste arrivés un peu trop tôt. Harry soupçonna que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a plus jamais demandé d'aide. Mais les lettres signifiaient quelque chose de différent maintenant. Pas un appel resté sans réponse ou une défaite cuisante, mais un triomphe remporté contre vents et marées.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry.

\- Je devrais être reconnaissant parce que je ne sors pas avec des hommes plus grands que moi ?

\- Ta plus grande peur. C'est de tuer.

\- Même si c'était vrai, commença Draco en le regardant de travers, est-ce supposé donner une meilleure impression de moi ?

A ce moment-là, Harry sut qu'ils ne s'étaient pas écartés du sujet de Dumbledore.

\- Et ton portrait, continua Harry, il a peur de mourir.

\- Je doute fortement que c'était la raison pour laquelle il a essayé de me tuer, grogna Draco.

Harry ne nia pas mais haussa les épaules quand même.

\- Je suis allé dans la cave lorsque nous sommes allés à ta maison. Pas volontairement, mais je suis content d'y être allé. Ça m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

\- Que tu avais un petit creux ?

\- Que je voulais un nouveau passé. Pas pour remplacer l'ancien, mais pour ajouter à celui-ci. Un passé où tu te plains de mes chaussettes qui ne sont pas assorties à mon tee-shirt, et où je prétends ne pas avoir volé les pages de mots croisés de tes magazines, et où nous oublions notre anniversaire.

\- Ça a l'air terrible, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry en faisant un large sourire. Ça montre jusqu'où nous sommes allés.

\- En parlant de venir … commença Draco en lui lançant un regard suggestif.

 **[« Shows how far we've come », "come" ayant un double-sens, "venir", "aller", et "jouir"]**

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la cheminée, suivi par une série de chamailleries ponctuées par des gémissements de Rose.

\- Les pâtes, grogna Draco.

Dans toute cette effervescence, ils avaient complètement oublié de récupérer la recette. Ou n'importe quelle autre recette, d'ailleurs. Ils se précipitèrent vers la cuisine.

\- Euh… fit Harry en sondant la pièce.

Une boîte sur le plan de travail le fit sourire.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà présenté Teddy aux Coco Pops, continua-t-il.

Draco copia son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il repère la lettre posée depuis le matin sur leur plan de travail : _On n'a de nouveau plus de lait._ Au même moment, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la cuisine. Hermione faisait rebondir Rose de haut en bas dans l'espoir de la faire arrêter de pleurer.

\- Regarde Papa, Rosie. Regarde Papa.

Ledit « Papa » louchait et tirait sa langue.

Rose n'était pas amusée. Ni Hermione.

\- Ronald, tu la fais pleurer encore plus, dit-elle avant de porter son attention vers Harry. Salut, Harry. RONALD !

\- Ça marche toujours avec les enfants de Percy !

La cheminée sonna de nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Andromeda et Teddy entrèrent dans la cuisine au milieu du chaos.

\- Eh bien, fit Andromeda. Elle pourrait donner du fil à retordre à Dora.

\- COUCOU ! s'exclama Teddy en faisant apparaître son visage devant Rose.

Rose commença à crier encore plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demanda Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, le rassura Hermione.

Le bébé sembla se calmer un petit peu alors qu'Hermione la balançait.

\- Elle a juste faim, continua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à dîner ?

\- Euh… fit Harry en échanger un regard avec Draco. Le, euh, traiteur est un peu en retard, alors en attendant, on a décidé de faire un buffet de mises en bouche à volonté. Frayez-vous un chemin vers le placard, et prenez ce que vous voulez.

Aux mots « à volonté », Ron se redressa.

\- Une idée brillante, Harry ! Est-ce que les Vins Rouges comptent comme mise – PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

Rose recommença à pleurer.

\- Eh bien, à quoi tu t'attends quand tu mets ta main dans la bouche de quelqu'un ? demanda Scorpius, frissonnant depuis son perchoir sur le placard.

\- C'est ça une branlette ? se demanda Albus.

La cheminée sonna de nouveau. Narcissa arriva dans la cuisine, une grimace sur le visage.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, elle pleure exactement comme Draco pleurait.

Draco en resta bouche bée, horrifié. Narcissa le frôla au passage et s'arrêta à côté de sa sœur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oncle Ron a donné une branlette à Scorpius, expliqua Teddy.

\- Est-ce que vous savez que nous avons redécoré notre salon, il y a quelques semaines ? demanda Draco d'une voix forte avant que plus de chaos ne puisse éclater. C'est très… jaune. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous l'admirer ? Non, pas vous deux ! protesta-t-il alors que les poignées de porte commencèrent à sautiller vers Rose.

Le bébé arrêta de pleurer alors qu'Albus et Scorpius approchèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scorpius, émerveillé par le petit paquet.

\- Une nouvelle décoration murale pour remplacer les têtes des Elfes de Maison ? suggéra Albus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosie, je vais te protéger ! cria Ron, faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette une masse.

Avec hésitation, Rose tendit son petit doigt et toucha Scorpius. La poignée de porte tomba en arrière sur Albus comme un domino. Le bébé explosa de rire.

Dans sa stupéfaction, Ron lâcha la masse sur ses doigts de pied et laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse, ce qui fit rire Rose encore plus fort.

Teddy s'avança doucement vers le bébé et essaya de nouveau :

\- Coucou !

Rose vomit sur le sol.

\- Une cascade ! déclara Scorpius, enchanté alors que les adultes se précipitèrent pour tout nettoyer.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry soupira de soulagement.

\- Neville a dit qu'il pouvait passer Aux Trois Balais pour prendre à manger, dit-il doucement à Draco.

\- Et Blaise et Susan s'occupent des rafraîchissements, répondit Draco. On doit lui donner l'enfant premier-né de Weasley, cependant.

\- De quel Weasley on parle ici ? demanda quelqu'un.

Le sourire de Draco devint froid lorsqu'il se tourna et trouva George Weasley appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Il n'était pas sur la liste des invités.

\- J'ai invité Angelina et lui ai dit d'amener quelqu'un, dit Harry ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Il n'aurait pas invité George s'il avait su que Draco aurait eu à faire face au Phoggart le même jour. Mais peut-être que c'était bien de tout passer d'un seul coup.

\- Harry t'a dit qu'il avait une partie Serpentarde, non ? fit George en offrant un sourire gêné. J'imagine que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux.

\- Entendez si bien ? répéta Draco. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un « stupide fils de Sang-de-Bourbe ».

\- A propos de ça, dit George en tressaillant. Écoute, Malfoy, je suis désolé de…

\- Je déteste les excuses, Harry, dit Draco d'une voix forte alors qu'il partit en trombe.

Harry avait anticipé cette réaction, mais avec le lot de réunions de familles qui les attendaient pour tout le reste de leurs vies, il devait bien commencer par quelque part.

\- Pour être honnête, fit George en fronçant les sourcils, je ne suis pas certain de savoir pourquoi tu m'as invité.

\- Parce que, que cela te plaise ou non, tu as aidé à ce que Draco et moi soyons ensembles, répondit Harry. Et on a prévu de rester ensemble.

\- Je ne l'apprécie toujours pas, dit George. Mais il semble t'aimer, et j'imagine que c'est ça qui est important.

Ils suivirent Draco dans le salon et trouvèrent Neville, Zabini et Susan qui aidaient Draco à verser des verres de Whiskey Pur Feu.

\- Zabini… commença Harry.

\- J'ai un alibi, interrompit Zabini.

\- J'allais te faire des excuses pour t'avoir accusé de tentative de meurtre, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des excuses, Harry ? dit Draco, fusillant du regard George.

Depuis le rebord de son verre de vin, Albus se pencha, essayant de prendre en douce une gorgée de whiskey. Draco fourra immédiatement le bouchon de liège dans sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'une tétine.

\- Dans ce cas… fit Harry avant d'attraper un verre de vin, de le descendre en une fois, et de le cogner contre Albus qui avait tenté d'en escalader le côté.

Les participants à la fête se calmèrent.

\- Draco et moi avons une annonce.

\- Vous allez vous marier ? demanda Susan en applaudissant.

\- Je sais, ça paraît fou, mais… _quoi ?_ dit Harry en la fixant du regard.

Quelles rumeurs avait répandu Zabini ?

\- Non, continua-t-il, nous n'allons pas nous marier.

 _Pas encore,_ articula Draco silencieusement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous allez rompre ? demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

\- Non, répéta Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. Vous saviez déjà tous que nous sortions ensemble ?

\- Nous savions que vous sortiez ensemble avant que vous ne le fassiez, répondit Narcissa, attrapant un verre de vin.

\- Oui, je ne croyais vraiment pas que Kreattur s'était mis à jardiner, dit Neville. En plus, Draco n'arrêtait pas de me donner des coups de pied lorsqu'il était caché sous la table.

\- Je visais Harry, protesta Draco.

\- Oh, fit Harry. Et vous êtes tous d'accord avec ça ?

George se mordit la lèvre mais resta silencieux. Draco sonda la pièce.

\- Weasley ? provoqua-t-il, invitant Ron à désapprouver.

Ron traîna les pieds.

\- Je pense que Rose aurait quelque chose à dire, mais comme elle ne peut pas encore parler, j'imagine que c'est bon.

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'ils obtiendraient comme approbation de la part de Ron.

Harry sourit alors qu'il lançait des coups d'œil à ses invités dans toute la pièce. Sa famille. Rose était en train d'utiliser Scorpius comme tétine. Teddy avait transformé son nez pour ressembler à Albus et essayait d'apprendre à Narcissa comment jouer à « Kid-ditch », un jeu que lui et apparemment Rose avaient inventé. Hermione était pelotonnée contre Ron sur le canapé. Même Zabini avait l'air de sourire, même s'il se renfrogna lorsqu'il surprit Harry en train de le regarder.

\- Trinquons à l'amour, dit Harry en levant son verre.

\- Trinquons à ne pas agir comme un Poufsouffle, corrigea Draco.

\- Hé ! protesta Susan, lançant un débat d'avocats avec Zabini à propos de ce qu'un Poufsouffle était exactement.

Harry fit un large sourire. C'était des moments comme ça qui donnaient l'impression d'être à la maison.

* * *

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Harry se blottit contre Draco au lit.

\- Tu dors ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Harry prit un moment pour apprécier le silence. Puis, il tendit le bras et poussa le visage de son amant avec ce qu'il tenait en main.

Draco bafouilla alors qu'il entra en contact avec la chose toute douce.

\- C'est – pas possible !

\- Tu te rappelles d'Orion ?

Harry avait trouvé l'ours en peluche à moitié mangé, caché dans le placard de Draco et l'avait pris en douce lorsque le blond ne regardait pas.

\- Il m'a dit toutes sortes de secrets sur toi, continua Harry.

\- Vraiment ?

D'un point de vue stratégique, Harry avait prévu de donner l'ours à Draco au milieu de la nuit, afin que le blond ne ressente pas le besoin de prétendre ne plus se préoccuper d'ours en peluche dans l'intérêt de sa dignité. Le clair de lune ne révéla que les extrémités de son sourire.

\- Et qui a dit que tu pouvais lui parler ? demanda Draco.

\- Oh, mais il est à moi maintenant, dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il est à toi ?

En roulant sur lui-même, Harry s'appuya contre l'épaule de Draco.

\- Tu m'as promis de me le donner si j'examinais ton lit.

\- C'est vrai.

\- A moins que, bien sûr, tu ne penses à une autre… belle récompense.

\- Belle ? Hmmm. Je ne sais pas si elle est belle. Tu serais intéressé par une récompense promue à splendide ?

Harry attira Draco en un baiser.

\- Oui. Par Merlin, oui.

* * *

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _Merci d'avoir examiné sous mon lit. Cependant, je crois qu'il y a aussi quelque chose au-dessus. Si tu pouvais venir et vérifier, je pense que tu trouverais ça assez gratifiant._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 **Quelques notes de l'auteur pour répondre à quelques questions persistantes :**

 _ **Un Phoggart est-il réel ?**_

 **Tu peux vérifier sous ton lit pour être sûr(e), mais non, les Phoggarts ne font pas partie de l'œuvre de Rowling. Le préfixe « pho » vient du mot Latin «** **phobia** **». C'est également un jeu phonétique avec le mot « faux » en français. Alors Phoggart signifie à la fois, « créature évoquant la peur » et « faux Boggart [Epouvantard] ».**

 _ **Harry donne-t-il Krokmou de nouveau à Malfoy ?**_

 **Finalement, oui… avec quelques modifications.**

* * *

Voilà, c'était la fin de _Letters From No One_ , j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, les mises en favoris et les follows !

* * *

Je vais bientôt (relativement bientôt) publier une autre traduction, sur laquelle j'ai travaillé en parallèle. Mais un chapitre de cette fanfic correspond au double d'un chapitre _de Letters From No One_ , voire plus ! Donc j'attends d'avoir les quatre chapitres traduits avant de publier l'histoire en entier.

L'histoire est originellement écrite par **Rickey** , et s'intitule _And An Owl Named Romeo._ Vous pouvez la trouver sur plusieurs sites, comme ao3. L'histoire est d'une certaine manière, aussi liée aux lettres.

Par contre, je publierai mes prochaines traductions (et j'en ai en cours ! que de travail…) sur ao3, où j'ai le même pseudo. Vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil.

A la prochaine !


End file.
